REUNION
by mariaamore
Summary: Ana and Christian separate after she got pregnant with Ted. Now close to graduagting from highschool, Ted has to confront his dad over a pressuing issue. How do the whole Grey clan react to the discovery that Christian has a child. Can Christian won back Ana? NO CHEATING. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1: A Troubled Reunion

Authors note:

So this story came out from me reading stories of how Ana and Christian separated in some form after she got pregnant with Ted. In all the stories, I have read, they have Ana and Christian reuniting while Ted was rather young. It got me wondering what if, what if they never got back together and Ted had to confront his dad when he was past his early and teenage years and about to enter college.

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

'Grey Enterprise Holding' I look at the large letters on the building. Even they look intimating. For a second I consider not entering, but the envelope in my hand, forces me inside. The glass door automatically opens, and I approach the large reception desk, which is manned by a well groomed platinum blonde woman.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" politeness pours out of her. I am instantly uncomfortable as she looks up at me. I know what she is thinking. _Yes, I look like him!_

"I have an appointment with Christian Grey for 10am" I tell her, ignoring the look she is giving me.

"Oh yes" She directs me to the elevators and tells me that I need to go to the twelve floor. As the elevator pings and opens, I again hesitate. Maybe I should just exit the building. If I don't proceed then what are the chances of Christian Grey seeking me out? Much higher now that he would have seen my name on his daily appointments schedule. _Good one Ted!_

Shivers go up my spine as I walk to my father's office. A few more people stare at me, actually more than a few. I look to my left I see a picture of a young Christian Grey. Damn I look so much like him. Hell I am him, at least physically.

I am ushered in, Christian Grey is behind his desk on his phone. He looks deep in conversation and intense. My eyes catch a large portrait to the side, and I recognise it as my mother. She looks so young and happy. In one picture she is pouting and in the other she is smiling and carefree. I don't see her smile like that often, though she is still rather beautiful and young. She isn't even 40.

Dad looks up and ends his phone call. He comes over to me. Gosh this is tense. Do I hug him?

"Teddy, its good see you" he states. He and I are focused on each other in an uncomfortable deadlock. Neither of us knows whether to shake hands, hug, there is little precedence for this type of situation.

"Ted. No one has called me Teddy for a really long time" I state coldly. Dad looks like I have stabbed him. Of course he wouldn't know that I prefer to be called Ted these day, it has been so long since I have been in the same room as him.

"I am sorry. I didn't know" he states sorrowfully. "Please sit down" I take a seat on the dark leather couches so we are facing each other. It feels like we are playing an intense game of chess.

"Can I get you a coffee or something to drink?" Dad offers.

"No, I am fine" I state, but then regret as it commences a period of silence between us. I don't even know what to call him, dad? Christian? Mr Grey?

"Did I ever come to Grey House as a young child?" I ask curiously.

"Not that I know of. Your mother left me when she was pregnant with you, so I don't think so. Does it look familiar?" dad seems rather hopeful that maybe I have been here.

"I don't know. I asked my mother about Grey House when I read an article about you in Forbes, years ago. You were standing in front this building. I asked her so many questions that she had to go into great detail. Maybe I started to picture it in my mind." I said shrugging.

"Did your mom talk much about us?" He probes. He is really asking if she spoke much about him. I am not about to dignify his question with an answer.

"So I came to see you about this" I tell him passing him the envelope. He looks at the printing on the envelope, which causes his lips to form a hard line. He is humouring me by reading the contents. He knows exactly what it represents.

"I don't see what the issue is" He states formally. His eyes narrow and he is trying to intimate me, but it won't work. It's far too late for that.

"The whole contents of that letter is the issue. I don't want it" I tell him. Dad looks furious at the thought. Hasn't anyone ever said no to him before?

"Ted, don't be all high and mighty over this. You are my son and I want you to have this. It is your trust fund. I set it up when you were born to receive when you graduated from high school and went to college. You are going to college in the fall so you are to accept this."

"I am the son that is standing in front of you that you haven't seen in years. Damn I don't even know what to call you anymore." I know there is an essence of hatred in my voice. Dad is not moving, rather his eyes are deadly focused on me.

"Dad. I am your father, you refer to me as Dad" he says sticking his finger up.

"Fine, DAD" I emphasis. I didn't come here to argue with him. This gesture seems to make my father happy.

"So I hear that you have been accepted to several colleges, most of them IVY league, have you decided which one you want to attend?" _How does he even know this?_

"I have been considering either MIT, Yale or even Harvard"

"Harvard?" Dad's interest is peaked. I shrug my shoulders. I know Dad attended there for a period of time before dropping out. "Any college would be lucky to have you" Dad is so sincere. This must be the most civil conversation we have ever had. Hell I don't even really remember talking much to him before this moment.

"I have been offered a scholarship to Harvard and Yale, so the trust fund isn't necessary." I inform him,

"You will still need money. What about accommodation and living costs? Have you factored that into your equations?" Dad is talking to me like a child.

"Mom is going to help me and I can get a part-time job" I rebut

"But you don't need to. I can and want to provide for you. I have been doing it for you for years."

"Yes, Dad I know that. You paid for my prep school education, you paid for me to learn to play the piano."

"I would have paid for more if your mother allowed" Dad mumbled, interrupting me.

"I don't care about money dad" I stress

"I am not accepting this trust fund back." He states. He is trying to intimidate.

"It is worth millions" I hiss.

"I know. I have been putting a set amount of money in it each month, since you were born"

"Even though you weren't there when I was born. Wow, Dad you are a saint!" I say sarcastically.

"Ted, I won't accept disrespect" This is going really badly and I promised mom I would keep thing civil. I do not want to disappoint my mother.

"Since I am in Seattle, there are a few people I want to meet" I inform him. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Such as?"

"My mother often spoke about my grandparents, Grace and Carrick Grey. I really want to meet them, are they still alive? Do they still live in Bellevue" I ask hopeful

"Yes they do. They don't know about you. They just believe that Ana, your mother, and I just broke up." Dad tells me softly. He is at great pains saying that last statement.

"I don't have to go, I don't want to make things hard for you" I tell him.

"No, please see them. It will make them happy to know you. They will be furious that they were not aware about you beforehand but they will get over it. Eventually, they will be overjoyed. I will either need to warn them beforehand or go with you. Which would you prefer?"

I couldn't believe that dad was being so accommodating. "I don't know. What would be easiest on my grandparents?"

"I think either way is going to be rather shocking to them. I would recommend ringing them, though I would still like to go with you, if that is suitable."

"I don't mind"

"Good. What else do you want to do while you are in Seattle?" _Is dad trying to connect with me? I think its 17 years too late! _

"Hang on, you are seventeen and a senior in high school, are you alone here Seattle?" dad enquires concern.

"No" I tell him. "Dad we haven't solved the issue of the trust fund…"

"Yes, we have" dad interrupts. He has adopted his dominant stance once more. "I set it up for you, I am your dad, you are my son, and it is yours. In fact, I want to purchase you a safer car. I do not like that car you are driving"

"It is a classic. I searched for months for one. How do you even know what car I drive?"

Dad raises his eyebrows at me. I don't even bother to ask why, I know now that my mother's suspicions are now correct. Dad did constantly have someone watching us, partially for security and probably to keep tabs on us.

"When was the last time you saw me?" I ask for a point of reference. "I can't recall" I remember that I did see him once and awhile, though I don't think he was really part of my life

"You were five. It was when your mother told me that she was going to move to New York and work at a publishing house there. I went to the airport, thinking I could talk her out of it, but when I got there she was with Jose and they looked so… comfortable." Dad looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Jose? Jose Rodrigues?" I ask surprised

"Yes"

"Uncle Jose is married to Sofia Rodrigues. He and my mother were never involved" I say with indignation.

Dad runs his hand through his hair. I want to laugh at the scene. My mother has told me about how he did this once when she caught me doing it over several occasions.

"I thought… I was told" he gives up a loud sigh of relief.

"He and Aunt Sofia are just close family friends. That is all" I tell him. Do I tell him that in all this time, mom has never been with anyone else? That there has been tonnes of admirers but she has never been interested in any of them, because none of them ever meet the standard that you once set. Oh how I wished mom would just move on, but she couldn't.

"Dad, have you been with anyone else?" I ask

"I tried a couple of times. But it never worked out. I just gave up after a while." Dad seems frustrated. I knew then that he probably still loved mom.

"I need to go. This is my cell phone number. Ring me about meeting my grandparents, I am staying in the city. Goodbye Dad" I hand him the piece of paper and shake his hand. I know we haven't solved the issue of the trust fund and decide to leave it in a stalemate for the time being. I walk towards to the door not looking back.

"Ted, Thank you. Thank you for coming to see me." My dad says. There is a strong emotional tone in his voice now.

"I am not here alone" I state

"Excuse me?" Dad says. I turn around to face him.

"I am not in Seattle alone. Mom is here with me. She is in Seattle" I tell him

Dad looks frozen. I have startled him. I have told him that the only and only woman he has ever loved in the world is in close proximity to him. For the first time in twelve years.

**Christians POV:**

Ana is in Seattle? I get on the phone to ring Taylor after Ted has left my office. I must know where she is exactly. I want to talk to her. No I need to see her. Would she even agree to see me?


	2. Chapter 2: The Meaning of Grace

_Authors Note:_

_You all asked for it, with the exception of one or two people, I will continue this YOU FOR THE HUGE RESPONSE TO CHAPTER ONE! Please keep letting me know what you are thinking. I have never done an AU story before.  
_

_I did think this story would be a one off, but now that I have finished 50 Shades of Growing Up, I can work on this. I do not know if I can do the storyline justice. If anyone wants to be a beta for this story, I would appreciate it. Please PM me, if you're interested. This story will not be a saga like my last story._

_Regards,_

_Maria Amore_

* * *

**The Meaning of Grace**

**Christians POV:**

"Elliot, Why are you here in my garage?" I enquire displeased at the sight of my brother in the garage of Escala. Elliot looks quite pleased with himself for reasons I cannot fathom right now.

"Come on Christian, you know exactly what I am doing. Want me to drive? I have been wanting to get behind the wheel of this new car." Man he is an arrogant bastard.

"Get into the passenger seat, Lelliot." I throw his childhood nickname at him but get no reaction.

I pull my sunglasses out of the V of my shirt before I hit the Seattle streets. I know that Elliot is going to try to probe me for details. I believe it is best to cover up as much as I can. Elliot might be a bastard, but at the same time, he isn't an idiot and does know me too well.

"So Elliot, you are yet to answer my question. Why are you here?"

"There is a couple of reasons actually. First is self-preservation. Once you tell mom and dad about Ted, and they make your death look like an accident, I suppose they are going to come after me, for more answers. When they find out that I also knew about Ted, I am going to look like a co-conspirator, which effectively I am, and I will be buried next to you. This way standing next to you, I don't look half as miserable." I almost wish he was mocking me now, but he is being honest.

"So you are saving our parents time and effort?"

"Something like that," he says.

"Did Ted reach you to tell you he was in town? Have you seen him?"

I reckon I already know the answers to these questions. I haven't told him yet that I have seen Ted. My son must have already spoken to him. Regardless, I want to know what he knows. We haven't been able to track Ana's current location down. The security I had keeping an eye on them in New York failed to follow them here to Seattle. A fatal error that lead to their immediate termination.

Welch has been tracking Ted's phone, but he turns it off before he reaches any hotel or residence. So I have only been able to track the places he has been visiting. I should have put Sawyer or someone on him as soon as he left Grey House. I just didn't want him to catch on or anything. Our relationship was already strained. Actually we honestly didn't have a relationship. I wonder if I will be able to fix that.

"Get with it Christian, you know I talk to Ted on the phone, at least twice a month" Elliot states coldly. Is he trying to make me feel guilty? He hates my lack of personal attention to my son. But Elliot is short sighted.

"So what has he told you lately?" I grill him. I can read Elliot like a book. I know Kate has him by the balls. If she told him not to tell me anything, he would probably comply with her wishes.

"Christian cut to the chase. What is it you want to know?" Elliot looks annoyed.

"Where is Ana staying?" I ask straight out.

"Gosh, you are one fucked up bastard! Shouldn't you be focusing on seeing Ted, rather than chasing Ana, who you hurt and nearly destroyed? She loved you. Did you really love her unconditionally? He accuses. I refuse to make any comment. I have hidden my heart for over seventeen years.

I hit the 520 bridge, and I can feel my heart leap into my throat, with every mile that I get closer to Bellevue. Damn this is going to be bad. Do I genuinely want to expose myself to my parents, especially my mother, to my fifty shades of fucked up? Stepping out of the car, I refocus myself. Control Christian, control! Just like you do every day at Grey House.

"Christian, give me your car keys?" Elliot's demands.

"What?"

"It will be much more respectful for me have the keys to your car in my pocket. After our parents have murdered you, rather than go through your pockets, to find your keys, when you are cold and dead." If only Elliot was joking.

My parent's current house keeper opens the door. "Mr and Mrs Grey are in the dining room" she informs us. She looks down as she talks to us, a perfect submissive stance. Though I fail to acknowledge her again, I know it annoys her. But she means nothing.

Our parents, as usual, look happy to see us. I know that they miss Mia, ever since she moved permanently to Paris, for work. I rang my parents beforehand, but they didn't know about Elliot coming also. I shake my father's hand and kiss my mother, careful never to let her touch me. I know this stings her, she got such a small window of opportunity to hold me. Elliot fills this void successfully.

"Join us for lunch. We don't get to see enough of you both." My mother's tone is so cheerful.

Over lunch, we engage in conversation over everyday matters. Our parents ask about work and charity projects I am working on. They continue to ask Elliot about his construction company, Kate and Ava.

I am surprised that we have been able to keep Ted's existence private. Only Elliot, Kate, Ana, Ted and I know that he is my son. Fuck, even Ava doesn't know he is her cousin.

"Christian, you aren't eating very much. Are you unwell?" My mother quizzes. I look at my plate, and she is right. I always eat.

"I am not unwell mother" I take another bite of my steak. Elliot is looking at me impassively, urging me to tell them already. I drop my fork, deciding that I just have no choice.

"Mom and Dad, there is something I need to talk to you about" my lips form a hard line, and I run my fingers through my hair. "Can we go into the living room? I think it would be a more appropriate place to talk."

"Yeah, away from any knifes" Elliot's mumbles quietly.

"What was that Elliot" my mother asks.

"Nothing mother." I give Elliot a dark look that manages to subdue him. I don't want him making this any harder, than it needs to be.

Whilst drinking tea, my parents are seated next to each other, whilst Elliot, and I are seated opposite them. The only thing that is missing from this scene is Mia, then we would have replicated the same positions we took when we were all getting a dressing down for poor behaviour growing up.

"Okay, Christian you have kept us in suspense long enough, what it is you wanted to talk to us about?" Dad enquires. Do I come out and tell them? Straight up or ease them into it. Hell! What do I say?

"Mom and Dad there is someone, who wants to meet you both. I told him that I would come and see you first, to talk to you both about arranging a meeting." Great tell them directly but be as mysterious as fuck! My parent's look curiously surprised as they whisper to each other for a moment. My mother nods her head. They look at me, like they never have before.

"You want us to meet a male _friend_ of yours?" My dad emphasises the word friend in only a way he can.

_Hell! They think I am gay, again?_ "Haven't we past this, 'is Christian gay' proposition, years ago when I was with Ana? I did marry her after all." I tell them not thinking.

"But you both broke up so suddenly and then you were never with any other girl. Ever. We assumed it was because you were finally accepting that you were gay" My mother tells me.

Elliot is desperately trying to stifle his laugh. Damn I want to punch him, here and now.

"No. I am NOT gay" I tell them annoyed. My patience is wearing out thin.

"Then who is this person you want us to meet?" My mother's asks confused. I take a long deep breath, hoping it isn't my last one.

"My Son" I am keeping my words as minimalistic as possible. Both my parents stop moving and suddenly the large living room becomes uncomfortable and constrictive.

"Your son?" My mother asks.

"Yes. Theodore Raymond Steele, he goes by Ted" I inform them. My mom gets suddenly still and quiet, supported now by dad gripping her hand.

"Steele? Ana, Ana Steele is his mother? She named him after my father" Mom comments. My parents are now momentarily speechless.

"Yes." I tell them.

"How old is he?" My mother queries. I was waiting for this question.

"He is seventeen. He is a senior. He has actually been accepted into some IVY league colleges." I am trying to change the thought process that my mother is now undertaking by rambling. I know she is mentally calculating everything.

"What month was Ted born?" My mother asks, spitefully.

"Ted was born in May, and for the sake of your calculations he was full-term"

"So Ana was pregnant when you both broke up. Did she tell you she was pregnant?"

"Yes" _How do I tell them that the pregnancy was one of the reasons why we broke up, amongst other things? _

"And you let her go? WHY? And why are we now, just learning that we have a grandson?" Mom is standing up, frustrated and upset. Dad looks furious. They have been mad at me in the past, but this was a thousand times worse.

"Ana and I just thought it was easier, to keep it quiet" I shrug my shoulders. I seriously don't know what we were thinking, when we agreed to this solution.

"Easier? On who?" Dad asks. I ignore his question, it doesn't have a positive answer.

"Christian, we may not have agreed with many of the decisions you have made in your life, but we always supported you. We have always forgiven you." Mom takes a deep breath. She isn't yelling, but there is a strong undercurrent of disappointment in her voice. It is worse than her yelling.

"But this is worse than anything you have ever done, or at least that we know of. I can't imagine anything worse a person or a father, could do. You have deprived us of our grandson, seeing him grow up, spending time with him, having a relationship with him. This is unforgivable." Mom is now standing in front of the window, she has assumed a quiet stance and won't even look at me now. Elliot lowers his head. Even he can't stand, to see our parents in so much heartache

"Elliot, you seem rather calm about all this, when did you learn about this situation?" Dad interrogates. Elliot is startled and looks at me. He slumps his shoulders down and gives up.

"I have known since the beginning. I am sorry mom and dad, but I… I" Elliot is lost for words. "Kate and Ana have kept in close contact throughout the years."

Dad moved towards the liquor cabinet, takes two glass out, some ice and then pours two relatively strong drinks. This is not a good sign. Hell, none of this has been good for over seventeen years.

"Does Mia know? What about Ava?" My mother asks, still not looking away from the window.

"No, Mia doesn't know. Ava doesn't know that Ted is her cousin, but she knows about him." I inform them.

"How much of a role have you taken in your son's life?" My mother asks curiously. She has turned around now to look at us. She is trying to read us to see if we are lying or not.

"Ana moved to New York when Ted was five years old" I mention, not quite stating the answer to her question, but in my mind, I have used this for an excuse, for my negligence in my sons life.

"And you own an apartment in New York; however, you haven't answered my question. How involved have you been in Ted's life?" My mother backtracks. Hell I feel like a child being scolded again, and I deserve it!

"I have provided for my son, for as much as Ana would allow. I have ensured he received an excellent education, had access to everything he wanted and need" I argue.

"Except be a father, from the sounds of it" my dad argues spitefully.

"Did you ever see him? Don't lie to me Christian, did you ever see Ted after he was born?" My mother enquires forcefully and sad.

"Sometimes, not much. Since Friday, I hadn't seen him in twelve years. Not since he and Ana left for New York." I hate myself just saying this.

My mother is alternating between sadness and anger. I don't blame her. I wanted to try to hug her, apologise to her, but I can't take the risk. I can't have anyone touch me again anymore. I also couldn't handle her rejecting me. I am more fucked up than ever! I honestly don't care what people think about me, but when it came to my own parents, especially my mother, this was another story. Damn! The only other person, I have never wanted to hurt was Ana, and I screwed that all up.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue or evaluate, how much of shitty father I have been. I came here to tell you that Ted wants to meet you both. I thought it would be more appropriate to tell you both in person, rather than have Taylor bring him over and surprise you both. Do you want to meet him?" My parents looks at each other and nod.

"Of course we do? When can we meet him?" My father asks.

"I will have to ring him, but I can try and organise for him to come tomorrow? I know its Monday but …"

"Tomorrow is fine, and I rather you weren't here Christian" My mother states coldly to me. I look away from her. I had planned on actually not coming tomorrow. I have another pressing issue to tackle tomorrow while Ted is occupied meeting his grandparents. Though I make a mental note to see Ted again, alone before he goes back East. I actually realise that I don't even know how long he is in Seattle.

"I will set it up and have Taylor pick him up. I will contact you and tell you what time he will be arriving" I tell my parents hoping this calms them.

"There is no need for you to reach us. Taylor can contact us instead" My mother tells us. My lips form a hard line, and pain hits me. My mother has never not wanted me to ring her.

I leave my parents' house, wondering when they would ever welcome me back. Both way, I had organised for Ted, to visit his grandparents, and I now knew where Ana was. Elliot had confirmed my suspicions when he arrived at Escala.

I barely slept that night rather, I am transfixed to my piano. Sad melodies occupy the apartment, expressing my feelings. Just like I have done every night since Ana left me, all those years ago. I can't even bring myself to step into the house we purchased. The house that was going to be ours. I had Elliot finish renovating it as per Ana's direction, and then locked it up. The only people that step in there is cleaning company and security, who look after the properties upkeep.

**Ted's POV**

_Gosh my hair, why doesn't it obey?_ It is unruly, no matter what I do. I should have gotten a haircut before I left to meet my grandparents. Grandparents I could refer to them as Mr Grey and Mrs Grey? Or should I refer to them by their first names?

Damn not again. Ever since, I arrived in Seattle, I have encountered this issue with names? You don't know what to call your own father and now your own grandparents. I give up trying to work out anything here in Seattle! Maybe I made an error convincing my mother to come to here. Thankfully, my thoughts are broken by the sound of the doorbell.

"Mom, I am leaving. There is a guy called Taylor here to drive me" I tell her from the door of her room.

"Taylor? Jason Taylor?" Mom looks pale as if she has seen a ghost.

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do, but it doesn't matter, it is all in the past. Have a fantastic time with your grandparents. They are incredible people" She reassures me.

"I will try. You should get some more sleep and something to eat. You still look tired" I tell her, making her roll her eyes at me. Shouldn't I be the one doing that, not her?

I feel uncomfortable somehow as I enter the car. Taylor is staring at me. Does he know who I am? I want to question him. My mother just admitted to me that she knew him. I want to find out what he knows about my parents. What were they like together? What made them separate? Why dad has kept out of my life but insists on throwing money at me? I just want answers. I am desperate, I need to know, who I am. But most of all, I need to know one thing. One thing that I should have asked my father when I had the opportunity. One question that would break my mother's heart if I asked her.

Taylor drives into the driveway of a colonial-style mansion. The garden is perfectly manicured. My nerves get the better of me for a minute, but I hide my uncontrolled emotions and compose myself. I knock on the door knowing that I am about to get a piece of the mystery that is me.

**Ana's POV**

I am worried about Ted. Ever since that Forbes article he has become so focussed, almost obsessed, on finding answers to questions he won't ask me. He doesn't want to hurt me, but I fear he might be on a path to self-destruction. I know that Grace and Carrick will welcome him appropriately. I step out of the shower, glad that we did decide to stay here rather than a hotel. It has helped to ensure this trip, isn't focused on rehashing bad memories.

I step out of the shower, wrapping the too small towel around me, to get dressed in the bedroom.

"Christian?" I call out. Grabbing my robe. He is sitting there on the small couch to the side of the room. "How did you get in here?" I ask

Christian has a dark look in his eyes, and his lips have narrowed. I haven't seen him like this for so long... Not since…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Grey Encounters

**Grey Encounters**

* * *

**Ted's POV**

_I knock on the door knowing that I am about to get a piece of the mystery that is me._

I expected a domestic servant to open the door. However I am taken back a little to find, my grandmother standing at the door. I recognise her from all my research. My mother has for some time, been forthcoming in answering numerous questions for me. Once I learnt the names of my grandparents, I googled them and found a set photos and articles based on them. I studied them. Seeking whatever information I could acquire, but seeing her now in person, was so much more.

She looks at me astonished, and even gasps a little. She covers her mouth with her hand, to control her emotions. If it was physically possible, she would be picking her jaw up from the floor. Usually I find this extremely uncomfortable and irritable, but I guess I can't blame her. It wasn't as if dad carried a photo of me around to show them, or anything.

Behind her, walks my grandfather, to join us. There is a definite sense of respectability about him, and my grandmother, as she starts to beat her shock. My grandfather though poised is too stunned. Okay this is getting too much now, time to change this state of shock.

"Hi, I am Theodore Raymond Steele, but I prefer Ted." I hold out my hand to shake theirs. My grandmother looks at my hand, but she ignores it. Rather she throws her arms around me, embracing me warmly. A few stray tears spring from her eyes. At first, I didn't know what to do, but then, I also put my arms around her, though loosely. If I failed to reciprocate, it would probably make her cry more, and I can't stand the tears already running down her face. Eventually, she releases me.

"Ted, I am Carrick Grey, your grandfather, and this is Grace, your grandmother. She isn't normally this shaken but considering the circumstances." He reasons and shrugs.

"I understand, Mr and Mrs Grey. Less than twenty-four hours ago, you were told you had a grandson that has been a colossal secret, and then he turns up at your doorstop, about to infringe on everyone's perfect lives because he has more questions than he has answers." I respond. I know that there is a sense of hatred in my vice. They both look at each other, both unreadable.

Great one Ted act as much as an asshole as your father! "I apologise for my manner, this trip has become harder than I expected. It is good to meet you both, finally."

"Please come in" My grandmother states. "Also please don't refer to us as Mr and Mrs Grey. We are your grandparents, regardless." My grandmother has quickly regained her composure. I can feel a strong warm and caring undertone to her voice. Just like my mother has often told me.

"I am sorry. I have had this issue of trying to work out how to refer to certain people ever since I landed in Seattle on Thursday evening. I am not usually this indecisive. What would you prefer me to call you both?" I ask.

"Personally?" My grandmother smiles broadly with a twinkle of happiness shining brightly in her eyes.

"Yes." I state cautiously.

"Grandma and Grandpa would be our first preference, but if you are probably not comfortable with that, then Grace and Carrick is suitable. Whatever makes you, feel the most at ease" My grandma informs.

I am taken back by their enthusiasm and graciousness. So different to what I encountered from my father when I went to see him on Friday. _My mother's words though circles in my mind 'I accept your father probably was emotionless and standoffish, but how did you approach him? Tit-for-Tat Ted"_

"I am sorry I just don't know how I feel about…." I drop my shoulders this was going to be harder than I thought. I should have stayed in New York, ignored the trust fund, ignored that I am half of me is a Grey and went off to college to study Law and gone about my life.

"Ted, please DO NOT feel uncomfortable, or like you are in the wrong here, this is a horrid situation. Please take a seat. Can we get you something to drink or eat?" My grandfather offers.

"I would love a cup of coffee." I finally start to feel at ease. The atmosphere relaxes significantly after we are served coffee and muffins. I start to feel as I have the right to be in the company of my grandparents. Dad's unspeakable secret, not so secret no more.

"I have a lot of questions as you probably do of me and I promise to answer every question that you have, but first can you both tell me something?" Both nod their heads politely. "When you answered the door, you were both visibly shaken. Do I genuinely look that much like my father when he was my age?" I think I know this answer, but they could fill it better than anyone else.

"You more than resemble your father. In fact, you are a carbon copy of him when he was your age. You have his cooper hair, grey eyes, jaw line, even your height is the same. When I opened the door and saw you, it was as if I had opened a door to the past. I almost referred to you as Christian" My grandmother tells me. I try not to show my displeasure, I had prayed that there was something physically different between him and I. Damn it, even my mother believes that we have similar personalities traits at times.

"So is there anything you want to know about me?" I offer first. My grandfather raises his eyebrows. He like I both don't know where to start with our questions.

"Yes, we have a million. First tell us about yourself." They both look so hopeful, what if my biggest fear is true? Would they forgive me for that?

"About me?" My lips form a solid line as I wonder where to start. Is there that much about me even? "I suppose you both now I live in New York, with my mother, Ana Steele, and have since the age of five. She is working at HarperCollins, and I have been attending a private school in Manhattan. I am a senior and just trying to decide which college to go to."

"You father mentioned that you have been accepted into some Ivy League colleges. He sounded quite proud of you" My grandmother noted.

Proud of me? I doubt that and why does he even get the right to feel that emotion towards me. I believe that right should exclusively go to my mother. I think I am more of a financial obligation to my father than a source of pride. I decide it best not to discuss my father, for the moment.

"I am considering Yale or Harvard. I plan on studying Prelaw" I tell them.

"Pre-law? If you have time, I would love to show you my law firm. I don't know if your mother ever mentioned it, but I am a practising attorney." my grandfather is overjoyed. I have been around for an hour, and we have started to find some common ground. Even I am surprised over how well this is going. I didn't think it would happen. "How long are you in Seattle for?"

"We leave this weekend. I want to get back to school and mom needs to go back to work." My grandparents look a little down "But I would love to visit your firm" A smile grows on my grandfather's face. I also can't help but be satisfied that I have brought joy to someone since I landed in Washington State.

"Your mother is here?" My grandmother looks pale now.

"Yes." There is an unexpected change in the atmosphere now. "Is there anything else you would like to know?" My grandmother now gives a short laugh.

"What is your favourite colour? Favourite movie? Favourite food? Favourite childhood hero? I want to know everything." Shrugs my Grandmother apologetically. "Sorry, am I asking too many questions?"

"No, it's fine. I am just glad that you are interested in me. My favourite colour is red. My favourite movie is the Terminator, but I tell every girl I meet that it is the Notebook. Though that has never worked for me. I really like a traditional roast dinner and my childhood hero was embarrassingly the Wiggles." Even I have to laugh at my previous response with my grandparents. "Is there anything else?"

"Do you play any musical instruments or sports?"

"Yes I do. My mother enforced that mantra as she called it. She said that she wanted me to be as well rounded as possible, and one person she once knew enforced it with her children or something like that. Play the piano due to my mother's wishes. I was forced to learn a foreign language, in which I learnt Japanese as per my school curriculum; and I do Judo, twice a week."

"You're mother wanted you to do this mantra you say? Grandma clarifies.

"Yes." I see a tear run down my grandmother's eye, but she has a larger smile on her face. But why? "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I honestly think we will have a lifetime of questions. But actually it is your opportunity to ask questions, please ask away." my grandfather offers. Where do I start?

"First can I look around the property? I have heard so much about it that I am extremely curious about it?"

"Absolutely, but who told you about our house? Your mother?"

"Mom has spoken a little about it, but mainly Ava" They look startled

"How much have you and Ava spoken over the years?" My grandfather had a look on his face I hadn't seen before. He is almost probing now.

"I have known Ava all my life, but it was a long time before I realised she was my cousin, not until I was ten, was I actually told. There was a concern that, I might tell Ava and then she in turn would blurt it out to…." I immediately stop knowing I am about to say something hurtful.

"To us?" My grandmother sighs.

"Sorry." I feel sick, like a co-conspirator to their pain.

"DON'T BE. THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT" My grandfather sternly tells me. I nod, but it's not true. This condition is due to me, so I do have some responsibility in the matter.

"Ava is yet to know she is my cousin. In fact, I don't think she is aware of this fact yet, but she will before I return to New York" I advise them. "Ava at times would tell me about time she spent here, and I use to ask her questions. I have these borrowed memories in my mind, and I want to place a location to it."

I walk around the property with my grandparents. Of all parts of their extensive property, that they show and talk about, I am most interested in a lovely manicured and well-kept area of lawn. Ava would tell me how she would play there. Our grandfather taught her how to hit a softball there and how she would have picnics, in that very spot, when they baby sat her. I mourned for those types of childhood memories that I was never destined to have with any of my grandparents. If it wasn't for my mother's unwavering love and attention, I don't know where I would be today. She was fantastic, but I do wish I had more of an extended family presence in my life.

"Ted, we want you to know that, had we known about you, we would have been in your lie from the first second. One of biggest regrets is that we have missed so much in your life. We don't want to miss anymore. We don't want to pressure you but, please consider maintaining whatever connection you want to have with us" My grandmother says with her hand on mine. I nod politely. I need to think about everything, though I also don't want to cut my grandparents out.

"Would you like some more lunch? Or another soft drink?" My grandmother dotted.

"No, thank you. This has been tremendous. However, I actually want to ask you both some questions now." I demand a little too austerely as my grandfather seems quite taken back.

"Ask away" he replies

"What were my parents like together, before they separated?"

"They were beautiful, remarkably lively and happy. Your father changed a lot due to your mother. He became open and even allowed his mother to touch him…" My grandmother frowns at this comment, and leaves the room.

"My father doesn't like to be touched?" I queried

"No, but that is a long story and one that you should have with your father, rather than us." My grandfather clarifies.

"Grandpa" I stop realising this is the first time I have used these newly founded terms of endearment, he too is smiling. "I do not have a positive relationship with my father, in fact, I doubt I ever will. I have so many personal and painful questions that only he can answer, I don't want to hurt my mother, but I want to know. I have to get my father to talk, to answer my questions whilst keeping my anger in check." My grandfather doesn't enter any discussion and is again unreadable. The short lived tense silence is now broken by my grandmother entering with an album of sorts.

"These are some photos that we kept from when your parents were together." I slowly reach for it. Each photo reinforces and illustrates how young they looked so happy and playful. _I took that away!_

"This place looks familiar. Where is it?" I point out a picture of my mother, father, Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot.

"I think that was taken at your Aunt Kate's apartment. She and your mother lived there when they moved to Seattle. Does it look familiar?" My Grandmother questions

"I think I may have lived there, with my mother. But I was so young when I left Seattle, I might just be mixing up a series of memories." Frustration starts to build. So many random memories mixed with dreams. I continue to go through photo, after photo. There is one of them at a ball and then a variety of wedding photos. They look inseparable and in love. The joy in this picture just causes to increase the pain I feel.

"When was this photo taken?" I enquire. It has a photo of my mother and father, in front of a white sports car. My grandparents look at it and frown.

"That was at your mothers 22nd Birthday in Portland, your father gave that car to your mother for her birthday. That was the day before…" both look terribly sad and tired of what to say. "…. Your grandfather, Raymond Steele passed away. He was improving and then the next day, he passed." I nod in acknowledgment.

"Elliot has a similar car, though of course, a more modern now" I state.

"No, he doesn't. Your uncle has a 4WD that he uses for work, and he has a BMW for personal use. Your father is the one who has the sports car. He updates his Audi sports car every couple of years." My grandfather clarified.

"But when Taylor, picked me up, there was a sports car outside my Uncles house, where we have been staying." It then hits me. My father was there, probably waiting for me to leave. He would have known that Kate and Elliot would be at work and Ava at school. He was planning on her being alone. I grab my cell phone but fail to connect to my mother.

"Ted, what is wrong?" My grandfather is now standing next to me. I am so angry that I almost can't control my emotions.

"I have to go. I can't get hold of my mother. My mom didn't want to see my dad while we were here, and I think he has gone to see her. I have to go." I start to run out, with both my grandparents close behind me.

"Ted, STOP." My grandfather orders. I suddenly stop and adhere to his demands. "We are coming with you."

As soon as we arrive back at the house, we all notice that my dad's car is still here. I rush into the house, with my grandparents and Taylor following me. I rather dislike that Taylor's able to keep up with me. I see them both outside, and I can't believe the scene. I go outside, and before my father realises it, he is on the ground and has blood pouring out of his lip. Taylor and my grandfather are now holding me, ensuring that I do not continue my physical assault on my father.

"Ted, what on earth are you doing?" My mother hisses.

"I could ask you both the same thing?" I scold her.

* * *

A/N:

In chapter four, I will discuss that happened between Ana and Christian, from the moment she found him in her room after having a shower and what Ted saw and made him react… I know these chapters are not overly long especially in comparison to what I use to write for 50 shades of growing up, but this story is harder to write; also everyone keeps begging for an update that it was to give you this now, or make you to wait another five days.

Thank you for the huge response to the last two chapters. I am overwhelmed and tremendously grateful. please review and keep telling me what you think.

Big shout out to Crystal9034 who is editing my work on this story.


	4. Chapter 4: A Difficult State of Affairs

**A Difficult State of Affairs**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

_I step out of the shower, wrapping the too small towel around me, to get dressed in the bedroom. "Christian?" I call out. Grabbing my robe. He is sitting there on the small couch to the side of the room. "How did you get in here?" I ask_

_Christian has a dark look in his eyes, and his lips have narrowed. I haven't seen him like this for so long... Not since…_

"Christ Ana, don't you ever eat? You are skinner now than the day you left Seattle, and you were just the appropriate weight for your height then." Christian is fuming at the sight of me. I truly wish he hadn't seen me half naked for the first time in twelve years. I rush to grab my robe from the other side of the bed. It will give me some protection over him, but Christian is too fast. He always has been. He has my robe in his hand and has hooked the collar with his left index finger.

"Wow, you can remember my physical dimensions but fail to remember simple things. Such as to call your son, with the exception of a quick birthday phone call?" I hiss at him.

"Don't!" He orders trying to bring me to heel. "This is not a time for your smart mouth, and I promise you, my hand still gets as twitchy as ever." Christian then becomes his usual mercurial character and changes his tone. He suddenly becomes seductive and smooth. "Of course I remember your physical features, or do you need a reminder that I know your body better than you?" _How could I forget?_

"Give me my robe." I snap back.

"You are still exceptionally beautiful. I like, how this towel looks on you. It is exceedingly small and shows a lot of you. Though I would love to take it off you." I suddenly remember what it feels like to be with him. Even my muscles start to betray me_. NO! NO! NO!_

"Your twelve years too late, maybe even seventeen. Now. Give. Me. Back. My. Robe. Now!" My voice is unforgiving. Christian raises his hand and subsequently my robe, to let me know that I will have to fight him, but I fail to respond to his humor and attempts to use his sexpertise on me. He relents and finally gives me my robe. I stare at him, begging him to leave; however, Christian resumes his position on the two seater in my bedroom.

"How did you get in here and how dare you use our son to find me?" Christian raises his eyebrows at me, and his lips form a hard line, all that is missing his trademark 'running of his hands through his hair'.

"Anastasia, trust me, I didn't **need** to use Ted to find you." I tilt my head at him, surely he doesn't think I would believe him.

"You can thank my brother for accidentally giving away your location. He mentioned a couple of things to me yesterday that made me realise you and Ted were staying here." Kate will have Elliot's balls if she finds this out.

"Plus the fact that Ted told Taylor he was staying here." I point out. He grins a little though his eyes are still a little dark.

"Might have helped, though it only to confirmed my suspicions, that is all. You have become a little too adept at evasion." Christian was right there. I have known that there has been someone watching and tailing us in New York, for our security. After a while, I worked out who he was and approached him. Mark and I become rather close friends and it was my request that they didn't follow us to Seattle. He wanted to retire and move to Florida, so he didn't care about losing his job.

"And Elliot and Kate, just let you in?" I say sarcastically. Though if Elliot had anything to do with Christian being allowed access to my room, I am going to pack my gear with Ted and relocate to a hotel for the remainder of our stay in town!

"No, of course not. I let myself in." Christian holds up a key. He looks rather smug right now, though he has the same boyish look in his eyes that makes me want to go and sit in his lap. "I wanted to talk to you. Alone." his voice is soft but so determined.

"Does Kate know you have a key to her house?" I spit at him.

"Probably not, but Elliot has gotten a little drunk at a few male only work functions and has called me for assistance. He has been so intoxicated that he hasn't been able to find his keys and Kate has been less than impressed. Elliot thought it best that he give me a key so he could avoid such adverse incidents whilst not decreasing his enjoyment levels at his work functions."

"I want to get dried and dressed. I have a few obligations to attend to while I am here in Seattle." I inform him.

Christian sits back and doesn't move. "Don't mind me Ana-sta-sia" he says emphasising each syllable. "I have missed my favourite floor show."

"Excuse me Christian, but I think you handed in your life time pass to that show a long time ago. Get out." I snap. Christian doesn't move or say anything, but I stand firm. Our eyes interlocked in a deadlock. Christian groans at my failure to submit to him.

"I will be waiting for you in the main room. If you aren't out in fifteen minutes, then I will come back in regardless of what state of undress you are in." It is a passionate threat that I am not buying into.

"OUT!" I yell and point to the door. Christian walks out, never taking his eyes off me. I breathe a deep breath of relief when he has walked out. _How did you even think you would get away with not seeing him whilst in Seattle?_ My subconscious is shaking her finger at me wildly. I am so mad at him for everything and mad at myself! Did he actually come in here thinking I would fall at his feet again? He needs to realize that I am not the same Anastasia Steele.

I open my suit case and examine its contents. I pull out one rather short black dress. Hhmm... This gives me an idea. I throw the dress on, put on a pair of matching heels and brush my hair out. I look at my watch as realize that my fifteen minutes are just seconds from being up.

Christian is standing outside my room as I exit. At first he is taping on his watch, but his grin reverses when he sees me. "Ana I do not believe that dress is not appropriate attire."

"Why not?" I ask innocently.

"I don't want every fucker out there eye-fucking you. All you would need to do is bend over, and someone else would see what is….." Christian stops automatically. I know what he was going to say. How can he still think that?

"I am no longer yours." I am spiteful. Tension starts to build up between us.

"We are still married." He rebuts

"But we are formally separated, and we are not divorced because you have had your team of lawyers blocking my attempt constantly. I meant what I said, I want a divorce." I tell him. I have been trying to get a divorce for more than ten years. Ever since Ted and I had been in New York for a year.

"You are still so infuriating! Come you need to eat." He grabs my hand and leads me downstairs and into the kitchen, where Lesley, Elliot and Kate's housekeeper is present. "Excuse me Lesley, but would you fix Mrs Grey…."

"Ms Steele" I clarify.

"Hum... Ms Steele a breakfast of eggs, bacon and pancakes, and English breakfast tea. And a coffee for me." Lesley. The housekeeper, is so intimated by Christian, that she only nods once quickly and gets to work.

"Sit down, we are going to talk and eat." He tells me.

"And what if I am not hungry and don't feel like talking. Plus it is a little late for breakfast." I scoff.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No." I reply

"Then you are eating breakfast." I roll my eyes in frustration.

"Don't act like a child and for once do as you're told, for your own good." Oh my, he is as controlling and overbearing as ever. This scene reminds me of exactly what happened after we broke up when we were dating and he took me to Jose's first exhibition. I refuse to move, I will not let myself get sucked in so easily this time. Christian steps forward and whispers into my ear sternly. "Now Anastasia, or I will take you upstairs and put you over my knee. You know I will do it, and I should do it since you rolled your eyes at me. "

It takes a lot of strengthen not to roll my eyes at him, and then finally sit down. I want to avoid any physical connection with him. I don't want myself to be tempted.

Lesley places two plates of food in front of us with our hot drinks and scuttles away for safety it would seem. I hope if I eat, Christian will ease off, and I can leave. Though, I soon learn that I will have no such luck.

"We need to talk." he insists.

"About?" I focus on my breakfast.

"You lied to me about you and Jose." He scolds.

"I never lied to you."

"Not in words, but you did in your actions."

"Christian, Jose was only ever just a friend and will only ever be one. He is happily married. I believe my son informed you of this already on Friday." Christian looks horrified.

"OUR son, you mean" he is stead fasted in his response. I groan and get angry at his response_. How dare he be so high and mighty with me?_

"When did you think of Ted as OUR son? When you paid a school account? Or when you had security fill you in of his day to day activities, rather than you actually being there with him, _OR_ was it on Friday when he walked into your office, and you discovered that he was a clone of you?" I scold.

"Anastasia!" He says coarsely. His eyes look dark and he is running his hand through his hair, but I can't stop myself.

"Or better still, was it when you finally had to admit to your parents, who you love and adore, that you had a son that you kept away from them." Christian is frozen.

"In the end it was you who left me. When I came to the airport that day you left, I saw you with Jose. The way he looked at you and how you were happy, and I knew that I had lost you and Ted forever there and then..." Christian failed to continue.

"No, you didn't Christian" I tell him. He looks up hopeful. "You lost Ted and I some time before that, and you know it. I left in the end, but I wasn't the first person to get up and leave, that honor belongs to you." I wound him with my words.

"Why won't you give me a divorce?" I plead

"Because I won't give you up. I know what I did was horrible, but I wasn't thinking straight. It was an error." He tries to explain.

"An error, it was the worst thing you could have ever done to me. If you had cheated on me, that wouldn't be as detrimental. You say that you won't give me up, but will give up OUR son, as you now refer to him as." I point out. Christian slumps his shoulders and head back like in pain.

"I admit that, I have been a terrible father, and I have a lot to make up to Ted. If he will even let me." Christian grumbled.

"The thing you need to realize Christian is that he has no foundation in which to develop a relationship with you with."

"Point well made, Anastasia. However, I do believe you are forgetting how resourceful I am." Christian sounds cocky.

"I hope so, for Ted's sake. He is too much like you, stubborn, driven and obsessive. The only thing I hope is you seeking a better relationship with our son is for both your benefits, not for yourself." I know he knows what I mean. I am so angry that I walk to the back patio for fresh air. Christian follows me quickly.

"I want you back Anastasia. I never wanted you to go, I will spend my life fighting for you know." he says warmly but ever so remorsefully. Christian slowly starts to walk towards me, his grey eyes transfixed on me, drawing me closer. I start to feel the same electricity that we had years ago. I shake my head softly, but he still comes closer.

"How many submissives have you taken on in the last twelve years?" I inquire. I focus on his grey eyes so I know if he is telling the truth.

"I tried to take on a couple, even took one to the playroom once, but we never had sex. I tried but couldn't. I am still married to you and I would never be unfaithful to you." Christian looks tense just saying those words.

"Ana, please let me, touch you. Let me kiss you, it has been too long" This is the one thing I need to avoid. I am scared that one touch and I will be gone. I will be his all again, and there is too much pain.

"No, Christian." I say stepping backwards. Before I know it, my clumsy self has tripped, and I am falling down, forgetting there was a couple of steps behind me.

"ANA!" Christian screams out, racing towards me to catch me. He grabs me, but I am too far back, and he too falls on to the ground. Luckily for me he brakes my fall, but unlucky for him.

"OUCH! Damn it!" Christian calls out.

"Christian where are you hurt?"

"My knee."

"Here let me help you up and into the chair." Christian slowly gets up and sits on the chair. I can see blood under Christian's grey pants. I try to pull up Christians pants, but they won't go up enough for me to have a look. Oh hell do I honestly want to do this?

"I need a look at your knee, and the legs of your pants won't go up high enough" I tell him. Christian grin is back on his face.

"Why Mrs Anastasia Rose Steele Grey, are you trying to get my pants off me? Are you sure it's only my knee that you are interested in?" Christian is smirking.

"Christian, I just want to look at your knee. Trust me, I have no interest in the apex of your thighs. You can either let me look at your knee or you can leave it for Grace to look at. Personally considering her disposition towards you…. Oh well… it is your choice." I say coldly.

Christian undoes his belt, button and zipper and lowers his pants. I kneel down and look closely. "I am going to have to clean this up, put some antiseptic on it and bandage it. It could get infected."

We then hear a loud ruckus from inside the house. I can hear faint voices, all of which are similar. And before I can get up from my knees, I find Christian, on the floor with blood now pouring out of his lip. Ted is next to me with his fists clutched, but being held back my Taylor and Carrick.

"Ted, what on earth are you doing?" I hiss.

"I could ask you both the same thing?" My seventeen year old son is actually scolding me.

"What do you think I was doing?" I am confused but from the look that Taylor, Grace and Carrick just gave me AND the fact that Christian had his pants down and I was on my knees, it finally dawns on me what they all thought I was doing.

"NO. NO WAY!" I jump to my feet. Christian gets up also. "Your dad hurt himself, trying to stop me from falling. I was looking at his knee, as it was bleeding." I explain and point out the blood on Christian's leg. I suddenly blush thinking that my 17 year old son really thought I was practicing my oral skills on his estranged father.

All six of us, go inside. The tension outside was too much. I put on the kettle, while Grace tends to Christian, Carrick talks to Ted and Taylor just makes sure order is maintained. While preparing the cups, coffee and tea bags, I notice that Grace is being less than gentle with Christian. I am sure it is in retaliation for failing to tell her about Ted. But what catches me off hand is how comfortable Carrick and Ted seem to be. Ted tends to be a little standoffish and sometimes needs to feel like the leader, but seeing him with his grandfather he doesn't seem like that all.

We all sit in awkward silence, drinking our hot beverages. I am about to start speaking when Grace's hospital pager goes off. "Excuse me I need to make a call." She states, I haven't seen her in so long, but this is the most angry I have ever seen her before. Even when she found out about Elena. I look at my watch, I desperately need to make my appointments today. I had expected to do them while Ted was out.

"I am sorry, but I have to leave, that was the hospital." Grace states unhappily.

"I too need to go. Ted do you want to join me or stay here?" I ask.

"Wait, before we all scatter, I think there is a lot of unsolved business at hand, and many answers that my grandson here wants and deserves answers to." Carrick steps in litigator mode.

"What are you suggesting dad?" Christian inquires, appearing rather uncomfortable.

"Dinner at our place. Tomorrow night." Christian and I look at each other emotionless. "Christian I suggest that you go and have a long session with Dr Flynn, and Ana you do what you need to, but tomorrow night, I expect you both to explain everything." He orders. We all agree, we have no option not to.

"Excellent. I expect to see you all at 6pm. No one be late as I suspect it is going to be a long night. Also Ana, if you don't mind, my wonderful grandson has informed me that he is interested in law and studying pre-law. I would love for him to accompany me to our offices for the afternoon. I will happily drop him back home."

I look at my son and his eyes are glowing. He is so uncharacteristically excited at this prospect. "Yes, that is fine."

"Excellent then that is settled." Grace, Carrick and Ted leave. I feel like I have been railroaded by everyone, but so does Christian.

"So what do we do and say tomorrow night?" he asks

"The truth. We tell them everything." Christian looks displeased at my suggestion. "Christian I am worried too." I confess.

* * *

_A**uthors Note:**_

**_THANK YOU FOR THE HUGE FEEDBACK TO THIS STORY! PLEASE CONTINUE TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK AS IT IS LEGENDARY!_**

**Again many thanks to Crystal9034,for her edits.. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Unfolding The Past

Authors Note:

Apologizes for making you all wait six days. My sons surgery did not go all that well and then he developed an infection, then the Fanfiction website wasn't working. None the less here is chapter 5. I hope it answers some of the questions that you all have.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM. Please keep the coming and tell me what you are thinking.**

Again, let's have a 'Cheers' for **crystal9034** for editing!

Regards,

Maria

* * *

**Unfolding The Past **

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

I reach over to turn off my alarm. Seriously it can't be 7am already. Can it? I slowly open my eyes but notice the room is still clouded in darkness. Is it supposed to be this dark at this time of the morning in Seattle? I look at the alarm clock and am astounded that it is five in the morning.

"What on earth?" I feel the sudden urge to throw this stupid thing across the room. "Great! Now I won't be able to get back to sleep." I moan, but then hear loud giggle.

"If you can't get back to sleep, then can you help me with this paper?" I hear from next to me. I reach over to turn the light on, and there is Ava. Why is she in bed with me and wearing pale pink silky camisole and silk shorts?

"Ava, what on earth are you doing here? Your parents will rage if they see you in bed with me." _ In addition to the fact that we are first cousins._

"Relax, everyone is asleep, and I just need some help with some school work." She laughs passing me her laptop. "I have an economics paper due today, and I really need to ace this class big time before my biology teacher calls my parents over the test I am going to fail today."

"Well if that is the case then, why didn't you ask me to look at this paper yesterday, and you could have studied for your test this morning?" I shake my head. Ava is pouting, and even I have to admit that she looks adorable doing so.

"Ted, please help me! You topped your Economics class. Consider it a belated birthday present for turning sixteen last week."

"Didn't you get the card and earrings that I sent you?" I groan.

"Please?" She looks at me with these puppy dog eyes. Now I know exactly why she always gets everything she wants. I wonder if she ever wanted a cousin.

"Fine. Let me take a look." She smiles sweetly at me. I start reading and editing it, here and there. She had a few errors with her supply and demand curves and her interpretation, but nothing that couldn't be easily changed. "There it is all done, now can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure, there is just one more thing." She says. I throw my arms over my eyes. What now? I then feel her lips on me.

"No, Ava. Stop!" I shout out, pushing her away from me.

"What's wrong? Don't you think I'm pretty?" She looks worried.

"Of course I do Ava, it just that…." I suddenly feel lost. I don't know if I should tell her.

"Oh no… I am sorry I didn't realise. I should have known. I am so sorry." Ava has jumped to her feet and looks embarrassed. Did she just realise how much I look like her uncle?

"Realise what?" I ask cautiously.

"That you're gay. I am so sorry." For the first time, I can tell that she is blushing. "I should have realised, all these years, you have never spoken about any girls or had any girlfriends. You must have had girls interested before, you are attractive, smart and witty. Damn it all makes sense now."

"No, Ava, it isn't that." I try to explain, but she isn't listening.

"Ted, I am so sorry." Ava starts to look for a way out.

"Ava, Stop. Don't be sorry." I try to persuade.

"I am not sorry that you're gay.….Uumm… I am sorry that I kissed you. Not that you were a lousy kisser or someone that should be kissed.." Ava is even more nervous now. "Thanks for editing my paper and you are right, I should go and study for my test. I …I will see you at breakfast." I had never heard Ava talk or run off so quickly. I tried to correct her, but I wasn't able to stop her.

I fell back on my bed and threw my arms over my eyes. What a horrible start to the day! And I thought it was just going to be dinner that would be uncomfortable and unsettling today.

"Elliot, Can I come in?" I knock on the door of my uncle's home office. He is busy analysing some blue prints and looks rather deep in thought.

"Yeah sure, Ted. Come in. I will just put these files away. Want to help do some filling?"

"Sure, is it all in alphabetical order?"

"Yep, according the clients last name. I just need those few files there put away into the cabinet."

I start to put the first file away; 'Newman', then 'Kaden', then finally 'Greene'. As I put the last file in the cabinet, I notice one file called 'Grey, CT and AR'.

"Elliot did you ever do some work for my parents?" I inquire. Elliot frowns. "I am sorry, I wasn't trying to pry, or anything it's just that I just saw their names on a file. You don't need to tell me."

"No, it's okay and to be honest I think enough secrets have been kept from you. Yes, I did some work for your parents. They bought a house years ago, when they first got engaged and commissioned me renovate it. It was a beautiful home actually." Wow this was news to me. I knew that my parents had lived in Escala where my father currently lives, but I never knew that they had an actual home.

"What ever happened to the house?"

"I don't know." Elliot shrugs honestly.

"So you don't know if they ever lived there? Or if I ever did, do you?" I eagerly explore. I wonder if I would be able to see it, though it probably has been sold long ago.

"I am not sure really." Elliot lies. "Maybe this is something you should ask your parents tonight at dinner. Are you ready for tonight?" Elliot asks concerned.

"More than ready. I just want answers. To fill in all the gaps."

"Your parents will do that. They both love you very much!" Elliot assures me.

"Even my father?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Especially your father. I know it may not seem like he does, but I can promise you that he does love you." Elliot sounds sincere but I am not 100% sure. It's as if he is hiding something.

"Elliot and Ted, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Kate informs us from the doorway.

"Oh Elliot, before we go to breakfast there is something I have to tell you, or you need to do." Elliot has raised his eyebrows at me now. "You need to tell Ava that I am her cousin and soon."

"We will tonight, while you are at your Grandparents for dinner with your parents, but why do we need to do it soon?" Elliot ask curiously.

"Because she changed the time on my alarm this morning so I could wake up and help her finalise her economics assignment. Then she kissed me. Really tried to kiss me" My Uncle looks horrified at my admission.

"She kissed you? Did you kiss her back?" Elliot's fatherly instincts kick in.

"Of course I didn't kiss her back, she is my first cousin! I pushed her away and then she started to think that I just didn't like girls. Supposedly since I never mentioned any girlfriends to her before so therefore she started to think I was gay." Elliot starts to laugh.

"Why is that funny?" I ask annoyed.

"It is just that you are more like your father, than physical appearance." Great I am even more like my father, why can't I be more like my mother or grandfather?

"Why?" I hate how everyone talks in riddles.

"Forget it. I will talk to Ava and please do not mention this to anyone. Ava has always had a little crush on you, but I thought she was over it. If not, then I am pretty sure she will be this evening when she learns that you are the son of her uncle." This does little to placate me.

By 8am, Kate, Elliot and Ava have left for their day of school and work. Ava goes to an elite private school in Seattle. I wonder if I would have attended the same school had things been different. I shake off these thoughts, of what could have been, gosh it is easier just to be mad at my father than long for lost times.

"I will get the door." I inform my mother.

"Hello, may I help you?" I ask the two smartly dressed men at the door. They smile at me as if they know me or they did.

"Hello Ted, it is good to see you again. Is Mrs Grey here?"

"No, but Ms Steele is here." I remark.

"Sawyer. Ryan. It is good to see you both again, it's been a really long time." my mother smiles behind me.

"That it has. We have been sent here by Mr Grey, to ensure you are both kept safe."

"Seriously, Mom this is absurd. We don't need protection." I scoff.

"I agree Ted, but trust me there is no fighting this. I learnt that years ago. Ryan and Sawyer, I suspect you will both be very discreet, right?" I can't believe that mom is not fighting this.

"Absolutely Mrs Grey."

"Her name is Ms Steele." I hiss.

After getting over the issue of my father's appointed security, my mother and I are sitting in the family room. I have decided to try and find something to watch on TV, whilst mom is engulfed in some work she brought with her.

"Mom, we are supposed to be on vacation, I can't believe how many manuscripts you brought with you." I shake my head.

"Shouldn't you be deciding and researching which college you will be going to?" She refutes passing me the laptop.

I try to focus on pros and cons of each college I have been accepted into. I have narrowed it down to Yale or Harvard. I really am trying to concentrate but my mind is preoccupied. I look at my mom and start to reflect on everything she has done for me. Taking me to numerous soccer games, piano lessons and recitals, dropping me off at school, checking my homework, constant hours talking about everyday matters and even answering painful questions about our old life here in Seattle. Work and raising me has been my mother's main life focus. Whilst I know that it has been devoted to me and her work, I now understand that she has been trying to keep herself busy so as to distract herself. I know dad still loves her, but how does she feel? The thing is that I was going to be going away soon to college and that leaves mom on her own. But regardless, I seriously don't believe my father deserves her!

The ring of my cell phone startles me. "Hello….. Good morning Grandpa…. Should be okay, I will just check with my mother." I put my cell phone down and go over to my mother, this way he won't be able to hear us.

"Mom, do you mind if I go with my grandfather to his firm again. I think he would like to spend some more time with me and I really wouldn't mind it either, plus I really enjoyed myself at the firm yesterday."

"Sure that's fine. I am just going to do some work anyway, but you need to go and get changed into more appropriate clothing." Mom smiles at me.

I rush to my cell phone and accept my grandfather's offer. I can tell he is overjoyed.

**Ana's POV:**

My blackberry peeps. I check it and find that I have an email from Christian. Email has been our preferred method of communication over the last seventeen years and a majority of those emails have simply been to inform each other of necessary information. Our emails have been brief, and required. Gone are the playful emails that were a characteristic of our relationship.

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Transportation

I have been informed by Sawyer, that Ted is again out with my father today and will be meeting you at my parents' house for dinner. Since you probably don't have a car of your own here, I would be more than willing to pick you up at 5:30.

Christian Grey

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

Close proximity to Christian Grey in a confined environment. I don't know if that is such a good idea.

Ted has become enamoured by his grandparents, especially Carrick. Whilst I am over the moon by my son's quickly evolving relationship with his grandfather, I wish that the same would happen for Ted and his father. My stubborn son won't admit it, but he actually needs his father.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Not Necessary

I can borrow Elliot's car and I can drive. So your assistance isn't necessary.

Did you find your session yesterday with Dr Flynn enlightening?

Anastasia Steele

Senior Editor HarperCollins, NYC

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: but the light at the end of a tunnel is a train…

Please see my subject heading in reference to my sessions with Flynn.

How often have you driven in the past twelve years while you have been living in New York?

Christian Grey

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Rhetorical Questions

How much have I driven? Surely you have a detailed manuscript of my actions from your paid security goons.

Anastasia Steele

Senior Editor HarperCollins, NYC

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Road Safety

Seattle streets are more dangerous than before you left, and I fear you have had little recent experience driving. I believe I would be negligent if I let the mother of my son put herself in a dangerous position.

Christian Grey

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Careful of what words you use…..

I fear the word negligent could be used in more than one context in reference to your actions.

Anastasia Steele

Senior Editor HarperCollins, NYC

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Now that was a low blow

Just do what you are told. I will pick you up at 5:30. No arguments and be ready. I need to go to a meeting, and then will leave to pick you up.

Christian Grey

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

I groan at Christian's constant controlling tendencies. If he thinks I am going to conform to his constant wishes, especially after he turned up in my room yesterday. I may have relented over the security but that is as far as it goes. At 5:15, I am dressed and ready to leave. With Elliot's car keys in my hand, I walk out the door and find Ryan dutifully keeping watch.

"Hi Ryan, I intend on driving to Bellevue by myself. I understand that Mr Grey expects to pick me up but this was not in line with my wishes. You may want to call Christian and tell him, not to bother coming all the way here and I will meet him at his parents' house." I honestly don't want to get Ryan into trouble, but Christian needs to understand that I am not going to do whatever he says.

Ryan's facial expression doesn't change. I think he has spent too much time with Taylor. He quickly gets on his cell phone but is tailing me. He enters the car a little shaken.

"How was Christian? What did he say?" I ask.

"He was displeased." Ryan states impassively.

"Sorry." I say feeling a little guilty, knowing that he would likely receive a reprimand.

"Do not worry Ana. If you had tried to evade me or not allowed me to get in the car then it would have been a different story." I smile knowing that at least he would still have a job when he saw Christian and Taylor next. Maybe they won't give him a dressing-down.

My heart misses a beat as I steer the car up the driveway to Grace and Carrick's home. I become somewhat nostalgic and fearsome of the end result of tonight. In the main room Grace, Carrick and Ted are engaged in friendly conversation.

"Mom, you're here." Ted says standing up. Carrick stands as well; he has always had impeccable manners.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Great." Ted looks genuinely happy and excited.

"Good evening Grace and Carrick" I say. They both politely nod. I wonder what they both think about me these days, probably a lot of hatred for not telling them about their grandson. I did consider it, but I didn't want to take any risks. I can feel the mood change once my presence is known. I didn't really get to talk to Grace or Carrick yesterday.

Carrick passes me a glass of wine and slowly we start to engage in an unsettled conversation.

When I notice from the corner of my eye that Christian has arrived, he looks gorgeous in his trademark white linen shirt and grey pants. I fail to make eye contact with him as I know; he will just give me that tell-tale look of disapproval.

"Christian." Grace says dispassionately.

"Mother." he replies. He goes over and kisses her but she is still so cold towards him. Christian shakes his father hand. "Ted, Ana." He says to us.

"Good we are all here, I think it is time that we got the evening started. Dinner is ready."

Grace announces. I feel a jolt at my back as we are walking into the dining room.

"I really ought to take you take out to the boat house, put you over my knee and then have my fill of you for not waiting for me to pick you up." Christian whispers into my ear.

"Why do you think you still have the right to even say such things to me?" I demand.

He then pulls out the necklace that I wear every day and hide underneath my clothes so no one ever realises I am wearing it. Christian rubs his long sculptured fingers over the ring that is looped into the necklace.

"Your wedding ring." He reminds me.

"Christian, I think we have enough on our hands tonight." I spit. Though I am more annoyed that he just discovered my long time secret.

Dinner is relatively quiet. Ted does most of the talking, answering questions. It isn't until he mentions that he is deciding between Harvard and Yale that Christian joins in the conversation more regularly.

"Ted, Harvard has an excellent Law department and doing your undergraduate degree there would make it easier to enter their law program." Christian reasons.

"So does Yale." Ted states

"But Harvard is way more prestigious and will open up more doors for you. You never know you may decide to change your mind and pursue a different profession."

"Your father is right Ted." Carrick states. Ted hates to be railroaded and he can't help but roll his eyes.

"I don't know. I should go and visit each campus before I make up my mind." Ted says.

"You need to visit each campus, I will take you." Christian states. Ted drops his fork whilst we are all frozen with shock at Christian's offer. Christian in usual manner has ignored everyone's response.

"Dad, you don't need to do that." Ted says giving Christian an out that he doesn't want.

"I want to. I will set it up. Keep the first couple of weekdays free in two weeks. I will fly to New York and pick you up. Do you have a preference of which college you would like to see first?" Christian asks. I don't think he has ever said such a long speech ever to our son.

"Umm… Harvard I guess." Ted says astounded. Deep down I am happy that Christian has reached out to Ted, though I know that this evening may change everything.

After dinner we all enter the main room, the mood becomes tense. I take a long drink of my wine. Christian is entering his renowned CEO mode in preparation. Oh how I wish I could maintain his composure.

"Should we start?" Carrick asks but really is stating. "Ted, we know you have a lot of questions and your parents are here. So ask away."

Ted scrunches up his lips. "I guess what I want to know is, what happened? Why did you break up? Was it because of me?"

Christian and I look at each other. We both know the truth.

* * *

**18 years ago:**

Ana's POV

I have spent the last hour, going through sympathy cards and writing thank you notes. Christian offered to have someone else do it, especially from those who I have never met before and from companies that he deals with, but I want to do this myself.

"Here is your tea and lunch. You need to eat?" Christian is concerned, but his voice is soft. He has been so compassionate and understanding ever since my father died.

"I am not hungry, I just want to get these over and done with." I tell him, annoyed now at the idea of breaking my grief. Christian sighs but wisely doesn't push me. Rather he sits with me and helps me.

"Excuse me, Ana. Your mother is on the phone. She would like to talk to you." Taylor announces.

"Tell her I am away and you don't know when I will be back home. Also tell her that I am out of cell phone reception." I tell Taylor, sounding more like Christian than myself. Taylor looks from me to Christian, who nods reconfirming my instructions.

"When are you going to talk to your mother again? She has been trying to call you for two weeks now."

"Christian, when she wouldn't come to the funeral, she proved again that she wasn't there for me. It's the same old story with my mother. If she can't be there for me, then I can't do the same." I explain. Christian looks disappointed in me. I give him a look and he backs off.

"Don't you have an empire to run or something?" I ask annoyed. Christian raises his eyebrows at me. He kisses me on my forehead and whispers "I love you"

I slump my shoulders, knowing I am letting my grief and anger with my mother impact my relationship with Christian. I push the notes away and go over to Christian's office. He has already busied himself with work matters that he has zoned out everything around himself. I quietly walk in and then bury myself in his lap.

"Am I forgiven?" I start to nibble on his ear and allow my hands to roam across his chest and then down to his happy trial. Christian grips my hair to raise my lips to his. I allow him access to my mouth, and as he kisses me, every worry I have dissipates.

"Yes. Always. I just do not want you to have to do all this alone. I am here." Christian runs his knuckles over my jaw.

"I know, and it is another one of the things I love about you. You are precious to me, you know that don't you?" I place my hand on his heart. I love how he doesn't flinch at my touch anymore.

"I am trying." He responds.

"I know." Christian holds me tighter as I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. Finally feeling that everything will be fine in the future since Ray died.

"I need to be in New York on Friday, and I want to take you with me. I need to fly out on Thursday. We can go see a show, see Central Park by carriage and get away." Christian offers.

"Yes, let's go. That sounds perfect." Christian looks overjoyed.

"Really?" Christian remarks.

"Yes, we have gone away before if you can recall." I say more determined now.

"I know it is just that you have always put up such a fight about missing work. The only problem is I now have to wait three days until I can whisk you away." Christian pouts slightly

He looks terribly handsome and youthful like this.

Monday morning finds me refreshed and ready to face the world again. I relished the weekend I just had with Christian. The hours we spent in bed and in our playroom together, and even more the hours we just spent being together. Hannah meets me with my latte and my schedule.

"Bryce Fox, is coming in to see you in two hours and then you have a department head meeting this afternoon. Also, Dr Greene called for you. She wants to know why you have cancelled two of your appointments." Hannah tells me.

"Cancelled appointments?" I ask confused.

"Yes, you have had me cancel them once while you went to Montesano, and the other while you were on leave." I scrunch up my eyes. "I am sorry Ana, have I done something wrong?"

"No. Can you call Dr Greene and get her to make an appointment for me ASAP!"

I start to count how many weeks it has been since my last shot and try to recall how long each shot lasts according to Dr Greene. I can't think straight, and after all my meetings are finished, I decide to take matters into my own hands. Dr Greene can't see me until tomorrow, and I need to know if I have screwed up my contraception.

I have read the instructions several times in my bathroom of Escala. It is a little early and Christian is yet to arrive thankfully. I watch carefully as the test results become apparent.

"Oh no, not now." I call out.

"Ana, what is wrong?" I hear Christian from the bedroom.

Shit, why is Christian home already? I try to hide the evidence in a towel, which is the only thing next to me.

"Nothing." I state, trying to smile. I have hidden the evidence behind me as Christian is now at the doorway. Christian has cocked his head to one side, I know he is on to me.

"Why are you home already?" I inquire.

"Sawyer told Taylor that you left work early, so I thought I would do the same and spend some time with you. Though from the look on your face, I don't know if you are happy to see me." Oh my insecure husband.

"I am happy that you are here, just surprised. I am hungry, come and eat with me." I know that this would work to get Christian away from the bathroom and the offending test behind me.

"Really? I would love to feed you." Christian comes and wraps his arms around me. I have to let go of the towel, so he doesn't feel it.

"Are you alright? Christian is looking at me curiously.

"Yes I am fine. Just hungry." I take his hand and lead him out the bathroom. As we are walking out we hear a noise behind us, when we look back, I cringe. There in perfect view is my positive pregnancy test.

"What the fuck?" Christian says analysing the offending material.

"I am sorry. I messed up the dates on my shot." I tell him. I go over to hold him and for him to hold me, but he steps back. "Christian" I pled, holding my hand out.

"Do not touch me Ana." Christian orders. I have never heard such horrible five words ever. I stand frozen as Christian negatively reacts to the test in front of him.

"Fuck this, I am leaving." He says. I watch Christian as he storms out of the apartment. He didn't even give us a chance to talk about it.

* * *

"So is that when you broke up?" Ted asks horrified.

"No, it was just the start," I tell my son. I look at Christian, and he has a tear on his face. I reach over and wipe it away. .

I take a deep breath and prepare myself to tell Ted the remaining part of our story. The only thing is that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it, please review…_**

**_please note there is no cheating ..._**


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

**Authors Note:**

So here is chapter 6, early than I thought, but I have gotten so many reviews I felt like I owed it to you all. Just so you all know, no one cheated causing them (AG and CG) to break up. Enjoy and cheers to Crystal9034for editing!

Regards,

Maria

* * *

**Questions and Answers**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

"The couple days before we were supposed to leave for New York were terrible for us both. We spent it passively avoiding each other, or sitting in awkward silence while we busied ourselves doing other matters. Neither of us was willing to say what we wanted and needed to say. We were both in fear of arguing and pushing each other further away." Mom informed us.

"You wouldn't answer any of my calls, text messages or emails. I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't respond." Dad said sadly. He didn't accuse mom. He was more regretful than anything.

"I was so mad at you." Mom replies. My parents have started a one-on-one conversation now. It's engaging and sad to watch as they reflect on the demise of their relationship_. How do I make them realise that they still love each other? Do I want them to? How do I believe that they probably would want to be together when I felt so much antagonism towards their relationship?_

"Mad at me? Because I left that night, when I saw the pregnancy test?" Dad inquires as if he can't recall.

"That and because you went and saw HER that night. You should have been with me. Of all the people, why her?" Mom is disgusted at the memory. Who are they talking about? Did Dad have an affair? I doubt it. I may not know my father well, but I know that he wouldn't do that. Not to mom, he loves her too much.

Dad stands up and runs his hands through his hair, you can feel the anger radiating off him. My grandparents don't look all that well now since they mentioned this mystery woman.

"Ana I have explained this over and over. I didn't mean to see Elena that night, and when I did I ended our friendship and our business connections. I gave you proof of that. I haven't seen her for over 18 years, nor have I spoken to her. I don't even know if she is alive or dead."

"You spoke to Elena?" My grandmother looks repulsed at the thought. "Your wife tells you that she is carrying your child and you go to the woman that…." Grandmother stops as she catches me looking at her. She deliberately holds information back.

"It was a terrible mistake, but it meant that Elena was out of our lives forever. Ana you know this, I have told you over and over. I gave you evidence to prove this fact." Dad sits facing my mother now. She nods a little.

"Who is Elena?" I ask confused now.

"NO ONE!" Both my parents reply in unison. They are both giving me a look. I know that I will never know who she is. Oh well, what is another secret.

"Either way, Elena, wasn't the reason why our relationship ended." My mother tells me earnestly. "Everything got worse the Wednesday night before we were supposed to leave for New York." My dad is hanging his head down. It was as if they were recounting one of the saddest days in their life's and it scared me.

* * *

18 years ago.

**Ana's POV**

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Preparations for New York.

Ana,

I sincerely pray you do read this email, and you have eaten today. I will pick you up at 6pm from SIP. We can eat dinner and try to talk. I have told Mrs Jones to pack our bags for New York. We will need to leave Escala by 6:00am tomorrow morning.

Miss you.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

I have stared at this email for twenty minutes now. I have thought about how to respond, but I don't know what to say. I immerse myself with work, which has been my coping strategy for the past couple days.

Christian and Taylor are prompt and on time as usual. Taylor gives me a polite nod as I enter the car. I honestly feel for him as he has had to suffer Christian these last two days since this ordeal commenced. I know he wouldn't have been easy to work with. Silence again engulfs us. I cross my legs, so I am slanted towards the window, rather than having to look towards Christian. I hear a snarl behind me. I know Christian is displeased.

"Ana," Christian calls me as I watch the lights of Seattle speed past as we drive through the traffic. "Ana, please talk to me, we can't keep this up." Christian has placed his hand on my shoulder. His touch feels so nourishing. I desperately want to throw myself on to his lap and have him wrap his long, strong arms around me.

"It's just too hard. I need space." I tell him. Christian's body language becomes rejected, and he lets go of my shoulder.

Dinner is silent again until we find a topic that lets us think about something besides the situation at hand, but even that is hard.

"Elliot called; they will begin work on our house on Monday. Gia's plans have been finalised according to your specifications, and we have approval. Elliot even thinks we could be in by Christmas, but I think it is doubtful." Christian states.

"Sounds good" I tell Christian. We make eye contact for the first time in so long. We are thinking the same thing. How can we make plans for the future when we can't get past the present? I take a deep breath and ask what I need to know.

"Do you want it?" I ask anxious.

"What?" Christian asks.

"The baby. Or would you rather I got rid of it? Or do you want me to leave you?" I offer.

"Ana, how can you ask such a thing?" Christian is pained. I stand up and run upstairs, afraid of his answer. I can hear Christian chasing me, but I manage to get to the room and lock the door. Christian is banging on the door, but I refuse to let him in.

I pull my Blackberry out and start an email to him.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: West vs. East

Christian,

I am going to stay in Seattle while you go on your business trip to New York. We need space and I don't think I can be alone with you for so long when I don't know how you feel. We both need to think about whatever it is we both want.

I will see you when your return, be it Friday evening or the weekend.

Anastasia Grey

Editor SIP

* * *

I press send and the tears flow, until I manage to fall asleep.

The morning comes too quickly, it is 6am and I know that Christian will be leaving the penthouse now. I sit up and feel so alone. That is when I notice an envelope by the door; it must have been pushed in from under the door. I open it and find a series of legal documents. A post it is stuck to it. _'Ana, proof that Mrs Robinson is gone forever. It is just you, me and our child.'_ I look through them he was going to cut all ties to her. He has gifted his part of the salons to her.

Behind the documents is a hand written letter.

* * *

_Dear Anastasia,_

_You wouldn't talk to me last night and after your email telling me that you weren't coming to New York, I believe this is the best way I can communicate with you._

_The day you literally tumbled into my life, you didn't turn it upside down, you put it right way up. You made me realise that I was missing out on the world. I was living in it but not living it. You made we realise what I really wanted and needed. I felt my heart beat for the first time. I felt loved and even cherished. I have only ever wanted to worship and love you. I wanted to give you the world but protect you from it._

_In my selfish desire, I have wanted to be the sole focus of your universe. To me you are mine. I look at you and I know that you should be the centre of the universe. In my eyes the world spins and revels because of you. The sun sets because you are next to me._

_On Monday, when I saw what you were hiding from me, the positive test result, I was scared, petrified even. I feared that, I would be downgraded in your life, less loved and less cherished. I stupidly left that night because I didn't want to lose what we had and because I knew I would be a disappointment to you and our child. I feared that I couldn't live up to your expectations as a father. I didn't know if I could be what you wanted._

_I am still scared, but this baby is the sum of us both, though I pray it is more like you than me. I hope our child has your passion, capacity to love and magical blue eyes. I still love you Ana, and I hope you love me. How could something that comes from you and so much love, not be perfect. I love you and our baby. I want this baby as much as I want you, and I don't want to live without either of you._

_By the time you wake up and read this, I will have left for New York. Please take this time to think as per your request. I will return Friday night, as soon as all my meetings have finished. If you still want me please be waiting for me. If not then I understand and you can have whatever you want. You can have our new house, money whatever. I love you and our little precious baby, regardless of my poor behaviour. I want us to be a family of three. I want to wake up to you both and go to sleep knowing that you both are with me._

_I use to think starting my company was the best decision of my life, but marrying you was and now us having our child is the other best decision of my life._

_I love you Anastasia Grey and our precious child._

_Forever yours,_

_Christian_

* * *

It was the most emotion filled thing I had ever read. I looked at my clock at it was 6:10. Christian only left ten minutes ago. I pull my hair into a pony tail and throw some clothes and shoes on. I don't care how I look. I call out for Sawyer.

"Ana what is wrong?" He is on full alert.

"Drive me to the airport. I need to catch Christian before he goes." I say urgently.

Sawyer drives with precision, like were in a F1 formula car race. As we reach the private hanger of the GEH jet, my heart drops as it is empty. I run out the car, but I am too late. I arrive just in time to see the jet take off into the sky. Christian has left not knowing that I wanted to be with him. I consider getting on another plane to meet him, but I realise that I ran out of the house without any ID. I wouldn't be allowed on a plane. Therefore I do the only thing I can do, and get out my blackberry and send him a text.

***Little blip (baby Grey) and I love you and want you.**

**Please come home soon, we will be waiting for you***

I decide that I shouldn't waste the day wallowing in my self-pity, and should go to work to do something productive. Christian will see the text message when he lands and I can talk to him then.

By 9:30am, however I feel a sharp and horrible pain in my stomach. It hurts so much that I can barely walk. I force myself to the bathroom and find that I am bleeding. NO! NO! NO! Not after Christian just let me know how much he wants this baby. I call Hannah, which causes her to call Sawyer and they both help me into the car, so I can be taken to hospital.

It is 10:30 now and I am lying in bed. Christian should be landing in New York in an hour. I haven't sent him a message to let him know what is happening, but I know that Sawyer would be texting or emailing Taylor so he will be abreast of the situation when they land.

"Good morning, Mrs Grey" Dr Greene smiles lightly at me. "You missed another appointment with me this week." Oh no, Tuesday's appointment... I forgot about it after I took matters into my own hands and too caught up in the negativity of Christian's reaction to little blip.

"I am sorry Dr Greene, life has just been hectic" I apologise

"No matter. Can you tell me what has been happening?" She inquires.

"I did a pregnancy test on Monday and it was positive. Today at work I had cramping and I have started to bleed. A lot." I say sadly. Dr Greene's face says it all and I know that I have miscarried. She does an examination and frowns.

"Ana, I am sorry but you are miscarrying. I want to you to have an ultrasound just to make sure everything has occurred naturally and you don't need a D&C." I nod, not able to talk. Tears again flow down my face. This feels so unfair, and I just want Christian by my side. I close my eyes to drown out the world. I feel someone place their hand on mine.

"Kate?"

"Hey Steele." She says frowning.

"Hi, how did you know I was here?" I ask.

"I went to your work to see you and you weren't there. I quizzed Hannah and she fessed up that you were bought in here. So what is it you're not telling me?" She gives me her tell-tale look and I know I am in for the Kavanagh inquisition.

"I was pregnant, but I lost the baby. Christian is in the air on the way to New York" I tell her, with more tears flooding my eyes.

"Oh Ana. It's okay. How far along were you with your pregnancy?"

"I only found out on Monday. I was very newly pregnant I suspect" I tell her.

"Curious" She says.

"Why?"

"Christian was over on Tuesday morning and he was talking to Elliot about something. He looked very worried. When he left and I asked Elliot he said it was just some marital issue and that you both would get over it." She tells me.

"He was shocked at first, but he wants the child." I reassure her.

"When does he land?" She asks.

"In less than an hour" I tell her checking my watch

"I will have Elliot call him; it will be easier hearing it from a family member rather than security. Unless you want to" Kate offers.

"Please, ask Elliot to do it" I ask.

Kate escorts me to my ultrasound. I can't bear to look at the monitor to see my baby missing from my womb. I hear the doctor state that she can see a bloody mass where the baby was and apologises. I shrug knowing the deal is done.

Then she moves the wand. "There is something else, I think" she says softly.

"What?" I ask curiously

"Just give me a second, Ana" she begs. "Ana, you are still pregnant. You can make out the shape just here" she says pointing to the monitor.

"What? But I just had a miscarriage?" I restate.

"I know. You were pregnant with twins. You lost one of the babies but you still have the other one." She tells me. I am a mix of emotions, over joyed that I still have a little blip growing inside of me but mourning the loss of one of our children.

I am taken back to the Emergency Rooms and admitted for observation. Elliot is waiting for us.

"Hi Ana" He says coming over and hugging me as best as he can since I am lying down. "I have spoken to Christian and he is on his way back. He was devastated at the news. I spoke to him while you were having your ultrasound."

"Thanks Elliot. What did you tell him?"

"That you had a miscarriage. He had just landed in New York and told the pilot to head straight back to Seattle. He will be here in five hours." He tells me.

Dr Greene enters and tells me that I should rest. Kate promises me she will update Elliot on my condition, but they won't tell Christian. So I can tell him.

* * *

**Christians POV:**

We had just landed in New York when I got the call from Elliot. I ordered Stephen to turn back straight away, which he did after we refuelled. I loved the text message Ana sent me, but I despaired knowing that I would be returning home to the loss of our special child. I should have swept Ana up in my arms when I saw that test. Why she puts up with me, I will never know.

The flight home is long and I try to think about what I should say to her. I know she will be devastated and I need to comfort her to let her know it is okay that everything will be fine. As soon as we land I rush with Taylor to North Western Hospital. Ana is asleep when I get there. I kiss her forehead softly.

"Christian. I am sorry..." She starts.

"Hush…" I interrupt her. I don't want her to talk and get upset. I want to reassure her, to know that everything will be fine. "It's okay Ana. Everything is going to be okay. We have our whole lives together. Everything is fine. We can mourn our child together and be together. We can go back to London if you like, or we can go to Japan or Australia, anywhere you want to. Don't worry and we can have children later?" I tell her.

Ana's eyes go dark. "You're not unhappy about losing the baby?" She asks.

"I am but, we can move on from here. We can go back to how we were and have children when we want." I tell her. She continues to look unhappy though I am doing whatever I can to reassure her.

"Christian, I want you to leave." Ana is bitter.

"What?"

"Get out now or I will call hospital security" She spits.

"I don't understand Ana. I wanted this baby, I am sorry…." I try to explain

"Get out now" she screams. I don't want to, but I feel like I have no choice but to leave. I was confused and I didn't know what had happened for months. Ana left me and I couldn't find her. I came from being in the office for a couple of hours, tying up loose ends from leaving New York so quickly. I expected to go back to the hospital to try to talk to Ana, but when I got home, to collect some items for Ana, it was as if my world ended. Ana had already been home. She had left her resignation letter from SIP on the table, with her blackberry, iPad, iMac and car keys. She even left our joint credit card. Everything that linked us together was left in a pile.

* * *

**Ana's POV: **

Carrick and Grace look shocked, but I was more interested in Ted's state of mind. He just learnt that he was once a twin and that his parents broke up because of a series of miscommunications. His life would have been so different if only his parents had managed to communicate better.

"Ted, are you okay?" I ask.

"Mom, I don't know what to say. What else has been kept from me?" he is standing and now is running his hands through his hair, just like his father does. "Dad, when did you learn that mom was still pregnant? You set up that trust fund when I was born? I checked the date of it, it is my birth date? Did Elliot tell you?" Ted was still desperately trying to put all the puzzle pieces together.

"No, Elliot was asked not to tell me. I had no clue. I couldn't find your mother. I tried everything." Christian informs him.

"Mom, if you left your credit card? How did you survive? What did you do for money?" He asks.

"I withdrew a large sum of money your dad once put in my personal bank account, and I hid out in a cabin that your grandfather Ray had owned in Oregon." I told him.

"But I was born in Seattle" Ted states.

"Yes, I returned when I was eight months pregnant. This is the next part of the puzzle. Why no one in the Grey family, except Elliot and Kate, knew who you were." I state. Carrick and Grace become annoyed at this fact and they deserve to be.

* * *

**Thank you, Please Review… hope you enjoyed.. was it a twist you were not expecting?**


	7. Chapter 7: Sound Reflections

**Sound Reflections **

* * *

**Christians POV**

Surprisingly I started to feel more at ease over this entire situation as we started to let everything come out in the open. Countless sessions with Flynn have not provided me with the same level of peace, as this evening. Everything happened too fast when Ana and I broke up. I doubt that either of us truly understood each other's position or exactly what was happening until it was too late.

Ana looked ill at this point as a lot of resentment was being directed at her from my parents but, I knew that I wouldn't look overly generous when the next part of our story was told. I couldn't find Ana when she left, but eventually I did accidentally when she returned to Seattle. Elliot never told me about Ana still being pregnant. My parents, well to say that they were annoyed, frustrated and hurt would have been an understatement.

However, the most striking aspect of all this, was how well Ted was taking it all. He was upset but was reasonably composed and himself. I know that no matter what, he loves his mother. I wonder if he will ever realise how much I love him.

The night was taking its toll, and we all needed a break, as per Ana's wishes, in which I supported whole heartedly. Something was bothering her, something she hadn't thought about for a long time. My parents weren't happy that I was calling an end to the evening, but I promised them that they would get the answers to their remaining unanswered questions. I have vowed that we can meet for lunch tomorrow in my office. But first, I had questions of my own.

"Let me take you and Ted home" I asked Ana as we exited my parents' house. Ted was still talking to my parents and was not within ear shot.

"There is no need to Christian. Sawyer is outside waiting for us, plus I also have Elliot's car with me." Ana commented.

"Actually I sent Sawyer home and had Elliot's car driven back to his house already." Ana rolls her eyes at me and even though her reaction still annoyed me, I couldn't help but smile. It was so Ana. My Ana.

"We could get a taxi." She rebuts

"And I could pick you up and carry you over my shoulder, like a child and put you in my car. But I won't, and you and Ted will not get a Taxi." I scold.

"You're telling me I don't have a choice, right?" Ana raises her eyebrows at me.

"Just do as you're told for once." I reprimand.

The car ride is quiet, but at least it isn't antagonistic. I kept looking at Ted, and I notice how calm he is and considerate with his mother. Interesting, considering what he just heard, though we are yet to tell him about his birth, and early years and what transpired during that period.

Back at Escala my mind starts to race. Why wasn't Ted upset in the car? Did he know something? Or was it easy for him to forgive Ana? Or maybe since she has been such a loving mother constantly in his life, unlike me that she couldn't upset him. Back at Escala, I immerse myself in an old file. It contains everything I could get on Ana after she left, bank records, social security details, everything. Nothing was offering a solution until I found the information I was looking for, a record of her cell phone calls. I close my eyes and throw my head back. _'Please no! Don't tell me that is why Ana reacted the way she did. Please let me be wrong!'_

Sleep is more difficult than usual tonight. My nightmares haunt me. Long gone are my dreams of my mother, they have long been replaced of Ted as a little boy, who is calling for me. He can't find me, or see me regardless of how close I get to him. Flynn believes that my dreams stem from guilt and remorse. If only I could change the past.

At 8am, I contact Andrea to cancel all my appointments today and maybe any I have tomorrow morning.

"Uncle Christian" Ava states indifferently as she opens the door for me. I raise my eyebrows at her. She is usually extremely cheerful and welcoming, mainly because I have spoilt her over the years, much to Kate's distaste.

"Ava" I kiss her cheek and scrutinize her facial expressive. "Are you well? You seem somewhat off" I examine.

"Well I should be" She hisses and hurries off. Elliot who has witnessed his daughter's behaviour comes over to me. He looks like he has had a rough night.

"What is up with Ava?" I ask. Elliot looks like he could deck me.

"You, Ted and Ana. I told her that Ted was her cousin and your son" I have never seen my brother so put off.

"But she likes Ted. They have always got on." I reason.

"Exactly. She has ALWAYS liked Ted. She has this massive crush on him. After I informed her the truth I told her that she couldn't have a relationship with Ted, she rebutted that since we are adopted that it wouldn't matter. We are not blood relatives. Took me over an hour to explain to her that nevertheless you are MY brother, regardless of DNA, and therefore Ted was her first cousin, and she was not to pursue a relationship with him." Elliot looked horrid then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I look at him as if he has lost his mind.

"Well at least she knows he isn't gay anymore. Like father like son, hey?" He jeers. Ah, there is the brother I know so well.

"So what are you doing here Christian? I should warn you that Kate is even more negative towards you than usual. Best keep out of her way. She will be leaving in a few minutes, anyway." Elliot warns.

"I understand. Stay away from Kate or you will be left cold at night, right?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Exactly" I shake my head and laugh. How on earth he ever managed to stay happily married to Kate, is beyond me.

I eye the stairs. Oh how I would love to run upstairs and find Ana wrapped in that little towel again. Though, I doubt I would be able to control myself. Then again, if what I suspect is true, I should go upstairs, and put her over my knee for not telling me the truth.

Ana doesn't come downstairs until 9am, probably due to the long night we had. She doesn't look surprised to see me.

"Morning Christian. You turning up, unannounced, is becoming a regular occurrence." She yawns. I pour the kettle and pass her a cup of hot tea. "I think this is still your hot beverage of choice"

"Yes, thank you" she smiles as she sees the English breakfast tea tag. It is the first genuine smile she has given me since… I can't even remember.

"Is Ted still asleep?" I ask

"Yes. He went to bed quite late. He was completing some school work after we got home." I am immensely proud of Ted. He has grown up to be a dedicated and compassionate person. Even though, he has been accepted into college, has a high GPA and has already qualified to graduate, he hasn't let up on his academic obligations.

"I intend on attending his high school graduation" I advise. Ana looks genuinely surprised.

"Christian you don't…"

"I want to be there. I know that you despised your mother for not attending your high school graduation, and I do not intend to repeat that error." God knows I have made enough of those.

"I will save you a ticket then," Ana says taken back.

"Good, I have an idea for a gift actually..." I suddenly stop talking when I hear footsteps and Ted come downstairs.

"Good morning, Ted. Your father thought he would join us." Ana says.

"Like a family?" Ted mocks.

"I came over as there is something I would like to show you both." I inform them. Ana and Ted look at each other unsure. "Please Ana. I do not want you going back to New York before you both showing you this." I push them.

"Alright Christian, just give us some time to get ready." Ana speaks for them both.

The ride in the SUV is quiet but calm. It only takes Ana a short time to realise where we are going. "The house. The house by the sound." She says putting her hand on her heart.

"Our house" I reply. _Or what should have been ours_. Her lips form a perfect 'O'. Oh god, intimate and intense memories hit me hard. Ana is killing me today. Focus on the task at hand Christian. "You never even saw it finished and furnished."

I input the code at the gate and see a couple of tears roll down Ana's face. I want to kiss them away. I walk around with Ana and Ted, showing them the house. It is magnificent as it was the day I locked it up. The all glass walls really warm up the house. The wood flooring and tiles truly make it elegant. Upstairs, Ana and Ted look inside the rooms as I lean back. This is the level that hurts me the most. It was where Ana, and I should have shared and worshipped each other. Where Ted should have slept each night. Where we would have conceived, any other children we may have had.

"Why is this room locked?" Ted asks. Ana gives me a distinctive look and mouths 'playroom?' I shake my head.

"I locked it when I knew." I stop and run my hand through my hair. "When I knew your mother and I weren't going to get back to together. It was supposed to be your room. I organised the layout of the nursery before you were born." I confess. This has been one secret that no one had known about besides me.

"Can I see it?" He asks.

I pull the key out and unlock the room, but I don't enter with Ted and Ana. I don't need too, I remember every inch of the room, from the dark wood crib, matching change table and chest of drawers. To the feeding chair that was also a rocking chair, to the décor and clothes, I ordered from Nieman Marcus's, children's section.

I am leaning against the railing when I briefly feel Ana's hands on my shoulders. It is the most comforting thing I have ever felt in years.

"You never told me about that room" she states.

"I think there is a lot that you have never told me too" I repel. She narrows her eyes, remembering something unpleasant.

"Ted, do you want to go around and look that the property? Taylor can show you the grounds. They are quite large, and there is a path leading to the ocean." I tell him.

"Actually that would be great," He says. We both smile at each other, the first time since he was maybe four.

Once alone, I take Ana's hand and lead her into the main bedroom. Our room. Ana stiffens up, but I continue to partially drag her. I sit her on the bed and pull over a chair in the corner, so I am facing her.

"Christian, I am not going to do this," She tells me.

"I am not going to try and seduce you, Ana." I point out.

"Oh….good," she says failing to hide her disappointment but then adopts her tough exterior. I smirk at her.

"But it can always be arranged." I run my finger over my lower lip.

"Christian what is it you want?" Ana says faking indignation.

"There is something you haven't told me, but you have told Ted. When we told him, and my parents, about the trigger point that made you leave me, my parents were horrified, and though Ted was upset, he didn't react as he should have. Then on the way in the car, he was his usual, loving self with you. So Ana I know something happened before I arrived that day at the hospital, something that made my words to you sound worse. Something that made you exaggerate and be unreasonable." I tell her hoping that she would just tell me straight up.

"Christian, I don't know what you are talking about." Ana lies. She looks up at the ceiling, trying not to cry at the memory. Standing up, I caress her cheek with my knuckles.

"Ana, please tell me. I know you got a phone call, in between Kate and Elliot leaving you to sleep and me returning from New York. A phone call you have never told anyone about except Ted. I want to know why my life got thrown upside down, when I finally thought things might have been getting back on the right track. I had one of my happiest moments in my life, when I saw your text when I landed in New York. Tell me please, Ana or I will go to the source and find out what happened!" I tell her.

"Christian, please it is all in the past." Ana tries railroad the subject.

"But what ever happened, led to this situation we are in today. It started everything happening, me being away from Ted, why we never fixed this mess. I have to know, tell me. I need to know why I lost the two most incredible people in the world." I beg her.

"You could have come back to us. You could have been part of Ted's life." Ana tells me.

"I know and regret that. But now you are trying to divert the issue. Anastasia I need to know what happened. I want you to tell me." I beg.

* * *

**18 years ago:**

"Kate and Elliot you both don't have to stay. I'm fine. I just need and want to sleep, and Christian will be here in a few hours." I tell them. They both look unconvinced. "All I am going to do is sleep."

"Okay, but call me if you need anything" Kate insists grabbing my cell phone and placing it next to me. I look at it and notice I have missed some calls and text messages. I look at the text message, and it is from Christian.

***Coming straight home to you. Stay strong my Ana, we will get through this. I love you***

He doesn't know that I was originally carrying twins that we lost one but still have the other. I wonder if deep down him feels relieved. I push the thought out of my mind, remembering his words in his letter. I hate that I am here without him. I should have been on that plane with him. I realize that I have missed two calls from my mom, but I don't desire to ring her back. I rest my head on my pillow, praying that the next thing I will see is Christian next to me

The loud ring of my blackberry wakes me as I struggle to open my eyes. I have no idea of what time it is. I suspect it is Christian on the phone. He has probably landed and is telling me he is on his way. Picking it up I answer it, not even bothering to look at the ID.

**Ana**: Hello

**Carla**: Finally you actually answer your phone.

_Oh no, this is the last thing I need. I should have checked the ID. I always check the ID._

**Ana**: Hi mom. I have just been busy and to be honest this isn't the greatest time. I am...

**Carla**: …in hospital I know. I know everything.

**Ana**: How?

**Carla**: I called you at home and Gail told me.

_How did Gail know? Did Taylor ring her? _

**Ana**: Gail knows I am in hospital?

**Carla**: Yes and she know that you have had a miscarriage. Seriously Ana, what were you thinking?

**Ana**: Thinking? Mom I don't understand what you are talking about, I couldn't prevent having a miscarriage.

**Carla**: Oh no, I think that is the best thing that could have happened to you and Christian. I was talking about what on earth you were thinking about getting pregnant so early? Christian doesn't want a baby or to be a father. This is just so selfish of you.

**Ana**: Mom, how do you even know what Christian wants? We never see you and you certainly never come here. You didn't even come to Ray's funeral.

**Carla**: Ana listen. Let's not get emotional about this, think this through. Christian is more concerned with keeping his empire growing, keeping you to himself and doing as he pleases. A child is not what you want to add to the mix right now, it would end your marriage. This was terribly selfish of you.

**Ana**: Mom, Christian and I love each other very much

**Carla**: I am sure he does, but probably not with a baby in the mix. Trust me from experience, a baby at a young age and so early into your marriage is the last thing you want.

**Ana**: What do you mean from experience?

**Carla**: Your dad and I had you too young and too early. It wasn't for the best for us, and especially not for me. If you had this child, then it wouldn't be in the best for Christian. Trust me when I say that when he sees you, he will tell you that you both can just go back to the way you both were. He may not tell you, but he will be thrilled that you are no longer pregnant.

**Ana**: You wish you didn't have me?

**Carla**: Oh Ana, not this again.

**Ana**: Mom…

**Carla**: Look Ana, I know this is uncomfortable and hurtful, but it is the truth. Christian will not be upset at the news.

I disconnected the call and couldn't stop myself from crying. Mom put the seed of doubt back into me. I shouldn't trap Christian into a life that doesnt want.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I grip my hair so tight that I honestly think I am about to pull out some of it out. Why didn't I realise something had happened when she asked me to leave the hospital room. Her reaction was not like Ana at all.

"So when I came and told it was alright and that we could go back to normal, you thought that I was relieved that we lost the baby?" I never felt so angry before.

"Yes. I got so worried that maybe my mother was right. I wasn't thinking straight. I don't know if I was hormonal or just emotional from everything that I had gone. I just snapped. I released myself from the hospital, when to the penthouse, left everything that you could use to find me." Ana frowned as much as I did.

"Why didn't you come back to me? Why did you stay away for eight months?" I enquire

"It was just hard to return. The longer I was gone the more I became convinced that you didn't want me or the baby. And when I arrived back in Seattle, and you saw me, I thought that you honestly didn't want me or the baby." She reasons.

"I behaved very badly that time." I look at my watch and observe it is 11am. "We should get back to Grey House and meet my parents. I know they still have many questions as does our son" I help Ana up, and even manage to pull her into an embrace. I bury my nose into her hair. She smells wonderful. My Ana.

Back at Grey House, my parents have already arrived, ready for round two. Hell, I wonder if the French inquisition was as intense as this. Andrea brings in sandwiches, fruit and Danishes for our lunch.

"So Ted, Mom and Dad, I guess we should restart, and the next piece of the puzzle was when Ana returned to Seattle." I fill them in and take a deep breath. "And Mom, Dad and Ted, before I begin I want to say that I am sorry for my actions during this time. I have long since apologised to Ana for my treatment of her."

"What did you do?" My father says disapprovingly. I look at Ana and mouth 'sorry' to her again. She nods and gives me an apologetic smile. I moan and begin to tell the whole horrible truth.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR HUGE RESPONSE TO THIS STORY! Please keep reviewing as it gives me a real good insight into what you are thinking.**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and got more answers. There are more answers to come also in the next chapter! The next chapter will be up in 48 hours, I am just doing final edits.

Enjoy and cheers to Crystal9034for editing this chapter again!

Regards,

Maria


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Blues

**As promised here is the next chapter real tans eaAbout less than 24 hours since the past chapter. Make sure you have read that one before reading this one, so you know what is happening...!**

* * *

**Baby Blues**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I look at Ana and mouth 'sorry' to her again. She nods and gives me an apologetic smile. I moan and begin to tell the whole horrible truth.

* * *

**17-18 years ago. **

_(Ana is eight months pregnant at this point)_

"Mr Grey, your brother and sister are here to see you." Andrea notifies. I reluctantly drop the reports that I have been analysing. The quicker I get through this visit the sooner I can return to the refuge of my work.

Mia looks radiant as she enters the office. She has finally gotten over Ethan and moved on. She has even finally found gainful employment as a pastry chef. Elliot, well he looks as if he has been dragged here, probably on orders from our parents, to make sure I am still alive.

"Christian," Mia says with a broad smile and wraps her arms around me. I cringe. I have reverted to not coping when people touch me again. This includes Mia, but I don't have the heart to stop her. This is the only piece of my heart I have left. Ana took the rest with her.

"Mia, Elliot. Can I get you both something to drink?" I offer and shake my brother's hand.

"Actually we were both hoping you would come to lunch with us. You have locked yourself in this office and your office in Escala for months now. I half expected to see a bed in here since you spend every free moment you have working these days." Elliot comments agitating me.

"If you haven't noticed, I do have a rather large corporation to manage, and thousands of employees. It takes time to organize it all." I arrogantly point out.

"Mom and Dad are worried about you. They haven't seen you in over a month, and they want you to come for dinner tonight." Elliot adds. So this is the reason why they were both available during the day, at a time that Elliot should be in his office or on a construction site, and Mia is usually resting after an early morning shift.

"Look just tell mom and dad that I am fine, and I will call them." I say hoping this will be sufficient.

"Mom could certainly use the pick me up. She is still mourning grandpa's passing." Mia says sorrowfully. I close my eyes in pain. My grandfather, Theodore Trevelyan, passed away over a month ago, and this loss had been felt throughout the whole family.

"I will be there, but I need to focus on work right now." I tell them. They start to walk out of the office, but before Elliot leaves following Mia, I call him back inside. I need to ask Elliot something I have wanted to know ever since he walked into my office. "Elliot, has Ana been in contact with Kate? Have you heard from her?" I seriously try to hide my grief and urgency in my voice.

We lock eyes, and I read my brother's facial expression. He doesn't say anything, but I know he wants to. I shake my head as he walks out. _Where are you Ana? Where did you go? Why did you react like you did?_ I shake off my thoughts, knowing I need another session with Claude Bastille. Something to get rid of these feelings. I need to hit something. Ana not only took my heart with her but also my ability to be with another woman, even if it is a sub. I can't even sand the look of another woman.

I detest going to Claude's new gym. It is right in the Pike Market District, where Ana and Kate once lived. I reconsidered seeking out a new trainer, in an entirely different area, but I didn't want to focus on such a mundane activity or have security do it for me. I didn't want any time taken away from finding Ana. It's been seven months since she left with no trace of her, I am starting to think I will never find her again.

With over two hours until I am supposed to arrive at my parents' house for dinner, I shower at the gym and then drop into a nearby liquor store, to buy a bottle wine for dinner. I take a couple of steps inside but turn on my heels and exit. I suddenly remember having been in this very spot, less than a year ago. I look up and see the sign 'Ernie's supermarket' next door, the very supermarket I went into with Ana, that night I stayed with her after we got back together. Delicious and happy memories flood over me, for a second I crawl out of my darkness, but then it just makes me realise what I have lost. My darkness get even darker.

I hurry off to reach the SUV which is parked on the other side of the supermarket, trying to avoid recalling more memories. As I walk past the store's door I run into someone. "Fuck" I say in annoyance. I reach down to help whoever has fallen.

"Ana" my heart misses a beat. It's her, here. The person I ran into is my Ana. Finally. Her clear, bright-blue eyes meet mine, but they seem sad. I can't take my eyes off her eyes.

"I have to go." Ana says quickly and desperately. She starts to hurry away.

"NO" I say, tightly grabbing her hand and spinning her so she is facing me again. This time I get a chance to really look at her and she is unable to hide her round pregnant stomach. My jaw drops at the site of it, whilst Ana drops her shoulders knowing there is no getting away. "What have you done?" I hiss while I drag her into the SUV.

"Let GO of me!" Ana demands. She struggles against me, but I have a vice like grip around her wrist.

"Get into the car" I order her. I narrow my eyes and my lips form a hard line. Anger has built up in me, replacing the joy I initially felt at accidently finding her again. I don't dare to blink as I don't want my break my glare. Ana looks so fearful that even Taylor has gotten out of the car, ready to interject.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to talk to you. Get in the car. Please." I say with the same tone as before though I have broken off my intense stare and efforts to intimidate her. Ana reluctantly gets in the car. Taylor and I walk around the car to get in from the other side. Taylor scowls at me, probably for the first time ever, though his look does little to sway me. He watches me as I get on my phone and make a call. He listens to every word I say.

"Dr Greene's office" I tell Taylor outside the car so Ana doesn't hear me.

"Grey…" He tries to stop me.

"Just drive" I order him.

Ana and I sit in uncomfortable silence, until I can't take it anymore. "You're pregnant" I state.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of sight, you really should have been recruited by the CIA."

"I don't think we need your smart mouth right now. Are you hurt?" I ask, recalling the fact that she just fell.

"No I am fine. I am just still rather clumsy." I stifle my laugh.

"How many months are you pregnant?" I start to enquire.

"Don't you mean, is this your baby or is it someone else's?" Ana remarks. It feels like she has stabbed me in the heart, again. I groan in anger and despair. "Christian it is your baby, I am eight months pregnant." Ana sounds sincere, but I don't understand how it could be mine.

"You had a miscarriage." I remind her.

"It is yours. I did have a miscarriage but I was pregnant with twins. I lost one child, but didn't lose the other one." She tells me. I desperately want to believe her, but the last few months have put so much doubt into me.

"I want a paternity test." I sad coldly. Ana looks at me horrified.

"You don't believe me?" She looks like she is about to hyperventilate.

"Trust has been hard for me ever since you took off." I taunt her.

At the hospital, Ana and I both get out though she seems reluctant. "What are we doing here?" She asks.

"We have an appointment to attend." I tell her. I take her hand in the most uncaring manner to lead her to Dr Greene's office. The doctor has stayed back waiting for us, I have offered her a large sum of money to do so.

"Mr and Mrs Grey. It has been a long time. What can I do for you both?" She asks smoothly.

I ask her about Ana's miscarriage and she reconfirms exactly what Ana has told me. "Would it be possible that Ana could've miscarried the second baby?" I probe.

"There would have been a very high chance of that, but from the look of Ana, It doesn't seem as if that happened." Dr Greene points out. But I don't know what to believe.

"I want you to perform an Amniocentesis on Ana's unborn child to determine paternity. Now!" I tell Dr Greene. Ana looks like the wind has been knocked out of her. She is fearful but I need to know for sure and this is the quickest way of getting the answer I need. What if she did lose the other baby and this is someone else's baby. I think I would hunt the fuckers down and kill him.

"Ana, do you agree to do this procedure?" Dr Greene asks, analysing the situation.

"Will you excuse me and my husband for a second?" Ana states. We both walk outside the office.

"What are you playing at Christian? She just confirmed that I didn't lose the other baby." She argues.

"But she said there was a high chance that you might have lost that baby. I don't know what you have been doing for the last seven months. Where have you been actually?" I argue back.

"That is beside the point. I can say no to this test." She looks at me with horror.

"If you do, then I will order a paternity test at birth. If the baby is mine then I will fight for full custody. Don't push me Ana, I have an incredible team of high powered lawyers that will do that. So you can do it the easy way or the hard way." I can feel my eyes go dark. Ana becomes scared, and walks back into the office.

The test doesn't take long, but Ana is ordered to stay at the hospital for observation. Once Sawyer arrives to ensure Ana is watched, I left the hospital and went to my parents' house for dinner. I acted as if nothing had happened.

* * *

You could hear a pin drop in my office then. Even I felt disgusted at myself. "Ana, I am so sorry that I reacted to you like that. I wasn't thinking. I was so mad at everything."

"I know. I should have told you that I was still pregnant when I had the miscarriage." Ana replies.

"Christian how dare you force Ana into a risky procedure? Don't you realise the dangers involved?" My mother scolds me probably for the 100th time since last Sunday. "She could have lost the baby, developed a uterine infection, the baby could have been injured causing permanent damage. You decreased Ana chances of having a normal delivery. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that my wife had left me, lied to me, evaded me for seven months and turned up pregnant. I was hurt and needed to be sure that it was my child she was carrying." I argued back.

"Grace, please sit down, let Christian finish." My dad cajoles her. I keep going even though my parents are beyond angry at me.

"I got a call thirty-six hours later, confirming that the baby was in fact mine. I knew I fucked up majorly. I tried to call Ana, to see her, anything, but she wouldn't let me. I wrote letters but she refused to acknowledge me. I clung on to hope that she would forgive me and I even had a baby room made up at the house, all on the thin chance that Ana would return to me. Especially since she allowed me to keep security attached to her I didn't see Ana until after she gave birth to Ted."

* * *

**17 years ago. **

_Ted's Birth_

I am sitting outside the Birth and labour ward of the hospital, while Ana is in labour. Sawyer contacted me, an hour ago to let me know. I want to go in but I can't. I don't want to upset Ana and put her or the baby at any more risk. I notice Kate exit and enter a couple of times. She glares at me, hatred in her eyes.

"Hey is this a pity party for one?" Elliot asks. I didn't even notice him arrive.

"Elliot this isn't the time for your poor wisecracks!" I point out, not wanting to entertain the thought.

"Well then stop it. Go and be with Ana. She is still your wife and giving birth to your child."

"I doubt that she would want me to be there." I say now really having a pity party.

"Just go and knock on the door and ask. Do it before I knock you out." he tells me off.

I stand, and walk slowly to the room. I knock but no one answers, I open the door a little and watch. I arrived just in time to see my child be born, hear the doctor tell Ana it was a boy and cry for the first time. I was struck by the joy in the room. I close the door and walk around the corridor, into an empty room. I lean against the cold wall and fall to the ground crying in grief. I was fully aware that I had missed out on the most precious moment in any parents life, being by my wife during the birth of our first child.

After a couple of hours and when I knew Ana was alone, I went to her hospital room and stood by the door. Ana was nursing and she looked angelic.

"Can I come in?" I ask

"Yes" she says coldly to me, but all the warmth returns to face and body language when she refocuses on the baby.

"He is perfect" I comment.

"I know." She says. Ana finishes nursing Ted, rewraps him and holds him close.

"Have you named him yet?" I enquire.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually. Elliot told me that your grandfather passed away."

"Yes a couple of months ago. I miss him" I tell her sadly.

"I liked him too. I was thinking then I would name the baby Theodore Raymond." She says lovingly to our baby.

"It's perfect. Theodore Raymond Grey." I recite.

"No." Ana states. I look at her confused. "I am going to give him the last name Steele as I have stopped using Grey."

"I am his father. I want you both back with me, move back in with me." I plead.

"Christian too much has happened between each of us. I can't just move back in. I need to know that we won't hurt Ted." Ana says holding Ted tighter.

"I don't know what to do." I tell her. I know she is right, that rushing her to move back in will not be the right thing to do, but it hurts too much. I walk out of the hospital room and head back to my office.

My thoughts are clouded with thoughts of my perfect son. I don't know what to do. I consider calling my father or mother, but they don't know any of this. I then do the one thing I know I can do. I call Andrea in and ask her to set up a trust fund in the name of 'Theodore Raymond Steele'. I want a million dollars in there within 24 hours and at least 30,000 to be put in each month, to mature when my son reaches eighteen and enters college. I also want 20,000 to be put into Ana's bank account each month."

* * *

My parents having heard enough for today, have left my office and are both now headed for work. There is still so many secrets, but the intensity of these sessions are getting too much. Ted and Ana are both about to head out, when they stop. Ted says something to Ana and she leaves, with him still in my office. Ted looks at the large portraits of Ana that still adorn my office.

"Dad, I want you to do me a favour." He asks

"What is it?" I ask cautiously.

Ted looks at me darkly and runs his hand through his hair. I know that he is struggling with this request.

* * *

Authors Note

**Thank you for all your reviews. Please keep reviewing as it gives me a real good insight into what you are thinking, especially to who you think is the most at fault.  
**

I hope you got more answers and are looking forward to what Ted is going to ask Christian.

Enjoy and cheers to Crystal9034for editing this chapter again!

Regards,

Maria Amore


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Requests

**Surprise Requests**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

_"Dad, I want you to do me a favour." Ted asks_

_"What is it?" I ask cautiously._

_Ted looks at me darkly and runs his hand through his hair. I know that he is struggling with this request. _

"Ted, just say it. If it is within my power, I will do whatever you want me to do." I tell him, and for the first time he breaks his tough persona that he has adopted each time we have been together this week. Come to think about it, he had kept the same distance, even when we have spoken on the phone ever since he was eight. His distance and my fifty shades have sadly kept our calls brief and limited us to discussing routine matters.

"Mom looks so happy and carefree in these photos; I want her to feel that way again, even if it's for a short time." He tells me. I am puzzled and cock my head to one side, unsure of what he means. "Dad, I want you to take mom out and make her forget all this crap that has happened from the second she became pregnant with me. She has spent year focusing on me and work. Even if, it is for just one day, I want her to think about herself."

"You want me to spend time with your mother? Alone?" I ask to seek clarification

"Yes, I am surprised by me request as you." He says looking at me. Hell it's the same look I give so many people when they don't listen to everything I say. "But I do not want you try and…..You know." He says blushing a little.

"Try and be intimate with your mother?" I clarify.

"Yes. Unless she wants to, but I would prefer that you two didn't." He says looking a little put off.

"Ted, I don't know if I am capable of making your mother happy anymore." I tell him. Ted shakes his head at me and scoffs.

"Dad, I am not asking either of you to get back together. I don't even know if that is something I would want. Mom has made a lot of mistakes, but she has cared and loved me constantly. I just want you to go and take her out, make her smile and relax. As much as I dislike the fact, I have to accept the reality that deep down she still…." Ted stops talking and talks a deep breath. He fails to finish his sentence. Oh how I wish I could make him say it.

"Dad, you can make her smile like that again." Ted words compliment me, and I know that was hard for him to admit and accept. I can't bring myself to tell him that these photos were taken by Jose, and I wasn't around at the time. Though I take some peace knowing that eventually, I was able to make her smile like in those photos.

"You make her smile." I inform Ted. He smiles and nods.

"Dad, do you remember when I was four years old, and we had a picnic together all three of us?" Ted reminisces. How could I forget, it was the one of the few times that we were together. One of my rare happy memories over the past seventeen years, but it was the moment that I knew that I was going to lose them.

* * *

**13 years ago (Ted is 4 years old)**

**Ted's POV:**

I am so excited, that I have gotten dressed the second I was told to. Mom didn't need to tell me to brush my teeth or to brush my hair. Though I do not know why I even bother with my hair, it is always unruly. I think it has a mind of its own.

"Mom, I am ready" I yell out from my bedroom and then seek her out. Mom is sitting on her bed looking at some letters.

"Wow, you really are ready. Why can't you get ready this fast every time?" Mom asks, but I just shrug my shoulders. "The only problem is that we are not leaving for another thirty minutes." My mother laughs and runs her fingers through my copper hair.

"What are you looking at?" I ask picking up a piece of paper from the bed I read what I can from the page. "New York"

"Yes, New York, it is very far from here." Mom tells me.

"Are we going on a vacation?" I ask. I wonder if daddy will come too. We don't see him much. I want to see him more, but it seems as if it hurts him and my mom, so I never ask to see him more regularly. In addition, I know he is always busy.

"Not exactly, but that is a topic for a later time." Mom informs me. I can tell that she doesn't want to talk about this.

"Mom, is my father really coming to this picnic with us?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes, he is." Mom smiles sadly.

"Does seeing Dad make you sad?" Mom looks upset at the mere question.

"Teddy, you are full of questions today, but then you are full of questions every day. Why don't you go and watch TV until we leave, I need to fill out some forms. You and I will talk about New York tomorrow."

I leave my mother's room excited that I get to watch TV. I am rarely allowed to watch it, rather mom believes I should spend time reading from books or playing piano. I look back at my mother and I know that she is worried about something. I hope it's not because my dad is joining us today, but it was her idea. This is the first picnic we are going to have together.

We have travelled about for about an hour out of the city to a park with a little lake that runs through it. It is one of my favourite places because you are allowed to feed the ducks there. I have a pile of bread to feed them. Plus it has a large playground.

When we arrive, my father is already there and sitting on a large picnic blanket. He is focused on his phone. I miss my dad. I wish we could all live together.

"Can I go and see dad?" I ask impatiently, not wanting to wait as my mom grabs a few things from the car.

"Sure Teddy." I half run, half walk over to see my dad. Once dad sees me he gets off his phone and puts it into his pocket.

"Hey Teddy" Dad smiles at me. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him.

"Hi Daddy. Why are you always on your phone?" Dad tilts his head to the side at my question.

"Because lots of people need to talk to me about the companies that I own. It means I am terribly busy making sure it all works very well. However, because I have a phone it means I can leave the office, come out to be with you today and have a picnic." Dad explains, though making me frown. "Why are you frowning?"

"Your work is busy" I tell him.

"Yes, Teddy. It is very busy" dad reconfirms.

"Is that why I don't get to see you very often? Is that why you live in a different home to mommy and me?" I ask. Dad looks awful for a moment but then smiles. Mom does this sometimes, pretends to be happy when actually she is sad.

"You are full of questions Teddy." Dad says.

"That's what mom tells me, but you adults are not always good at answering them, so I have to keep asking more." Dad laughs softly at my response. "Anyway I am almost five and my teacher tells me that we are supposed to ask lots and lots of questions"

"Oh yes, your birthday. Have you thought about what you would like to do for it or what you want?" Dad asks me. I shrug my shoulders. My parents have been very generous and I pretty much have everything I want. I look over at my mother who is taking a while, she has just gotten off her phone. Mom comes over and sits close to me. She seems a little uneasy.

"Ana" Dad says.

"Christian" They both look at each other briefly.

"Are you both hungry? Mrs Jones has packed a rather large picnic for us and she has also made your favourite cookies with extra chocolate chips for you Teddy." Daddy tells me. I am instantly excited.

"Can I eat them now?" I ask hopeful.

"NO" they both scold at the same time. For two people who are never together they sure do think the same. We all sit there eating and talk. Well I do most of the talking as I tell them about school, how I have started doing Judo and playing the piano.

After eating enough, to please my father. I run off and play on the play equipment and feed the ducks. I don't know how long I have been playing for, when I look over and see my parents are arguing. I stop and watch. Dad has stood up and is running his hands through his hair. I run back to my parents, worried about what is happening. My parents see me and stop arguing.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing Teddy. Your dad and I were just talking." Mom says. I look at dad and he still looks rather displeased.

"Ted, do you want to kick the ball around?" Dad asks me. A large smile splits on my face, but I notice for the corner of my eye that my Mom has hung her head down.

* * *

_(Still Ted's POV)_

"I really enjoyed that picnic, it was one of the happiest memories I have us all three together. But what were you two arguing about?" I asked.

"New York. Your mother told me that day about her having accepting a job offer. I didn't want her, or you to leave." Dad looked awful at the very recollection.

"So dad will you do it?" I ask getting us back to my request.

"I will try. When do you leave Seattle?" Dad asks to seek reconfirmation.

"Early Saturday morning." He emphasises.

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Then it needs to be tomorrow. I know that part of Friday needs to be put aside as you and my parents still have many questions about what occurred between your birth till you leaving for New York and afterwards." I tell Ted.

"I will make the arrangements on my end." Ted holds out his hand and I shake it. I look into the identical eyes of my son. It feels like we have made a business deal. I walk Ted out, to the elevator. Security is downstairs already to meet him and take him safely home.

"Ted" I call him as the elevators open.

"Yes dad" He says

"It has been really good seeing you this week." I tell him. Ted smiles and nods while he gets back into the elevator.

I head back to my office and call Andrea and Taylor in. I need to make plans for tomorrow, Ted has never ever asked me for anything, with the exception of taking back his trust fund, which I refused to do so, and hope he isn't interested in handing it back again. I immediately inform them of my plans and send them off to ensure security is taken care of, and bookings are made.

I open the top drawer of my desk and pull out the contents of a thin cardboard box. Inside is a picture of myself, Ana and Ted, at that very picnic Ted, and I just spoke about. Taylor took it without us being aware of it and gave it to me not long afterwards. It is one of my most treasured possessions; it's the only photo I have of us three together, and the only one that I know exists. We are all eating lunch and listening to Ted talk. Ted is smiling like a child should and Ana looks gorgeous. I am smiling, enjoying the moment. It was a perfect afternoon until Ana dropped her bomb shell.

* * *

**13 years ago  
**

**Christian's POV:**

I watch Ted run over to the playground equipment. I eye off Thompson making sure that he follows and keeps a close eye on Ted, to make sure he is safe. He may not live with me, and I may not get to see him very often, but damned if I will let his safety be compromised. I need to make more of an effort to see him. I need to put my fears aside of being a bad father.

"Christian, there is something I need to talk to you about." Ana tells me, looking down and fidgeting.

"I thought so" I tell her a little off.

"So now that Ted is going to go to full time school, I am intending on going back to work." Ana informs me. My blood stars to boil a little.

"Ana, there is no need for you to do that. I can provide for everything you both need and want. We are still married, and Ted is still my son." I tell her, trying not to scold.

"Christian, I know that, but I don't want to be dependent on you constantly. I want to go back to work, and I am going to do this. We may not be married, but we are formally separated" She points out.

"Worst mistake I made was signing those separation papers" I mumble. Ana rolls her eyes at me, but finally I get the opportunity I have been waiting for. "Ana, I want Ted to be cared for properly, and I know you do that now, but if you are going to go back to work then I want you to have more help. Move back in with me. Let me be there for you both, we could move into our house and give Ted the home he deserves. The house would be a better place for a growing and energetic boy then our apartments, especially yours." I scoff.

"Christian, I am not going to go into the cons of my apartment." Ana argues back. She has been living at Kate's old apartment in the Pike District. I offered to purchase her a new apartment, which she deemed as unnecessary. I even offered to let her live in our house by the sound, but she said that it would be too painful. A fact that I understood. I can't even walk into that house anymore.

"So you want to go and work at Grey Publishing. Fine, I can arrange it, so you only work whilst Ted is at school. I will set up an appointment with Roach and organise it." I tell her feeling magnanimous that I am able to control this.

"Actually no. I don't plan on going back to Grey Publishing." Ana says almost a little fearful.

"So you are telling me that I need to purchase a new publishing house? Do you have any interviews set up?" I ask her. My lips form a hard line.

"Christian, I have been offered a job, and I have taken it. I start in a month, once Ted has finished this school year." I can feel my eyes narrow.

"And this new job is with which company?" I rebuke, talking to her like a child. My anger building up at being kept in the dark.

"HarperCollins" She says. I cock my head to one side confused.

"Anastasia, HarperCollins does not even have an office here in the entire state of Washington" I lecture. It then hits me! "Which office?" I yell.

"New York. I accepted the job two days ago. And I am taking Ted with me." She says. I am suddenly hit by a multitude of emotions. Loss, anger, fear, sadness. I feel so out of control that I need to yell, I need to hit something. I run both my hands through my hair.

"Ana, you can't do this. You can't leave, and you cannot take Ted away. I won't let you" I tell her.

"Christian, I need to start a new. I feel like my life is at a standstill. I think this will be beneficial for me and Ted. I hate that we decided not to let our families know about Teddy. I don't want him living here as some horrible secret. In New York, we can start again." Ana articulates.

"That was an error. I should have told my parents as you should have also. Does your mother even know about Teddy?" I enquire. Ana shakes her head but seems repulsed by her mother. "I do not want Teddy out of my life!" I scream.

"But you only play a casual part of it anyway, you don't regularly see him. I keep asking you to see him more, but you don't" She shouts.

"Because of you and the pain" I snap back. We both then see Teddy come over and we stop yelling.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asks.

"Nothing Teddy. Your dad and I were just talking" Ana says. I desperately try to hide my anger, but I can't.

"Ted, do you want to kick the ball around?" I ask. Teddy has a large smile on his face. God I want to sweep him up into my arms and hold him tight. I look at Ted, my only son, but a child I have not been a decent parent to. My grief at losing Ana and the past has kept me away. Rather I have focused on ensuring that he is provided for.

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

"Ted, what is wrong with you this morning. You haven't eaten, you are nervous and even pacing. Talk to me! Has this week been too much for you to handle? Do you want me to make an appointment with a therapist or something back home?" I ask extremely concerned. I was worried about this. Ted has been upset but relatively calm throughout this whole week. I have told him aspects of what happened to his father and me before, trying to be honest and open with him. However, he had learnt this week about him, Christian and me.

"Mom, I am alright. It was me that wanted to come out here and do all this." He reminds me, raising his eyebrows at me. Another Christian Grey mannerism that he seems to have genetically inherited.

Ted sits down and starts to eat his breakfast, looking at his watch at regularly. "Ted, please tell me what is going on, if not I am going to go crazy." I tell him.

"There is something I want you to do for me mom. It is important to me. Consider it a favour" Ted says. There is a real sense of urgency in my son's voice.

"Of course Ted, what is it?" I tell him. He relaxes and then grins as the doorbell rings. "Right on time," He remarks, running off to answer the door. I shake my head perplexed at my son's conduct. I refocus on the manuscript for a new author whilst drinking my cup of tea.

"Mom," Ted says after he has returned to the dining room.

"Yes," I say not looking up, engrossed the quality of the manuscript.

"My favour is here," he says.

"Huh?" I say looking up. Next to Ted is Christian. Oh god he looks delicious, wearing dark jeans and his trademark white linen shirt and jacket. The first couple of buttons are undone, teasing me with the top of his chest. His hair is still luscious. "What are you talking about?" I ask Ted.

"Mom, dad is going to take you out today. I want you to have a day focused on yourself rather than me or work. I want you to go and have some fun, smile and be happy like those large pictures in dad's office." He says.

"Ted, I am happy." I tell him. Both Ted and Christian look at me, with the same look, telling me to just as I am told. "You do realised that you both are as stubborn and mercurial as each other!" I shake my head at them both, but they don't budge. "Whatever, I am going to go and get changed. What are we going?"

Christian grins at me. "Now that would be telling? Just get into a pair of jeans, shirt and jacket. I have a change of clothes for you should you need it."

"Of course you do." I roll my eyes.

Within ten, minutes, I am sitting in Christian's new Audi sports car. I notice that Taylor and Ryan are behind us in the Audi SUV.

"Okay Christian, I am in the car. Where are we going?" I ask belligerently.

"Ana there is something I need to do before we leave" He says smoothly and reaching for my face. I then see the contents of his hand, and my body quivers in anticipation….

* * *

Authors Note:

First off, a big thank you to Crystal9034, her being a super beta. Also thank you for your reviews, they are rather interesting to read! I adore reading them. Especially your perspective into the story. I hope you liked hearing a little about Ted as a child.

People have been asking me when I update, but it just depends on what is happening in my real life. This is the third time I have updated this week, but usually I would update twice a week.

Regards and please review,

Maria Amore


	10. Chapter 10: Grey Outings

**Grey Outings**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

"_Okay Christian, I am in the car, where are we going?" I ask belligerently._

_"Ana there is something I need to do before we leave." he says smoothly and reaching for my face. I then see the contents of his hand, and my body quivers in anticipation _and a little bit of fear.

"A blind fold? You want me to wear a blind fold?" I hesitate. Christian nods, with a mischievous grin.

"Whenever I wore one with you, it always ended up with me in bed with you or shackled to a cross in a medieval style playroom." I state. _And reaching heights I never even realised were there. _I say to myself, wisely choosing to omit this.

"And you couldn't even imagine how much I would love to take you to Escala right now and do that, but this blindfold has a different purpose. I want you to put this on, so you can start to trust me again." Christian is a mixture of playful and hopeful.

"Trust is a two way street" I reply. Christian looks away, his eyes a little darker than before. "You don't like to be touched again, do you?" Sadness fills my voice.

"No. No, I don't, Anastasia" Christian says bluntly. I am Anastasia again. I don't know if it is his intention or not, but these words genuinely hurt me.

"Even if I touched you?" I ask. I know I don't have much of a right to ask, but I need to know.

"I don't know. You touched my shoulder at the house." He shrugs.

"But that wasn't your chest." I point out.

"No, it wasn't, but this isn't the crux of matter at the moment. Will you put this blind fold on or not?" He asks, growing tired of the delay. I hung my head down unsure. Christian softly lifts my chin up, so our eyes meet. "I promise I will not hurt you." He tells me earnestly.

"I know," I tell him. Strangely, this is one of the easiest and most candid conversations, we have had in years. I am not sure if it is because we are finally telling the truth or because Ted wants us to go out together.

"I will wear it" I concede. Christian grins as he wraps it around me. All my other senses are heightened. I hear singing, though the radio is not on. It is a familiar voice, but one I haven't heard in a long time. It is Christian. He is singing softly. I know this song, '_Your Love is King', _my old ring tone for Christian. I sit back and listen to his gentle and rhythmic voice. I allow myself to get lost in his voice, but fear takes over me. I just don't know how I feel about Christian anymore. I have hurt him so much, and he has hurt me.

"We are here, but don't take your blind fold off" He tells me. Christian helps me out of the car and gradually leads me to where ever we are destined. I hear water splashing against some rocks or a Warf I think. There are birds in the distance and the sound of boats going past.

"We are at the ocean" I half state, half question.

"Yes" Christian is excited. He slowly removes my blindfold. It takes me a few seconds to get readjusted to the light.

"Do you like her?" Christian asks. In front of us is an immaculate yacht. Bigger than the one that Christian first took me on. "She is brand new. In fact, this is my first time on her and the first time I am taking her out." Christian grins then looks at me "Another one of our firsts, Anastasia."

"She is gorgeous. But if you haven't taken her out….." Christian places his finger on my lip, interrupting me.

"..How do I know that there won't be any mechanical issues, leaving us stranded on the ocean alone? Just you, me and the blue sky for hours? What ever would we do for so long" Christian's eyes go dark and pulls me closer to him. Every muscle in my body starts to betray me.

"Grey, are you ready to leave soon?" I hear Mac from the deck.

"In twenty minutes" Christian replies, the smirk, wiped from his face. I am relieved but surprisingly, I am also a little dissatisfied.

"Now I am disappointed in my planning." Christian says.

"What did you do with _'The Grace'_?"

"I gave that yacht to Mac, in recognition of his work, and then I gave _'The Grace II'_ to Elliot as a gift"

"The Grace II?" I enquire

"Yes. This is my third yacht." Christian informs me proudly. Men and their toys. Do they ever truly grow up?

"So this would be '_The Grace III'_ ". I am impressed.

"No. I retired that name with my second yacht." Christian says a little anxious.

"What is the name of this boat then?" I ask. Christian takes my hand and leads me to the stern of the yacht. There in elegant silver letters is '_Steele Rose'._

"You named your boat in reference to me? When?" I am frozen in shock, I can't believe it.

"I named it when we started plans to build it almost a year ago."

"But why?" I question. After all our terrible history and our collective mishaps and errors, why? Christian has cocked his head to one side and looks at me unsure.

"I think you know, why" He says, but before I can make a comment, he has swept me off my feet and is carrying me on to the yacht.

"Christian put me down" I tell him. Slowly he lowers me, ensuring that I slide down his body. Every part of my body rubs against his. He is still very much toned and immaculate. It is the most intimate and alluring feeling I have felt in years. I remember then why we were so passionate. Our eyes fixed to each other, our old electric atmosphere surrounding us.

"You are so beautiful" Christian whispers. He runs his knuckles across my jaw before he clutches my hair to tilt my head backwards. His sombre grey eyes give away his desperate need. "I am going to kiss you now, Anastasia." Christian tells. I can't move, and I don't know if I want to move away.

"Grey, can you release the ropes?" Mac calls out from the other side of the yacht, popping the bubble we had formed. I pull away, regaining my composure.

"In the cabin is a backpack for you. You can go and get changed. There is everything you need in there." Christian is frustrated. He turns and starts to get the boat ready to set sail.

The contents of the backpack reinforce my belief that Christian is still overbearing and controlling. He has thought of everything. There is sunscreen, a hat, sunglasses, bathing suit, towel, flip flops and even a sun dress. Are we going swimming?

Returning to the deck of the yacht, I find Christian, has also changed into a pair of trunks and a T-shirt, sitting on one of the lounge chairs. I go over to sit next to him, and he passes me a glass of sparkling water with lime.

"Thank you" I tell him. He looks over and smiles at me. His eyes are soft.

"Are we going swimming?" I enquire.

"We are going to one to the islands. I have a surprise for you there." Christian for the first time all week seems carefree. He is so relaxed, and at ease as he leans back on his lounge chair and puts on his sunglasses.

"Christian, we have a lot to talk about and…" I say sadly.

"Ana, stop! I know all that, but not now, and maybe not today. It is one of the things I promised Ted" Christian tells me. My curiosity is peaked. What did he and Ted talk about? Hell, Ted didn't even like to talk to his father on the phone a few months ago, let alone make requests from him.

"What else did he make you promise?"

"Now that would be telling. Though Ted has never asked me to do anything ever, and I believe I owe him. Though he did make a recommendation in regards to the possibility of us being intimate together." He says laughing a little.

"What?" I spit out a little of my drink. "Ted did not. What did he say?" I say now sitting up. Christian laughs at my expense. Christian also sits up now, so we are facing each other.

"Unfortunately he told me that he would prefer us not to be intimate, unless of course, you want to. I am sure I could find those silver balls." Christian's voice is tempting again. I feel my muscles start to contract again deliciously in response, but I know that this is just physical. I shake my head and lie back on my lounge chair, allowing my mind to wonder.

"Christian, I want you to develop a relationship with Ted. I am glad that you have offered to take him to tour the colleges, and you want to be at his graduation." I tell him honestly.

"I should have made more of an effort over the years. Actually I didn't even make an effort. I even avoided New York." Christian scrunches his eyes in pain. "He is a brilliant young man."

"Ted is stubborn, but he genuinely needs you. He may not admit it, but he knows you love him, and he loves you." I try to reassure him.

"What about his mother? How does she feel about the father of her son?" He asks. I have hidden my emotions for years that I do not even know if I will be able to find them anymore. I lean back, mute, wondering what my honest answer to his question would be.

The yacht comes to a stop, and we get into a small engine powered boat. I hold my hand out for Christian to help me out, but he sweeps me up again and carries me to the shore.

"I have a surprise for you, but I don't want you to see it until we get there." Christian holds the blindfold. "Do you want to use this or can you promise to close your eyes and not peek?"

"I promise, not to peak" I tell him. Christian lips form a hard line. He doesn't believe me. "I promise." I tell him firmly.

I close my eyes as I am led up a path, for several minutes. It is unnerving not knowing where I am going, but I feel safe, knowing that Christian won't let me get hurt.

"Open your eyes" Christian whispers into my ear. Slowly I open my eyes. The scenery is breathtaking. We are next to a water fall, and the tranquillity of the rushing water is mesmerizing. Surrounding our picnic blanket are large beds of flowers. They are literally everywhere; daisies, carnations and even lilies. The aroma is intoxicating.

"Hearts and Flowers. I sure hope it is still to your favourite." Christian tells me. I smile and giggle loudly, grateful for his efforts. When I finish I look at Christian, and he looks pale.

"Are you okay?" I ask him concerned.

"Oh yes Ana. I am more than okay. I just realised how much I missed that sound. It is still my favourite sound in the entire world." Christian then shakes his head a little in repentance. "Anastasia, sit down. I want to feed you. You are far too skinny." I want to roll my eyes at him. I sit down but ensure I keep a little distance from him, for my own defence.

"Close your eyes again. I don't want you to see what I am giving you. I want you to experience it" I obey. "Open your mouth." The first thing I taste is strawberries, then cherries, pomegranate and a variety of familiar fruits. They are deliciously ripe and sweet. Then a strange taste.

"What was that?" I ask

"Did you like it?" Christian ask

"Yes, it was delicious but what was it?" I ask again. Christian places another one in my mouth.

"It is a Lychee. According to fables it is the world's most romantic fruit. It is a sign of love, affection and sensuality." I stop breathing for a minute, processing what he is telling me. "Breathe Anastasia," he says smoothly into my ear. I breathe out then in. Oh gosh how long am I going to be able to handle this? I feel so conflicted. I open my eyes, but I can't look at him too long. It is way too complicated.

Christian pulls out the remaining food from the basket behind us. There is some more fruit, Rolls and spring water. "No wine?" I enquire. That isn't like Christian.

"No. I was hoping we could go for a swim afterwards. Besides we can have a drink this evening." He tells me.

"This evening?" I enquire

"Yes, but do not ask any questions. Eat some more, then we can go for a walk and a swim. I have been aching to see you in the bathing suit." Playful Christian is back with a vengeance.

I wake up to discover Christian lying next to me. It is as if he is studying me, reviewing a once well-known subject. I didn't even realise that I had fallen asleep, after going for a long and refreshing swim. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"A couple of hours." Christian tells me. I stretch, feeling wonderfully relaxed.

"Have you been watching me sleep all that time?" I know that Christian use to watch me sleep.

"Yes. I find it immensely comforting. I would prefer to be able to do it every night, though" Christian says passing me my clothes so we can leave.

"Christian" I sigh. "Ted and I are leaving for New York on Saturday. He needs to finish school, and I am due back at work. Also, we are not together anymore" Christian eyes go dark, and he is terribly displeased.

"Are you ready to leave?" Christian asks as if there isn't anything hanging over us. He is as mercurial as ever.

I nod, gathering my stuff together, throwing on the sun dress, whilst Christian puts his jeans and shirt back on. Back in Seattle we find Taylor waiting for us at the wharf.

We arrive at an elegant hotel, which makes me feel awfully out of place in my current attire. Christian has me stand back as he goes to the counter. Christian is checking something, but I can't make out what he is saying. He spins around and takes my hand, leading me to the elevator. He looks quite proud of himself but at the same time a little unsure.

Inside the elevator, we are immediately engulfed in the same electric charge that we did years ago. I laugh remembering our first kiss, and at how raw and necessary it all just felt at the time.

"What is so funny?" Christian asks.

"I was remembering the time at the Heathman, when you kissed me in the elevator."

"I remember though I didn't ever think it was humorous, it was rather satisfying. In fact, I was thinking I would like to do the same thing right now." Christian runs his hand down my back. I instantly feel a wave of emotion. I step back to gather my thoughts, I feel the coolness of the elevator wall behind me. Christian looks at me, his grey eyes look like they can see through me.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking Anastasia" Christian gazes upon me.

"Ditto" I reply. "Do you still love me?" I ask after gathering all my confidence to ask him.

"Yes. I have always loved you" Christian tells me. He has moved close to me and has raised my head again to allow him to kiss me. "The question now is do you love me?" Christian asks. Confusion hits me, but I think I know the answer. I am about to answer him when the elevator doors ping open. Outside the elevator are Taylor and Sawyer. For the third time, today, another person has broken the intensity.

"All is ready Grey." Sawyer informs Christian.

"Good" He replies, but he is annoyed with our lack of luck today, though it is giving me time to think.

I am instantly floored by the beauty of the suite. I am directed to a room by Christian, where I find a long red silk dress and matching heels. There is even a matching pair of lacy bra and panties and laced top stockings. After I shower, I find my hairbrush and makeup case here. Christian unquestionably hasn't changed much.

I feel elegant and beautiful in my Christian Grey chosen outfit. I don't know how long it has been since I felt this way. Walking out of my hotel room, Christian eyes me from head to toe and smiles broadly. He is wearing a tuxedo and looks astronomical.

"Anastasia, you look glamorous. I have always loved this material against your skin." He says, seductively.

"You look very handsome, Christian." I smile feeling like a silly teenager. "Are we going to a ball?"

"A ball?" Christian asks curiously and a little horrified. He has cocked his head to one side again.

"You are wearing a tuxedo. You only wear them to balls, or at least that's what you use to do" I say

"No ball Ana. I do not plan on sharing you on our distinctive son endorsed day. I am wearing a tuxedo as I knew you would look incredible and I wanted to do you justice" Christian complements me.

"Thank you" I respond. Christian holds out his arm and I wrap mine willingly in his.

We stop at two large double doors. Christian is excited. "Are you ready Mrs Grey?" I nod nervously. Two waiters open the door, and I am gasp at the simple but elegant room. In the middle of the ballroom is a table set for two. Candles light up the room, supplemented by the soft light. To the right of our table is a dance floor and what seems to be a small orchestra. They are playing soft music.

Our waiter pours us both a large glass of pink Bollinger champagne. It brings back so many memories. Whilst our other waiter serves us our appetizer of roasted scallops with calamari, razor clams, warm vinaigrette of celery and hazelnut oil.

"This is delicious," I tell Christian. I realise then just how hungry I am. Christian looks entertained, and I realise it is because I am eating. We talk casually, avoiding the weighty topics. That might sour the mood.

Dinner comes out soon after, and it is mouth-watering. Grilled Sirloin, with carrot, potato, onion, asparagus and sprouts. After dinner and a few more glasses of Champagne I am unequivocally feeling a lot more relaxed. Was this Christian's plan all along? Get me tipsy and have his way with me, in the hope that I fall madly in love with him again and never leave again? Our eyes interlock for a few minutes, and I suddenly feel like I am transparent to him. He can look straight through me, and he can see how much I am hiding my feelings. Years of mutual heart ache cloud my feelings.

Christian stands up after we finish our dinner, and holds his hand out. "Anastasia, could I please have this dance." I stumble on to my feet, trying to keep myself from falling. The effects and combination of champagne and heels are dangerous.

Christian holds me tightly. Though I have one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. We move slowly and intimately, to the music. He leads me all around the room. Dipping me once and spinning me, but eventually we stop, and adopt smaller steps, allowing our eyes to be transfixed to each other. An old feeling of electricity and heat surrounds us.

"I don't want you to leave me tonight," Christian says softly.

"Neither do I" I say surprising myself. Christian grips my hair, tilting my hair to allow him to kiss me. But before I allow him to kiss me and before I allow myself to give myself to him once more, there is something I must do. I remove my hand from his shoulder and gradually move it to his chest….

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you everyone for your support in this story! Many thanks to crystal9034 for editing and putting up with me.**

**Thanks for your reviews, please continue.**

**Regards,**

**Maria**


	11. Chapter 11: Further Exposure

**Further Exposure**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"I don't want you to leave me tonight," I tell Ana softly. I want to worship her again with my body. I am desperate to feel our combined love and passion. She is so unsure of her feelings, but I know how to reignite them. I want to wrap myself around her, and let us sleep peacefully together. What I wouldn't do to sleep again without having nightmares.

"Neither do I!" Ana says. My heart skips a beat, never have I heard such beautiful words, not since the time that Ana told me she would marry me. I twirl her hair around my hand so I can tilt her head. I have unobstructed access to her mouth. I am have been desperately trying to kiss her since this morning. No more interruptions are possible. Nothing that can stop us.

However, suddenly I feel the warmth from Ana's hand leave my shoulder. My heart beats rapidly as I watch her hand. It's going to go towards my chest. Panic hits me. What if I flinch after being touched? Ana will run, and I won't ever be able to get her back. _I need time_! I quickly move my hand to meet hers, trying to make this a tender gesture, though we both know that I am stopping her. As much as I want Ana, I can't predict how I would react. I don't want Ana to see my reaction just in case it isn't what she wants to see. Not yet, but in time. Ana looks upset and disheartened. Her eyes start to water.

"I have to go" Ana tells me, trying to rush off. But alas, she fails due to the fact that I still have her hand in a tight grip. Ana is already sobbing.

"No, Ana, I am NOT allowing you to leave." I tell her. I have let her run too often. She looks dreadful, but I can't let her leave.

"Let go of me." Ana pleads.

"No," I shake my head. "I won't let you. I can't."

"But, you won't let me touch you. You asked me to trust you today by wearing the blindfold, but you won't trust me to touch you." Ana analyses miserably. I run my hand through my hair with my free hand.

"You hurt me so much when you left. You are the reason why I don't want to be touched!" I accuse and convict her at the same time. Ana looks broken. Guilt fills me, but it is quickly overtaken by my selfish need to be with her.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." Ana emphasises each word, but I fail to release her. "Christian, please." Ana implores. Her blue eyes have lost their sparkle, and she looks completely and utterly broken. I hesitate, but I know that the night is now over. I let go of her, slowly. She walks to the door and is intercepted by Sawyer.

"Sawyer, take Mrs Grey back to my brother's house." I request emotionless.

"Good night Christian." Ana says softly. I am somewhat relieved knowing that she will at least talk to me.

"I will see you tomorrow, Anastasia." She nods apprehensively.

"Ana" I call out just before she leaves the room with Sawyer. She turns to face me. "I will fight for you forever. You are mine, and I am yours." I turn around leaving the ballroom from the back door. I fist my palm and hit it against the corridor wall. I failed to make Ana happy, even for one day. I failed Ted, once more.

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

Arriving back at Elliot's and Kate's house, I try to recompose myself. My eyes are a little red, but at least they are not swollen. I don't want Ted to know that I have been crying. It will just spoil what little headway he has made with his father, plus I know that this evening's failure is my fault. It is because of me that Christian can't stand to be touched anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have run, but it hurt so much knowing that he didn't trust me to touch him anymore.

Upon entering the house, Ted is there waiting for me. He looks like a little kid excited and apprehensive all at once.

"Mom, finally you're home. You didn't answer my text messages. How was it? What did you do? Wow, that dress looks gorgeous on you" Ted says all too fast. _Text message?_ Shit! I left my bag in the hotel room. It has my cell phone, purse, everything!

"I forgot my cell phone with your father. I need to contact him to return it tomorrow." I tell him.

"I will do that for you Mom" Ted says efficiently, whipping out his cell phone. I didn't even know he had his dad's cell phone number. Ted's phone beeps shortly. "Dad said he has your bag and Taylor is going to bring it to you. So now that is dealt with, answer my questions. How was the date?"

"Date? Is that what you set up? You set me up with your father on a date?" I said angrily to my son.

"No… Yes… No" Ted runs his hand though his hair frustrated. I giggle, seeing him perform another Christian-Greyism.

"Sit!" I demand. "Ted, what was today all about?" I scold a little.

"Mom, you know what today was all about!" Ted replies. I shake my head annoyed, though thankful for my sons concern for me.

"Ted, I love you and I know you love me, and you feel the need to ensure that I am contented, nevertheless I am the parent here, and you are the child. I will be fine when you leave for college. I have my friends and work, plus I get to be the proudest mother in the entire world every day." I try to reassure him.

"Aren't you ever lonely?" He asks. I take his hand as I sit next to him.

"Ted. I am happy. Nonetheless, there is something I want us to do, and we can't let anyone know, with the exception of Kate, Elliot and probably Ava." I can't keep this from them, unfortunately. I tell Ted what I am planning and reluctantly he agrees, leaving my room to make his own preparations.

It only takes Kate, the investigator, thirty minutes to discover my plan. "Steele! What on earth are you thinking?" She scolds me like a child. I try to act innocent.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Why did I ever think this would work?

"Don't give me that crap. Ted just told Ava, and she ran downstairs to tell me and Elliot. You have to stop this. Wake up to yourself!" She scolds.

"Kate I can't, it is all done. Please just let me do as I have planned." I tell her. She pouts a little and sits on the bed with me. After a few minutes of silence, she sighs.

"Elliot and I are going to stay home tomorrow, to meet Carrick and Grace with you all tomorrow. We spoke about it today." I look at my long time best friend curiously. "We know that you are going to tell them and Ted about what happened after his birth and when you left for New York. We were involved also, so we ought to be there to cop some of the flack. Plus I think you could use some support." I wrap my arms around Kate, so thankful to have her in my life.

At midnight, I finally go to bed. I slip into the right hand side of the bed. I am yet to be able to sleep on the left hand side; it was always Christian's side. I came so close to sleeping with him tonight. I retrieve my cell phone, now that I have been reunited with my bag. I consider texting Christian, I could state that I want to make sure he is well after leaving him tonight, but I can't work out which words to use. _'Good one Ana, you get a GPA of 4.0 in your English Literature major at College, successfully work in publishing and you can't even string a sentence together.'_

I am about to launch my cell phone against the wall when it beeps. I slowly look at it, hoping against hope it will be Christian.

_***I promise to fight for you and Ted forever. I will never let you go again. CG***_

I gaze at the text message until I finally fall asleep. I am even more unsure of how I feel now or what is the right thing to do.

* * *

**Ted's POV**

"You're packing already? You still have time before you leave." Ava accuses me after coming into my room unannounced.

"Good morning Ava. You look casual today or did you forget that it is Friday and schools are still open for another few months?" I mock, but I am curious to what she is up to. It is almost 8am, and she needs to leave soon.

"Well my dear newly-acquired cousin that is where you come in. I am not going to school today, and I am going to stay here, and listen to everything" she tells me candidly.

"Want front row seats to learn why my parents kept me a secret and my father has avoided me for the past twelve years?" I tell her angry, and she looks upset. _Good one Ted! The first thing you do to Ava, once she discovers you are related is upset her! _

"Sorry. How do I come into, your plans to skip school today?" I say apologetically.

"Yesterday evening, after you went to bed. I told my parents that you were finding everything too hard to handle and needed some support. Just so you know, last night you asked me if I could stay with you today and get some cousin to cousin support. My parents of course love you dearly and agreed." Ava looks quite pleased with herself.

"Wow, I never realised you were so manipulative. No wonder you are close to my father." I tell her. Ava grabs one of the pillows on the bed and throws it at me. Luckily I dodge it.

"To be honest, I want to hear why I didn't know I had a cousin. I have known you my entire life and have had a serious crush on you. I can't believe I tried to kiss you. At least it wouldn't have been my first kiss" Ava says embarrassed then humorously. We laugh together. I am so glad that there is no tension between us.

"Ted, your parents and grandparents are waiting downstairs for you." My Uncle Elliot calls out from outside my room.

"We will be out in a second." I call out.

"Are you ready big cousin" Ava asks.

"Yes, but first there is something I want to know."

"Ask away," She says positively.

"What do you think of my father?" Ava is surprised by my question.

"Uncle Christian?" I nod. "Well he is controlling and super worried about everyone's safety, but he is exceedingly generous. He has spoilt me constantly. I also think that he has missed you a lot. I couldn't ever put my finger on it, but I always thought there has been a sadness about him. I realise now that it was you. He has missed you Ted and your mother. He loves you both so much." Ava says earnestly. I scrunch up my lips.

"Ted, Ava, are you two coming downstairs or should we all come upstairs." Aunt Kate bellows.

"We are coming. Relax Mom" Ava calls back with attitude.

"We better go before my mom comes up and drags us out." Ava says annoyed.

Everyone makes themselves comfortable on the large U shaped lounge in the family room, when we arrive downstairs. All eyes are on us as we sit down together. I notice that my father makes an effort to sit next to my mother, much to my Aunt Kate's aggravation.

"Well this cozy?" My uncle Elliot's says in his usual mocking manner. Kate and my grandparents shoot him a death glare, which quietens him down quickly.

"Since Ana and Ted are leaving for New York early tomorrow morning, we better get started. I want no stone unturned. The family is all here, except Mia, this is the perfect time. " My grandfather takes control. "Christian, Mia needs to be told about Ted and everything that has happened. This task should fall on your shoulders and do it properly!"

"Of course, I will do it properly" My dad say's annoyed at my grandfather then focuses on me. "Ted, your Aunt is going to want to meet you. I will make the appropriate arrangements and advise you of them once they are complete."

"That's fine. I am more than happy to meet her. I want to know all my family. This why I convinced my mother to come out here this week." I reinforce. "I can't wait to meet her" My grandparents seem rather pleased by this comment.

"One look at you and she is going to think she has travelled back in time and looking at a teenage Christian." Elliot jokes genuinely. This actually brakes the awkwardness and everyone relaxes slightly. Everyone except my mother, she looks sad. My father too notices my mother's extra tense disposition and is evaluating her closely.

**Christian's POV**

"What is wrong? You've gotten even tenser every time someone has mentioned Mia" I whisper into my ear.

"I am sorry. I never told you." She whispers back to me. My eyes narrow as I look at her. I am so sick of Ana withholding information from me and only for me to learn everything this week, years after it happened. First the phone call from Carla, and now something to do with Mia. If I ever get the chance, I am going to put her over my knee and make her sweet backside a beautiful dark rosy color, for all these secrets!

"So Ana and Christian, we left off on Wednesday, when Ted was born. What happened after this and why wasn't the family told?" My mother asks annoyed.

* * *

_**17 Years Ago**_

"Andrea, these are the wrong reports. I wanted the updated spreadsheets from our telecommunications sector, not these!" I criticize her. She has had to face the brunt of my anger every day for months.

"Mr Grey, you asked for these reports." She says aggravating me. Everything infuriates me these days. I am so stiff. Regardless of how many sessions I have with Claude and Flynn, nothing has helped me relieve the tension for the past two weeks.

"Andrea, just go and get me the reports I asked for and do it now. Also, get me a decent coffee, the last cup was crap!" I tell her. I notice from the corner of my eye that Elliot's approaching. What the fuck does he want?

"Wow, you really are smooth with the ladies!" Elliot taunts.

"I am quite busy here Elliot. Is there a value to your impromptu visit?" I say annoyed at his attempts to irate me.

"Yes and it has to do with a 22 inch and 6 pounds, piece of you," he says telling me off. I turn away from him to enter my office and hide my smile. I finally know something else about my child. Elliot follows and makes himself comfortable. He sits and watches me like a hawk.

"Is there something else?" I ask him.

"Mom and dad don't know about Ted yet. Are you ever going to tell them?" It has hurt not telling my parents, but I haven't been able to tell them, they are going to be so disappointed in me, though they will livid knowing that I also have kept Ted from them.

"I don't know, Ana, and I haven't spoken about it yet. I don't believe she has told her mother either. Now, if that is all, I have a lot of work to do." I tell him, hoping he will just leave.

"You need to go and talk to Ana. She is staying at Kate's old apartment in the Pike Market district. Here, I thought you might like this" Elliot passes me an envelope.

I take it and open it infuriated. But my lousy mood ends when I see the picture of Ted. It is the first picture I have seen of him with his eyes open. Regardless of the fact that he physically seems to be a replica of me, the soft look in his eyes remind me of Ana's. His lips, his perfectly shaped exactly like Ana's. I can't see his fingers and hands well in this photo, and I wonder whose hands that he has. No matter what, I certainly hope he has more of Ana's personality than mine.

I didn't go and see Ana at the hospital and left soon after he was born that day that is after I collected myself off the floor. I did venture into the hospital a couple of times to catch a glimpse of him in the nursery, but that is all I was able to manage. He is beautiful!

"How is Ana managing?" I ask concerned.

"Maybe you should go and find out for yourself." Elliot challenges me and starts to walk out.

"Elliot" I call out. He looks over to me. "Thank you for this photo. I appreciate it. Also, thank you to you and Kate for keeping all this private. I know it hurts you to keep this all sequestered from our parents."

"Not a problem bro, I got your back. I have had it ever since you entered my life twenty-one years ago!" Elliot smiles at me and walks out.

I spend the next hour analysing the photo. He may only be two weeks old, but he already has some of my features. Even his eyes have already started to become grey. He looks like me! I desperately want to see him, but I don't know what Ana wants. How do I tell her that I have a room ready for him at our house, but I don't know if I deserve to be his father? That I am worried about hurting him, being a father more preoccupied with work, with controlling everything but most of all my jealously. I finally found one person who loves me for me, and now I have to share her. I don't want to be secondary to my son, but I don't want my son to feel second best either.

I stand outside Ana's apartment door for several minutes, getting the courage to continue. It has now been a month since Ted was born and I have been able to man up and come here. I knock on the door, clutching a Teddy bear in my other hand.

Ana opens the door, at first smiling but then frowns, but I can't necessarily blame her. I have missed her clear blue eyes. I want to get lost in them again.

"Christian. I was wondering how long it would take you to come over" Ana states indifferently. She steps in front of the door closing it partially behind her. The door is only slightly ajar, so I can't see inside. Ana looks exhausted, wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, but she still looks sexy as hell.

"I bought Teddy a gift" I tell her holding up the white and blue teddy bear. Ana looks impassively at me. "Can I come in?" I plead.

"I guess I better. It has taken you a month to see your son if I don't let you in, who know how long it will be before the next time, maybe three months." Ana says repulsed, though still not opening the door further.

"I have tried…I have …" I try to explain with no avail.

"Forget it Christian. What do you want?" Ana becomes agitated.

"I wanted to see you and Teddy that is all. I want to make sure you are both well. Is he awake?" I ask. Ana finally opens the door and there on the floor, on colorful play gym is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, next to Ana of course. He looks so innocent, in need of protection. My instincts kick in. He will require protection, someone extremely discreet, so Ana doesn't become aware. Even if, no one knows he is my son, I don't want to take chances.

"Can I hold him?" I ask nervously.

Ana bends and scoops him up. She puts him in my arms, and I cuddle him tightly. Worried that I am might drop him.

"He is beautiful, just like his mom". I comment looking to and from my son and estranged-wife.

"He looks like you, not me." Ana points out. I cradle Ted carefully, worried about moving him and upsetting him. I look down and wonder how I am going to be a proper parent. I am alarmed at the thought! Ted starts to stir and cry, I start to rock him, but nothing calms him down.

"What do I do?" I ask apprehensively.

"He is hungry. Pass him over to me". Ana asks as she grabs a thin piece of material.

I watch as she places Ted on a pillow and then the cloth over her shoulder and chest, covering Ted and her. "What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"I am nursing Ted! What do you think I am doing?" She looks at me confused.

"Why have you covered yourself up with the wrap? It isn't as if I haven't seen your breasts a thousand times before. I do know your body better than you!" I state arrogantly.

"Christian, we haven't been together for months. I do not feel comfortable with you looking at me naked, even if it is just partially. My body has changed since I have given birth to Teddy, if you hadn't noticed." She says self-conscious.

"Oh I have noticed" I tell her, running my finger over my bottom lip. Her body was more enticing now than ever. Her breasts were still firm and full but were deliciously bigger. Her body had developed new curves from her small waist to her hips. I have always hated how underweight she was. She is still slim but even more beautiful now. Who would have thought it possible? "You have never looked better," I tell her.

Ana regardless doesn't remove the wrap from her shoulder, I can't watch her feed our son. I feel terribly alone, like an outsider. It dawns on me that I am missing out on participating and watching my son and wife in this most natural and loving acts. I sit quietly, feeling rejected until I can't take anymore, but I don't want to leave. Not before talking to Ana.

"I will make you a cup of tea" I tell Ana. By the time I return to the living room, she has finished feeding Ted and is burping him. His is tied, and he quickly closes his eyes. I follow Ana as she puts Ted down into his crib. She is a natural at all of this. I watch envious of them both as she ensures Ted is warm and kisses his little head.

The tension in the living room increases when it is just Ana and I.

"Thank you for the tea. I don't actually get time to sit and drink one anymore" She says.

"You look tired" I point out. Ana gives me a look of revulsion.

"I have a one month old baby that I am looking after, of course I am tired! Have you tried it?" She hisses. Her words mean to hurt me, and I don't blame her. Of course, she succeeds. "Any way you look rather tense. Haven't you found a submissive to beat and fuck hard?"

"I only wish" I spit back. "We are still married, we aren't even separated legally." I say without thinking. I have thought about getting a sub, but I won't betray Ana, not while we are legally together.

"Ana…" I start to talk, but I stop not knowing what else to say.

"Christian, I need to know what part you intend on playing in Teddy's life" Ana ask bluntly. This is the key thing I, we needed to work out.

"I don't know. I want to provide for him that is for sure. I have already made arrangements for money to be transferred into your account. I want to provide for you both. First of which is to get you both to alternative accommodation." I tell her, Ana holds her hand out to tell me to stop.

"Christian, you can provide all you want for Ted, but not for me. I am going to go back to work once Ted is six months, and we are not moving away from this apartment. It is too convenient for us, plus Kate isn't interested in selling it in this poor housing market so we can stay here for as long as we like." I try to limit my anger at Ana right now, but I can feel myself start to fail.

"Go back to work? What on earth do you mean? You resigned from Grey Publishing the day you left me if you don't recall!" I clarify.

"There is more than one publishing house in Seattle." She points out.

"No chance Ana. I won't have it! I can and will provide for you and Ted, you are both my responsibility." I stand up angrily. This is a deliberate move to gain height on her. A means to further dominate her.

"We are no longer together, you don't get the right to make those decisions for me or even get a mention" Ana walks out of the room, but returns immediately, passing me a manila file.

I open it and find separation papers. When on earth did she get this written up? "I won't sign these. You are my wife." I am repulsed even holding these.

"We haven't been together for nine months. These forms are just a formality." She explains.

"NO!" I yell.

"Then I will take you to court." She responds, faking confidence. I can't help but laugh at her.

"Don't be stupid Ana, my lawyers would crush yours!" I tell her.

"Fine, yes you are right." Ana concedes, but stands to meet me, depriving me of some my dominance due to height, though I do still tower her. She looks more confident than she has ever done before.

"Christian, I am not the same girl that stumbled into your office a year ago. I won't be pushed around, it's time to negotiate. You want me to stay home and care for Ted, then I will do whilst he is so young, under the provision that you sign those separation documents." Ana black mailing me.

"I will never give you a divorce" I advise her. In my voice is hatred and anger. Everything that is good in me everything that Ana set alight dwindles into nothing. I sign the papers and throw them on the ground.

I walk out of the apartment and slam the door behind me. I hear Ana call out my name desperately and start to cry, but I walk away.

* * *

I feel nasty chills down my back just thinking about this. Everyone is still after hearing about how Ana and I became legally separated and about this turning point. It then suddenly hits me, what was the real reason Ana wanted to be legally separated.

"Excuse us, I need a word with Ana in private if you don't mind," I say. Grabbing Ana and taking her to the next room, before anyone can object.

"Christian what are you doing?" She asks to try to pull away from me, but I won't let go of her or loosen my grip. Rather I have her to the wall now, with both my hands on her arms.

"After I left your apartment after I signed the separation forms you called out for me, you cried. Why?" I ask only realising this now years later. I had not thought of this until now, it hurt too much.

"It was time," She said.

"NO, no it wasn't. It was something else. It wasn't just because I was attempting to control. What. Was. It?" I argue, demanding to know. Ana looks down, and fights to keep tears at bay but fails.

"Tell me Ana. I need to know." I say softly, releasing her

"Christian, you know why….. " Ana takes a step closer to me and buries her face in my chest.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_I am sorry that Ana and Christian's date ended badly. I know that so many of you wanted it to all go well, but they have been apart for so long, it will take time for CG and AG to find each other again if that is what should happen._

_**Thank you for all your fantastic reviews, follow, favorites, and PM's. They are very much appreciated and loved. I love them all! I even wrote a slightly longer chapter to say thank you! I hope it was juicy for you all.**_

_**Please keep letting me know what you think! Review away. **_

_Also, a lot of you all have been telling me not to stop writing this story. Do not worry, I won't. I intend on finishing this story, maybe even do a sequel, but that depends on interest and where I can take this story._

_Again let us all give Crystal9034 a round of applause for her assistance in editing!_

_Regards,_

_Maria Amore_


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbyes Are Always Hard

**Goodbyes Are Always Hard  
**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

"You are the most infuriating woman sometimes Ana. Just tell me what on earth I am supposed to know." Christian has stepped back, frustration pouring out of him. I wonder how long we have before someone comes out to find us.

"That day you came to visit Ted for the first time, you admitted that you wished you could have taken on a submissive, but you wouldn't because of our legal marital status. That is why I requested the legal separation forms that day; I wanted to give you an out, so I wouldn't screw up your life any more than I had already! I had the forms made up a few days after you made me take the paternity test. I was angry!" I explain.

"Ana, I never wanted a submissive. I wanted you." Christian clarified.

"But that is not what you said" I ask confused. "You looked so frustrated, so out of control, that day. I thought you needed to regain all the trappings of the lifestyle you left behind to be with me. You needed to reclaim control. I was only giving you what you said you wanted and looked like you needed" I explain.

"A couple of years ago I tried to contract a submissive twice, but I never went through with it. I tried, really tried, even taking one to the playroom but I couldn't ever manage to go through with it. I only ever wanted you. I told you years ago that I would never break my wedding vows to you." Christian explains. "I have never even touched another woman" he reinforces.

"I know. This is why when I saw Mia in New York, and she accosted me, I offered you the divorce." Before I realize it, I have said too much.

"What? What did Mia do?" Christian narrows his eyes. I certainly don't want to explain this to him and then to everyone else. I choose not to answer him right now.

I drop my shoulders. "I am sorry, everything is my fault. I have screwed up. I don't want to tell your parents about Mia. I will tell you another day. I don't want your parents to be upset at another family member." I tell Christian.

"Ana, it's not just your fault. I also helped create this mess. I just wish we could have been honest and open with each other." I feel helpless.

"You look so beautiful" Christian tells me confusing me.

He step towards me and places his hand below my chin. He softly tilt my head up, so our eyes meet.

"You still get that little V between your eyes when you frown." Christian states. Slowly he moves closely to me and kisses that part of my face. His lips are still luscious, just like I remembered and dreamt about all these years. "Just as I expected, it is still very soft to kiss." He whispers into my ear. There is a phenomenal charge of electricity that strikes my body. Willingly, I kiss him, taking him by surprise.

"Finally," He says relieved as if a life time of burden has been lifted from his shoulders. He places his hands on my face as he starts passionately kissing me. Willingly I give myself over to him. Even if it is just for this one moment. We enter our little bubble as if we had never left before. When we stop, I feel the full force of our combined magical current around us, trapping us together enthusiastically.

A silent tear runs down my cheek, only to be wiped off by Christian. In the past several minutes, I have felt every emotion possible. I rest my head on Christian's shoulder as he wraps his arm around me, supporting me. At this point in time, I allow him to be my strength.

"Well it took you both long enough. I will delay everyone from starting a search party for you both." Ted says to us just before he turns around and heads back. Christian and I look at each other startled. Our son's quick departure and our combined shock from realising he just witnessed our show of affection, means we are both unsure how he felt seeing us kiss.

"How long has he been standing there?" I enquire.

"I don't know." Christian tells me. "I am rather glad he was there though." Christian seems even more relieved. Remorse hits me deeper.

"Christian, this doesn't change the fact that we have to go home. Ted needs to finish school and graduate. One kiss doesn't fix the world" I tell him honestly.

"I think your math is off Mrs Grey that was more than one kiss, and I know the reality, but I intend on fighting for the world." Christian says firmly.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Re-entering the living room, there is an intense glare upon Ana and me. No one knows what transpired outside, except Ted, and from what I know about my son he wouldn't have mentioned it. I look at Ted from the corner of my eye; he is talking softly to Ava. There is so much I need to learn about him. I hate that they are leaving tonight; I had hoped to take them to the house on the sound and have them stay the night there. Have Ana stay with me. How am I supposed to fight when all these curve balls are thrown at me?

"Apologises, Ana and I needed to deal with a personal matter. Where were we?" I ask now taking control.

"Legal separation" Kate states raising her eyebrows at me

"Yes" I say with a tone of hatred.

The next five years were a stalemate. I would visit Teddy but not regularly. Ana and I found it harder to be around each other and Ted started to pick up on it. Eventually it would upset Ted and put him in an awful position. We just ended up ignoring or being quietly polite to each other while spending time with our son. I kept wondering if we would ever reunite. I always thought that was inevitable, it wasn't until the picnic, when Ana told me that she was moving to New York that I realised it was too late. Never would I get them back."

* * *

_**12 years ago**_

"Maybe I should buy HarperCollins?" I propose

"Grey, it won't matter. Ana will just go somewhere else. What are you going to do, spend every cent you have, to buy every publishing house in the world?" Taylor reasons. I know he is right. Fuck! I just want to keep them close, where I can keep an eye on them. Love them from a distance if that is all I can manage.

"I want a security team watching their every move in New York…" Taylor raises his eyebrows at me. "Looking out for the safety" I clarify.

"Understood" Taylor states.

"I can't fucking believe she is doing this and I can't stop her." I look at my watch and note that in an hour Ted will be here. Maybe Ana will bring him and I can talk to her.

"Christian" I am taken back by the fact that he has used my first name. "You love Ana and Ted. So act like it when Ted comes over tonight." This is the first time I am having Teddy sleep over. A last chance to spend some time with him before they fly out tomorrow evening. Ana is going to have him picked up in the morning; also this gives her a chance to go out with Kate and some girlfriends tonight.

"I made this for you dad." Ted shows me a large piece of paper after having his dinner and bath. "Do you know what it is?" He asks.

It's hard to make it out exactly what that picture is about, but the words '_daddy'_ and '_Teddy'_ are written on it. "It is a gorgeous picture, but I want you to explain what it is for me."

"It is a map of America. That is you here in Seattle and that will be me in New York. This way you will be able to find me when you miss me and you can come and see me." He says. I smile and want to cry at this map like drawing Teddy has drawn for me.

"Thank you Teddy. This is the most wonderful map in the world." I pick him up and place him on my lap. Time for a serious conversation. I look into his grey eyes that are replicates of mine.

"No matter how far away we are living, I am always going to love you. You know that don't you?" I ask seeking clarification

"Yes. Are you going to come and visit?" Ted asks. I want to tell him that I will that I will constantly visit him and bring him to Seattle on holidays but I am weary of this possibility. Things have gotten so bad between Ana and me. I have treated her badly, worse than ever since she told me about New York. Even I am horrified at my behaviour. She is running away from me. She was right that she and Ted need a new start. It has limited Ted by making him a secret from our family. Why on earth we did this is now beyond my reasoning. A new city where Ted can be himself and Ana doesn't need to worry about who will find out or who sees them is the best option.

"I hope so," I tell Ted. He frowns. My clever little boy knows this is a cop out. "Now has your mother told you yet about your new school and apartment?" I ask trying to divert the subject.

"Yes she did. Mom said that you got me into a really good school and I need to wear a uniform."

"Yes, that is true and the school is very lucky to have you." I smile at my son. Ted jumps off my lap and stands in front of me.

"Daddy, you love mommy don't you" Ted questions. Hands on hip and looking way older than his tender age of five.

"Teddy, things are harder when you get older. Love often…."

"STOP Daddy. You and mom always fail to answer questions. You both need a time out." Teddy scolds. That would be a rather long timeout for the silly things both Ana and I have done over the years.

"We adults make lots of mistakes" I comment.

"Tell me about it. Imagine how big the eraser would be to get rid of all the errors!" Ted looks so serious. I can't help but laugh out loud.

"I love you dad. I am going to miss you even more" Ted states

"Even more?" I ask for clarification.

"Even more than I did here in Seattle. During the times I didn't see you." What is left of my heart crumbles. I have been an awful father, and now they are leaving. Maybe it is best for them both.

"Teddy, the cookies are ready." Gail calls out. He and Gail this morning made cookies while I watched. I have savoured these past twenty four hours. I didn't even think about work, except for the hour after Ted feel asleep, but I couldn't keep my mind focused on the job at hand. I slam my laptop screen down and walk upstairs and sit in the spare room. I sit for hours watching Ted sleep. I should have had it made up for a room for Ted. This room though carefully decorated is not compatible with a five year old boy. I have lost so much time and lost so many opportunities.

The next day Ted is picked up by Kate and Elliot rather than Ana as she is making sure for the tenth time that everything is finalised, supposedly. My instincts tell me that she is likely trying to avoid me before she leaves. She didn't call me to tell me as I would have offered to drop him off with Taylor, and then I could have spoken to her.

I double knot Teddy's shoe laces, for safety. He is constantly running around, and if they come loose he will end up falling and hurting himself. "Have you got your bag of cookies?" I enquire.

"Yep. Mrs Jones made me extra's for the plane flight."

"Good and I think you are ready to…" I pause finding my next few words hard to say.

"To what Daddy?"

"Ready to go." I struggle to say. Ted nods. "Now you need to be very good and helpful for your mom and do not be too loud on the plane." I add

"I will be good" Ted reaffirms.

"I know you will. I love you so much Teddy. Never forget that." I tell him seriously and looking at him in the eyes.

"I love you too Dad. I better go; mom will be waiting for me." Ted says. I hug him one more time. My heart aches as I watch him take Kate's hand and walk out.

"Kate, I will be down in a minute" Elliot's states. Kate nods in acknowledgement. Once my brother and I are alone, he starts to rip into me.

"Are you seriously going to stay here in your fortress over Seattle and just let Ana and Ted slip through your fingers?" Elliot rebukes.

"They slipped through my fingers years ago. It is done." I refute.

"Christian, this is your last chance to see Ana. Kate and I are going to take Ted home, then take them to the airport. Do it for Ted, and for you and Ana. Go and talk to her! I love you bro and I hate seeing you like this!"

Once Elliot has left, I pour myself a glass of Bourbon. I hate this stuff but I know it is the one thing that will calm me right now. I slump back on my chair in my Escala office, furious at the situation. Taylor stomps in, grabs my glass roughly from my hands and places it on my desk.

"Christian, I don't care if you fire me, but get off your sorry ass. NOW! I am going to drive you to Ana's apartment so you can finally tell Ana how you feel." Taylor orders. I am angry at his behaviour but deep down I am thankful for someone making me do this. Taylor traces Ana. I am overjoyed that we determine she is still at her apartment. Good, this way we can avoid a public scene, should I have to pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, like a poorly behaved child. Anything to stop her from leaving.

Knocking on the apartment door, I am anxious but confident. I want to wrap my arms around Ana, kiss her and never let her and Ted go.

"Kate, good you are all still here." I tell her as she opens the door. I was worried that in between us driving here that we would miss them. Little Ava hears my voice and comes running out. Her arms are stretched out wide. At three years old she is a heart breaker. I love her almost as much as I love Ted. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes and regardless of her mother, she is a doll.

"Uncle Christian! Pick me up" She yells. I swoop down and follow through with her request. "Are we going shopping?" She asks. I laugh at her innocent request. Ana refuses to let me take Teddy shopping with the exception of his birthday and a couple of times during the year. She thinks we should be careful not to spoil him. If I can't convince her to stay in Seattle and reunite, I will indulge Ted more than currently, but he would never be spoilt.

"No Ava, I am sorry, but I can't right now" I tell her. She pouts sweetly.

"Where are Ana and Ted?" I ask desperately.

"Gone. They left 10 minutes ago." She replies.

"Kate, I know that you and Elliot are taking Ted and Ana to the airport. I don't want to upset her. I just want to talk to her" I tell her. I hate how I can't intimate her like every other woman I come across.

"Jose took Ana and Ted to the airport"

"Fuck" I yell, forgetting that I have Ava in my arms.

"Hey that is a naughty word, Uncle Christian" Ava points out. "Jose has gone with Ana and Ted."

"Jose? Kate is this right" I ask. Before Kate can say anything Ava responds.

"Yes, I think they are in love. I heard Jose say that he was still in love with Ana" I get instantly angry.

"Ava you don't know what you are talking about" Kate reprimands.

"Yes I do. You and Daddy just said that a few minutes ago" Ava calls her mother out. I would usually throw Ava in the sky out of joy, someone who can finally get her mother to heel, but this is not the time or subject to do so. I have long been aware of Jose spending more and more time with Ana and Teddy. Even spending some nights at the apartment. Ana had sworn to me that they were just friends.

Kate reaches for Ava, sets her down and tells her to go and play. "Christian …. STOP" She tries to talk to me but I run back downstairs determined to get to the airport. Taylor drives faster than I have ever seen. I clutch my newly purchased online ticket, so I can get past security. Hell I am going to get on this plane if that is what it takes. Glancing at the monitors I see that her flight will be boarding soon. Thank god for working out every day!

I see Teds copper hair in the distance, and make a bee line for my son. My eyes start to narrow and I get livid at the scene when I get closer. Jose is sitting next to Ana, with my son on his lap. They look 'friendly'. I have no right to make them stay here; I haven't manned up and been the father I should be. She deserves to have a new life, away from my fifty shades.

The flight is called and all three of them get up. Jose is carrying my son and helping Ana. Jose is comforting Ana. As they enter the gate, I catch a last glimpse of them.

"So that was the last time I saw Ana and Ted, until this past week. I went to the airport, thinking I would be able talk Ana out of moving. I imagined sweeping Ted on to my shoulders, wrapping one of my arms around my wife and finally taking them home to our house on the sound. Though of course this didn't occur." I finally finish. That was harder than any session with Flynn, any workout with Claude.

* * *

"Christian, you know that Jose and I have always just been friends. He was comforting me because I was upset that I was leaving Seattle and taking Ted away from you. I never wanted to go. I only went because I felt I owed it to Ted I needed to start a new since, we couldn't move forward here in Seattle. I didn't want Ted to live like a secret in Seattle." Ana explains.

"I know that now" I tell her. I want to feel her hand in mine, but her hands are clenched together.

"Dad, why didn't you come and see me. We were in New York for twelve years. You organised and paid for me to attend the best schools in New York, financed everything I wanted and sent me endless amounts of toys and clothes. But you never saw me. We barely spoke on the phone after I hit my teenage years." Ted half-states, half questions me.

"I know. I felt abandoned and unwanted. I then devoted myself to ensuring that you had everything you needed. I threw myself into work and let it consume me. I focused on growing Grey Enterprise Holdings and ensuring that I made as much money as possible to give you everything." I confess.

"And you succeed dad, except I think I would have preferred a father I got to see. I often wondered if you loved me. Mom would constantly assure me that you did, but I was just so uncertain." Ted states, reminiscing bad emotions.

"I know, but I have always loved you Ted. Never a day went by without me thinking about you. I kept thinking that there would be time somehow." I hang my head down. "When Andrea told me that you had called to come and see me, I was a mix of emotions. And then you came in. I couldn't believe my eyes; my little boy had grown up. I had fucked up." Ana and I are both embarrassed at our actions.

"Wow, what a long, sad and unfortunate story." Ted says, and then cocks his head to one side. "Thank you mom and dad. Thank you for telling us everything. I really needed to know everything that happened. I understand that mom getting pregnant was the stimulus for your breakup, but it was your combined stubbornness and poor communication that led to us getting here." Ana and I can't do anything but agree. "Either way I love you both. You're my parents; I couldn't hate either of you even if I wanted to." Ted then chuckles. "And trust me I have desperately wanted to hate you at times dad. Really tried, it is the one thing I keep failing at in fact."

'_Good!_' I say to myself. I look up at my son, who is no longer a child. I want him to be able to look at me in the eyes. I want him to know that I am listening to everything he is saying.

"It is like mom always explained. Children are programmed to love their parents. Grandma and Grandpa, thank you for being so accommodating this week and welcoming. It has been a pleasure to meet you both" Ted complements.

"Ted, it has been our pleasure. Now that we have started to get to know you, we want you to remain in our lives." My mother states.

"Please. My mother and I are leaving for New York but I would love to keep in contact. Maybe even come out here for part of the summer. I am not sure, I haven't made plans yet." Ted informs us. I start to get a couple of ideas.

Before we realise it is way past lunch. Under my parents insistence we all sit down to eat together. Taylor has been good enough to collect some food from a local restaurant and regardless of the events of the week, the meals is relaxed and tranquil to an extent. I try to catch my mother's eyes, but I think she is still avoiding me. Ava and Ted's antics keeps the atmosphere light, or at least avoids the issue of Ana and Ted's imminent departure.

Standing back, I watch my parents with Ted as they say good bye. I have always known that depriving them of their grandchild was wrong, and it wasn't necessarily a decision. It was a disastrous side effect of the position that Ana and I put each other in. It was erroneous of us to do this. My mother has hugged Ted for the longest time. I wish I could handle such touch. I long for it but can't consider it. I need Ana to be able to do that, I realise now. I should have let her touch me. I shouldn't have been scared. I wait for Ted to say good bye and approach them.

"Mom and dad I will walk you out. If that is okay with you Ted" I ask politely.

"Sure Dad, I have to finish packing anyway. Again goodbye Grandma and Grandpa, meeting you this week has been a wonderful highlight of this trip that I will never forget" Ted complements. My mother starts to get emotional all over again and once more wraps her arms around her grandson, as does my father. I can't remember them both being like this for a long time.

Walking to the car with my parents was reminiscent of times they had to pick me up from school due to poor behaviour. I would wait for the voice of disappointment to come out.

"Mom and dad, you both won't trust me but I never meant to hurt you both" I confess. They both look at each other; it's as if they can both read each other's minds. They have been doing this for years. Elliot and I even told Mia that they could do this. HHMMM…. Mia, I think that I may have a bone to pick with her there, however that is a matter for a later date.

"Christian, you and Ana are the two people who are going to have to live with the guilt of this situation. I understand a few other people helped exasperate the state of affairs but in the end the bucks stops with you two." My father nails in on the head, in his usual manner.

I look at my mother waiting for her to have her say. I deserve to let her have that in the least. She still seems upset with me, but definitely not as much as before. "Mom?"

"Oh darling" This reference to me makes me smile. "The past has happened and regardless of how much money and power you have, you won't be able to change it. However, I intend to keep you very much accountable to your actions in the future, especially when it comes to your son." My mom comes closer to me and kisses my cheek. "Go and seek your happiness. You know where it is. Do whatever you can to be happy. I love you, Christian." I nod at my mother. Never have truer words been said than that of my parents.

"I love you too mom." I reply. The second they have left I know exactly what to do. I seek out Ted first. I find him in his room with Ava. They are talking and laughing, while he checks that he has everything. I knock on the door, making them both stop talking.

"Excuse me, I was hoping for a few words with Ted, before I leave."

"Sure Uncle Christian" Ava says jumping up. She gives me a wink. I can't help but smile at her. I wonder if things had been different. If Ana and I had stayed together, would we have had a daughter to make our lives even more complete?

"Can I sit?" I politely ask Ted.

"Sure." Ted sits on the bed while I sit on the chair.

"Ted, nothing can make up for my lack of parenting over the years and I apologise. I let my family down, your mother, myself, but most of all you. You should have had every single one of my free moments. I am sorry. I know that I can't change the past but I will do whatever I can to make the future better." I tell him sincerely.

"Thank you Dad. I won't lie to you; it hurt you not being in my life. I went from a five year old who didn't see his dad often but knew he loved him to a child then teenager, who felt that I was a financial burden." Regardless of Ted's earlier confession that he loved me, I can tell that he is still harbouring some ill feelings. If anyone has the right to feel ill feelings then it is Ted.

"However Dad I accept your apology and I am looking forward to our college visits in a couple of weeks" he says a little unconvinced.

"Me too. I will ring you tomorrow before you fly out" I tell him. Ted and I look at each other, the same uncomfortable feeling that we felt when he entered my office a week ago, fills the room. Do we shake hands or just say goodbye? When I finally look into my sons eyes I know what to do. I throw my arms around him. Embracing him for the first time in years.

"I Love you Ted"

"Love you too, dad"

We let go and take a few deep breathes. "Dad there is something I need to tell you before you leave." I listen carefully to every word my son tells me. I run out of his room and go to Ana's. I need to talk to her. When I get to the door I hear Kate and Ana talking. Panic hits me. Once more Ana moves made me force my hand before it is time.

I go downstairs and pull out my cell phone. "Barney, there is something you have to do and do it now. Yes this is urgent" I tell him. I never felt the urgency that I do right now. Why were we still keeping so many secrets?

* * *

_Authors Note:_

**_Thank you for all your fantastic reviews, follow, favorites, and PM's. They are very much appreciated and loved. I love them all! Please keep letting me know what you think! Review away. _**

**_I may be able to get another chapter out in the next 48 hours.._**

**_Again let us all give Crystal9034 a round of applause for her assistance in editing! _**

_Regards,_

_Maria Amore_


	13. Chapter 13: Extreme Gestures

**okay, next chapter earlier than I thought for you all.**

* * *

**Extreme Gestures**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I place the last of my belongings in my suitcase. Regardless of the difficulties of the past several days, I have enjoyed seeing Kate. I never realised how much I have missed my best friend! Kate passes me a refilled glass of wine. We clink glasses, celebrating nothing except a little bit of time together.

"I better stop drinking or else I will get drunk, and they won't let me board the plane tonight." I giggle, feeling some of the early effects of the wine. This girl time with Kate is exactly what I needed.

"In that case, I better fill up your glass even more" Kate smiles sadly at me. "Can't you change your flight back to tomorrow? I know you were freaked out when you arrived from your day with Christian yesterday, for some reason, but you two were courteous and quite friendly today. I can't see why you need to rush off!"

"Sorry, I already tried to change my flights before you came upstairs. All seats are fully booked. I shouldn't have changed it, but I did and it's done." I shrug my shoulders, not wanting to dwell on it.

"You could swallow your pride and ask Christian to use his jet, this way you could stay longer." Kate says in a very matter of fact tone.

"I don't want to take advantage of Christian." I say meekly.

"Clarify something for me Steele, you don't want to take advantage of Christian in terms of using his jet _OR_ take advantage of Christian in a physical sense." She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Don't be so crude." I use the excuse that I need to pack up my toiletries from the bathroom as a mean to divert Kate's line of questioning. Truth be told I was worried of falling under Christian's spell. I had already fallen for it somewhat today.

"I think that's all" I mention looking around the room. Kate grimaces at me.

"I do appreciate your need to go back to New York, with Ted completing his senior year and everything, but, I wouldn't be doing my job as your best friend if I didn't tell you that you are making the same colossal mistake you did twelve years ago." Kate tells me off.

"Mistake? You were never all that excited about Christian and me together. You want me to go to Escala and throw myself at my estranged husband's feet?" I throw back at her. "Wait, I better call Elliot up, for the first time ever Katherine Kavanagh is siding with Christian Grey. No wait I think I need to call a Grey family conference for this. No one will ever believe me." I joke.

"Stop it Steele!" Kate groans at me. "I don't mean that. I mean leaving without properly sitting down and talking to Christian, does he even know you are leaving earlier than originally planned?"

"No, I couldn't tell him. I just can't seem to find the exact words to say to Christian. There is so much I need to say to him, but it's too hard." I confess.

"Be honest with yourself. Do you still love Christian?" Kate asks me.

"The matter is Kate that I don't deserve him anymore. If I had just been honest with him from the beginning, told him that I even though I miscarried I was still pregnant, about the phone call with my mother, then who knows, everything would have been different. But it isn't." I shrug remorsefully.

"Stop avoiding my question. Do you still LOVE Christian?" The Kate inquisition continues.

"Yes, of course I love Christian, Why do you think that I have avoided other men? The problem is I don't feel I deserve to be loved and cherished by Christian anymore." I finally admit to Kate.

"You should have kept dating that guy, what was his name?" Kate asks

"Ryan Hunter, and keep your voice down. I didn't even tell Ted about him". I quieten her down. We then hear a noise outside, like someone hurrying off.

"What and who was that?" Kate asks. She runs to the door and looks around. Kate shrugs her shoulders as she re-enters the room. "It was probably Ava. She probably heard her cell phone ring. My daughter is addicted to her phone."

"Either way. I only went out with Ryan once. That's all." The honest truth was that I only went out with him as I couldn't shrug him off and people started to wonder why I never dated at work. I did it to put an end to rumours and all throughout the date I kept thinking back to the times I was with Christian. I even prayed that I would look up and there he would be.

I look around the room one more time, satisfied that I have everything. I feel anxious for some reason, even more so than when I left New York a week ago. I smile when I see my son at the doorway. I think he looks and acts even more like his father since we arrived in Seattle.

"I am ready to leave mom. How about you?" Ted says giving me his million dollar smile that the girls loved at home.

"Yep, let's go home." I tell Ted. He smiles and comes over and wraps his arms around me. His tall frame, just like his dad's, means he has been taller than me for years.

"Thank you for doing this for me mom. I know it was hard for you and for dad." He squeezes me a little tighter.

"I am surprised you don't hate me. I screwed up so much stuff." I tell him

"Well I can't doubt that you and dad both made errors, but I have never been unloved. Though I am seriously considering returning to Seattle for part of the summer." I nod and smile at Ted, but I know that my smile doesn't reach my eyes.

We decided that Sawyer, who is still assigned to us, should drive us to the airport alone. Ava has been upset for over an hour due to Ted leaving, and I know Kate, and I won't fare any better. Even Elliot is rather solemn. I don't want to draw out any goodbyes. Sawyer parks in a VIP section of the airport, I suppose as there is a reserved sign.

"Steele, Anastasia and Steele, Theodore," I tell the lady at the counter of American Airlines and pass her our identification. She looks at her screen for an extended period and frowns.

"I am sorry Mrs Steele, but you are not booked on tonight's flight" She states

"Excuse me?" I ask for clarification.

"Your name and that of your sons is not here." She further explains.

"Are we still listed for tomorrow's flight?" I question.

"No. I am sorry, but you are not" She scratches her head. I pull out my itinerary and email confirmation of when I changed the flights. She looks at the paper work curiously. "Let me talkto my supervisor and make a call to the head office."

Ted and I look at each other annoyed. I shouldn't have changed our flight, this probably has caused this confusion. It takes over ten minutes for the airline clerk to return to us. She has someone with her, I see on his name badge that he is a customer service manager. He introduces himself as 'Alex.'

"Ms Steele and Mr Steele, I am terribly sorry, but your reservation has been removed from our system. We are trying to work out why. Could it have been that someone cancelled your booking?" He enquires.

I then start to wonder if Christian is behind this. Of course, he is! He once worked out what flight I was on to Georgia years ago. He is way more powerful and richer these days, cancelling our flight wouldn't be that hard for him or his hired IT geniuses.

"I don't know. What is the earliest flight you can get us on?" I am hopeful for a solution.

"Monday evening, I am afraid." I groan at this prospect. I am due back at work Monday morning, and I don't want to spend the weekend here.

"Can you check every other airline? We want to get out of here as soon as possible." I order.

Sawyer seeing there is an issue starts to walk over. "Ted, can you stay here, I am going to have a quick chat to Sawyer"

"Ms Steele, is there a problem?" He asks concerned.

"Sawyer, don't give me that crap. Contact your boss and tell him I know he is behind this and that Ted and I better be on a flight to New York this evening, or else." I warn. I have no idea what '_else'_ is but I will think of something. Sawyer steps back and makes his call. He is still close by so I can hear every word he says. He restates word for word what I have said.

Ted puts his hand on my shoulder. "Mom there are no available flights until Sunday evening, and we have to go with another airline." I shake my head annoyed. Sawyer looks at us sympathetically as he talks to Taylor or Christian. I know now that he knows nothing.

"I just spoke to Taylor and Mr Grey. They want to reassure you both that you will get on a flight this evening to New York, but they will need about an hour to make the appropriate arrangements. They are making some calls." Sawyer informs us.

Retreating to a coffee shop at the terminal, I had just barely finished my cup of English breakfast tea when Ted points out something behind me. I know it's something significant as his eyes have become large. I turn around and there he is, the one and only Christian Grey. He looks like he is walking a run way in a high end fashion show, in his designer jeans, white linen shirt and pinstriped jacket. Taylor is walking closely behind him.

"Anastasia, Ted, I hear that you both have had a run of bad luck this evening," he says empathically. His eyes are not giving anything away.

"Yes. It seems as if somehow, with no explanation at all, our reservation got cancelled on tonight's flight, even though we were confirmed and have reservation documents to prove that we are supposed to be on the flight. In addition to this, we can't get on another flight until Sunday evening." I tell him with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't say. I will have my people contact the airline and chastise them for you on Monday." He says calmly, ignoring my tone. Oh how I wish I had his composure. "Until then, Ted you need to get back to New York for school and Ana you have work on Monday. Also on a happy coincidence, I actually need to be in New York on Monday for a business meeting. I am taking over a company on the East coast to expand my manufacturing sector significantly, and this trip will accelerate the deal. Even luckier is I have the GEH jet waiting for us. So if, you are both ready to leave, we can head over."

Before Ted or I can say anything, Sawyer and Taylor have taken our luggage. Ted and I look at each other, he shrugs his shoulders, and I sigh. "Fine. We will come." I begrudgingly accept, though utterly aware of Christian's responsibility for all of this evening's fiasco.

Arriving at the private hanger, I notice that Christian has acquired a new jet. "When did you get a new plane?" I ask.

"You noticed" He says impressed. "No one ever realizes until they enter, but you have never just been anyone." He say complimenting me and brushing some strands of my hair from my face. I can't help but blush, much to Christian's pleasure. "I purchased this craft a few years ago and sold off the old plane. This one has more features and is suited for longer travel. Grey Enterprise Holdings has grown so much that a change in our aviation fleet was just a natural move."

"I have read about the extraordinary advances in your empire, Mr Grey. The largest private company in the world now. You should be immensely proud of yourself." I commend him, but it makes him unhappy.

"Well I have had a lot of time on my hands to focus on work." He states. Deep down I know he means this as a crack at me.

"Dad, Can I go up and have a look at the cockpit?" Ted asks like a small child waking up on Christmas morning.

"Of course. Taylor can you take Ted up and tell Stephen, he has my permission to have a look." Ted practically runs up the stairs, leaving us alone. I look for Sawyer, finding him loading the luggage and won't be able to hear us.

I turn to face Christian, angry at his actions. I am about to open my mouth to tell him off for cancelling our booking on our flight, for planning all of this, however, he places a finger over my lips. "You look enticing when you are angry. Stop it or I will be forced to pick you up and take you into the bedroom on board and have my way with you." Christian grins. Gripping my hand he leads me to the steps to board the flight.

"I am mad at you." I quietly hiss. Glad I finally got to have a world in.

"And you are making me even more desperate to have you, so stop it. Our teenage son is on this flight with us. I do not think he wants to hear you climax several times in a row. I know I can make you do that." He says seductively. I look at him asking how he can be so crass. Christian is grinning like a school boy and even I have to admit to myself it's a captivating look.

The inside of the new jet is breathtaking and bigger than the old jet. There is enough space to accommodate two dozen people comfortably in a living style room. I wonder what else this much larger aircraft possessed.

"How was the cockpit?" Christian asks Ted. He has returned as we are about to leave.

"Excellent. Do you think, if it isn't too much hassle, I could go and sit at the cockpit when we are in the air?" I haven't seen Ted so eager for years. Christian gets on his on-board phone and calls the pilot.

"Done. Stephen said as soon as we are in the air and stopped ascending you are free to spend as much time as you wish in the cock pit." I want to go and kiss Christian at this point in time to so thank you.

"Great. Thanks dad" Ted says smiling at his dad, just like he did when he was a young child.

"Are you interested in flying?" Christian asks

"Yes, I find it fascinating" Ted responds.

"I fly actually. I have done so for years." Christian and Ted are engulfed in conversation over planes, helicopters, gliding and flying in general. I can't help but smile warmly at them, especially when Ted takes the seat next to his father and buckles himself in. This is how it should be, how it should have always been. Remorse fills up. I decide for my own personal wellbeing to focus my attention to a promising manuscript.

Ted and Christian continue to communicate and interact throughout our flight meal and drinks. Their conversation is only broken when the phone next to Christian rings.

"Grey… I will ask"...

"Ted, the pilot said that you can go to the cockpit now if you wish." Christian proposes.

"Yes, thank you," Ted says speeding off. He gives me a broad smile as he scuttles off, and I refocus on my task at hand. I can feel the heat of Christian's eyes on me. He keeps his seductive stare on me for over an hour. Christian has run his finger over his lips a few times and is grinning at me. I can't take it anymore and put the script down.

"Are you going to stare at me all the way to New York? Don't have you have some work to do in your bigger than the sun empire?" I taunt. I await his comments that I expect to have an undertone.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the plane?" He extends his hand out, not giving me a choice. Mr Mercurial is back!

Christian first shows me a security office and a separate section for staff. There is a room that doubles as a board room and office. "Through here is another living area. I had this added for privacy." Christian comments.

"Privacy?" I question.

"Yes. Due to the further growth of the company, I usually travel with several VP's and Ros. This space is reserved just for me and family." Christian opens the door, and the room is warm and beautifully decorated. There is a large couch, bar and mini kitchen. On the wall to the side, I find another one of Jose's photos of me. The thought makes me a little awkward but flattered at the same time. There is even some photos of Ted scattered around the area and one the wall. I have sent Christian photos throughout the years via email, though I never asked what he did with them.

"Would you like something to drink?" Christian offers.

"Yes. Whatever you are drinking will be fine." I tell him still looking around. "What is behind that door? The bedroom?"

"And a bathroom. Feel free to go a take a look. Try it out even." Christian smirks. I narrow my eyes at him and let go of the door handle.

Christian laughs out loud. "I promise to stay out here."

The bedroom is comfortable and impeccably furnished. The bed is bigger than the bed on the last plane. The bathroom is luxurious and even has a bath this time. It is a large egg shaped bath similar to the one at Escala. I contemplate having a bath. My apartment in New York, though relatively spacious, doesn't have one and I have missed the pleasure a hot bath brings. Though I think Christian finding me naked in his bath will only end in one way. I return to the private living room and take the glass of pink champagne willingly from Christian.

"Champagne? Are we celebrating something?" I ask

"Maybe" Christian states coming to sit opposite me.

"So are you finally going to tell me how you did it? And why?" I straighten up.

"I told you, I have a meeting on Monday in New York, and you were in need, so I decided to leave a little earlier than planned." Christian restates sincerely.

"Do you really have a meeting?" I ask, examining his body language closely.

"Yes. Ana I do. I have had it planned for weeks now. Even before I knew Ted was coming to see me at Grey House."

"Okay I accept that, but I know you had something to do with our cancelled booking." Christian isn't talking or making eye contact. I sigh loudly. "I promise not to be upset or call the police or anything! Just tell me how and why? You didn't even know that we where leaving tonight."

"It was relatively easy. And to put your mind to rest, Ted told me you where both leaving early." Christian points out.

"Ted told you?" I ask again. I can't believe what I am hearing.

"Yes. I went to talk to him, to say goodbye and he informed me of your little secret. Then I called Barney and cancelled your seats online and then we purchased the newly vacated seats just in case. And you know why I did it." Christian says strongly.

"Humour me, tell me why" I dare him.

"Because I wanted to spend more time with you and Ted. And …" Christian takes a long drink of his champagne.

"And..." I ask frustrated.

"I allowed you and Ted leave twelve years ago, and it was the second worst decision I ever made in my life! I won't do the same without one hell of a fight." He says determined.

"What was the worst decision you ever made?" I ask cautiously. Christian runs his hands through his hair, his eyes are dark and lips thinned. He is struggling with his feelings.

"The worst decision I ever made was reacting negatively when I saw the pregnancy test. I should have held you tightly. Loved you and worshipped you, for giving me the greatest gift any man can receive. A child. Then all this mess would have never occurred." Remorse fills his voice, and the space between us becomes tense.

"I better go and finish that manuscript; I have a meeting with the author on Monday." I say getting up to make a quick exit. I am on the verge of tears.

"Ana wait I have a couple of things for you. One that belongs to you and one that I think I owe you, but before you jump to conclusions , I have a new proposition for you." Christian says passing the two items to me. Both make me want to cry, but both for different reasons.

I don't need to read the document. I know what it is.. "Why?" I ask Christian, . . . . . . .

* * *

_A/N._

_How annoying am I that I write these in every chapter? I wanted to say thank you for the outstanding support to this story. I really appreciate it. It is my first AU story I have ever attempted._

_Sorry if I annoy you all over the cliff-hanger's. I have to say that I love this cliff-hanger. You will never believe what CG has given Ana._

_Thank you for all that review. It is a great compliment to a writer to receive them and a nice way to get feedback from you all. _

_Again, a big shout out to Crystal9034 for her advice and editing powers._

_Regards,_

_Maria Amore._


	14. Chapter 14: Ultimatums and Opportunities

_Authors Note:_

_Apologies for the six day wait. Things have been busy with a bit of poor health on my part. Nonetheless, here is the next chapter. I have to say that you are all a little too smart as to what Christian has given Ana, but please read it to the end to see what is truly happening. I have almost finished next chapter. Again, thanks to Crystal9034 for editing!_

_**Also Note**__: it is currently February in this story and I am basing the wedding anniversary is the 30__th__ of July._

* * *

**Ultimatums and Opportunities**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

_"Ana wait I have a couple of things for you. One that belongs to you and one that I think I owe you, but I have a new proposition for you." Christian says passing the two items to me. Both make me want to cry, but both for different reasons._

_I don't need to read the document. I know what they are. "Why?" I ask Christian,_ holding up the signed divorce papers.

"They're signed" I point out the obvious. Confusion fills me. Christian has fought tooth and nail to stop us getting a divorce and now that he has given me one, I don't know how I feel.

"I know. I did sign them!" Christian reconfirms. I look up at him, but his expressions are unreadable. "I have a proposition for you Anastasia. One that I want you to consider thoroughly." He states coming over and taking the offending document from my hands and places it on the table.

"Ana I need you to listen carefully. Are you with me, you seem unusually phased?" He asks. I feel suspended in time. Christian Grey just did _**THE**_ one thing he said he would never do. I shake off this confusion.

"Yes. I'm listening. I am a ball of nerves but still." I admit softly. Christian kisses my forehead to comfort me.

"I want you to keep an open mind. I want you to give me until the night after our wedding anniversary, to win you back, to the point where you can fully believe that you love me, and I love you, unconditionally. I am going to move heaven and hell for you to want to move back to Seattle, live at our home on the sound with me, and spend the rest of our lives together. Just like we were supposed to." He pants as if he has run a marathon, stopping I presume to gauge my reaction.

I am struggling to find which words to say. "Christian, why? Why now?"

"Because I do not want you to live your life in limbo."

"You also don't deserve a life in limbo" I tell him. "But there is something else behind this proposition. Tell me. Our first step in this agreement should be that we will always be honest with each other" I need to understand the full background to this in order to understand Christian's position.

"I agree to be honest." Christian states, with a strong tone of anger.

"Then be honest now" I challenge.

"Ryan Hunter," Christian says him name with utter disgust. He probably wants to beat him to a pulp.

"How do you know about him?" No one except Kate knew I went on that one date, and she wouldn't have told him.

"I overheard you and Kate talking"

"What…." I say loudly, horrified that he was ears dropping. Christian puts his hand up forcefully and even I know that I should let him finish.

"I called Barney, and your recently terminated security in New York. I know that you only went on one date and that you found the date hard, a fact that makes me ecstatic!" Christian says relieved. "I also have found it difficult to move on and adopt the previous life that should have come easily to me. I have come to the educated conclusion that it is the stalemate of our relationship. Regardless of love. I am always going to love you Ana, and I don't want to cheat on you. Being with another woman while we are still married will be like cheating to me, regardless of the amount of time we have been apart." Christian surmises.

"So we are going to spend the next five months, working out if we want to be together?" I ask to seek clarification.

"I already know my answer to that question." Christian quickly points out. I look down, wishing that I knew exactly what the right thing to do is. _How do we just ignore the past seventeen years of pain?_

"I want you to give me the opportunity to win you back. To have the right to possess your love" Christian pours me another glass of pink champagne. I take the filled glass and drink it all quickly, as a means. Christian stifles a laugh at my way to adapt to this proposition. "Relax Ana, it isn't as if I'm asking you to sign a BDSM agreement." Christian laughs slightly.

"Either way you choose, I plan on being around a lot from now on. I need and want to be more of a father to Ted. I know he is seventeen and about to go to college, but I don't want to waste the next seventeen years and beyond." Christian reflects.

"Please. I want that too. Ted may act all grown up and all, but he still fairly young, and he needs you" I advise Christian much to his pleasure.

I pick up the divorce documents and read them. I notice that there is a duplicate copy without any signatures. I pick up the pen from the little table next to me and sign the spare divorce documents that Christian hasn't signed and pass them to him.

"What is this?" Christian asks. His lips are thinned, and I know he is displeased.

"I am just giving you the same offer that you have given me. You need an out too, you may think you have your answer in regards to our relationship, but that can change. If you feel that you don't want to be with me after our anniversary, then I want you to be able to sign those divorce documents and be free." I offer. I think this is only fair. We are both to blame for this marital status.

"Accepted Anastasia. But oh how I wish you had agreed to work for the Grey enterprises years ago. You have exceptional negotiation powers."

"I think we should tell Ted about this arrangement as I don't want us to have any more secrets from Ted. We are just so lucky that he is as stable and brilliant as he is!" I suggest to Christian. I don't think Ted could handle anymore secrets, especially now.

"No, need. I already spoke to Ted about this on the phone, after Barney called me to let me know that this Hunter guy was not significant. Ted has agreed and given us his permission and well wishes." Christian grins. I look at him unsure. "You can go and ask our son if your wish."

"I trust you Christian."

"Thank you" He tells me softly. Christian leans over to grab a copy of the divorce papers and hands it remorsefully back to me. "If you read the appendix it outlines a proposed divorce settlement. We can amend it as per your wishes." Christian adds. I analyse the appendix careful and shake my head.

"Christian this is too much! I don't want all of this!" I tell him.

"It is what you deserve and to be honest I hope we never have to discuss the contents of that appendix. However I want to know that you are cared for always. No matter what happens over the next five months."

I re-read the details. If we divorce then I am to be given Grey Publishing, the house on the sound and three billion dollars. I notice something peculiar.

"Why is there an asterisk next to Grey Publishing?" I ask perplexed.

"Because it is yours, whenever you want. Divorce or no divorce. Roach has notified me that he intends to retire at the end of June. If you want you can take over, as a subsidiary of Grey Enterprise or as a sole company, it is your call. You are the best person for the job. You have done phenomenal things in New York, and you are the perfect person for the job." Christian offers.

"I will need to think about it" I tell him flattered but also stunned by his offer. I wonder though if this is part of his plan. By the end of June, Ted would have finished his senior year. In addition, if I took this offer I would be in Seattle for a month before our anniversary. It also means that I would get a month at Grey Publishing before Roach retires. But this all seems too perfect.

"So how is this all going to work then?" I ask curiously. We still live on opposite sides of the country, and even Christian Grey in all his power and glory, can't be away from Seattle for months. There is only so far that a laptop and blackberry can get him.

"I am going to go between Seattle and New York. I can handle most things from New York, and I have an office at our subsidiary there. Though I will need to go back to Seattle to keep things going." Christian briefs me.

"You think of everything don't you Mr Grey."

"I like to think so," He says proudly.

"I am still angry at you, for cancelling our flight reservations" I tell him

"Will you be angry forever?" Christian cocks his head to one side questioning me.

"No..But…" I start to argue back.

"Then we should just put it behind us." I roll my eyes at Christian, annoyed at his tactics.

"Excuse me Mrs Grey, but I do believe you are making my palms rather twitchy right now." Christian narrows his eyes and they go terribly dark.

"Stow it" I match the look he gives people whenever he is 'displeased'. "You know you haven't told me what happened with Mia yet. I know that she had something to do with you requesting the divorce all those years ago." Christian twitches.

"I was at a lunch meeting with an author at a restaurant in New York, coincidently this was where Mia happened to be at the time. I think she thought I was there on a date or something. After the author left and I was on my way out, she came and spoke to me." I state, somehow hoping that this would be enough.

"Anastasia, continue I want to know the full story. No more of secrets, remember?" Christian scoffs.

"Funny, it used to be you who always kept secrets" I reflect.

* * *

**Eleven years ago**

"Ana" I hear a voice call my name. There is a cold tone to this voice, and yet it is so familiar. I look up and there she is, Mia. I honestly want to get up and hug her. It's been so long since I have seen her. I need to constantly remind myself that she knows nothing about the circumstances around the separation. She doesn't even know that she has a nephew. Remembering this fact pains me, it was one of the reason I was so eager to leave Seattle. To get away from the constant reminders.

"Mia. It's been so long. How are you?" I ask politely, not sure what else to say.

"I am better than Christian. Ana, what were you thinking? Do you know what you have done to Christian?" She scolds. I can feel myself cringe. There is nothing I can say, without giving away the facts.

"Mia, it is a long story. We are both at fault." I tell her the minimalistic amount.

"But you have managed to move on but not my brother. He barely come's to dinners with the family anymore, and he constantly works. Taylor has told us that he spends every day and weekends in the office or on business trips." I have never heard so much anger in her voice.

"Christian, always was focused on work. I always thought he over did it." I say out loud though I don't mean to.

"Worst of all, he won't let anyone touch him anymore, not even our mother. Mom is so upset by it, and it is all your fault Ana." She accuses. I swallow, feeling the pain that everyone in the Grey family must have experienced due to Christian and me.

"I loved your brother" I admit.

"Not enough though." She scoffs. If I could only tell her how much, I still love him. How I gave him the legal separation so he could continue his life. The life that gave him so much control, so much power.

"Mia, I am sorry, but I don't think there is anything I can say to you. The…" I try to finish this.

"Ana, My family use to think you were the best thing to happen to my brother, but in the end it was the opposite, you were the worst thing to happen to my brother. I wish you had never entered his life." Mia states honestly walking out. I feel like my soul has died.

* * *

"Christian, even though Mia didn't know the history of what had happened. She was right that I had been a terrible thing for you" I tell him.

Christian runs both his hands through his hair. "Oh Ana. You should have known better."

"I couldn't think straight, things were tough. Ted and I finally were settled in New York, with school, new friends and work, but I…. We both were missing you terribly. But I thought that since you couldn't handle being touched anymore that I had broken you! A legal separation wasn't enough to set you free, so I thought a divorce was what you needed." I shrugged my shoulders. I know I wasn't thinking straight, but Mia's words terribly hurt me, and I felt totally responsible for everything.

"Fuck it," Christian says.

"Huh?"

"Fuck the past. No more of these flashbacks ad stories. Just focus on our future, and us getting back together" Christian states.

"You make it sound so easy," I say a little frightened.

"I wish. I know that it is going to take time, I just hope that… "Christian looks at his watch. "…. It doesn't take longer than five months, three weeks, 6 days and 18 hours".

I can help but giggle at Christian's accuracy.

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I soak in the joy of Ana's giggle. No matter what, at least I am able to make her giggle. I am annoyed at Mia for being so horrible to Ana, but part of me feels the blame for it. I decide that I will deal with this issue later when I contact Mia and tell her about Ted. Actually this gives me an idea. I can kill two birds with one stone.

"What are you thinking about? You have that look on your face that you get when you cooking something up." Ana looks at me curiously. _Oh Ana, wouldn't you like to know!_

"Cooking? You of all people should know that I cannot cook." I playfully tell her. "You haven't opened or paid much attention to the other parcel I gave to you." I tell her. Ana looks at the box and runs her finger along the logo.

"You didn't have to go and buy me jewellery," She tells me seriously.

"I didn't, well not really" I tell her in the same serious tone she just gave me. Ana looks at me a little disappointed I think but unsettled. "You seem disappointed, Anastasia" I point out.

"I am not" She defends herself

I open the box for her as I can't wait for her to see it. I watch her facial expression as she examines her long missed piece of jewellery. Even her eyes watered as I placed it on her wrist.

"My charm bracelet," She says softly. "I have missed it"

"And I have missed it being on your wrist." I reply. I sit back and watch Ana look thought each charm. She looks at me once she reaches the new charms. "The platinum and blue bear represents our son."

"Our little teddy bear" Ana smiles. She looks curiously at the next charm. "What flower is this and what does it represent?"

"It is a lotus flower." I inform Ana. She cocks her head to the side unsure of what it means. "This flower is one of the most beautiful things in the world, next to you of course. The flower sprouts in mud and pretty rough conditions. But despite these conditions this same dirty water washes it clean as it surfaces and as the lotus opens each petal to the air, not a stain or spot of mud remains externally. The inner lotus too has never seen a drop of mud or dirty water. It is pure, and bright, and beautiful. I couldn't think of a more appropriate metaphor for our relationship currently and where it will be." The flower is more than a symbol, it is more like a prayer for our marriage.

"What if we fail?" Ana is fearful.

"Fail?" I repeat the word distastefully. "I should spank you just for thinking that we could fail!" I fake horror, but every muscle in my body reacts with the possibility of having Ana again in such a way.

Stephen, our pilot, tells us that we are about to descend, and we return to our seats. Ted, who is on cloud nine has re-joined us. I think this is the first time I have made him smile in over a decade.

* * *

**Ted's POV: **

I go back down next to my parents after spending hours watching and listening in the cockpit. The pilot was extremely accommodating and answered all of my questions. Every birthday, my father has asked me what I want, and I think I know what I would like now.

My parents looked quite relaxed considering. Dad told me of his idea in Seattle, and I gave him my blessing, as long as it was with my mother's wishes. I don't know how I would feel if they got back together, but I will cross that bridge when I get there. But I have my own bombshell for my parents.

"So mom, did dad tell you of his proposal?" I ask as a lead in to mine.

"Yes." She says monosyllabically.

"And did you accept?"

"I think so," She says.

"Good. Now mom and dad I have my own proposal for you both." I pull out copies of the form I made up with my grandfather and one my Uncle Elliot made, and pass them each a copy. They both read the document. I take a deep breath in hoping this doesn't blow up in my face.

"NO!" Both my parents yell in unison. I know then I have made a mistake. Damn it Elliot!

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING. We are now at the stage of how OR if Ana and Christian going to heal their relationship, and Ted and Christian's relationship. PLEASE REVIEW… **


	15. Chapter 15: Schemes

_Authors Note:_

_Since you had to wait so long for the previous chapter, Crytal9034 and I though another chapter earlier than usual was well deserved by all you readers. If you haven't read the previous chapter then please do. Please give a round of applause to Crystal9034. I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

**Schemes**

* * *

**Ted's POV**

"_Now mom and dad I have my own proposal for you both." I pull out copies of the forms I made up with my grandfather and one my Uncle Elliot made, and pass them each a copy. They both read the document. I take a deep breath in hoping this doesn't blow up in my face._

"_NO!" Both my parents speak in unison. I know then I have made a mistake._

"Ted, your car is only just road worthy, you can't drive it through Mexico, especially not alone. I doubt that it would even get you out of New York before it broke down in who knows where!" My mother has a strained tone to her voice that I have never heard before. She is now standing over me with her hands on her hips, regardless of the fact that we are about to descend into New York. Damn, she has never refused to let me spread my wings. I know now that this was a terrible mistake. I make a mental note to myself, never listen to Elliot, ever again!

Dad whose response initially matched my mother's has rapidly changed his response. He looks at me suspiciously. It annoys me that he can read me so well. Deep down I feel that he should have to get to know me better before being able to do that.

"Anastasia, calm down, sit in your chair and put your seat belt on now!" Dad instructs mom intensely. She rolls her eyes, which causes my dad's lips to form a tight line and his eyes go dark.

"Calm down? Are you serious Christian? You of all people should be the one jumping up and down. You're the parent obsessed with security and safety." Mom has the darkest look in her eyes ever, enough to match the one my father just gave her. This is not going as planned, at all.

"I **AM** passionate about security and safety, which is why I want you to sit down now as we are descending and about to land!" Mom and Dad give each other unpleasant looks. Damn this is going to fail. Mom throws her hands up in the air and resumes her seat. Dad whispers something into my mother's ear that seems to soothe her.

Dad smirks at me. "Ted, when did Elliot advise you to try this?"

"What makes you think that dad?" I ask. Dad gives me a rather smug look.

"Because your Aunt Mia did the very same thing years ago, when she dropped out of college." Dad raises his eyebrows at me.

"What?" My mother is even more confused now.

"When Mia dropped out of college, she gave our parents a similar itinerary, stating that she was going to go backpack throughout Africa, alone, even going through areas which were facing a lot of ethnic civil wars. Of course, our parents freaked out. She then informed them, that she wasn't actually going to Africa but rather has quit college to go to France to study patisserie making. Elliot gave her the idea, so her plans of dropping out of college wouldn't seem unacceptable in comparison. Ted, what are you actually wanting to tell or ask us for?" Dad asks. My mother calms down proportionately though is still highly annoyed at me.

"Sorry Mom, Elliot did guide me, and yes dad there is something I am interested in." I take a deep breath before continuing as my nerves start to take over me. "I want to…" I sigh heavily. Both my parents are looking at me, anxiously. I was so stupid springing this on them like this, but it did achieve at least one of my aims, 'to finally get my parents to agree on something even if they did give each other the worst glares in the world'. They have spent years disagreeing on everything it's time for that to all end.

"I am never going to take advice from Elliot ever again." I state. This has made everything all so much harder as my parents are eager to get information out of me. I have never faced them both together when I have been wanting to do anything before.

"Good decision. Now spit it out Ted!" Dad's voice is demanding. I know he is worried about my request. But to be honest, I am more worried about what my mother is going to say in response.

"Hear me out first before you both say anything in reply." Both my parents agree. "I want to change my name to Grey or at least hyphenate it to Steele-Grey." I stop speaking for a few seconds, to give my parents a second to process the information. Dad looks a little taken back, but there is a serene little smile to his face, and you can tell that he likes the idea. My mother's reaction is uncertain. Yep it is safe to keep talking.

"I want to change it as it feels right. My last name would have been Grey if all those unfortunate circumstances didn't happen, and I think it would make my grandparents happy." I inform them.

"Is that the only two reasons Ted?" Mom asks me. She is looking at me, just like she did when, I was younger and trying to work out if I was lying. "Be honest with us, we won't be upset or mad." I take a long deep breath in, praying I won't upset anyone.

"Another reason why I want to include Grey is that I remember being five years old and wondering why my father and I had different last names. All my friends had the same last name as their fathers except me, it was something I genuinely wanted." My voice is low and shy. I feel like a little child seeking the attention of my parents. The key thing is that I felt like I was missing out on something, and I am desperately seeking what I felt I never had.

"Mom how do you feel about this?" I enquire. I genuinely care about what my mother thinks, she has loved and raised me for every second of my life. I don't want her to think I am turning my back on her.

"I am happy as long as you are happy. But keep in mind that this won't necessarily mean that your father and I will reunite." Mom has that straight up and honest tone in her voice. _Why does this fact hurt?_

"I understand" I tell her.

"Dad what is your opinion?"

"Well of course I am all for it! I can have my lawyers handle this, just let me know." Dad honestly looks overjoyed. He has a little of that twinkle in his eye that I saw in those old photo's my grandparents showed me of him with my mother, before everything happened. It is also that little twinkle he gets when he looks at my mother some times.

"Then it is up to you if you want your last name to be solely Grey or Steele-Grey," My mother reaffirms.

"I will need time to think about it" Both my parents nod in agreement. For the second time in a space of ten minutes, my parents have done one thing that has evaded them for years, not once but twice. Finally, they agree on something.

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I sigh quietly to myself. Remorse is hitting me harder and harder, each time I look up and see Ted. I thought I was always doing the right thing for him, but I was wrong. I shouldn't have been selfish after he was born and filled out the birth certificate. I was just so mad at Christian. The three of us sit in silence as we land in New York. At least I start to feel more in control here. New York has been my home for the past twelve years; it's where we have carved out a life for ourselves.

"Mom I am going to disembark" Ted tells me apparently eager to get off the plane.

"Okay, I am just going to double check that I have everything. I brought a lot of work on board, and I seem to have misplaced some of it, I think. I will only be a few minutes." I smile at my son. He quickly leaves. _Hhhhmmm…. Where is that other manuscript?_

"Missing something?" Christian says from a short distance.

"Yes, I can't find one of my manuscripts." I look up and there it is in his hands. "Where was it?"

"It was in the private lounge." Christian says softly as I gratefully take my much needed manuscript. Our hands touch, and even though it is only momentarily, it is enough to feel his warmth and passion.

"Thank you." I suddenly feel particularly shy next to Christian.

"Can I convince you and Ted to come and stay with me at my apartment? It is closer to Ted's school and your work. Plus I can organise to have anything you need brought over from your apartment." Christian offers.

"Christian, I don't think so. Plus, don't you think that would be too much, too soon" I say simply.

"Not for me and probably not for Ted. Why don't we ask him?" Christian suggests. How d_oes he always manage to think of an alternative pathway for everything?_

"I think it would be better if Ted and I just go home. We have been gone for a week!" I try to explain, Christian looks terribly displeased. "You are more than welcome to come over." I offer and watch him to gauge his position.

"Don't bite your lip. It still does the same things to me that it did nineteen years ago when I first met you." _Damn I didn't even realise I was doing that_. Christian looks a little frustrated as he approaches me and places his hand under my chin and with his thumb releases my lip. Our proximity makes it even harder to ignore the electric feeling around us. I finally look up at Christian. His grey eyes transfixed on me. I study him, realizing that he has barely aged in all this time. He is still the gorgeous man that every woman has lusted after. I want to kiss his perfectly shaped lips.

"I won't kiss you right now. In fact, I don't even intend on touching you, regardless of how much you want me to, I am going to make you wait" Christian states. His smooth voice illustrates his control. Shocked by his admission I step back, and bring myself back to reality. Deep down I am hurt, but severely confused. He has been dropping less than subtle hints for the past week. He is more mercurial than ever!

"I don't know what you are talking about Christian. You were the one who invaded my personal space. Now I do have other places to be." I say spiteful, grabbing my bag and documents, so I can rush out the plane door. I hear Christian groan loudly behind me, and with each step I take, I feel sadness and pain.

Taylor, Sawyer and two other security people that I haven't seen before are waiting for us, next to a couple of cars that have been loaded with our luggage. Hastily I get into the car and sit next to Ted. Christian quickly follows but sits in the front with Taylor. I am grateful for the space, especially as it will take a while to get to our apartment in the city.

"Mom, do you mind if I go to Josh's place tonight? All the guys are going over there tonight" Ted asks, emerging from his cell phone.

"That sounds fine," I tell Ted. He has a rather marvellous group of friends, and the good thing was the Josh only lived a couple of blocks away from us.

Taylor drops us at the front of my apartment building as he parks the car in the garage. "Can I come up?" Christian asks.

"Yeah, of course you can Dad," Ted tells him. Ted's advocacy of his father is a joy to see actually. We enter the elevator and even though our seventeen year old son is with us, I can feel the energy between Christian and me. Briefly I look up at Christian, and though he tries to hide it, he has been looking down at me.

"Mom and dad, I am going to get some sleep." Ted informs us and heads off to his room. It is still very early in the morning, and he didn't get any sleep during the long flight over.

Once alone, I turn to face Christian. "I am going to have a shower and get some sleep myself, what do you intend to do?" Christian gets a boyish grin to his face.

"I could join you?" He says grinning even more now.

"I thought you were going to make me wait" I tell him, reminding him of his words from when we landed.

"Point well made" Christian grimaces, then groans. "Look Ted is going out tonight. Join me for dinner at my apartment. I never got to take you there. Please, just for dinner, no funny business."

I nod my head. "Why not I don't have any other plans, I just need to get some sleep."

"Excellent. I will have Sawyer pick you up at 7pm, and there is a dress and shoes on your bed for you to wear tonight. I will see you then. Also, Taylor has organised new security for you and Ted. I sincerely hope you won't conspire with them. As usual they will be discreet" My jaw drops as Christian leaves. I head towards my room, and sure enough there on my bed, just as Christian stated is a gorgeous silver dress and shoes. I don't even try to consider how on earth Christian managed this. But then it was Christian Grey of course.

"Hey Mom, can I come in?" Ted asks from my door. I am dressed in my robe after my shower and am fixing my hair.

"Sure, come on in" I tell Ted. He enters focusing on his smartphone rather than his surroundings.

"Taylor is here, with a couple of new guys. I am about to leave, and I have just spoken to some of the guys and they are going to crash at Josh's house. I will text later if you want" Ted offers.

"That is fine. Those men are the new security personnel that your father has organised, so don't be surprised if one follows you. I will ensure they don't stand guard all night. Better tell him you are staying over at Josh's place" I suggest to Ted, whilst busying myself at getting ready.

"Easily done. Are you going out?"

"Yes. I am going to have dinner with your father." I tell him honestly. Ted's expression is mixed, making me approach him. I put my hands on his arms. "Be honest with me, would you rather I didn't see him this evening."

"Of course not. You should go, but I wouldn't mind us three having dinner together soon. I would like us to spend some time together." The strong feeling of remorse I felt on the plane hits me again, even harder. Ted has missed having a proper family.

"Do you hate me for not giving you the name Grey when you were born?" I ask weary of his answer.

"Mom, I could never hate you. I just want to start to make some changes that I feel is right for me." Ted pauses. "I better go, Josh and the guys will be waiting for me. We are all going to order some pizza and then play pool and cards."

"Have a terrific time. I will see you tomorrow." I tell Ted. He hesitates for a minute, looking a little uncomfortable. "Why are you acting so peculiar?" I ask, watching him wearingly.

"No reason. Bye Mom" he says kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye Ted." I say shaking my head a little. I don't think I have ever seen him act so unusual.

"Mom, just to remind you, I am going to be out ALL NIGHT at my mates house, so if you were NOT to come home for a certain reason and decide to stay at Dad's apartment…. For the night…. Then you wouldn't need to worry about me being alone" Ted comments embarrassed. He quickly walks off before I can say anything. I look at my reflection in the mirror astounded. _Did my seventeen year old son, soon to be eighteen, just encourage me to spend the night with the father he resented over a week ago?_

Shrugging the thought off, I finish doing my hair and put on some makeup, though not a lot. I slip on the dress, and it is exceedingly formfitting. Every curve on my body is on show and my heels make my legs seem longer. '_Interesting choice Mr Grey'_ I consider getting changed into another dress but decide against it. I will just put a jacket over it.

Taylor opens the door to Christian's apartment for me. It is terribly spacious and perfectly decorated, rather reminiscent of Escala, though, not as grandiose. A little voice in my mind wonders if there is a playroom in here, but I suspect it is unlikely. Christian has always used this apartment for business and never brought any of his submissive to New York.

Christian waltzes over to me, quickly. He is dressed in a dark suit and a linen shirt. But doesn't have a tie on, so the first few buttons of his shirt are undone. There certainly should be a law against looking as good as he does.

"May I take your jacket?" Christian offers. I nod as he stands behind me and gently pulls it off me. I stand still, self-conscious knowing that the tightness of my dress leaves little of my body shape to the imagination.

"Wow, that dress is amazing on you." Christian says running the tip of his long index finger over his top lip. I feel even more self-conscious as I try to cover myself with my arms.

"Don't Anastasia! I have always told you that it is a joy to look at you and it is even more true to this day. Come and have a glass of wine with me." Christian's voice is so seductive. It takes a lot of effort not to melt right into his arms.

The main room is breathtaking with panoramic glass walls. You can see all the lights of Manhattan from here. Christian passes me a generously filled wine glass. It tastes sensational.

"I just got a text message from O'Connor. Ted has arrived safely at his friend's house. He will stand outside for a little while and then pick him up tomorrow. I owe you a debt of gratitude for doing such a fabulous job with our son. I should have been there for you. I know I will never forgive myself for my negligence" Christian says sorrowfully.

"Christian, it was you that said that we need to forget the past and move on." I remind him.

"Stay here. I will be right back" He whispers into my ear. I watch him walk away. Shamefully I steal a glance at Christian's backside as he walks further into the apartment. "I know you are looking at me Anastasia" Christian calls out. I quickly turn away facing the skyline of New York blushing, so badly that I can feel the pinkness of my cheeks. I hold the cold glass of white wine to my face to cool me down, but when that fails, I quickly drink the contents of my glass. I know that this is just going to make it worse, but I need to calm myself and give me some level of confidence. I sit down on the black leather couch, once the effect of the alcohol hits me.

"You finished your wine already?" Christian asks as he sits down with me.

"Yes, I was thirsty" I tell him sheepishly. Christian raises his eyebrows at me.

"If you say so. Here, I have this for you. It is my way of saying thank you for everything you have done raising our child." Christian passes me a box with the Cartier logo on it.

"Thank you and you are welcome, but I thought we decided we weren't going to dwell on the past anymore. So this isn't necessary" I point out again, frustrated.

"Point taken, but I still want you to have this. I demand that you accept and wear it. This is very little in comparison to what you have given me" Christian says, refilling my glass. I open the box, and I instantly love it.

"Thank you, it is beautiful," I tell Christian appreciatively. It is a thin and intricate platinum necklace with five perfect diamonds in a drop pattern.

"I am glad you like it. I had them design and create it specifically for you. I was actually worried that it wouldn't be ready in time." Christian tells me.

"Oh. Why?" I enquire.

"I wanted very specific diamonds." Christian states casually.

"What do you mean by 'specific' diamonds?" I investigate, making Christian rather annoyed.

"Specific in that I wanted perfect 3 carat diamonds. Have you finished your line of questioning now, so I can put this on you?" Christian runs his hand through his hair frustrated.

"Yes I am finished, but if these five diamonds are 3 carats each then this necklace would cost in excess of three hundred thousand dollars" I say shocked. Christian has cocked his head to the side. He raises his eyebrow at me. I know this look.

"You never did anything small did you?" I mock him lightly.

"You don't deserve small Anastasia." He whispers into my ear, and he latches the necklace around my neck. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually. I haven't eaten all day." I inform him. Christian looks annoyed at my admission.

"Then it is more than time to eat"

Dinner is delicious as is desert. Christian organised a restaurant to deliver. I am surprised by how easy we have managed to talk. I don't think we even spoke this much before I got pregnant.

* * *

**Christian POV: **

After dinner, we both retreat to the couch where you can see the city. I know that this is the first time in years that I have seen Ana's eyes sparkle.

"Do you want some more wine?" I offer.

"No, I better not or I may recreate the first night that I spent with you in the Heathman Hotel" Ana says giggling. I soak in every part of that wonderful sound.

"Then I better take that half glass of wine away from you now. I still like my women sentient." I tell Ana. I long to feel her against me again, but it would be amazing just to lie next to her again and watch her sleep. The mood around us becomes intense. I feel the same old electric charge around Ana and me. I have never felt this with anyone else. This is why no one will ever come close to her.

Ana looks at me occasionally and nervously, just like she did so many years ago. I run my knuckles across her jaw, ensuring she would have to look at me. I lean over and kiss her. I possess her mouth, letting her know just how much I want her and how much I have missed her. I feel my body react. My pants are going to get rather tight, rather quickly at this rate, especially as she is kissing me back.

*Cough* I hear Taylor from the doorway. What the fuck does he want? I choose to ignore him. I don't want to separate from Ana. *Cough* Taylor coughs even more loudly, that Ana moves away from me. For Fucks sake! This better be extremely important!

"I will be back. Don't move" I tell Ana softly, stealing a kiss before I walk out. She is blushing like a teenager, having been caught making out with her boyfriend on the couch. I storm out angrily of the main room and into the kitchen with Taylor.

"This better be FUCKING monumental!" I yell at Taylor.

"It's Ted." Taylor tells me.

"What's happened? He is at his friend's apartment." I tell him.

"No. No, he isn't…" Taylor tells me. He passes me my cell phone and on the other end is Ted.

"Ted, what has happened?" I ask. I listen to Ted and groan… How am I going to get out of this apartment without Ana getting suspicious and after we promised each other no more lies?

* * *

**I LOVED WRITING THIS CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16: Covert Operations

**Covert Operations**

* * *

**Christian POV: **

"Ted, what has happened?" I ask. I listen to Ted and groan. How am I going to get out of this apartment without Ana getting suspicious and after we promised each other no more lies?

**Christian**: Okay, Ted. I am coming to get you. First I need you to keep calm. Your mother is still here and….

**Ted**: What? But it is so late! Shit, she will kill me. Dad, please. Do NOT tell her!

**Christian**: I can't guarantee that, but I won't let her know tonight. I am going to have to be crafty here, or your mother will get suspicious.

**Ted**: She will be able to read you like a book!

_I can feel my son's anxiety even over the phone. Does he get stressed often? I don't even know if he gets frazzled regularly. There is so much I need to learn about my son. Parental instincts I have never felt before kick in. My son needs me, and that is more urgent than my sexual need to be intimate with Ana. It hits me that I am choosing him over Ana. I remember my initial fear that Ana would choose our son over me. She was right; we should always choose our child first._

**Christian**: Ted, stay calm, I can help you. BUT I need you to remain calm. As soon as I can get rid of your mother, without her getting stressed or questioning me, I will come and get you.

**Ted**: Don't worry Dad, I am not going anywhere.

_He is trying to make light of the situation but fails._

**Christian**: Taylor and I will sort this mess out.

**Ted**: Bye Dad. Thank you

**Christian**: See you soon son.

I slam my cell phone down on the counter and run both my hands through my hair. I need to help Ted, even though this mess of own his making. But I will deal with the matter of fault later, after I find a way to send Ana home without making it look like I am rejecting or brushing her off or without her getting suspicious.

"Taylor be ready to leave once Ana has left for her apartment. Also tell Sawyer to get ready to take her home," Taylor nods and dutifully goes about what needs to be done. I run my hand through my hair again. FUCK! What do I do about Ana?

I walk back into the main room, to find Ana has finished yet another glass of wine. She must have had at least eight glasses during the course of the evening, and the effect is undoubtedly starting to show. She looks exhausted; in fact she is struggling to keep her eyes open. She looks angelic.

"Hi, are you sleepy?" I squat next to Ana, brushing the hair from her and stroking her face. Her skin is still the picture of perfection and so soft. I long to kiss every inch of it.

"Yeah, I haven't slept since Thursday night. I didn't sleep on the flight over, and I can never sleep during the day anymore. Sorry." She says, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. I glare at her unhappily. I am furious at her lack of sleep. She needs to take better care of herself, or rather I need to. Looking at my watch I calculate that she has been awake for thirty-six hours. However I am relieved that it will be easier to leave the apartment without her questioning me.

Carefully, I pick her up and carry her into the spare room. I unzip her dress, exposing her naked body with the exception of her bra and panties. My body reacts swiftly. I shake my head and cover her with the blanket and duvet. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I love you Anastasia Grey." I just want to watch her sleep again, and what I wouldn't do to climb into the bed, wrap myself around her and fall into a tranquil sleep.

However, I feel a much more pressing need. Taylor and Sawyer are ready at the door for me. "Sawyer, Mrs Grey has fallen asleep in the spare room. If she wakes up before I get back, please inform her that I had to run out to the office due to an emergency. Under no condition is she to be told about Ted." I mandate.

Taylor watches me as I pace apprehensively for the elevator. When it opens I rush in and bang the button for the garage.

"Children make mistakes. Don't be too hard on Ted" Taylor tells me. I look at Taylor and sigh.

"I feel a strong need right now to go, protect and hold my son whilst yelling at him, and ground him until the end of time." I am a bag of mixed emotions.

"Congratulations. That is exactly what a parent goes through each day of their child's life."

Taylor parks the car outside the police station. It's almost midnight now. Forty-five minutes since Ted called me. I approach the counter to find there are two officers on duty. One is busying himself on the phone whilst the younger police officer is manning the counter.

"Evening, I am here to pick up my son, Theodore Steele. He and his friends were bought in here" I tell him.

"Yes, the boys at the strip joint," He says distastefully. I severely dislike his tone. I know my son has done the wrong thing, but he isn't a repeat felon or anything. At least I don't think so, but this would have been something that Ana would have told me.

"Have they been charged with anything?" I enquire.

"No. They just got picked up. Your son is free to go with a warning. I will just get you some paper work" he states. I fill out the paper work and give him my identification. The officer looks at my identification and his eyes grow wide.

"I suspect this incident will be kept private since they have not been arrested" I assert.

"They are minors so it will all be kept confidential and as you've said they haven't been charged." The officer reconfirms. I follow the officer to the back of the station. In one of the cells is Ted with what I believe is some of his friends. Ted stands up the second he sees me. I don't think I had seen him look so scared, not even when he was a child.

"Theodore Steele, you are free to go. I don't ever want to see you here again" the officer informs him.

"Thank you officer," Ted says. I walk out of the station behind Ted, watching him. He is shaking.

"Are you doing okay?" I ask Ted outside the station.

"Yeah, just feeling extremely stupid. I'm fine, so I guess you can start yelling at me now" Ted claims. I run my hand through my hair and try to assess the situation. I think back to all the stupid things I did as a teenager and how I felt and my parents. True I never ended up at a police station, but still. I am so angry, but I need to think this out.

"Get it in the car. We are going for pizza" I say surprised at myself.

"Pizza?" Ted states stunned.

"Yes. Get in the car" I command.

I have Taylor locate an Italian restaurant. Good thing about Manhattan is that everything is open constantly. Ted and I don't say anything to each other during the car ride. Ted looks worried, but I am trying to figure out what to do. He is seventeen and as tall as me, I can't put him over my knee. The first time I have to parent him and deal with a matter and it has begun with me picking him up from a police station.

We sit down at an isolated table. Thank fully there are very few people in the whole restaurant, meaning there will be no one to listen in.

"What pizza would you like?" I ask Ted. The waitress stands over us waiting for our order.

"I don't know. I usually get the meat lover's pizza. Can you order?" Ted asks cautiously. His demeanour is nothing like the strong and stubborn teenager that walked into my office only nine days ago. Wow, has it honestly only been nine days?

"We will have one meat lovers and one supreme pizza. I would like a Budvar beer and what would you like to drink Ted?"

"A coke"

I wait for the waitress to leave before I commence to grill Ted. "Start explaining Ted. I want to know why I left your mother tonight to pick you up from a police station lockup."

"Does mom know?" He asks wearingly.

"No, not yet" I comment

"Not yet?" Ted squirms

"Ted I don't think I can or should keep this from your mother. I promised your mother we wouldn't keep secrets from each other"

"But I didn't get arrested, and there will be no record of this." Ted tries to convince me. "Hang on, doesn't mom know that you are here? What did you tell her?"

"Lucky enough for you, your mother was exhausted today since she hasn't slept since she left Seattle. By the time I finished talking to you, and went back to join your mother she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and put her to bed in my spare room." I omit the fact that Ana had a fair amount of wine that profoundly assisted in her in her slumber.

"So you and mom didn't… you know," Ted says embarrassed.

"No, Ted, your mother and I did not make love." I reaffirm.

"But you do want to, don't you?" My sons question almost makes me fall off my chair.

"I love your mother, she is the only woman for me. Of course, I want to" I tell him sincerely. I take a deep breathe recalling the image of Ana practically naked in my apartment.

"But this is about you, not your mother and me. We were talking about whether to inform your mother of not of tonight's escapades" I reaffirm.

"Please dad, I don't want mom to know what I was doing" Ted's voice is desperate.

"Oh yes the strip joint?" I ask. Ted is embarrassed by me just mentioning it. "Why did you go there?" I understand being a hormonal teenager, but I need to hear it from my son.

"The whole story is that I did go to Josh's place, and his parents were there. They went out, and before you say it, yes I lied to the new security guy and told him that the parents were staying in" I narrow my eyes, angry at his deceit. I am going to tighten security around him. "Then we left and went to a strip joint. We had fake ID's and even got inside until we got picked up inside the place by undercover cops. We were taken to the police station and told that they were going to call our parents to come and get us. You were the first to come actually."

"Were you drinking?" I enquire, trying to fill in the gaps in Ted's brief story.

"NO!" He says adamantly.

"So you were just going to admire the scenery?"

"Something like that. It was curiosity, I wasn't trying to get a girl or anything" He says a little baffled. I cock my head to the side waiting for him to explain himself further. "Dad I was just…. Its … I find it hard to know what to say to girls and I have never seen a girl naked and I wanted to. When a friend suggested it, I thought that it was the answer to my prayers and went with it. I also wasn't trying to drink, I just wanted to see a girl naked."

"Most guys would just Google it" I point out. The pizza and drinks come out, and we start to eat. The mood calms and I know that this was a perfect plan for us to both talk.

"What do I need to do for you not to tell mom about this evening?" Ted asks. I feel caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Ted why do you think I shouldn't tell your mother?" I throw it back on him.

"Because I don't want her to think I am a pervert or anything. She is my mother" Ted scrunches up his face horrified.

"You're not a pervert Ted. You are just a hormonal teenage boy I believe. Tell me what experience have you had with girls?" I ask casually as I take another slice of pizza.

"Like what?" He asks shyly. This is getting a little frustrating. Suddenly I remember the first time I spoke to Ana about sex and how little experience she had. I need to spell this out for my son.

"Have you ever had a girl friend?"

"Not really. I have gone on a couple of dates" He states a little optimistically.

"That is good. Ever gone steady?"

"No. I never know what to say Dad. I go on a first date, and things go okay, but then what do you do on the second date?" I gulp, I review my experiences with girls at his age, and I don't think that is a sound foundation to inform my son. Think to you and Ana, a voice in my head tells me.

"Pretty much what you do on the first date. You are seventeen; I doubt that any girl is seeking a permanent relationship." I clarify.

"I know, it's just hard."

"I take it you are a virgin" I surmise. Ted blushes a little and looks like he wants to run for the hills.

"DAD! Seriously announce it to the world why don't you" Ted groans. I stifle my laugh.

"Again, you are seventeen, being a virgin is NOT unusual and preferable" I tell him. Holding up my finger "Ted, you are smart, tall and good looking, any girl would be extremely happy to go on a second date with you." I encourage him.

"I had just gotten nervous about calling them and then when I don't they get mad at me, and I look like I used them." I desperately try not to laugh at my son's ignorance with girls.

"Of course you do, they probably think that you don't like them since you didn't talk to them again." I shake my head at him. Ted looks down, dismayed. I need to take this a different direction. "Ted is there any girl you are interested in right now?"

"One yes." He says sheepishly. I look at him, to get him to keep explaining. "Her name is Abigail, and she goes to my school. I went out with her and a group of friends a week before I went to Seattle. I want to date her."

"Excellent, so on Monday go and ask her out. After the first date, you and I will talk and discuss your next move." I inform him.

"You are going to tutor me on how to date?" Ted's accurate analysis surprises me also. Who would have ever thought I would educate another man on women?

"So it seems" I pass Ted another piece of pizza. Gosh he eats as much as I do.

"Dad, who was Elena?" Ted spurts out. I spit out my beer.

"Elena?" I run my hands through my hair. The thought of educating my son on my sexual history is a lesson I do not care to share. I figure that giving him some minimalistic answers would end his curiosity.

"She was mentioned at my grandparents' house when we had dinner. You and mom told me not to ask about her. But who is she?" My curious son probes.

"She was an older woman who seduced me when I was younger than you are now. She introduced me to sex, when I was only fifteen. She is an unpleasant memory now though, and I would ask that you don't mention her in front of your mother or grandparents. She is a sore subject for them both." I warn.

"I understand, but dad, fifteen? You were so young."

"I know. So what do we do about your adventures tonight?" I ask to redirect the conversation.

"You are intending on punish me?" Ted questions.

"Oh yes." I remark, the only problem is I am not sure how.

"So you are going to tell mom." Ted drops his shoulders.

"I don't know yet. Let me see how it all plays out. Don't worry. I will handle it. Trust me" I try to convince him. I have no idea what to do there.

"Yeah I guess." Ted shrugs.

"Ted, besides your fear of you not wanting your mother to think you are a pervert, which you are not, why did you call my cell phone and not your mom's?" I say a little pray for the answer that I want to hear.

"Because, you are a guy. I haven't been able to talk about this stuff with mom. Elliot has given me some advice, but it hasn't been great."

"Ted, promise me that you will never take advice from your Uncle ever again" I beg. "Ask me instead, please. I am your father."

"That's all I have wanted to do for so long" Ted is pensive. "You weren't around, Dad. We only spoke a couple of times a year, and I never knew what to tell you. You never came to visit me. I used to wish on my birthday when I cut my cake that you would turn up, but you didn't"

I wipe a couple of tears away. "Ted... I...I am sorry"

"Dad, I understand, I did get one hell of a history lesson recently. Just don't go away again, at least not like before."

"I won't. Now we should go." I inform him

"Do I go back to mine and moms apartment?" Ted asks.

"Oh no, you are coming with me. You are not being left alone. I have ample room plus your mother is there."

I pay the bill, leaving a generous tip. Ted and I sit together in the back of the car whilst Taylor drives. I listen as he tells me about his friends and school, whilst I tell him pieces of information about myself. There is so much to say and to learn that the drive to my apartment is too short.

"Ted, you can take the spare room down the hallway, second door to your left. Your mom is in the room next to you." I inform Ted.

"Night Dad. Thanks again for helping me." Ted says.

"I was glad that you rang me to happy you." I reply. Ted stands still looking a little conflicted. Before I can enquire as to what is bugging him, he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I do the same, hugging my son for the first time since he was five.

"Night Dad," he says as he walks off.

"Night Ted. Love you"

"Love you too dad"

I stand astonished at the evening's events. I relish Ted's latest words and go towards Ana's room. She is fast asleep. I sit next to her and watch her sleep. It is one of the most peaceful things I have even seen. I want to get into bed with her, but am aware that she hasn't asked me to. I don't want her to think that I am rushing her. I need to be considerate; I can't be how I once was. I walk out and go to my room. It feels so cold and lonely, especially with Ana so close by. I quickly fall asleep, but I am plagued with nightmares.

Sunday morning arrives. This is the first time I have woken up in the same house as my wife and son. I walk out to the kitchen and find Ted is already there eating cereal.

"You are up early," I remark.

"I always am. Mom often tells me I get it from you" Ted grins as do I.

I make a couple of coffees and pass one to Ted. We split the newspaper, occasionally one of us would comment on something we were reading. An hour later Ana, emerges. I had security go to her apartment to collect a change of clothes for her and Ted.

"Ted, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Josh's house? You are never up this early after an all-nighter with your friends" Ana comments. Ted stiffens up, looking at me for help.

"Ana take a seat" I order her. I look at Ana, the woman who owns my heart and my one and only son whom I love with all my heart. I try to figure out what to do... I am stuck between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone following this story and the reviews. its means a lot to me. Thank you for hte reviews, please let me know what you are thinking, keep reviewing... I know some of you are finding the cliffhangers hard to take.. Is it a killer to the story?**

**_Thanks to Crystal9034 for editing and listening to my ideas_.**

**Maria Amore**


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

**Revelations**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I slowly open my eyes and stretch. I look around at the unfamiliar surroundings and bolt upwards into a sitting position. Though, I am more surprised about my lack of garments. I then remember last night, dinner, a little too much wine and falling asleep on the couch. Christian must have undressed me. I know he didn't try anything.

On the chair in the corner, I see some clothes. Jeans, a top, shoes and socks and change of underwear. Christian is still a control freak. I look at the clock, and it reads 8am. No need to rush home, Ted always does an all-nighter with his friends and won't be home for a while. Though, he is usually an early riser and doesn't need as much sleep. He is very much like Christian in those regards. I shower and change. I allow my hair to flow freely.

I hear Christian talking as I walk towards the kitchen area. I suspect that he is talking to Taylor or on his still ever active blackberry. However, I am surprised when I see Christian and Ted sitting together at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Whilst the sight is unexpected, it is precious. Father and son.

"Ted, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Josh's house? You are never up this early after an all-nighter with your friends" I remark. Interestingly enough, Ted's demeanor stiffens up. Something he only does when he is stressed. Ted shoots his father a worried look. I glance at both Christian and Ted who are both avoiding eye contact with me.

"Ana take a seat" Control freak Christian is back. I hesitate. Christian narrows his eyes, in the way only he can. He looks rather foreboding. I throw my hands up in the air and sit down.

"I am glad you are awake. I was hoping to take you both out for breakfast. How does that sound? Ana? Ted?" Christian says, still mercurial as ever.

"I am in," Ted says a little too eager.

"WAIT! One of you answer my question. Ted how did you get here?" I ask impatiently. Ted is about to speak until Christian interrupts.

"I am sorry Ana; I know you are going to be upset." He states. He sighs and shakes his head. "Since you fell asleep last night and, I didn't know how long you would be asleep for, I organized Ted to be picked up and brought over here. I didn't want Ted to be alone in your apartment." Christian surmises. It is very Christian, the control freak that he is!

"You didn't need to do that. What time did you get picked up?" I ask Ted

"Early morning, but it wasn't an issue as I was awake, and I am glad to be here. My friends were not upset that I left. They uumm… understood" He tells me. I look at my son, knowing that he isn't telling me the whole truth. I slump back on my chair, sadness filling me. Yesterday he told me that he wanted to spend more time with us all together. I sigh. Ted probably felt intimidated to go along with his father's request or he probably jumped at the chance when Christian contacted him.

"Now that is over, should we go to breakfast?" Christian asks but actually instructs us. Ted gets up, grabbing his jacket and following Christian. I concede, knowing that I have no other choice and Ted did say he would like to spend some time together. This breakfast is the least I can do.

At a local restaurant, Christian and Ted order generous breakfasts of bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms and toast, whilst I order muesli and fruit. I fail to prevent my laughter at them both.

"Something funny Anastasia?" Christian asks.

"No," I say simply. "Actually, yes I never realized how similar your appetites are" I laugh out loud much to the annoyance of Christian and Ted.

"Mom, have you ever considered that maybe Dad and I have normal eating habits, and you just don't eat enough" Ted comments back. Christian gives Ted a knowing smile and raises his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes and refocus on my breakfast.

"I was wondering what you both had planned for today?" Christian enquires. Ted shrugs so I know he hasn't anything planned.

"Besides us getting ready for work and school tomorrow, nothing. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yes. I would like to spend the day with my **son** and **wife**." Christian emphasizes our link to him. "I have a major meeting tomorrow that won't finish until mid-afternoon, so I will be tied up there. Then I need to leave for Seattle on Tuesday to finalize the deal and to make a few changes at GEH. I will be back on Friday."

"What changes?" I enquire.

"I am going to transfer the operation of key aspects of Grey Enterprise to New York until the end of June." Christian states casually, as if it happens every day.

"That is when I finish school. Are you going to be around that long? You would make crucial changes to your company so you can be closer to us" Ted asks astonished.

"Yes. I may need to do short trips interstate, but I won't be gone longer than a couple of days."

"So when I finish school, will you move back to Seattle?" Ted asks

"Yes, though I hope not alone," Christians says looking at me. I bite my lip, so hard that I probably have left tooth prints in it. "Ted, I have made your mother an offer. I would like her to take over the operations of Grey Publishing in Seattle. She is more than ready to run a publishing house, and I think she would find it most professionally gratifying."

"Wow mom that is a good offer" Ted comments. I narrow my eyes at Ted, feeling ganged up on.

"I know, but I am not sure if it is what I want" I inform them. Both of them look displeased at my answer. "So what would you like to do?"

"Coincidentally I have been given the use of a business associates corporate box today for the New York Nicks." Ted looks as if he could jump out of his own skin with excitement. He loves basketball. I on the other hand am not so. Sports have never been my thing.

"Can we go Mom?" I seriously don't like basketball, but I couldn't deprive him of this.

"Sure" I confirm.

Regardless of my dislike of basketball, I rather enjoyed myself. Ted and Christian bonded over basketball. Actually they seem to be bonding over everything. The familiar feeling of remorse hits me again. What an incredible father and son relationship they would have had over the years if things had been different. Ted needs Christian as much as Christian needs him. It is time to say 'yes' to one of Christians requests.

* * *

"Dinner was sensational; I have missed your cooking. Thank you for inviting me" Christian compliments me as he passes me the dinner plates. After the basketball game and going to Central Park, I asked Christian to come and have dinner with us. I wanted him to spend more time with Ted and I needed to talk to him.

"Mom and Dad, I am off to have a shower and go to bed. I better get a decent night's sleep before I return to school tomorrow" Ted announces. He kisses me good night and then surprisingly hugs his father. I can't believe the transformation in their relationship.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" I offer Christian

"Please," he says softly. He keeps his eyes on me, and he takes a sip. "Your taste in wine has improved"

"You sound surprised" I point out.

"You always surprise me Ana"

"I have another surprise for you" I tell him. Christian runs his index finger along the bottom of his lip, sexual tension radiates off him. "It doesn't include you and me removing our clothes." Christian's lips form a hard line, his hopes of a sexual reunion dissipate. Christian moves close to me so I am standing against the wall and I can feel the heat off his body.

"You forget that I am exceptionally skilled at sex. I wouldn't need to remove your clothes. I can easily raise your skirt and push your panties to the side." I take a couple of deep breaths. Christian is smirking at me he knows he has me where he wants. "In fact Ana, I would bet that I could still make you come without going inside you" Christian kisses the side of my face and nibbles a little on my ear, before taking a few steps back. He just got me all hot and flustered, and now he is moving away. Of course, he is doing this deliberately. He did tell me that he was going to make me beg.

"If you have quite finished, I want to talk to you about something" I scold trying to take the upper hand.

"As you wish Anastasia. I am all yours." Christian follows me into the living room where we sit facing each other.

"I have been considering a few things, and I want to take you up on one of your offers" Christian at first looks astounded but then smiles widely.

"You have me on the edge of my seat. What is it you are taking me up on?"

"You say that you will be staying in New York after Friday right?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes"

"Good. Then I would like Ted and me to move in with you, though I want separate bedrooms. That is if the offer still stands" I state.

"Of course it does Ana. I told you when we got married in my vows that everything that is mine was now yours. Though I am curious as to why you have suddenly changed your mind" Christian cocks his head to one side.

"Because Ted genuinely needs a father. I have watched you both over the past couple of days and the growth in your relationship is miraculous. I feel that I owe it to you both to help your relationship to flourish."

"Thank you," Christian says and then looks troubled.

"What aren't you telling me Christian?" I ask.

"What?"

"You look bothered" Christian smiles a little, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Well I am going to be rather bothered now, knowing that you will be sleeping in the same apartment as me, but you won't sleep with me." Christian says partially laughing and partially seriously.

"That has been something I have been wondering. How have you managed to keep yourself celibate for seventeen years?" I question. Before I left him we were having sex three to four times per day, and I know that he didn't have sex during the week when he had Sub-missives, but he then released his tension on the weekend. Christian for the first time almost looks embarrassed at my question.

"Now don't be coy Mr. Grey, tell me" I probe, using words he has often delivered to me.

"Let's just say that my left hand is a lot stronger than it used to be." I try hard to stifle my laugh, but I fail. I laugh bending over on the couch. It's not the fact that Christian has had to relieve himself that I find funny, rather it was his choice of words.

"Are you laughing at me Anastasia? It should be noted that it has been your absence that caused me to make matters into my own hands." Christians narrows his eyes, rather put out by my reaction.

"I am afraid that I am laughing at you." I close my eyes, and scrunch my face trying to stop myself. Suddenly I feel Christian's hands on my waist, and he is holstering me over him. Quickly I feel a sharp sting to my backside as Christians hand comes down.

"Ouch! Christian." Christian lets me lay there for a few seconds before placing me back on the couch next to him.

"Not laughing now, are you?" He says now decidedly smiling.

"I can't believe you did that" I tell him. I can feel the sting on my backside, and a small part of me wishes he had continued and relieved me of my own built up tension.

"I can't believe that I stopped after one." Christian and I interlock eyes, I wonder if he is thinking the same thing as me. I shift on the couch and get tense.

"I better go. I have a meeting to prepare for tomorrow. But I will be free tomorrow evening. Can I have dinner with you and Ted tomorrow? It may be my last chance to see you both before I fly out on Tuesday." Christian asks.

"Of course. Come over and I will cook for you" I tell him.

"I will count down the minutes." There is a strong seductive tone to his voice. Christian stands to leave and holds his hand out to help me up. I walk him to the door and open it.

"Good night _Mrs. Grey_" There is a strong sense of longing in Christian's voice. It hits me that this is the first time he has called me Mrs. Grey since Ted was born.

"Good night Mr. Grey" I reply. Christian stalls, and looks into my eyes. I feel like putty in his hands. _Recompose yourself ANA! _ I feel his hand in my hair and he moves closer to me. He places his lips softly on mine and I open my mouth to allow him to possess me. Passionately he kisses me, and I respond. My tongue tentatively strokes his. I allow myself for this moment to forget everything that has happened. Slowly Christian removes his lips from mine, whilst maintaining his gaze upon me. I catch my breath as he smiles, proud of himself. He is moving slowly, putting me under his spell.

"I know what you are doing" I tell him. He gives me a large boyish smile as he walks down the corridor and gets into the elevator.

"Welcome back Ana. How was Seattle?" My assistant Kim asks, passing me my ritualistic morning cup of English Breakfast Tea.

"It was very eventful," I say a little too dramatically. Kim looks at me curiously. "It is a long and very dramatic story." I shrug my shoulder.

"Sounds like a novel" She suggests. I laugh at her candid comment. Wow and what a book that would make. The key thing is, how is it going to end?

Kim runs through my schedule. Being away for a week has meant that work has built up. "So you have three meetings with authors and an editor's meeting. Also, the boss wants to see you tomorrow morning. He called this morning"

"Boss? Brian wants to see me? Why?" I ask. I know I am the senior editor, but he rarely asks for spontaneous meetings.

"He wouldn't say. Sorry." She apologizes.

My three meetings with authors go smoothly as does the editor's meeting. It is 2:30pm the next time I look at the time and my stomach rumbles. I inform Kim that I am going to rush out and grab some lunch. I order a chicken salad sandwich from a local coffee shop and sit down to eat in peace. I will get side-tracked back at the office and forget to eat.

"Ana" I hear a voice in front of me and smile when I see Olivia, the mother of one of Ted's friends.

"Olivia. Hi. How are you? Would you like to join me?" I greet her.

"Sure." She says smiling. "So our boys definitely got into a pickle on Saturday night didn't they," She says unhappily and shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"The strip joint? Getting picked up by cops?" She says like I am ignorant. Deep down I get annoyed. This is why Ted was at Christian's apartment in the morning.

"Oh yes. Sorry I have had a very long day. I have been catching up on work." I reply.

As soon as I can leave the cafe, I get on my phone and call Christian's New York office and learn that he will be out of his meeting in 30 minutes. I then ring Ted, I ask him to tell me what happened and why I wasn't told. He fills me in, and I listen to every word he says. I sit at my desk and reflect on everything Ted has told me.

Tension and more emotion than I can handle overtakes me. "Damn it" I yell out so loudly that Kim rushes into my office.

"Are you alright, Ana?" Kim asks concerned.

"Do I have anything else scheduled for today?" I enquire.

"No."

"I have a family matter to deal with. Can you take my calls? I will be in tomorrow morning" I tell her rushing out. I run home to get the necessary items and head off to Christian's office.

I enter the Christian's office, unannounced. I waited till his assistant was out of the way. I do not want him to know that I am here. I want to take him completely by surprise.

"Ana. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about Saturday night, a strip joint, our son, a police station and a major secret kept from me." I tell him. Christian looks worrisome.

"Ana, let me explain…" I hold my hand up and do not let him talk.

"I have something for you." I tell him. I show him what I have in mind and for the first time that I have ever known him words fail him.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hi all, sorry that this chapter is short. The next chapter looks like it will have a real punch to it. I am looking forward to writing it. Thank you to everyone who keeps giving me feedback on this story. Especially to my Facebook fan fiction buddies and my beta Crystal9034. Thank you everyone!

Regards,

Maria Amore!


	18. Chapter 18: Unforeseen Actions

**Unforeseen Actions**

* * *

**Christian POV**

I exit the boardroom and shake hands with the other CEO's. With all the paper work signed, all I need to do is get back to Seattle, hand these documents to my legal team and meet with Ros. She has agreed to assist me in my temporary restructure of the company. The good thing about being CEO of a global empire is that I can more or less handle things wherever I want to be.

I can't help but smile. I finally feel that I am gaining control of my entire life. I just need to work on my relationship with son and ultimately make Ana realize that we are meant to be together. She is mine. God that smack I gave to her succulent ass was enough to make me hard and almost come there and then. I desperately need her, to caress her and to be inside her. Oh what I wouldn't do to achieve this goal!

Taylor is waiting for me as I approach my office. He doesn't look pleased. I don't think I am going to like what he is about to tell me.

"Taylor."

"Grey. There have been some adverse events with Mrs. Grey" He says even more displeased. I have ordered the staff to refer to Ana as Mrs. Grey, even though she has long since reverted to the name Steele. I look at Taylor concerned, urging him to tell me exactly what has happened.

"Mrs. Grey has learned about the events surrounding Ted on Saturday night. I have just been in contact with her security, and they have informed me that she has spoken to Ted. Mrs. Grey has stopped at her apartment, and she is on her way over." Taylor finishes. I groan. I knew this would backfire. I did it to protect Ted and enhance our relationship. FUCK!

"Taylor, when Ana arrives, I want her to be able to enter my office uninterrupted, have my assistant make herself scarce. I don't want Ana to be stopped." I demand. Taylor walks out of my office, to make the necessary arrangements. I trace Ana's phone through mine and discover she is only about ten minutes away. I sit back on my leather office chair and wait. I run both my hands through my hair. _How am I going to get Ana to see the reason, why I kept this a secret? Damn it! I am the one who promised no more secrets._

A little over ten minutes later, Ana walks into my office. Fuck, she looks fabulous when she is mad. Her long brown locks frame her face majestically and hang down towards her chest. How I love the fact that she has never cut her hair short. How I long to weave it in my hand, yank it down and kiss her.

"Ana. What are you doing here?" I ask to act surprised. Maybe I can throw her off.

"I wanted to talk to you about Saturday night, a strip joint, our son, a police station and a major secret kept from me." She informs me. I start to twitch and worry hits me. Things were starting to go so well.

"Ana, let me explain…" I start to talk, but Ana holds her hand up, not allowing me to speak. My inner dominant nature becomes angry at being forced to stop.

"I have something for you." Ana tells me. Her voice is smooth and dangerous. Thank god I still have the signed copies of the divorce papers, having told her that I won't return it to her until two weeks before our anniversary.

Ana slowly begins to remove her long over coat. She unties the fabric belt, allowing it to fall to the side and then starts to unbutton the coat. I look at her curiously and with hunger. She is either making a meal of this or getting me back in one of the harshest manner possible. She allows her coat to remain open, but doesn't take it off. She is teasing me, giving me a glimpse of her perfect body that is only covered with what appears to be her bra, panties and stocking. For the first time, I am lost for words.

"Anastasia" I say her name. My pants become significantly tighter. I suspect this is her way of punishing me. Dangling the carrot in front of me and then taking it away when I am at my most weakest.

"Yes Christian" She responds. Ana moves and sits on my desk in front of me. She slowly moves her right leg to cross it over her left leg. Giving me a brief glimpse of what I desire. It takes all my strength not to take her on my desk.

"What are you doing? Don't we have something to talk about?" I ask. My breathing has become strained.

"Yes, I do think we have a few things to discuss." Ana has grabbed my tie, and it using it to pull me closer to her. I am going to go into a cardiac arrest if she keeps this up. "I called _OUR_ son, and he told me what happened and what you did"

"And…." I ask. Ana sexual advances mellow a little.

"Ted told me everything. Why he called you and how much he appreciated the advice and support you offered. I understand why you didn't tell me. I didn't like it, but… I am GLAD. THAT. YOU. WERE. THERE. FOR. OUR. SON." Ana kisses me from my ear to the side of my mouth in between each word. I feel bliss.

"I know why you kept it from me. Keep in mind I spent a lot of my teenage years living with my father away from my mother. I, at times needed the advice from a parent of the same sex, so I understand" Ana's voice is grateful. She continues to kiss me. Her hands are making their way to my most sensitive area.

"Oh Ana. What are you doing to me?" I ask.

"Thanking you"

"Thanking me?" I ask. I am particularly unsure of her actions.

"Yes and giving you a release" Ana opens the jacket a little further. I almost combust at the sight perfect image in front of me. "Christian, I am not saying that I am coming back to you, or moving to Seattle and everything is back to where we were years ago. I am just tremendously grateful. I know this is something you need, and so do I." I cock my head to the side; taking in Ana's little speech.

"Unless you want to use your strengthened left hand?" She mocks.

"I should spank you for that very comment," I tell her. I stand up, getting height over her.

"Do up your jacket, we are going" I command.

"Going? Going where?" Ana asks

"Ana, I haven't had sex with you for years, and I do not intend to do it here in this office. I want to take you to my apartment and to my bed" I inform her. I do up each button and tightly adjust the belt of the jacket, making sure she is entirely covered.

"For my eyes only. _Mrs. Grey_" I reaffirm. "Now, let's hurry before I can't wait and take you were we can't be caught."

Taylor drives us directly to my apartment. In the car, Ana crosses her legs and raises the bottom of her jacket. I love that she is wearing stockings. I run my hand up her left leg, underneath her jacket. I feel the silk of her stocking and the lace top. She is wearing this on purpose she knows the effect it has on me.

We are dropped off at the front of my apartment building, whilst Taylor is going to park the car. The elevator doors open and I take Ana inside. We are alone. I stand slightly behind Ana, running my hand over her back. We are both engulfed in the explosive passion that has always existed amongst us.

"I am going to drive you wild" I whisper into Ana's ear just before the elevator doors open. I drag her out and enter the apartment.

"Go to my bedroom and wait for me. Do not take any of your clothes off." I watch Ana head off to my room and rush into my study and the kitchen. I grab two champagne glasses and a bottle of pink Bollinger. Our favorite drink.

Entering my room, I find Ana sitting on the couch. She looks innocent as she blinks shyly at me. The pinkness of her cheeks revealing the fact she is blushing again. I pass her a filled glass of Champagne which she takes willingly and starts to drinks freely.

"Stand up and look at me," I tell Ana. She promptly acts. "Finally, you can obey, even if it is simple instructions" I tease her. I take the glass of champagne from her and start to undo the jacket belt and buttons, never taking my eyes off hers. Words are not required at the moment we both know what the other is thinking. In between each button, I stall watching little by little, Ana's physical structure be exposed. It is like Christmas. I slip the jacket off her, letting it pool by her feet. I kick the jacket away not wanting it to create an obstruction later. Ana's hands reach the waist of my pants. She manages to pull out my white business shirt before I move back. Confusion fills Ana's response.

"Not just yet, Anastasia" I tell her.

I step back and sit in the wing back chair that adorns the corner of the room. I resume drinking my glass of champagne while enjoying the view. I reacquaint myself with the physical dimension that is _My Ana_. Time has been extraordinarily kind to her! Her skin is so perfect. She is perfect in just her black bra and panties and laced top stockings. I could sit and gaze upon her like this till the day I die, but if I sit here much longer I think I am going to combust. I would much rather combust inside her.

"Do you want some more champagne?" I ask slowly moving towards Ana.

"Yes," She says softly and then biting her lip.

"I want to bite that lip again. Hard." I tell her. I refill her glass, unsure how long I am going to be able to hold out. Ana releases her lip nervously. I grin knowing I am frustrating her as much as she has me lately.

"Kiss me" She begs and I obey. I take full control of her mouth. Dominating her mouth and tongue. I feel Ana's hands start to unbutton my shirt. My heart starts to beat quickly, and my breathing becomes heavy. I am weary of where her hands are going to end up. My inner demons still challenge me on whether I should let Ana touch my chest.

"Don't worry I won't touch your chest. I will only touch the areas you told me that I could years ago when you let me do the lipstick roadmap." Ana's voice is determined but has a loving tone. I let her remove my shirt and watch as joy hits her eyes.

The tension is becoming too much, and it is going to be my undoing. I tap on my belt and pants, signifying to Ana to remove them. Ana complies and is taken back by my growth. "Eighteen years has been a long time," I tell her. She runs her index finger along my shaft. I cock my head at her, wishing I could read her mind as she gives me devious look. She puts her hands on my hips and shoves me forcefully against the wall. I still outweigh her and am stronger, but I do not dare fight against her directions.

"I want to kiss you from here to here," She tells me, first pointing to my mouth and then to the tip of my member. "Can I?" She asks permission. I know she will be entering the forbidden area.

"Yes," I tell her. I feel her soft and succulent lips and on mine, then on my chin, neck and on the top of my chest and then on my sternum. It feels glorious, but I am afraid. I grab Ana's head having her skip my no go area. She kisses the lower part of my chest several times, once looking up at my sadly. I want to apologize, but I don't want to ruin this moment. I have longed to have Ana again.

I close my eyes as I feel her lips glide over me. She is driving me insane, more than usual. She takes me deeper and deeper and swirls her tongue around my head until she reaches tip. My most sensitive area. "Oh Ana" I call out making her take me deeper, harder. I can feel myself reaching my climax.

"I am going to come. You have to stop if you don't want me to do so in your mouth" I warn her. However this only makes her more determined. Ana has taken me in so far that I must be hitting the back of her throat and is sucking hard. I grip Ana's hair and call out her name loudly as I come in her mouth. Ana kneels back catching her breath. I put my hands under her arms to help her up to her feet.

"I need you," She tells me.

"And you will have me" I tell her. In one swift move, I pick Ana up and carry her over the bed. I lower the fabric of her bra which pushes up her breasts. I place my hands on them and smile knowing that we still fit each other. We are still meant to be together. I suck on each one of her nipples making them hard and erect.

"Stay still" I warn her. Ana is moving like she never has before. I push the crotch of Ana's panties to the side and find that she is soaking. "Always ready for me aren't you?"

"Please Christian! PLEASE" She begs. I pull her panties down, inserting one finger in her and slightly stroking her most sensitive area. She groans in pleasure, but I instantly stop.

"No, Christian. Don't. Please don't" She begs loudly. I straddle her.

"I told you that you would beg me." I remind her.

"Please Christian, don't..." She says again.

"Ask me then" I challenge her

"Make love to me. Please Christian let me feel you in me again" These are the most alluring words I have ever heard.

"As you wish Anastasia. We do aim to please." I reach into the first drawer of the bedside table and grab a condom. I put the edge in between Ana's teeth and pull on it. Ripping the packaging open. Quickly I put it on and focus on my task ahead. I skillfully kiss Ana and tease her nipples.

"Turn over" I tell her.

Her delectable ass is raised, and her sex is fully exposed. I insert myself into her, and she is as delightful as I remember. She is tight, and I can feel myself gaining new heights again. It only takes a few movements for her to find her release. I rub her most sensitive area, hard as I enter and exit her deeply, extending her pleasure.

When I remove myself from Ana, she rolls on to her back. A large smile is plastered on her face, and her eyes are closed. She is trying to regain her breath. Though, I do not feel satisfied just yet. I want so much more.

"Raise your back side" I tell her. I place a couple of pillows underneath her backside and move off the bed to collect the item I got from my study. I lubricate the plug using her juices and slowly place it in her. Teasing her, and twirling it. Ana groans in pleasure.

"Spank me," She says mousey.

"What?" I ask for clarification.

"Spank me. I want you to spank me" She tells me now shifting herself on to my lap.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I need it." She tells me. "Please Christian" She looks desperate. I nod and move her, and myself so she is over my knee. I have one leg over her legs and my left hand on her back. She is unable to move and entirely at my mercy. I knead her bare backside and push the plug in.

"You need to count after each smack. I will only finish when I feel you have had enough" I tell her. "What is the safe word?"

"Red"

"Good girl"

I smack her, hard, and I can see the print of my hand. I can feel my body react.

"One" Ana calls out. I allow the sting to be felt before I deliver my next blow.

"Two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight" Ana calls out. I vary the intensity of each smirk and love the rosy pink color of her back side.

"Only two more Ana" I inform her and deliver the last two in quick succession and hard. She yells out but is relieved. I pull out the plug and order her to face away from me. I sit down, positioning myself strategically.

"Sit down slowly on me Ana" I tell her. I guide her hips with one hand and my other hand on my growing erection, guiding it and Ana's ass together. I fill her back side as she sits on me.

"You feel so good Ana" I tell her.

"Hhhmmmm," she says incoherent. I grab both her breast with my hands and squeeze tightly.

"Move up and down I order Ana. She starts slowly and then I help her by relocating my hands to her hips and taking control. I push myself deeply into her and feel her tighten around me and together we find our release.

I pour Ana another glass of Champagne. We have been lying in bed together for several minutes after our very in depth sexual awaking. We haven't exchanged any words yet

"We should get going. Ted will be waiting for us to have dinner" I inform Ana.

"Yes I know, but there is one more thing I need to do Christian" Ana tells me. I take a deep breath in and …..

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this rather lemony chapter. Sorry to the people who were worried that Ana was issuing Christian with the Divorce papers, but I hope this was a more pleasant answer.**

**My work load has doubled at work, so I am going to update twice a week now. I hope that is enough. I will try and do more when I can…**

**Thank you for your reviews, hope you keep them coming.**

**Let us thank Crystal9034 for her help, friendship and beta'ing!**

**Maria Amore**


	19. Chapter 19: Unforeseen Thoughts

**Unforeseen Thoughts**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

"We should get going. Ted will be waiting for us to have dinner" Christian informs me. I look at the clock and realize that we have been at it for over two hours. Though I am not surprised considering our history.

"Yes I know, but there is one more thing I need to do Christian" I straddle him, and as best I can ensure his movements are limited, though I am not ignorant to the fact that he can overpower me in a second. His body is still muscular and in peak physical condition. At the age of 44, he still looks fantastic. Hell he doesn't look a day over 35.

I shake my head a little to readjust my hair. Christian looks at me with his mischievous smile on his face, at first I believe this is due to our rather strenuous fucking session, but then am corrected when I feel his hands on my naked body and teasing my bare breasts. The feeling of his fingers playing with my nipples is glorious.

"Hhmmm, I am open to more. Tell me Anastasia what else do you need from me?" Christian says.

"Information" I tell him. Christian's playful mood disappears, and he stops his teasing. His eyes are narrowed, and lips have thinned.

"Were you hoping for something more physical?" I tease him.

"To be honest, I was." Christian pouts. I can't help myself; I lean down and kiss Christian on his pouty lips. He instantly stops pouting and has a small smile.

"Now that is better." I tell him running my index finger along the shape of his lips. I shake off my re-energizing sexual need and focus on the task at hand.

"Christian, when you took me, you took me twice from the behind. Why?" I enquire. Christian eyes go dark, and I know I have hit a nerve. I wait a couple of minutes, and he doesn't seem ready to answer me, so I decide to keep talking.

"I didn't get to see you, and you didn't get to see me come. You always wanted to see me." I don't tell him that whilst the session was extremely enjoyable, it felt a little impersonal. My inner fears start to rise.

"I can get in deeper from the back. It has been 18 years, I figured we deserved an optimal sexual awakening." Christian states. I sigh inside. I am going to have to work and probe him for information.

"And?"

"Ana, when you came to my office this afternoon, you told me this sexual escapade was a _'thank you_' of sorts and a means of release. Not about us getting back together." Christian says plainly.

"Keep talking Mr Grey. What is it you are not telling me?" I probe further.

"Ana, I think it would hurt me more to have taken you, any other way." Christian sighs and takes a few short breaths before continuing. "I can't do vanilla with you and watch you come or even look you in the eyes during sex, then to have you, not reunite with me. It would hurt way too much! I can't, not until I know that you are ready to be mine, again." His confession hits me hard.

"I. Christian… I… UUGGHH!" I can't string a sentence together. I should spank myself right now. I move off Christian and hug my knees.

"Don't move away from me," Christian says insistently. He sits up and wraps his arms around me. I feel so safe in his arms. "Ana I want to make love to you, more than anything, but you have to meet me half way. I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do you just need to tell me what you want." His voice is comforting, and I melt in his arms. I want to proclaim myself as his, in fact, I want to go to the Empire state building and yell it out, except my subconscious prevents me. She has become rather dominant over the past seventeen plus years.

"Ana you have to talk to me." My failure to respond immediately causes Christian to become annoyed.

"Anastasia!" He says irritably

"I have been talking" I assert, shaking my head.

"I know I just do not want you to shut down." Christian raises my chin with two of his fingers. Our eyes meet. I love the Greyness of his eyes.

"Did you find our sexual activity displeasing?" He inquires. I look at him as if I don't understand what he is saying. _What a strange question!_

"No, it was extremely life affirming" I tell him, blushing. Why do I get so desperately shy with him, even to this day?

"I love that you haven't been with anyone else, though time for you to give up some information. How have you relieved yourself?" Christian asks eyes wide.

"What?" I am taken back by his question.

"Come on Ana, tell me. How have you released your inner desires? How have you made yourself come?" Christian asks me. I blush so hard that I feel the heat of my cheeks. Christian cocks his head to the side in the way only he can. "Have you made yourself come?"

"Yes," I say sheepishly and quietly. I want the ground to open and swallow me up. Obviously aroused again, Christian starts to nibble my ear.

"Then next time you want to thank me and need some release, maybe I should make you show me! It could be my own personal floor show." It is a sensual threat.

"Heart and flowers" I point out.

"The rest of your life can be hearts and flowers it is up to you Anastasia."

"You promised me time to think and consider what is best for us both. Don't forget I have also given you signed divorce papers, you too may decide that you don't want to be with me and would rather have a submissive." Christian scoffs at the suggestion. I decide to put this matter to bed for the current moment and address a few other matters.

"Condoms. Why did you have them here, in your apartment?" I query. I wonder idly if they have been left over or if Christian purchased them in the hope of us doing this exact thing.

"A man can only live in hope" Christian smirks. "Are you also wondering if the condom is eighteen years old and likely to have split during sex?" I open my mouth shocked.

"Surely not." I tell him irritated.

"Do you use any form of contraception?"

"No. There has been no need for me to do so." I tell him shaking my head.

"Good. The thought of some fucker touching you, is enough of a motive to convince me to commit murder." Christian says darkly, but then looks as if he is contemplating something. He is bothered.

"What are you thinking about?" I question. His sudden silence and facial expression let me know that something is bothering him. I have only seen him do this a couple of times in his life, and I know this is big. What is annoying him?

"It is nothing. Don't worry about it" Over-bearing and controlling Christian is back with a vengeance.

"Hey, you told me not to shut down. Why should you get to you?!" I scold him.

"It's annoying isn't it?" He says raising one eyebrow at me.

"You're not going to tell me what you are thinking, are you?" I admonish him.

"No, I am not". Christian is angry. I sigh sadly.

"Will you share my room with me, when you and Ted move in?" Christian asks casually assuming I would naturally say yes. Mr Mercurial is back again! But he is never far away.

"I don't think that would be wise. I do not want Ted getting his hopes up. I haven't even told him that we will relocate here." I have noticed how much Ted actually would love us to be back together. It seems as if it is a childhood dream of his. I don't want to crush him.

"Ted isn't a child. He is seventeen. He is going to college soon, so I do not think that is a valid argument" Christian rebuts.

"Christian, I do not want to argue!" I say despondent.

"Okay, I will ask our Ted for his permission, and opinion tonight at dinner" Christian says determined. I know that he would do it too.

"Excuse me! You would ask our son, who is still struggling with the opposite sex if it would be okay to sleep with his mother…."

"Sleep with my _WIFE_!" Christian interjects

"That you have been estranged from for twelve years and avoided" I restate. Christian drops his shoulders.

"Point taken and an accepted. I won't ask our son, and we can sleep in separate rooms." Christian concedes too quickly. I look at him wondering what he is thinking. Christian smirks and laughs.

"What are you thinking now?" I ask.

"I am jut accepting your terms. We will not sleep in the same room, but we can fuck. From what I remember it was rather hard to sleep next to you and not fuck you 24/7 in our bed. Also, I am happy to act like a teenager and sneak into your room" Christian looks smug.

"You're still an adolescent" I tell him. Christian still looks smug. "I could lock my door"

"I didn't think about that. I will have security remove the locks from your room! But if you have finally finished we should get to our son. He will be wondering what we are doing." The thought makes me embarrassed. Will Ted know?

It is 6pm by the time we arrive back at my apartment. I have brushed and taken exceptional care to ensure my hair resembles the way it did this morning, so Ted doesn't instantly realize what we have been doing. Christian has organized for, O'Connor, the new security guy, to pick up dinner at a local restaurant for us three.

Ted jumps up nervously the second we arrive. He stands there nervously looking at us. Shit, we should have been back a couple of hours ago.

"Mom and Dad, you are both alright. Aren't you?" Ted looks at Christian and then me.

"Yes, we are fine." I inform my son. He looks immensely relieved.

"Good." He says.

"Did you expect us not to be?" Christian asks. Ted shrugs his shoulders at his father, apologetic. Christian and Ted approach each other and talk softly. Ted looks concerned, but Christian is calming him down.

The three of us sit down and commence dinner. Having sex, or rather fucking Christian, has caused my appetite to grow.

"I am sorry about Saturday evening and the lies. I was worried that you both had argued over it. I am glad that you didn't, but where have you both been?" Ted queries breaking the quiet of dinner. Christian and I look at each other and smile a little. This is one question I cannot answer.

"You do need to be punished for your actions. I did tell you that I would punish you" Christian states.

"What do you have in mind?" Ted asks guardedly. I rarely punished him as a child, the worse thing he ever got was having to sit on the thinking chair, but there was little need to do any more. He had always towed the line.

"Your mother and I will need to talk about that. We will let you know." Christian states. I am relieved that he will discuss this with me rather than be his over-controlling and over-bearing self.

"Also you and your mother will be moving in with me" Christian blurts out. I hate the way he just informed our son.

"What? Really? When?" Ted's tone is off, and I start to think I have made a dreadful decision. "Is that part of my punishment?" Ted is almost laughing at the thought.

"Would it be so bad to live with me?" Christian says a little repulsed. Oh no, this is going terribly.

"No, it's just that it seems rather sudden, but I am happy to move in with you. More than happy really. When do we move and are you going to get rid of this apartment mom?" Ted starts to get excited. He is as mercurial as his father.

"We will move this weekend, and _**NO**_ I will to be getting rid of this apartment." I put a stop to his barrage of questions.

"And why not?" Christian and Ted ask me at the same time. I roll my eyes at them both. I glare at Christian.

"So have you asked Abigail out?" Christan asks. Wait? Who is that? This is news to me.

"Abigail?" I ask, put out that I didn't know about her but Christian does.

"She is a girl at my school that I am interested in and have gone out with, with a group of friends and yes I did ask her, and she said yes." Ted says rather proudly.

"Good. Have you decided where you are going to go?" Christian asks.

"Not really, do you have any ideas, dad?" Ted asks Christian.

"A few…." I finish my dinner and listen to Christian give dating advice to Ted. The irony is not lost on me. At Ted's age, Christian was in a sick relationship with the bitch troll. I shake off the thought, knowing that is all in the past.

The rest of the evening is rather pleasant. Ted, Christian and I look over some college booklets. Discussing pros and cons. Ted is going to wait till he visits the colleges with Christian until he makes a decision. The weird thing about this evening is this is very much how I expect our evenings would have gone, had Christian and I not separated.

At 8pm, Ted decides to go to bed. Way too early for him, but he is doing this on purpose.

"So we are alone once more," Christian says looking around.

"With the exception of the army of security" I state.

"Necessary measures to keep the people I love, safe. I still value safety. Do not defy me on that Ana, I know you conspired with the last security I had for you and Ted here. I would hate for my palm to start twitching. Actually that is a lie. I would love it. Your backside is probably rather sore from the spanking I gave you only hours ago." Christian teases.

"Actually my backside is sore, but not so much from the spanking. My soreness originates from a deeper location." I inform a rather proud Christian. It did feel incredible, but I am sore already.

"Good, then tomorrow when you move, you will be reminded that I have been there."

Christian and I sit on the couch, both of us finishing off the bottle of wine we have been sharing.

"So are you going to tell me why you got so silent, before" I probe

"When?" Christian fakes confusion.

"After we had sex and where talking, about condoms, and so don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about" I scold lightly. I am careful with the tone I take as I do not want him closing up on me.

"I was just thinking of all the time I have to make up for" Christian is lying about the reason for his previous silence before, but I know he won't elaborate he is sincere in his statement. _Oh my fifty!_

"Will you miss me while I will be in Seattle?" Christian asks insecure. I ponder the thought. I have lived without even seeing Christian for twelve years, and before that I didn't see him often. I had gotten use to not having him around, but he has come back with a vengeance.

"Yes. Yes, I will" I tell him giving in to my honest feelings. "Ted will miss you also."

"I am terribly proud of him." Christian says with admiration.

"We need to discuss a punishment. I do not want to ground him and then him miss this date." I state.

"I have an idea. I want to take his car away." Christian suggests.

"I know you hate his car, but he loves it." I remind him.

"I am not going to have it impounded and destroyed for trash metal. Just trust me. Let me have Taylor take it away. I will ensure that it is returned to Ted before school is up." I accept Christian's terms.

Taylor comes to the doorway of the living room and stands there waiting until Christian's responds. It is time for them to leave for the airport and fly back.

"I will miss you Mrs. Grey. I will see you on Friday. Please stay out of trouble, while I am away"

"And what if I am mischievous?" I torment him.

"I think you know what would happen" Christian warms and he subdues me a little. "Until Friday" Christian puts his hands on my face and kisses my softly on my lips.

"Good bye Christian. See you soon" I respond

**Christian's POV:**

I arrive at my parents' house, at 8pm. This has been the first time I have been welcomed back to my parents' house been since all the revelations of Ted's existence came out. I was relieved to have been welcomed back when I called to speak to my dad. They asked me to come to dinner, but I was desperate to finalize the arrangements for my temporary move.

I walk into my father's study were I find him drinking a scotch and talking to Elliot. Shit I didn't realize he would be here. The last thing I need is him to make jokes over this situation.

"Christian, you are finally here" He states.

"Yes. Sorry I got caught up with Ros" I inform him and shake his hand and Elliot's.

"Have you concluded all your arrangements?" Dad looks proudly at me.

"Excellent. I will be leaving tomorrow night, and then Ted and Ana will be moving in to my New York apartment." I inform them

"Shit bro, you got some magic that you haven't told anyone of? How did you convince Ana to move in with you so soon? Did you get her into bed and fuck her as much as you use too?" Elliot says forgetting that our father is right in front of us.

"Elliot!" Our father scornfully tells him off. I chose to ignore my brother's comment.

"Sounds like everything is going well then" Dad looks happy.

"Except one thing. Dad I need some advice." I tell him. My father looks as if he is about to have a heart attack and with valid reason. I have never asked him for advice ever. I have seen Flynn and discussed this with him, but with no real progress. I look over at Elliot in the hope he will get the hint and leave.

"No way, Christian. I am not going anywhere. This is going to be good" he says smirking. Dad must still be shocked as he is ignoring Elliot's comments.

"And what is it you want advice with?" My father probes cautiously.

I look at my hands. I never thought I would need advice on this matter. Hell I never thought that I would ever contemplate this, but it has been at the back of my mind ever since Ana and I had sex in my apartment Monday afternoon. When Ana asked me what was bothering me.

"Dad you are never going to believe this…" I ought to laugh out loud at the irony, except I am sincere about this...

* * *

_HI All,_

_You are never going to believe what Christian is thinking.. THANK YOU TO ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS MESSAGES ETC.. They mean a lot to me as they help me gauge how you see the story. Please keep it up!_

_Also a big thank you to Crystal9034 for editing this chapter, as always you are a legend. A special thank you also goes to my FSOG FF Facebook buddies who encourage me all the way! Love you girls!_

_On a different note I just got promoted at work (temporarily but still)! :-)_

_Regards._

_Mara_


	20. Chapter 20: Hope, Grief, Anger and Fear!

**Hope, Grief, Anger and Fear!**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

"Dad you are never going to believe this…" I ought to laugh out loud at the irony, except I am sincere about this... I grip my hair and then shake my head. I can't believe I am actually going to say this out loud. Who would have ever thought that I Christian Grey would want such a thing, again?

"What won't I believe?" My dad says, partially annoyed at my reluctance to get to the point. But this is hard, I never spoke to my parents about relationships before and considering my relationship history, I never wanted them to know my preferences.

"I have offered Ana the CEO position of Grey Publishing, and am hoping that she will accept it and move back to Seattle." I start.

"Yes, we know that Christian" My father states.

"I am attempting to reunite my family, and I am hoping that Ana will decide to move back in with me. In fact, I have offered Ana a proposition, and she has accepted." I continue to inform my father and Elliot of the offer of divorce that she can accept, just after our anniversary if she decides she doesn't wish to be with me and her counter offer.

"Shit Bro, You have bigger balls than I thought," Elliot says laughing inappropriately. "Do you honestly think Ana is going to forgive and forget the way you screwed up? You better be outstanding in bed, or you are going to be the first person in our family to get divorced!" Elliot scoffs. I desperately want to make a comment back, but my father is first to speak, preventing me from speaking.

"Elliot! I think we all know that Christian wasn't solely to blame, for the mess that his marriage is in. Also, I would rather not discuss both of your sexual antics as you both have had extensive and varied experiences." Dad gives us scornful look and takes a sip of his whiskey.

"Christian, what else is it? What is it you are yet to tell us and need advice on?" Dad probes. I take a few deep breathes and run my hand through my hair.

"If Ana agrees to moving back to Seattle and reuniting with me, then I want to have another child with her." I sigh quietly to myself, and am unusually relieved that I finally said it. I wait for my dad's response and my brother's off-wit to hit, but nothing. Dad looks frozen, and Elliot looks as if all the air has been hit out of his lungs. Dad slowly pulls himself out of his silence. First he rubs his forehead as if he has a headache, he use to do this during my early teen days, when I got sent home from school for fighting. Elliot moves away from me and stands up, he is pacing a little.

"Christian, do you genuinely think that Ana is going to want to have another child? She has raised Ted; she may not want to start all again. You may be powerful and compelling, but even you have limits." My father points out.

"Say it Dad. Say what is actually on your mind" Elliot challenges. Our father looks away, Elliot gets angry and serious. This is a rather strange sight. "Fine, I will say it. Christian you don't want advice, you want reassurance. You want to know if you deserve to have another child, when you essentially ignored your son. And if you even have the right at such an opportunity to do so?" Elliot hits on the head.

"Who knew that you could be so analytical?" I tell Elliot rolling my eyes.

"Do you think you deserve another chance and why, should Ana do such a thing?" Dad asks. If I can't explain this to my own family, who love me, how can I to Ana.

"I probably don't deserve to, but I won't abandon Ana, and I won't let her leave this time. I love my son, and I always have, but I was negligent with Ted. I will live with this guilt forever. I want to experience having another child with Ana. If she says no, then it isn't going to happen. I can't and won't force her." I tell them.

"If Ana says yes, you will man up? If not then you will behave appropriately sexually?" My father asks.

"Of course I will" I say annoyed. _I did have condoms on hand just in case._

"Wow, Christian you have done it haven't you? You have gotten Ana into bed already, haven't you? Wow, how the fuck did you manage to get her sweet ass into bed with you, so quick?" Elliot looks impressed. "Fuck, you haven't gotten her pregnant already without her knowing have you?"

"Ana is NOT pregnant. I haven't even spoken to her about it yet." I choose not to dignify my brother's comments.

The essence of my situation, is that I don't even know how to approach it. I will have to wait till she finally agrees to be with me, something which is becoming more and more possible with the emails that we have exchanged recently. Best of all she hasn't given me any indication of being unhappy. I feared she would blow up at me once she met her boss on Tuesday. I know she will just think that I am taking unfair advantage of my power over her career, but it is a means to an end. It is Thursday, and I am yet to hear anything about it.

"Christian, only you know the answer to your questions and concerns. My opinion and I am sure it will also be your mother's, is that we believe you deserve happiness and if Ana is willing then do it. Either way you will always have my support." My father gets up and hugs me. Shit it's been years since he has done that.

"Come on Christian, let's go out," Elliot states.

"Out where?"

"To a bar for a drink with me. I want you out of our parents reach before you take any more years off their lives." Elliot says with his trademark smirk. I reluctantly agree, knowing I need a drink.

**Ana's POV**

I am awoken by my alarm. Surely it isn't 6:30am already! When I open my eyes, I have to make sure I am not dreaming. In my room are a dozen helium, pale pink and white balloons that adorn my ceiling. I laugh at the sight, though it is beautiful. Who would ever think that Christian would organise balloons. Sitting up on my bed I see a series of flower arrangements around my room. They are pretty, and the scent off them is intoxicating.

I get up and notice there is an envelope next to the largest floral arrangement, with my name, Anastasia, written with Christian's hand writing. I suddenly feel isolated. It is a strange feeling and one that I haven't felt in years.

_Good Morning Anastasia,_

_I trust you slept these last few nights, though to be honest and selfish I do hope you slept poorly, wishing I was next to you. Therefore, you are finally ready to share my room with me when you officially move in today. Yes, I know you thought you would move in tomorrow, but I rather prefer to expedite your relocation. _

_I hope you like the redecoration of your bedroom. I felt it appropriate and do intend to make sure this is the last night you sleep here. Heart and flowers, for you always. _

_Can I bring you some breakfast in bed?_

_Christian _

Breakfast in bed? But that would mean that Christian is here now. He wasn't scheduled to arrive in New York until tomorrow. He had so much to do before he could return. My cell phone pings and I check it. It is Christian. Christian is here, and early. Trust him to know the second I have woken up. I can't help but smile at the thought.

***Are you awake and decent? I don't mind if you aren't decent. I do mind whether you eat or not***

I text back.

***Awake and remarkably decent. You may come in***

Within seconds, as it seemed, I hear a rattling from the corridor. I rush into my bathroom. I brush my hair and try to make myself a little more presentable. My subconscious questions me, _if I don't know what I want, and am supposed to be a stronger person, then why am I concerned with a trivial matter, as my hair?_ I race back into my bed as Christian opens the door with a tray. He must have seen me race back in as he has his trademark, 'I know what you were doing' smile on his face.

"Good morning. I hope you are hungry" Christian asks.

"Yes, I am. Thank you" I tell him helping him with the tray. It smells fabulous.

"I will be right back" Christian has run out of the room quickly before I can even say anything. On my tray are English breakfast tea, granola and Greek yogurt with a small bowl of fresh fruit. I smile at the granola and yogurt. It had been my favourite breakfast from our honeymoon, and I haven't had it since I left Christian.

Christian enters carrying another tray, and he proceeds to sit on the bed. "I hope you don't mind me joining you. Ted is already awake and has had breakfast. He is off early as he has sports training at school" I nod, busily eating my breakfast.

"I meant to ask you, did he get upset over his car?" Christian asked.

"Interestingly enough, no. Well at first he was upset, but he then seemed to take it fairly well" I responded. Christian had organised for security to take away his car on Wednesday. It was his punishment.

"So you are back early. Did you get everything you need done back in Seattle?" I ask curiously.

"Are you unhappy that I am back early," Christian says insecure.

"No, just surprised. Just like I was when I woke up and saw the new decor of my room. Thank you I love it" Christian and I smile shyly at each other, and I desperately want to kiss him.

"I am here as I am going to ensure that you and Ted are moved into my apartment today. I have issued instructions to security." Christian states. He is control mode.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Christian says softly.

"Yes, it is Friday." Christian pouts at me. "Did you have plans?"

"I could think of a few growing issues, to fill the hours" Christians eyes grow dark and he traces the outline of my mouth with his finger. I am even more conflicted. I don't want to have emotionless sex, and that is all he can offer, considering the circumstances.

"I have a meet my boss today at 3pm. He cancelled our meeting on Tuesday for some reason." I inform Christian. His facial expression changes quickly.

"Oh," Christian says softly. "Have you thought more about taking over Grey Publishing? It would give you a lot more flexibility."

"Christian, it is a fantastic offer, but I do not know if I want to be a CEO any more than I did that day you bombarded me in my office at SIP years ago." I point out.

"Not much has changed then. Eighteen years later, and again, I am trying to get you to change your name from Steele to Grey and offering you Grey Publishing" Christian states. His eye brows have narrowed, and he looks uncomfortable.

"Finish your breakfast, go to work but try to leave early. Then I can finally have you and Ted moved out of this apartment and into mine, where you both belong." Christian orders.

"Belong? Someone is confident." I scoff and then laugh

"I am supremely confident. I intend to have you in my kitchen, barefoot and pregnant" Christian looks smug. I freeze at Christian's statement and he notices my immediate change in demeanour.

"What is wrong?" Christian asks.

"In your kitchen, barefoot and pregnant?" I restate. Christian shifts uncomfortably.

"It's a figure of speech, Ana." Christian clarifies, but there is a definite undertone in his voice that I cannot place. Plus he isn't making eye contact with me. "Do NOT roll your eyes at me" he points his finger to me. How does he know when I am going to roll my eyes? Can he read my mind? The tension increases between us.

I drop my shoulders and finish my breakfast. We eat in silence and once I have finished I excuse myself and head towards the bathroom. Glad to be away from the unfavourable tension amongst Christian and I, that has plagued us. I remove my clothes and step into the hot shower. The hot water feels astounding as it hits my back. I close my eyes and enjoy the calming effect.

My solace is only broken by the bathroom door opening. "Christian?" I call out. For a few seconds, there is a deadly silence.

"Yes," he says softly. I still myself, waiting for him to make his move. The muscles in my body tense remembering the extraordinary times we had in the shower. "I… umm… damn it... Ana, I am off now. I am going to my office. I have programmed my new work number into your phone and Ted's. Security will organise the move, and they will drive you back to the apartment after you finish work" Christian stomps out before I can stop him. I feel alone; curiously I start to grieve lost opportunities.

At 3pm, I am instructed to enter my boss Bryan's office. He rarely asks to see anyone one on one, so this is an unusual scene.

"Ana, take a seat. Do you want a drink?" He offers, smiling at me

"No, I am well. Thank you for offering" I smile back

"I wanted to talk to you about the future. I have been informed that a competitor is head hunting you and I should encourage you to leave HarperCollins" Bryan's expression is unreadable

"Who informed you of that?" I ask, annoyed. Bryan looks uncomfortable and doesn't want to answer.

"Bryan, was it Christian Grey?" I probe.

"Yes. I don't want to lose you. You would be hard to replace" he says.

"When did you speak to Christian?" I start to interrogate

"Very early on Monday morning" he confesses

"Bryan, I do not know what I am planning on doing professionally, but I promise that I will inform you as soon I have made a decision" I tell him respectfully and shake his hand. I am furious at Christian. How dare he!

I grab my phone and ring Christian

**Christian**: Anastasia

_Christian voice is calm. He knows why I am ringing. I told him that I was meeting my boss today._

**Ana**: Why did you talk to my boss?

**Christian**: You know why!

_Christian grizzles over the phone._

**Ana**: you bullying everyone won't get me to agree to move to Seattle and work at Grey Publishing.

**Christian**: Anastasia I didn't bully anyone, I simply made it known that you have an offer to further your career.

**Ana**: so you meddled.

I am so annoyed at his audacity. Christian groans

**Christian**: Anastasia I am not going argue on the phone. I will talk to you tonight. Go home and make yourself at home. I will be there shortly.

**Ana**: Bye.

I hang up before Christian does just so I can get the last word in. I can't let him control me like he used to.

An hour later, and still angry I arrive at Christian's apartment. Part of me want to go back to my apartment, but Ted's wish and need to have his father close by prevents me. All of mine and Ted's clothing, belongings and personal items have arrived. We haven't moved any furniture as there weren't any need. I walk past Ted's room, which is situated a few doors past mine. Christian via email asked Ted what he would like in his room, in terms of decor, furniture and he delivered. I think this is Christian's way to make Ted feel more at home and to make up for him never getting to use that room in the house by the sound.

I walk back into the main room and decide that with little else to do right now, except feed my anger over Christian's interference, I decide take him up on his offer to make myself at home and utilise his study. I connect my laptop to his internet connection and start to answer emails. I left the office so abruptly that I didn't check them beforehand. There is an email from an author, with a request for me to call her. I reach over to grab the phone and then see a familiar name on a file, '_Carla May Wilks Adams' _My heart jumps to my throat, and I wonder if I want to read it.

I hold the file up. Christian must have done a general check of my mother. I hadn't spoken to her since that phone call to her when I was in the hospital. I changed my phone number, and of course I dropped out of contact. If Christian wasn't able to find me while I was pregnant, then there was no way my mother would have been more successful. She probably doesn't even know that she has a grandson.

Curiously I open the file and start to read it. Of course, there is a detailed background check, but it is dated, from the time I first started my relationship with Christian. I wonder if dear old mother is still married to Bob. I shake my head in disgust of my mother's husband jumping. I dig deeper into the file, and suddenly my heart stops. There in front of me was a death certificate. I never knew that my mother had died. According to the date she died five years ago. Regardless of what happened in the past and being treated as a second class citizen in her eyes, I was her only daughter, and I wasn't there.

**Christians POV:**

After spending the day at the New York office, I arrive back at the apartment, prepared for an argument with Ana. I need to make her realise that her taking over Grey Publishing is mutually beneficial.

I see Sawyer heading over to his quarters. "Sawyer, is Mrs Grey here?"

"Yes, She is in the study" he informs me. I raise my eyebrows and head off to see her. I open my door, and notice Ana looks dismayed. I expected her to be fuming, not with tears running down her eyes. I approach her quickly and then notice the file on her mother that Welch updated for me before I returned to Seattle.

"I am sorry Ana. I only just found out when I was in Seattle. I didn't know how to tell you" I inform her remorsefully.

"I understand. I just don't know how to feel. She has been dead for five years, and I haven't spoken to her for years. She didn't know about Ted." She says looking guilty.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over this." I tell her. I lift her up off the chair and wrap my arms around her. She buries her face into my neck and starts to cry. Really cry. Sitting down on my office chair, I pull Ana on to my lap where I can comfort and hold her. I feel at fault for Ana's emotional state, having left the file out. I have become too accustomed to living alone with security.

Ana buries her face into my neck. Whilst I hate that she is so upset, I relish the physical closeness between us. And whilst I wouldn't admit it to Ana, this is preferable to us fighting.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask then wipe some stray tears away.

"No," She says frowning. "I am still mad at you over my job, and we still need to talk about that" Ana manages to say in between her tears and sobs.

"I know," I tell her sadly

"It is just that I am more upset than mad right now" she admits.

"I hate that you have to be either. I want to make sure that you never have to be either." I tell her. Ana shifts so she can look me in the eyes. Her face is tear stained, but she looks beautiful still. That little 'V' above her eyes had made reappearance. I lean in to kiss it, and it is still so soft. I take her hand and place it against mine. I can feel our combined electricity and passion that only we can both produce together. I then hold the back of her hand, and slowly bring it down on to my chest. Ana eyes become wide.

"Christian, No. You don't have to do this" she tells me. Pain is seared into her eyes.

"I want this" I tell her adamantly, but softly. I place her hand on my chest, where my heart is. Her touch feels so right. "Undo my shirt" I ask. Ana obeys and carefully undoes my shirt and pushes it open. I replace her hand on my chest, this time, skin to skin. I don't flinch, rather it feel glorious. It's a feeling that I do not think I could ever get enough of.

Before I know it, Ana is kissing me passionately, taking full control. I allow her to take liberties with my mouth, but not allowing her to remove her hand off my chest. We both pant after we stop kissing.

"I love you Ana" I tell her.

"I love you too, Christian" I treasure her words.

"Please do not interfere with my job. I almost went back to my apartment after our phone call" Ana tells me softly.

"I promise, but you do know that you accepting my offer are professionally mutually beneficial. I would gain the best possible person to put at the helm of one of my companies and you would get to progress your career with a rather generous package. Professionally you would be making a mistake saying no!" I point out.

"My boss doesn't want me to leave. He may make me an offer I can't refuse" She smirks knowing that she is getting to me. My eyes narrow.

"You are making my palm twitch" I warn her.

"Don't I always." She smiles. Gosh I desperately want to take her to bed.

"Mom? Dad?" We hear from outside. Ana quickly moves off my lap, in fear of Ted walking in.

"Should I make some dinner? Is there anything you prefer?" She asks.

"Yes, you" Ana takes a deep breath out. I recognise that look on her face, and I have achieved my goal. However, I exit just as frustrated.

I had to laugh when Ana told me that she was going to make macaroni and cheese. Supposedly it is one of Ted's favourite as it is mine. After dinner Ted heads off to his room, rather intentionally I think.

"I am exhausted. Between work, to finding out about my mother and you, I need to go to sleep." Ana tells me.

"I am exhausting?" I ask concerned.

"You always have been. Lucky for you, you are worth it" Ana giggles. I move close to her and wrap my arms around her. I nuzzle my nose in her hair, loving the fact that she will

"Come and sleep with me tonight" I whisper into her ear as my hands start to massage her back.

"Christian, if I sleep with you tonight, then I may never leave" She confesses.

"Music to my ears" I can't help grinning.

"Time. I need time. Plus I am still angry over you interfering at my work and talking to my boss." I let go of Ana, and I feel frustrated.

"You are still angry over your work?" I ask

"Yes I told you I was" Ana scolds.

"You could take your anger out on me in bed." I suggest. Oh how I would love to put Ana over my shoulder and take her to my bed. However, Ana gives me her 'no chance' look.

"Fine. I am going to go to the gym upstairs and work out" I tell her sulking.

After a couple of hours at the gym, working off my frustration, I remove my clothes and throw them on the floor. I have a quick shower, pull on my pyjama bottoms and check my emails on blackberry. I haven't checked them since I got home, and they have backed up. I can't remember a time when I went so long without at least glancing at them, but I am finding it more and more enjoyable to spend time with Ted. If only I could have convinced Ana to come to bed with me. My room looks way too immense without her. I slip into bed and fall asleep.

"CHRISTIAN WAKE UP" I hear. It's Ana, and she is yelling. Her hands are on my shoulders, and she is trying to shake me awake. "WAKE UP" she screams!

I sit up startled and turn towards her. Fear has filled her eyes, and I have no idea what has happened.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Apologies that it has taken me a week to get this out to you. Work is very busy. I am going to try to get a couple of chapters to you in the coming week as I am going overseas for a week with the family on Saturday.**_

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews and messages. I love them all. Please keep them coming. I love all your reviews.  
**_

_**Thank you to Crystal9034 for your editing!**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Maria Amore.**_


	21. Chapter 21: To Recover Lost Grond

**Attempts to Recover Lost Ground**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

2a.m and I'm wide awake. I am exhausted, but I have tossed and turned all night long. I am not sure if it's because of the unfamiliar surroundings or because of the major sulk Christian had when I told him I wouldn't go to bed with him. Oh boy, Christian can still sulk! And no matter hard I try and I can't seem to fall asleep. I get up and head for the kitchen.

Clutching my hot cup of tea, I look out at the New York skyline. Christian's New York apartment has a spectacular view. Oddly I miss sitting with Christian in Escala, and looking at the Seattle skyline that the penthouse offered. However, my reminiscing is cut short and replaced by a less pleasant memory as I hear Christian's muffled screams. Oh no, Christian is having a nightmare, but this one sounds worse. It sounds Darker.

Running into his room, I get on the bed. "CHRISTIAN WAKE UP" I scream trying to rouse him, but it fails. I put my hands, as tightly as I can, on his shoulders to shake him awake, but I am not strong enough. "WAKE UP" I continue to shout! I am desperate to end his nightmare. Finally, Christian sits up startled and turns toward me. I am filled with fear.

"Ana," He says panting.

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming so loudly" I say shaking.

"Screaming?" Christian asks with his eyes narrowed. Even he knows that this is unusual.

"Yes. You never screamed like that before" I say worried. Christian shakes his head a little. I collect a towel, and then start to dry Christian off. He is drenched in his own sweat.

"What were you dreaming about? Your mother" I ask.

"No. I stopped dreaming about her and my early childhood years ago" Christian confesses.

"Then what were you dreaming about then?" I am now even more nervous. I am suddenly sitting up rigidly. Christian lies back down on the bed. His eyes are closed tightly, and he looks as if he is in pain. Christian takes my hand, wrapping his fingers in between mine.

"Christian, please tell me what you were dreaming about!" I plead, but he shakes his head. This isn't going to be easy.

"Lie down with me" Christian begs, looking extremely vulnerable. I pause to remember his original hopes for this evening were to get me to go to bed with him. I put my free hand on Christian's chest. His heart is beating so fast that it is frightening. Christian's breathing hasn't eased either. I check his pulse and start to count. What the fuck did he dream about that could cause such an adverse reaction?

"Christian, you are going to have to calm down, or I am going to have to call 911. Your pulse is going so fast that I am worried you are going to have a heart attack" I stress.

"Then lie down next me… close... I promise _you_ lying next to me, WILL calm me down…. Please Ana." Christian looks terribly exposed, a look I have only seen a couple of times.

"Fine, but only until your pulse returns to normal, and if it does not slow down soon, I am going to call an ambulance or doctor". I slip into the large bed, making it look like I am only doing this for Christian. I desperately try to hide the fact that a small part of me wants to be here too. I return my hand to Christian's chest, and I smile knowing that it has calmed down a bit.

"I have missed your touch." Christian puts his hand on mine, ensuring I can't remove my hand from his chest. _I have missed almost everything about you. _

"Are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" I forcefully ask.

"Still so hungry for information" Christian mocks me.

"Tell me or I am going to return to my room" I threaten.

"You sure know how to kill a mood, don't you Anastasia." Christian's eyes go dark.

"Please tell me. What scared you so much in your nightmare?" I ask softly. A strong sense of fear has crept into my voice. Christian kisses my forehead.

"You," He says apologetically.

"Me?" I move away, though I am pulled back by Christian's strong arms.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay here with me" Christian says. He wraps himself like a vine around me.

"Let's negotiate on this. I will stay here, in bed with you for the rest of the night, only if you tell me exactly what happened in your nightmare" I offer.

"Fuck Grey Publishing, I want you to come and work at Grey House. You sure know how to use your knowledge of your opposition to get what you want."

"Stop stalling or I am going to get out of this bed" I refocus him

"Oh the things I could do to that smart mouth of yours"

"Something that you didn't do years ago?" I mock him. Shit he is doing it again, diverting the conversation!

"I think you need another spanking, Mrs Grey. You are getting even mouthier." Christian's lips are pursed together.

"Your nightmare. What was I doing that made you freak out so dreadfully?" I implore him. I want him to, finally tell me what filled his dreams.

"You were leaving me, again and with Ted. In my dream, I knew that I would never see you both again." A tear runs down Christian's face. I watch the tear, it is an uncommon sight.

"Christian, Ted is always going to be in your life, especially now." I clarify

"And you?" He asks

"You have only been back in my life for two weeks, and we aren't back together" I clarify. The fact that we aren't back together only further makes the fact that we are both in bed together even more curious.

"Which makes it easier for you to leave me, which is why I ensured your boss knew about my offer to you. I told you before that I would fight for you" Christian points out.

"You don't play fair." I pout.

"Neither have you for the past eighteen years." His words feel like a knife because they are honest.

"I'm tired, I am going to sleep" I close my eyes and voluntarily move closer to Christian.

When I wake up, I discover that Christian still asleep. His arms and legs are wrapped around me. No one should be this good looking, especially in the morning. I softly kiss lips, though I am careful not to wake him up. Mmmm… his lips taste sensational. I can't help but go in for another kiss. Christian still fails to respond. He is either deep in sleep or now pretending to be asleep. I suspect the latter. I deviously run my index finger down his chest until I reach the shapely V and slip my hands into his pyjamas bottoms then grab his appendage. I slowly but firmly massage it, causing him to respond. I look up at him, and he is still pretending to sleep. Whilst maintaining my erotic massage on him, I start to kiss him again. I then feel his strong hands on my sides

"Well that would have to be the best wake up call ever." Christian says laughing. I release his growing erection and sit up on the bed.

"Hey what are you doing? You just got me going and your stopping?" Christian's narrows his eye and his looks infuriated.

"I was just testing out a hypothesis and don't even start with your twitchy palm"

"You know I can easily over power you" He states. I gulp.

"So what is on today's agenda?" I am desperate to change the topic.

"I am taking Ted out today actually." I look at him surprised but happy at the thought. "I want to have a long talk to him before I take him to visit Yale and Harvard on Monday. I may even convince him to get a haircut. His hair is even more unruly than mine." Christian laughs.

"Are you free this evening, I have something special in mind that I would like to share with you?" He asks.

"Christian, I am happy to stay in tonight" I reassure him.

"We will see" He says smugly.

I walk out of Christian's room, and as I close the door, Ted is standing there. I blush horribly knowing that he will now assume that Christian and I were probably intimate last night.

"Ted. You're up" I announce.

"Yes, I have been for a couple of hours. I was going to see if Dad was awake."

"He is" I tell him. Ted isn't making eye contact with me. Rather he is trying to avoid me quickly. "Ted your father and I …"

Ted holds his hand out. "Mom please, I do not want to know whether or not you and dad... You know"

I blush further and walk to my room to shower and get dressed. When I exit my bathroom I find a single red rose on the bed and a letter.

_Dearest Ana,_

_Only next to you can I honestly find peace in my sleep. Please reconsider sharing my bed, even if it is just to sleep. Though I am more than open for more. I hunger for your touch. You make me feel complete._

_I have put your old credit card in your bag, I expect you to use it. Today! I have planned out a day for you so you can keep out of trouble. Sawyer has detailed instructions._

_You will need a dress for this evening, please buy one and whatever accessories you need._

_Also make sure you eat breakfast and lunch. I will take care of dinner._

_I love you Anastasia __**Grey**__! Yes, I have emphasised the Grey aspect of your name!_

_Christian. X_

**Christian's POV:**

"Good afternoon Sawyer" I state returning home with Ted. We had a terribly successful day. My wish to have another child only intensified today. Ana _**has**_ to agree to be mine again. Though I am conscious not to alienate or upset my son, and another child may do that very thing.

"Dad, I am going to get ready" Ted announces.

"I better do the same" Ted, and I give each other knowing smiles. Who would have thought that we would both be nervous about going on dates on the same night?

After my shower, I put on my dark suit and my grey-silver tie. Before seeing Ana, I walk to Ted's room and knock on the door and wait for him to answer.

"Come in" Ted calls out.

"Ted, I got the concert tickets" I tell him.

"That's fantastic! I still can't believe you were able to get them" A large smile appears on his face.

"I also managed to get you back stage passes" I add. Ted's eyes are wide. I can feel his excitement! Ted wanted to take Abigail to this major concert and Madison Square Garden, but tickets had been sold out for months. I pulled a couple of strings and was able to get him front row tickets and passes.

"Thanks Dad this is fantastic. But wouldn't it have been rather expensive." Ted says concerned.

"I took it out of your trust fund" I joke. Thankfully Ted sees the humor in my comment.

"Dad I am sorry for my rudeness when I went to see you at Grey House, over the trust fund. It was just that I was angry and upset over the fact that I hadn't seen you since…"

"Ted, please stop." I shake my head and sit on my son's bed. "You had a right to be angry. I just hope you will be able to forgive me over time."

"I will" Ted says smiling. "So have you managed to break mom down anymore? She can be a lot of work"

"That she is, and your mother and I are trying. I don't know what will happen there, but I have a lovely surprise for her tonight." I grin but do not tell him anything more. I want this to be kept as secret as possible. I am going to bring out the hearts and flowers to the greatest level possible.

Ted leaves the apartment with security before Ana walks out of her room. O'Connor and Sawyer are going to transport him and his date tonight. I have ordered security to text me when they arrive home as I do not know how long I will be out with Ana.

I strategically selected my Grey-Silver tie that I used so long ago to bind Ana's arms during sex and the tie that I wore the day we got married. I am hoping that it will bring back many marvellous memories for Ana.

**Ana's POV:**

I walk out of my bedroom to find Christian dressed impeccably in his dark suit and that tie. My favourite tie! Delicious, but ghostly, memories of our wedding day and more intimate times hit me. I approach him and touch his tie. The material and pattern feel comforting.

"You approve?" Christian asks, though his eyes are focused on my dress.

"Yes. I am glad you kept this tie." My eyes start to get watery. Christian is yet to stop looking at my dress."Do you not approve of my dress?" Christian purses his lips. I chose an off the shoulder lightly beaded silver stretch satin dress that is hemmed mid-thigh.

"It is particularly _nice_, and you are exceedingly beautiful" Christian's voice is soft and seductive however his lips are pursed as he considers his next few words. "Your dress is just a little shorter than I would like, but I do love your legs, I guess I …." Christian shrugs.

"You guess what?" I probe.

"I don't have to worry too much about every fucker eyeing you as we will be alone this evening." Christian smirks.

"Alone. Are we staying in?" I ask, then thinking we are over dressed for a night in.

"No," Christian laughs. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Christian holds his arm out and I snake mine through his. As we enter the elevator, Christian stands in front of me. His face looks serious as he looks deep into my eyes.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I know I acted inappropriately in terms of contacting your boss, but I am scared to lose you again."

"You are more than likely to lose me if you treat me like the naive twenty-one year old that fell in your office." Christian gets tense immediately. The elevator doors open on and I realize that we are now at the roof of the building. How did I not realise we were going up? I start to step out when Christina grabs my upper arm.

"You are right. You are not the same naive young lady, and I am relying on that fact." Christian glares at me, and then leads me to the waiting helicopter.

"Charlie Tango?" I smile.

"No, she is Seattle. I have just borrowed this one" Christian helps me into my seat and fits my harness over me. I can see a large devious grin grow on his face as he checks that I am tightly belted in.

"Thinking of naughty things?" I mock.

"No, are you?" Christian feigns innocence. "However, I am sure I can accommodate any ideas you may be having" Christian raising his eyebrows at me. I automatically bite my lip and start to blush. Christian talks to the pilot who exited the helicopter as we arrived and shake hands. My fifty can't hide his glee as he gets into the helicopter. The rotors start up, and we lift off the building, and head off in a North-west direction. Mr Competent handles to craft with ease.

"Can I ask where are going?"

"You can, but I may not answer" Christian grins. I roll my eyes, safe in the knowledge that he is too occupied to do anything about it. "Ana just enjoy the ride. Live in the moment." With little option, I relent. Though the trip is unusually short. We land just outside of a breathtaking area that is luscious and very isolated from what I can make out. A stone path is lit by small tea candles. I grab Christian's hand tightly as he leads me to a beautiful white gazebo, next to a small cabin like house, and a lake. The sides are curtained and tied at each post with flowers. A small round table in centred in the middle and set for dinner. I don't notice the trio of musicians on the lawn next to us, two violinists and one cello player, until they commence playing, soft and romantic music. The sun is going down in the distance.

"This is gorgeous. I don't know if I deserve this. How did you arrange all of this? You have been so busy lately." I ask Christian. A waiter appears from nowhere and pours us glasses of champagne.

"Anastasia, you do deserve this and I would move the earth if I could, for you." I reach over and take his hand.

"Whose home is this?" A quick thought runs through my mind is it Christians? Did he purchase it?

"It actually belonged to my grandparents, and now owned by my parents via inheritance."

"I never knew" I say surprised

"Yes, they didn't use this house much in their later life. My grandfather had this gazebo built for my grandmother actually"

"It's perfect. I love it here" I comment

"We can stay the night, here if you like. Ted will have security with him, and we can send him a text to tell him we are away for the evening." Christian looks at me to see my response. His words offer so much but hold so much back. We eat our meal, talking about the home and the times that Christian spent here. It is obvious that Christian still misses his grandparents. I wonder if he has felt much happiness over the years, though I can't ask him. I know that his answer, will make me feel more remorseful.

"I am glad you have eaten your meal," Christian says. I look down at my dessert plate and realize that for the first time in a long time, I have finished.

"We aim to please" I use Christian's words and giggle. Christian gives me his wicked smile as he stands up and holds his hand out.

"Come inside with me" Christian asks. I take his hand and let him lead me inside. I am holding my breath wondering if he is planning on taking me to the bedroom. _Do I want to go there?_ I find myself next to a black piano. Christian has me stand to the side as he sits down and commences to play. He looks fit to perform a concert as his long fingers work their magic on the piano keys. Then suddenly he starts to sing. Oh my, Christian is serenading me. ___Love of my life, my soul mate_

___You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left_

I don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
and who am I to say you need me…

I take deep breathes as Christian continues to sing and play. I can't keep the tears that fall from my eyes and my heart starts to beat quickly.

…Now you're a song I love to sing  
never thought it feels so free  
now I know what's meant to be  
, and that's okay with me

As the song comes to a conclusion, my heart is longing for something it has missed for years.

_….I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all_

Christian stops and slowly looks at me shyly. I move towards him and sit next to him. "Thank you. That was incredible" I kiss the side of his mouth thankful for his efforts.

"I am glad you liked it." Christian wraps his arm around me, bringing me closer to him. I whisper into his ear. He looks at me unsure of my request. Christian runs his hand through his hair and his lips thin a little.

"Please Christian" I beg

"Ana. I …." Christian stops and then looks I back into my eyes. His eyes are dark.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Crystal9034, my beta for this story, would like to thank all the reviewers who have given her a shout out. It is very much appreciated and acknowledged._**

**_I will try and get another chapter out before I fly out early Saturday morning. I will be gone a week and I have promised my family not to take my laptop with me on holiday, so I won't be able to write._**

**_Thank you for your reviews and messages… review if you wish…_**

**_Regards,_**

**_Maria Amore_**


	22. Chapter 22: Two steps forward but

**Authors Note:**

**So I managed to get a chapter done before I go overseas to Asia for a family holiday. Please thank Crystal9034 for her rapid edits. I won't be back in Australia until next Saturday so I can't update till then, sorry!**

**Many regards,**

**Maria Amore.**

* * *

**Two steps forward but how many back?**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"Please Christian" Ana asks emotionally.

"Ana. I …." I struggle to find the words to say rather I look into Ana eyes. Her clear, bright-blue eyes that are too big for her face look at me longingly. Nothing would give me more joy than fulfilling Ana's request. I want to make love to her, warmly and intimately, however that would be giving up some level of control. I don't know if I could control my emotions if she refused me later.

"Christian, stop thinking too much about it. I want you, and you want me" Ana tries to convince me. Ironically she sounds more like _me _when I first met _her_.

I lift Ana up and place her in front of me. The piano keys cause a rumble as her small and tantalizing backside presses down on them. I lift the skirt of her short dress, in order to spread her legs open and get close to Ana.

"I am glad you wore this short dress. It is rather practical for this evening" I tell her as I pull her panties to the side and slip a finger inside her. I can feel her getting moist already.

"Anastasia, are you sure you want me to make love to you?" I ask to seek clarification.

"Yes. Please Christian. I really want this" There is a real urgency in her voice.

"Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me that you will return with Ted to Seattle, once he has finished school and live in our house on the sound." I analyze Ana's body language, and she doesn't look convinced. _What do I have to do?_

"I. LOVE. YOU. ANASTASIA. GREY." I tell her in between kissing her thighs in a line. "I want my future to be filled with you and Ted"

"Time. I need time" Ana reminds me. I have developed a real hatred for the word 'time.'

"You should know that I am not a patient man." Before I can stop myself, anger fills my voice.

"Please Christian" Ana begs. Slowly she slips off the piano, and I hear the sound of the zipper of her dress being undone.

"STOP" I yell at her, standing up now. Our eyes are interlocked, and we are blanketed in our combined electric passion. Deep in Ana's eyes, I see thesame naive and fragile twenty-one year old girl who just wanted me to make love to her. I zip her dress up, and Ana looks torn.

"Do not unzip your dress, I want to do it" I pick Ana up and carry her the short distance to the bedroom. The bed is smaller than our old bed and the one in the New York Apartment, but it will suffice. I put Ana down, making short work of the zipper, dress and her undergarments.

"I love to look at you" Ana blushes. I step back and remove my clothes as I glare at her. Completely naked I then take Ana's hand and put it back on my chest. "My heart beats for you Ana." I remind her. Tears start to form in her eyes, and she throws herself on me so hard that I have to catch her, so she doesn't fall. Her lips press hard on mine and I respond by possessing her mouth.

Ana legs are wrapped around me when she finally stops. Our electric passion has increased in intensity, and I don't think either of us could stop, even if we wanted to.

"I love you, Christian. I won't go" She says. Hope and joy fill me.

"Say it" I ask her. Every part of my body hangs on the words that are about to come out of her mouth.

"I won't leave." She says.

"And you will move back to Seattle?" I ask.

"Yes. I will move back. I will live in Seattle, and I will take over Grey Publishing" Ana's voice is sincere.

"Thank God for that," I say. It feels as if the sun has risen for the first time in eighteen years and I am surrounded in its warmth.

"I want to make love to you, but there is something I need to do first" I inform Ana. I unlatch her necklace that she secretly has worn for all these years. I free her wedding ring and slip it back on her finger, where it has belonged all this time. "Now that is better" I raise her hand to my mouth and kiss her fingers and ring.

I re-slip my finger between her folds. "Oh you are so ready, baby." I lay her on the bed and remind her of how good we are together.

* * *

It is midmorning on Sunday, when we arrive back in New York. Taylor drove us back and I found myself holding Ana's hand and playing with her ring the entire drive. Ana is leaning against me, tired from having got very little sleep the night before. The thought makes me grin. Neither of us slept much.

Taylor drops us off at the front of the apartment building, where we travel up the elevator. Alone in the elevator I desperately want her again, but Ana looks like she doesn't have enough energy and I wouldn't be able to control myself. We have eighteen years to make up for and a life time to make up for it.

"Ted is going to know that we weren't home last night" Ana murmurs.

"I know."

"He will probably work out that we were... Intimate" Ana says bashful.

"I don't see what the issue is. I doubt that he ever thought that he was the Immaculate Conception" I comment. Ana giggles and looks like she has gotten her second wind. I swiftly pick her up and lean her against the wall, with her legs wrapped around me.

"I love it when you giggle." I proceed to kiss her, only stopping when we hear the door open to our apartment. "Should we go and see our son?" I ask Ana.

"Yes. When are you and Ted flying out?" Ana asks. She doesn't know that I have a surprise for Ted yet.

"5pm. We are going to Yale and then Harvard. We won't be back until Wednesday evening though." I inform Ana, but do not elaborate. Sawyer opens the door to the apartment and greets us warmly. I know that he and Taylor are finding it easier to work for me, now that Ana is around again.

"Is Ted awake?" Ana asks.

"No, he is still asleep. He got home late last night from the concert and stayed up late." Sawyer informs us and walks off with Taylor.

"Well since you and Ted will be away until Wednesday, I am thinking about going away myself." I am instantly unhappy about this declaration. I know I can keep Ana safe here but elsewhere is a different story.

"You're thinking about going away?" I am horrified. Ana promised never to leave. She promised.

"No" Ana states. I relax immediately. "I am not thinking I know I am going to go away" Ana walks further into the apartment, but I am close in on her. I grab her arm and force her to turn towards me. Ana looks shocked at my harsh reaction, but I refuse to let her go anywhere that I don't know about and can't ensure her safety. Fuck it if she is mine or not! She is the mother of my child!

"Christian, let go of me" Ana barks

"Last night, you promised not to leave. Tell me where are you going?" I demand to know. I can feel my emotions building up and I am not able to cope. Ana looks horrified, and I mellow, not wanting to undo the progress made recently.

"Ana please. you know I have issues with control. Just tell me where you are going to go so I can ensure you will be safe. I may even be able to get the GEH jet back in time for you. Just tell me where you are going and staying."

"Seattle" She states.

"Seattle? Why? You were there just recently." I probe.

"Yes. But if you recall last night I told you I would move back with you. I want to go and check out a few things. I am going to abandon the life I have built up here in New York, so I need to find out what I need to work on so I won't resent moving"

"Resent? Abandon? How I see it is you simply agreed to resume the old life you abandoned with me." I tell Ana.

"Christian, I am not going to argue over this. You are the one that told me to give up the past and think about the future."

"Yes, fine. Go to Seattle, but I will book your tickets and security will be going with you. Also, I want you to stay at Escala. I know you will be safe there" I order. I get my blackberry out and message Taylor. He will be able to make all the arrangements to my satisfaction.

"What if I want to stay at the sound?" Ana asks.

"The sound? Our home?" I ask encouraged. Ana nods. I am over the moon at this prospect. This would be where I would want us to live, where Ted would come home during the summer and where we could extend our family.

"I will make the necessary arrangements." I tell her

"Sure, Mr. Control Freak" Ana mocks. I look at her unhappy, but she is dead right in her assessment.

She walks away quickly, only once looking back at me smirking. Every fiber in my body responds, my palm is becoming twitchy, and my pants are becoming tight as I watch her back side. _'_

**Ted's POV**

"Dad, I am packed. What time are we flying out?" I ask, putting my luggage next to dads.

"Soon. I am just waiting for one more valuable piece of luggage." I look at my dad not sure what he means. We are going away for 3 days and 3 nights. A day extra than intended for reasons dad is yet to tell me.

"How much luggage do we need?" I say shrugging my shoulders. The doorbell rings and dad grins.

"That will be for you." He tells me. I narrow my eyes and head off to the door. I have no idea who would be there. I am going away for 3 days. I open the door, and I take a little step back.

"Grandpa. What are you doing here?" I ask. I step towards him and offer him a warm, familiar hug.

"Your father actually. He called me and invited me to come with you and him to your college visits. I hope I won't be intruding" My grandfather states.

"No, it will be great. Is grandma still in Seattle or is she here in New York?" I enquire.

"She is in Seattle. The next few days are a boy's only event."

"Well, come on in." I escort my grandfather into the living area where my dad was, and now my mother is there also. She smiles when she sees my grandfather.

"Carrick, it is good to see you," She says.

"Good to see you too Ana. How have you been these last few days?" He asks. There is a funny look on my grandfather's face and dad looks terribly displeased. I alternate between studying both their expressions, but they soon return to a casual stance when they realize I am watching them.

"I have been great. I am glad that you are going with Christian and Ted" Mom says.

"We are leaving in an hour. I need to get a few things sorted, so if you don't mind I will get to it Excuse me dad and Ted" My dad says decidedly polite.

"That's fine Dad," I tell him. I am rather excited to talk to my grandfather. I lead him to the kitchen to get him a drink. I see my mother try to make a sneaky get away, in the direction that my father went. I can't help, but smile and cringe, knowing exactly what they are doing.

**Ana's POV:**

I make a subtle exit from the living room as Ted takes his grandfather into the kitchen. My son is overjoyed at the arrival of his grandfather, and I am over the moon at Christian's efforts to make his son happy.

I enter Christian's room, where he is diligently and carefully placing his laptop and some documents inside a bag. He has just gotten off his blackberry. It looks like it was a rather heated conversation from what I can tell. He doesn't look pleased. I try to creep behind him. Intent on making him jump.

"Ana, I know you are behind me. I can smell your sweet scent" Christian says arrogantly. He spins on his heel and pulls me close to him.

"I have booked your flight. You will travel with O'Connor and Sawyer. Gail will meet you at the sound. She has orders to force feed you if needed." Christian seems stressed, more than standard.

"Thank you, I will stay close to Sawyer and O'Connor and promise to eat all my dinner like an obedient little girl. Do I have to hold security's hand when I cross the road?" I mock, but I do hate it when Christian treats me like a child. _If only I didn't love him so much!_

"I think I should put you over my knee and spank you for that comment" Christian looks rather forbidding, and I do not relax until he shakes his head and smiles at me. "I was worried about leaving you alone in New York while I take Ted away, but now I feel utterly out of control by you also going away. I need and must put in measures so I can be sure that you will be safe"

"Christian, I am more than likely to spend most of my time with Kate" I reassured him

"Exactly, you will get into trouble" Christian asserts. I roll my eyes at Christian. He really needs to stop doing this.

"Ouch" I yelp as Christian delivers a swift smack to my backside.

"Don't roll your eyes" Christian warns.

"Also I forgot to tell you, I am going to visit Grey Publishing while I am over in town." Christian looks even more displeased at this comment than when I rolled my eyes as few seconds ago. I would have expected him to be supportive of this.

"Why?" Caution fills his voice.

"Why do you think? I am going to take it over in a few months, and I want to get an idea of where the company is at. You of all people would do the same" I comment.

"I can have them send you any information and spread sheets that you want. You wouldn't have to leave the sound or better yet, you could join us on the college trip. I don't really want you away from me" Christian's hand has found its way up my shirt and is playing with my nipple. Even this touch does inexplicable things to me.

"I think you and your father have this college trip covered. I am going to Seattle" I reaffirm.

"Fine. But stay safe!" Christian warns. He is intensely stressed. Seriously I am not going to a war torn area or anything. I decide that I really need to distress him. I stand on my toes and kiss him, to distract him from my hands that are uncurling his belt and unzipping his pants.

"Lean on the post" I tell him. Obediently he follows my instructions. I bend down and pull down his boxer shorts. Having anticipated my moves, Christian is already growing. I take him quickly so I can feel him grown. Sucking hard, I pay particular attention to his tip and swirl my tongue around. Christian grabs my hair and guides me. I take him deeper and deeper.

"Oh Ana..." He calls out loudly. "Ana... I am going to cum…ANA!" He warns. I bare my teeth and I feel the salty warm liquid run down my throat. Christian lifts me to my feet and places me on the bed. His eyes are dark and determined.

"We don't have much time, but I believe I owe you a favor" Christian removes my panties raises my skirt. _Shit, I should have shaved._ His expert tongue knows exactly what I like, and because I was so aroused from sucking Christian, it takes little time for me to find my release also.

"Dad, we need to leave" Ted calls out. It sounds like he is coming closer to the bedroom. I jump off the bed and put my panties back on as Christian readjusts himself.

"Just in time" Christian smirks at me. "I will be out in a minute Ted."

I am panting with adrenaline. I desperately do not want Christian to leave, but I can't do that to Ted. Christian wraps his arms around me and kisses me on my lips, then the tip of my nose and then my forehead.

"Stay safe Anastasia," he says softly.

"I will try" I say knowing it will rile him up.

"Do, not try. Or your backside will be an exceptionally rosy color when I see you next, and I don't care if our son walks in or not" Christian warns and grins like a little school boy.

_Oh my fifty_

**Christian's POV:**

My father, Ted and I walk back up to the apartment after a brilliant and successful college trip. It was such a success that I am going to suggest that we do an annual or bi-annual trip away. Maybe even Elliot can come.

Entering the apartment I find Sawyer looking tense. He signals to Taylor, and they go off together. I know now something is wrong. I excuse myself from the company of my son and father and walk to them.

"Sawyer, is there an issue?" I enquire.

"Yes Sir, there is. Anastasia isn't here." He says. My blood starts to boil.

"Where the fuck is she then? You were supposed to watch after her!" I scold. I swear I will have his balls if anything has happened to her.

"Mrs. Grey is at her apartment. She moved back there when we arrived earlier today" Sawyer reports.

"Why?" I emphasized.

"She refused to say and refused security. O'Connor is outside her apartment, but she won't let him in" Sawyer fills us in.

"Taylor, you are coming with me. Sawyer, tell my father and son, I have had an emergency at work, but will be back. Do not tell them that anything has occurred with Ana"

Taylor and I speed out of the apartment. I try calling Ana's cell phone and then her home phone, but she fails to answer. What the hell is going on? I rage at the fact that Ana has done this. She promised she wouldn't leave me, and in turn, I gave her me. I let her touch me again.

We find O'Connor at the door of Ana's apartment. I knock and ring the bell, but she doesn't answer. I bang on the door, but it doesn't work.

"ANASTASIA ROSE GREY, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I WILL HAVE IT KNOCKED DOWN!" I yell. A minute later Ana opens the door, but blocks me from entering. She looks as furious as I do. Silence fills between us.

"What on earth are you doing? You do not belong here." I scold.

"And who are you to tell me where I belong?" She argues back.

"I am your husband. I am the man you promised to stay with and never leave, just a few days ago if your memory has failed you. Now let me in or I will start to yell in the corridor and let your _**former**_ neighbors witness it" I warn her.

Wearyingly Ana opens the door. I ask Taylor and O'Connor to stay outside. We need as much privacy as possible.

"So are you going to tell me, what this is all about?" I hiss.

"Come on Christian. As if you don't know. You promised me we wouldn't keep any more secrets, and there would be no more lies. But you lied to me the second you made that proposition on the GEH jet, when we returned to New York" Ana argues.

"Christian, I want the divorce. You can give me papers now or two weeks before our anniversary as you originally proposed, but I will sign those papers" Ana storms out of the room and slams her bedroom door.

I lick my lips, pull at my hair and become so angry that I grab the closest thing to me and throw it against the wall. The vase shatters into a thousand pieces. I grab my blackberry and start to work out what on earth Ana found out... What lies has she discovered? I race to chase Ana, She has to tell me what lies she knows or thinks she knows.

* * *

**Authors Note: Cheers for reading. Please leave a review... I will still have my iPhone with me and will be able to read them. I also hope you like my cliffhanger.**


	23. Chapter 23: Internal Conflicts and

_HI Everyone, _

_Obviously I am back from my family vacation, with a new chapter for you all. Thank you for the incredible response to the previous chapter. I know a few of you were torn reading it. I do love a juicy cliff-hanger. _

_Let's give my beta, Crystal9034 a round of applause for being a legend._

_I have pushed out this chapter as fast as possible, and the good thing is it is a little longer than normal. Hope you enjoy!_

_Regards,_

_Maria Amore_

* * *

**Internal Conflicts and Compromises**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

Ana stormed out of the main room and slammed the door behind her. I can feel my rage building up inside, at her lack of communication. I would have thought she had out grown this complication. Apparently not. Well if she intends on acting like a child then, I will have to treat her as such. I race to her room happily surprised to find the door is unlocked. Either she wants me to follow her or is so angry that she simply forgot to lock it.

"ANASTASIA, DO. NOT. RUN. FROM. ME." I emphasize each word and loudly scold her. Every occupant of the building probably heard me. Ana turns to me, her face is angry, but it is evident at she has been crying. She turns away from me abruptly, making it obvious that she is in no mood to talk. However, this is a privilege I am not going to give her.

"You have to stop this behavior. Talk to me. NOW" I take a few steps closer to her, but she puts her hand up. Silence fills the room.

"I want you to leave" Ana finally talks but says the few words I didn't want to hear. Words I will not listen to.

"No. You don't mean it, and I do not want to nor will I leave. In fact, I am here to take you back to my, _**no**_ our apartment. Our son is waiting for us there and…" I stop talking before I tell her that it is where she belongs, but it is the truth. She is mine, and I am hers.

"Actually that reminds me. I need to contact Ted and tell him I am moving back into _**my**_ apartment. He can choose where he wants to stay or go in between our apartments. Ted is old enough to make up his own mind." With every word and move Ana makes, I start to get even more infuriated. Enough going around in circles.

"For fucks sake Ana, if you do not tell me what on earth, I have lied about right now, I am going to come over to grab you, put you over my knee and spank you, _**hard**_ until you finally choose to productively communicate with me and let me know what I have done." I warn her as my blood starts to boil. I glare at her with thin lips and my eyes narrowed. I want her to be fully aware that I am being serious. However, Ana gives me an equally angry look. I know I won't be able to intimidate her, but I am not backing down from my threat.

"Two words. Grey publishing" Ana hisses. Years of negotiating business deals, ensures I am able to keep my strong exterior, without showing how I am truly feeling inside. What did she learn? What did I miss?

"We have discussed Grey Publishing. It is yours, regardless if you want a divorce or not." I remind her.

"You told me that Roach is retiring" Ana tells me impassioned.

"He is retiring, at the start of summer" I stick to my story as much as I can. At least this part is the truth.

"Why is he retiring though?" She says with a slight mocking tone to her voice. I am furious at this question. I instantly want to know whom she spoke to and what she knows, but to ask would give too much away. I need to go into damage control.

"Grey publishing has been stagnate for years now. I couldn't take it any longer, so I offered Roach a deal, and he took it. I didn't tell you that due to privacy concerns." I sincerely hope this is enough to placate her.

"You told him you would fire him if he didn't take your offer." She points out.

"Yes" I confirm. Ana looks even angrier at me acknowledgement. "It is my company, and I will make decisions as I see fit. I do it every day for all the companies I control. People's jobs depend on sound management."

"But the ramification is that you make me look like a major fool! That, I am again being given a company by my billionaire husband, making everyone think I am not capable of achieving such a position on merit." Regardless of Ana's over the top point, I am rather overjoyed that she has referred to me as her husband, once more. Reality hits me quickly though, and I know I need to refocus.

"No, I offered the job to the one person I knew who would have the capabilities to ensure the prosperity of the company." I firmly point out, Ana has seemed to soften a little at this statement, but I can tell she is still mad. My emotions are so mixed right now, I know I omitted vital information and bent the truth, but I can't stand Ana going back on her word to return to Seattle and resume our life together. A pledge she only made four days ago.

"Ana, either way, Grey Publishing is yours. I bought it for you originally, so I am just giving you something that you left behind. Just like your charm bracelet" Ana wipes a few tears from her face as I move closer to her. She still has her back to me as I wrap my arms around her. Whilst she doesn't touch me, at least she doesn't push me away.

"I need some time to think" She murmurs.

"Please Ana, come back with me." I plead.

'No. I need to think, and you need to take your father back to the airport. Ted will more than likely want to go too. I will let you know what I am planning later. Can you and Ted organize dinner for yourselves?"

"Yes" I sigh. I walk out of Ana's apartment a mix of emotions and angry, unsure of Ana's next move. I get on the phone to Taylor. "Taylor have security find out who spoke to Ana at Grey Publishing and told her about Roach's retirement. Then have them fired immediately."

**Ted's POV:**

"Dad, Have you decided what you are having for dinner?" I ask. We have been sitting at this restaurant for over thirty minutes, and all Dad has managed to do is order a glass of wine. He looks awful as he puts his BlackBerry down as if giving up on a hard problem. I suspect that he is hoping to hear from Mom.

"No. I have just been trying to get my head around some work matters." Dad lies. I look at my father, dejected. I hope he will stay in New York, should his and my Mom's relationship be un-reconciled until I graduate. I have enjoyed having him around, and I do not wish to be torn between staying in New York and going to Seattle

Dad indecisively scans his menu once more. I may not have had the opportunity to spend much time with him, but I know this is a worrisome development. He has always seemed so sure, so conclusive! My stomach is in knots as I feel loyalty to both my parents and respect their right to make their own choices, this constant limbo has got to end. It has gone on too long. Dad stumbles a little as he orders and drinks a little more wine than he usually does, I believe.

"Your grandmother is coming to New York in three weeks, and she wants to spend some time with you. Your grandfather may also come it just depends on his case load, since he just visited it is a bit harder for him to get away," Dad informs me.

"That's great! I would love it! Is she staying at your apartment?" I smile sincerely.

"Your grandmother is rather excited too and yes she is staying with me." Dad strategically takes a drink of his wine. "Since your grandmother is coming to see you and wants to spend some quality time with you, I was wondering if you would move back in with me for that week, should your mother decide to remain at her apartment." Dad requests. I am actually thrown by this. I have only ever spent one night at my Dad's house, with the exception of those recent nights that, Mom and I moved in. Boy was that a short lived relocation.

"I ... Umm... I don't know" I tell Dad. His narrow's his brows. I honestly do not want Mom staying in her apartment alone.

"Talk to your mother and see what she says." Dad's voice is low. I am over this, and I am getting impatient.

"Dad what happened? Why has everything gone pear shaped _again_?" I ask.

"Your mother, when she went to Seattle, found something out and has discovered that I didn't tell her the whole truth about the job offer I made her"

"What did you lie about?" I ask annoyed at my father's seemingly straight answer, however only scratches the surface. My overly successful and intelligent parents are acting like children, again. Dad proceeds to tell me how he didn't tell Mom about Grey Publishing and forcing the current head of the company to retire earlier than planned. Whilst I kind of understand why he did it, I can understand Mom's point of view. She feels devalued.

"Gosh Dad, maybe I know more about women than you do," I say shaking my head. He cocks his head to the side, not looking very pleased at all. "Mom probably feels undervalued. You have gone about this all wrong. You have to understand that she has worked very hard to get to where she is, on her own merit. She is an amazingly capable and talented woman. She is likely to be offered the CEO position of HarperCollins when Bryan retires soon." I educate my father.

"Ted, I know all of this. This is why I want your mother to take control of Grey Publishing." Dad stresses.

"So what do you intend to do about this?" I challenge my father. Damn I am going to make sure that he fixes this and Mom is open to listening and letting him in, again.

"Since you now know more about women than me, why don't you tell me what I should do? I have apologized and explained the situation. I have told your mother she is the best person for this job and I want her there. I have respected her wishes and am giving her time." Dad runs his hands through his hair, at a loss at what to do next.

"I don't know" I tell him, throwing my hands up in the air. We both look miserable. "Together we will think of something, or you can just kidnap Mom" I joke and laugh a little. Dad smiles a little, and I hear a small laugh.

Dinner comes and whilst I eat heartedly, I notice Dad picks at his meal. I think this might be a first.

"Dad I am finished, how about you?" I ask. Half of Dad's dinner is sitting there on his plate. He has been more focused on his BlackBerry once more. Constantly checking his emails, or to see if he missed a text message or phone call from Mom.

"Yes I have finished. Do you want some desert?" he offers.

"No. How far are we from your apartment?" We took my grandfather to the airport before coming to dinner so I am a little off on my bearings and I need to know for sure.

"Less than five minutes. Why?" Dad cocks his head to one side at me.

"Just curious" I say trying to hide my smirk. I get out my phone and lay out the bait. "Dad can we go to your apartment straight away" I beg.

"Sure. Are you sure you want to come to my place and not your mothers" Dad enquires.

"Definitely yours" I tell him, that is all part of my plan. The added bonus of this is that this seems to perk Dad up a little that I want to go to his place.

Back at my Dad's apartment I check the time on my cell phone. It is 7:15, so it should only take twenty more minutes, for my plan to take action. I start to get a little uncomfortable, worried that this isn't going to work. Before I even know it, I am pacing a little. Dad has gone into his study which I am thankful for or else I would be struggling to remain causal or explain my behavior. He is able to read me like an open book after all. I don't want to have to explain anything before it is time. Taylor walks past me, headed to the study. He eyes me off curiously.

"Anything the matter Ted?" Taylor asks. Gosh he is looking at me as if he can read my mind. The thought is unsettling. I am starting to realize why he and my father work so well together.

"No... Well yes... no, everything is fine." I don't know how much I can trust Taylor.

"Ted, spill it. If you tell me, then maybe I can help you" Taylor offers. I scrunch my lips at the side unsure. "Ted, I respect your mother highly and I too know that your parents are meant to be together. Let me help you in whatever scheme I believe you are dreaming up."

I tell Taylor what I have done and he smiles.

"I am glad you told me. The security team we have on your mother just rang me to tell me that she is on her way here. I was about to inform your father." My panic levels jump up little. Taylor holds his hand up. "Don't worry I won't run in and tell him. In fact I have a few ideas of my own that will make your plan more successful." I am overjoyed at his advice and assistance. Taylor nods and goes off to help set the plan into action.

Right on time, the doorbell rings. I go and seek my father out hoping he is exactly where I want him to be, his bedroom.

**Ana's POV:**

My heart is pounding quickly as I ring the doorbell of Christian's apartment. I shouldn't have given him back my key, when I left today. Why hasn't Taylor opened the door? Maybe he is helping with whatever is going on. I re-read my son's text message and it only serves to make me more nervous.

***Mom, need help urgently. Can you come to Dad's apartment? Really need you. I am not doing too well. Don't call. Dad just come***

I replied and told him I was on my way immediately. My motherly instinct kicked in, and I just raced over, I didn't think to ask for more information. I have no idea why he told me not to call his Dad. Taylor finally opens the door and gives me his usual smile.

"Evening Taylor. Do you know where my son is? How is he" I enquire stressed.

"Yes, I know where Ted is, follow me," He says. My curiosity is peaked when he stops outside Christian's bedroom. Taylor looks at me seriously, not giving anything away.

"In there? Christian's room?" I raise my eyebrows at him. Taylor nods. "Ted is in there?"

"Yes he is waiting for you" Taylor informs me verbally as he opens the door. My concern for my son is greater than my concerns for entering Christian's bedroom. I enter and their standing in the center, is Ted and Christian, talking. Ted smiles at me when he sees me, but Christian looks stunned at my presence.

"Mom, good you are finally here," Ted says. I look at my son, and he looks fine. Nothing like the text message he sent me.

"Yes, your text message made me believe something was wrong. Are you okay?" I ask to seek clarification. Ted looks at me and then Christian. I can tell Christian doesn't know what is going on either.

"No, I am not alright to be honest. Mom and Dad, you both fucked up again." Ted informs us. I am horrified at his language. Christian and I both give him a nasty look, which makes him retreat a little.

"Okay, bad choice of language. Mom you went off and acted impulsively earlier today when you asked for the divorce papers. Dad when you restructured Grey Publishing to lure Mom out to Seattle without revealing of the full truth, you were being overly controlling. Therefore, you both messed up, and you both have to just chill out and talk it out, better. So do whatever you both need to but be adult about all of this" Ted takes a deep breath and motions to Taylor.

"I am sorry about this Mom and Dad, and I know you are going to be decidedly unhappy about this but ... well you will soon understand" Ted stops talking and shakes his head nervously. Christian and I stand there confused as we watch Taylor and Ted walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"What will we soon understand?" I ask Christian.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Christian's eyes are narrowed as he goes to seek them out. "It is locked. Our son and Taylor have locked the door." Christian tries to open the door by banging it with the side of his body, but with no luck. Both our cell phones then beep.

***Sorry Mom and Dad, but I had to force you both into a situation where you would talk or do whatever you both need to do, so you both don't screw things up again. Sorry but I just love you both so much. There are food and drinks in the bar fridge in the room. Taylor and I will let you both out tomorrow morning at 6am. Dad do not fire Taylor, he did this for me.***

"I can't believe what I am reading. This is so, unlike him" I sit on the bed and then lean back, throwing my arms over my eyes.

"Well we are here for the next ten hours. I guess we should discuss your issues then." Christian arrogantly tells me.

"My issues? What about your issues?" I spit back.

"Anastasia I have always been controlling. You knew that about me, five minutes into that interview with me for WSU." I roll my eyes at him, knowing that it agitates him.

"How did you find out about Roach?" Christian probes. I have been waiting for this question.

"It wasn't Roach if that is what you are thinking. It was his assistant actually. When I questioned Roach about it. He told me that it was probably time he step down. But I still don't enjoy being lied to"

"I didn't lie, I omitted" Christian points out.

"Same thing" I rebuff.

"Not to me," Christian says sighing. He has now grabbed a chair and is sitting in front of me.

"I don't know if I deserve Grey Publishing now, any more than the first time you offered me the company. This is why you didn't want me to visit Grey Publishing, when I was in Seattle, isn't it?"

"Yes. I am sorry Ana. I finally had you agree to return to me and come back to Seattle. I spoke to security and briefed them in order to protect my omission, but it failed. I am so sorry."

"Sorry that I found out or sorry that you didn't just tell me the truth in the beginning?" I ask to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Oh Ana, I would love to fuck that smart mouth of yours," Christian says licking his lips strangely this gives me an idea.

"Don't use sex as a tool for diversion. Answer my question" I demand.

"Both, to be honest. Ana I don't want to lose you. I can't do that again." Christian looks disconsolate.

"Stand up Christian and take off your clothes" I command. _Did I honestly just say that?_ Christian cocks his head to one side, not quite understanding what I mean. "Now" I tell him. Christian smirks at me while I try to work out what I am doing.

"We aim to please," he says. I watch him remove his shoes, socks, trademark white linen shirt and then his pants. The only thing he is still wearing is his boxer shorts.

"Do you still want a divorce?" Christian's voice is strained and full of remorse.

"I doubt it, but there is something I need to do" I declare finding a large amount of confidence to actually do this.

"And I need to be naked in order for you to do it?" Christian raises his eyebrow at me. He has his boyish grin on his face that I have never been able to resist.

"Yes. You need to lie on the bed, face up" I add. Christian quickly complies.

"Okay Anastasia, you have me were you want. Tell me, what do you intend to do with me now?" Christian looks excited, though a little nervous.

"I think you need punishment" I ensure my voice is seductive, and slowly I remove my clothes. I intend on making a meal of this as much as Christian usually does.

"Punishment?" Christian's voice almost breaks as he says the word. I shoot him a look, and he looks concerned. I suddenly realize that the last time he was punished would have been by Elena's hand, and I do not intend to beat or hit him.

"Trust me. I am not Mrs. Robinson. I have another type of punishment planned" I get on all fours above him. Christian moves his hands to touch me which forces me to sit up. Christian frowns.

"I can't touch you?" Christian says as if wounded. I know this is hard for him. For me to be able to touch him, but him not being able to touch me.

"Later. Put your hands above your head, Please" I request as I start to kiss his lips. He doesn't respond in the same manner.

"I won't hurt you. Trust me." Christian then opens his mouth allowing me free access. Even his kisses to me are enough to make me swoon. Cautiously Christian agrees to fully comply. I can see that he is still a little worried in his eyes. He is actually letting me touch him whilst not being able to touch me. I understand the enormity of what he is letting me do.

I resume my position on all fours, hovering over him. I position my breasts, so they are a couple of inches about his mouth. Even the prospect of teasing him, is making my muscles below tighten and my nipples harden as a result.

"So the first game we will play is, _'can you catch my nipple' _"

"I have excellent reflexes as you know" Christian challenges me.

"So do I" I lower myself so for a split second Christian has a chance to put his mouth over my nipples, but quickly I move, denying him his prize.

"Want to try again?" I ask. Christian nods. I quickly lower myself again but sit up even quicker. I notice that Christian's eyes are firmly on my chest now. His focus is scary.

"One more try" he asks. His voice is domineering. I grin, and as I slowly move lower I ensure that I extend out so my nipple would land above his nose. Christian attempts to raise his head to grab my nipple but fails. I can't help but grin at him.

"You know the twenty one year old Anastasia Steele that I met would never have the courage to do this, but you are not that young naive and inexperienced girl anymore, are you?" Christian says analyzing me perfectly. I tease him one more time and then start to plant kisses from his neck to above his stomach, on his perfectly sculpted body. I run my breasts along his length and Christian moans pleasurably.

I take him into my mouth and suck hard. I taste the saltiness of his dew and then stop. I look Christian in his eyes. He watches me wearyingly. Again I take him in my mouth and stop suddenly.

"Ana what are you doing?" I can hear the strain in his voice. I look at him, from under my eyelashes. I try to act demure, but then go in for the kill. I take his entire length into my mouth while my lounge rolls around the head and pays particular attention to his tip.

"Oh Ana" Christian groans. I suck on him twice more and then stop.

"No, Ana don't stop" he pleads. I look at him, unwaveringly. He glares at me and is breathing hard.

"Do I need a safe word?" he asks me. The thought is unnerving, to us both, I suspect. Is that what I am doing? I don't answer rather I shuffle, so I have his length in my hand. I sit on him and slowly slip him inside of me. Hard. I ensure that he is completely and utterly filling me. He feels incredible inside me.

"You feel so warm and tight." Christian tells me. He flexes his hips as a way to tell me to move.

"Oh no, we are not going to do this for your pleasure." I tease him. Christian flexes a couple more times. I can't deny that he is much stronger than me, and it would only take one swift move for him to overpower me. I rotate my hips, enjoying the motion as it hits that one sweet spot.

"Ana, let me make you come." Christian whispers. "I promise I will try not to come, but let me make sure you get your pleasure." I can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Will you be able to stop?" I ponder. Do I even want him to not come? I can't think straight.

"I will try, but it is extremely hard with you surrounding me." Christian places his hands on my hips and guides me as I literally ride him. The friction is incredible, and I can feel myself tightening around him. Every muscle in my body reacts gloriously.

"Come for me Ana" Christian's words are my undoing, again. I can literally feel every inch of him as I tighten around him. I am being ripped apart in one of the most incredible climaxes I have had. Then again every time with Christian has been memorable.

Christian's face is clenched tightly, and I know he is struggling not to come. I sit on top of him and watch him. Rather intrigued by this situation.

"Get off Ana, or I will come inside of you" He warns. I lean over to kiss him, with him still inside of me.

"Control Mr. Grey... It is all about control" I whisper and then slowly move off him. My poor fifty's face is clenched so tightly. He is so close that as I move off him, evidence of his climax squirts everywhere. I lock eyes with Christian as I am unaware if he started to come inside of me or not.

"You came" I comment.

"I know. Too bad you can't spank me, but you deserve to be for putting me through that." He frowns like a school boy.

"It's minor compared to what you have done to me in the past" I cross my arms now straddling him. There is a sticky sensation between us of the remains of Christian's enjoyment.

"Ana I..." Christian struggles to talk. "I ...um..."

"Yes what is it?" I ask curious at his reluctance to talk.

"Nothing. Come, shower with me" he says lifting me off him and guiding me to the bathroom.

"Christian STOP! There is obviously something bugging you. I am sorry that was a low blow saying that what I did was less than what you had ever done to me." I tell him.

"No, Ana it's not that... It's..." Christian stops again and pulls me close to him. He tenderly kisses my forehead. He is a mix of emotion, and I can't read him at the movement. The prospect is unnerving.

"Christian, talk to me. Do not shut down. Did I hurt you?" I ask. I am starting to shake now.

"No, Ana, no." He grips my hair and pulls it slightly. Passionately he starts to kiss me.

"I won't lose you. Not again. I can't take it. When I came home today all I wanted to was to hold you. Then the first thing I find is that you had left and then I went to see you, only to have you tell me you wanted the divorce papers and then walked away from me. I got angry and scared." Christian confesses, but I still have an uncanny feeling that he is hiding something.

"I am still angry over Grey Publishing" I pout.

"Fine, be angry. But first come and shower with me, and then take it out in bed with me" Christian whispers to me. Same old Christian using sex as a weapon.

Christian turns the water on and holds out his hand for me. "Careful, the floor is wet, I wouldn't want you to fall and break your neck." It takes a lot of effort not to roll my eyes.

The heat from the water is refreshing. The whole day has been taxing, and I suddenly remember just how tiring and exciting it is to be with Christian. I smell the familiar scent of Jasmine and then Christian's strong hands as he massages and washes me. The combination of the hot shower, the sweet scent of jasmine and Christian are tantalizing. This is where I want to be.

After our shower, I pull out one of Christians t-shirts and sit on the floor as instructed by Christian. He is checking the bar fridge and finds, Ted true to his word, has had it stacked with food and wine.

"I didn't realize you had a minibar in here" I comment,

"It is built-in so it came with the apartment, but I've never used it" Christian passes me a glass of white wine. It is sweet and rather refreshing. He also places a plate of cheese, olives and nuts down between us. It is our own little indoor picnic.

"I am concerned about how intent Ted is on... Our reunion" I state.

"Yes he does seem rather accepting of it, but don't see what the issue is." Christian thins his lips. Gosh I love him, but he is exhausting at the same time.

"Can I move back into your apartment" I ask.

"Please. And it is OUR apartment!" Christian says.

The next morning at 6am, I hear a clicking sound and a knock at the door. Christian doesn't wake up. He is sleeping soundly. I put on a pair of Christian's sweatpants. I find a rather relaxed Taylor and a nervous Ted as I open the door.

"Everything alright Mrs. Grey?" Taylor speaks first.

"If you are asking if your employer is still alive and breathing then the answer is yes. Christian is asleep. Ted, you have to be at school early today, don't forget" I tell them casually. Ted is thrown off and relieved by my mannerism and tone. Taylor gives me a familiar nod.

"So everything is fine?" Ted double checks.

"Yes Ted it is. We haven't sorted everything out yet, but we are doing okay. Please do not worry. Go eat breakfast and get yourself off to early morning training. I will see you this evening, here" Ted can't hide his smile. He kisses my cheek and then whispers into my ear so Taylor can't hear him "Thank you Mom"

I close the door and look upon Christian. My fifty. Mr. Overbearing and controlling. But alas, all mine. I slip into bed and look at his perfect sleeping face. Would we ever overcome our issues? I softly kiss Christian, and a large smile forms on his face, that reaches his eyes.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey. You look well rested." He says returning my kisses.

"I need to get up and shower for work." I comment. Secretly I would rather stay in bed with Christian all day.

"Ana, I was thinking last night when you were sleeping." I love how he watches me sleep. Somehow it makes me feel cherished.

"I know I embarrassed you with how I handled things with Grey Publishing. If you do not want to leave New York, then I will transfer the entire Grey Enterprise operations to New York. You can keep working at HarperCollins, I can run my empire, and I can still be with you. Always. Being close to you and Ted means more to me than anything. Hell, I will give up my corporation if need be." Christian's offer warms me. He would actually change so much of his life, everything he has worked for, for me.

"No, don't Christian. I am ready to go back to Seattle. It is where we belong." It has taken me quite a while, but I realize now that is where I belong."

"Oh Ana" Christian picks me up tightly and spins me. He kisses me and his eyes glow! It is the same glow he had on our wedding day. "Do you mean it?"

"YES! Though there are a few things I want." Christian cocks his head to one side, he looks a little concerned. "After I get the hang of things at Grey Publishing, I want to run it without interference, though as a subsidiary of Grey Enterprise, and I will at times seek advice, but it will be _my_ company."

"Condition accepted. Now instead of shaking hands why don't we go to bed on it?" Christian smirks. He starts to kiss my neck.

"I have to go to work!" I giggle as Christian continues to kiss me and his hands find their way up my shirt.

"Ana, you are going to resign, who cares if you are going to be late. Also if you keep giggling like that I may tie you to the bed and have my way with you for the whole day." Oh how I wish we could!

"I can't. Also, I would care if I was late. I ought to tell my boss that I am leaving in a couple of months now. He will need to find a replacement for me." Telling Bryan will be a little hard actually. I have learnt a lot from him. Rumor supposedly has me pegged as his successor, but now I am going to be a competitor.

"Good." Christian smiles widely.

**Christians POV:**

Ted and I are waiting outside the private jet terminal. He wanted to meet his grandparents as they arrived and asked me to come with him. As the GEH jet arrives, my mother practically runs down the stairs to greet Ted, who is equally excited, especially as my father has managed to return to New York. I can't help but smile. I haven't made my parents happy much in the past month or in the past seventeen years, but I do plan to remedy that.

Once my mother has hugged Ted to the point he can't breathe, she then comes over to me. "Christian" she wraps her arms around me, and I reciprocate.

"Hi Mom, it's good to see you. I missed you." Gob smacked my mother looks at me, surprised by my admission.

"You have never said that to me. I saw you a month ago when you came to Seattle" Her eyes are full of disbelief. The thing she doesn't realize is that I don't miss her because I haven't seen her for four weeks, rather I miss her because I was so absent for years after Ana left me. I was reclusive and buried my feelings in my work.

"Hi Dad" I shake my Dad's hand. "Are you both ready? I have everything organized at the apartment for you both."

"They are ready, but you are not" I hear Ana's voice behind me. She is supposed to be at the apartment.

"Excuse me?" I ask. Ana greets my mother and father. All four of them fail to answer my question. Ted noticing my displeasure finally talks.

"Dad, I don't want you to worry about me. Grandma and Grandpa are going to stay with me. Plus I have security with me 24/7." I tighten my lips and look confused. I notice Taylor passing some luggage to the cannon crew. It's my luggage.

"We will see you in about five days, Christian" My mother hugs me again, and my father shakes my hand. They both leave with Ted and security, leaving Ana and I alone.

Ana smiles at me proudly. "You look rather pleased with yourself!" I tell her

"I am. For the first time, I think I have managed to organize something without your knowledge, though I did have help. Come we need to go, we have a flight schedule to make" Ana looks all giddily as she take my hand and leads me up the stairs to the GEH Jet.

"You still manage to amaze me, Ana" I point out. She giggles. I would probably do anything she wanted when she giggles. I can't help it. I sit next to Ana on the jet and buckle myself in. I grab her hand and hold it tight as we take off and are now in the sky.

"So care to tell me where we are going?" I ask

"Can't you guess?"

"No. Tell me Ana!" I demand. I look at her sternly, though I am rather excited about going away with Ana and the fact that she has organized this. I feel cherished.

"It is one place I want to spend some quiet time with you" I purse my lips, but then smile as I realize where we are going. There is no other place I want to be.

* * *

_**A/N: sorry if there are some errors but this is the quickest I could get the chapter out to you all. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	24. Chapter 24: Sound Relations

**Sound Relations**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

"Mr. Grey, We will be landing in thirty minutes at Sea-Tac" Stephen tells me over the in-flight phone.

"Thank you" I reply and then put the phone down. Ana is sleeping soundly next to me. She still needs to work on her stamina. I am afraid I tired her out and deservedly so. I felt that some retribution was unequivocally in order, after the whole Grey Publishing, and requesting a divorce fiasco, from a few weeks ago. I can't get over how perfect Ana is in. True to my vows, I will worship and cherish her.

"Hey, sleepy head it's time to wake up. We are going to be landing soon" I whisper into her ear. Ana stretches and then puts her arms around my neck.

"Hhhhmmm. How long have I been asleep for?" Ana slowly opens her eyes. Her crystal clear, blue eyes gaze upon me and again, I am transfixed on her. The last few weeks have been some of the happiest in my life. Ana sharing my bed, or actually our bed now, and Ted with us. If only I could turn back the hands of time. We could have been this happy for the past 18 years.

"A couple of hours." I say shrugging.

"I may need to start seeing a personal trainer again if you intend on working me that hard" Ana giggles and then blushes a little. I kiss her forehead, delighted at where we are.

"I love that we are going to the sound for five days." I inform her. "Though wouldn't you rather go somewhere more exotic or more adventurous?"

"No. Life with you Christian is exotic and adventurous enough. I never know what to expect"

"Am I still that much of an enigma?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"At times. Even now you don't tell me everything and keep some emotions hidden." Ana says sadly. I purse my lips together because it is true. Ana runs hers knuckles along my jaw. "Don't panic Christian, I know you do it to protect me, but I am a big girl. I don't need to be wrapped in wool"

"Wool?" I ask perplexed. "I much prefer to wrap you up in my arms." We begin to feel the plane descend, and both reluctantly get up to get dressed.

Taylor drives us straight to the sound. I am informed that Gail is already there, and she has set the house up with food and everything we need for our stay. The house is pretty well furnished, but I am going to go through the house with Ana and discuss changes we want to make. I want her to remember that this is her home. We head off I-5 on exit 172, and Ana looks up at me, her eyes give away just how excited she is.

Taylor stops outside the front door of our home. It is a beautiful spring day, and there is a light breeze in the air that catches Ana's hair. I guide Ana to the door, and as it opens, I bend down and pick her up.

"Christian" She squeals.

"Relax I am just carrying you over the threshold." Ana responds by wrapping her arms around my neck, and rests her head on my shoulder. I put her down and raise her face by softly by putting my hand below her chin. Gently I kiss her soft lips.

"I love you Anastasia" I tell her.

"I love you too, Christian." Ana replies.

"Stay here. Do not move" I quickly move off. It takes me several minutes, but I return to Ana. Finally, maybe she has learnt to do what she has been told.

"You were gone a long time" Ana points out, pouting sweetly.

"Yes. I had to tell Taylor and Gail to take the next five days off. They have had to spend a lot of time apart lately due to us, and I think I owe it to them." Ana steps forward and runs her hands through my hair.

"That is one of the things I love about you. You genuinely do care, and so much" Ana tells me. I look at her unsure.

"So Mrs. Grey, now that you have me here, what were you hoping to do?" I enquire. This was all Ana's idea after all. I cock my head to the side as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I thought you would help me find activities to pass the time" Ana looks at me from below her eyelashes. I hold her hand and energy fills us. Oh how I wish I had a playroom in this house right now. A million scenes go through my mind, but I only want to be intimate and gentle with Ana. I don't want to diminish our time alone.

"Come and have a bath with me" I tell her, and before she can respond, I pick her up and carry her upstairs, through our bedroom and into our bathroom. When we re-modeled the house, we had a large and deep bath tub put in for a very specific purpose. I am glad that we finally get to use it for its precise purpose. Yes, this would do nicely. I turn on the taps full blast so the bath will fill quickly. I don't want to wait.

I quickly remove my clothes and then move on to Ana. I grab the hem of Ana's blouse and pull it off quickly, then remove her bra. I start to kiss Ana who responds with equal velocity. I possess her mouth as I make short work of the zip of her skirt. I pull it down with her panties, leaving her gloriously naked in front of me.

I help her into the bath and ask her to move forward as I slip in behind her. I entwine my legs around her and grab some of the body wash. I rub it between my hands and then start on Ana's shoulders. Slowly but firmly I massage her shoulders and then down her back. I can feel Ana relax. I move my hands to her breasts and continue massaging. Ana is leaning on me. I can feel her hands grip my legs

I tug on her nipples. Hard. Ana moans appreciate. I continue to tease her with my right hand as my left hand moved down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. I run my fingers, vigorously over her and Ana shuffles. The intensity making her move.

"Stay still, absorb the pleasure" I tell her. I kiss her neck and continue my teasing. Ana is close, really close, and I stop.

"Christian!" Ana turns her head to face me. Confusing and tension are written all over her face. "Why did you stop?"

I take a deep breath. "Ana, get out of the bath" I order much to her annoyance. I get out of the bath and wrap a towel around my waist and hold my hand out for Ana. She doesn't take it, rather sits in the bath, looking up at me.

"Why? I don't understand" She shakes her head, finally taking my hand. I wrap a large thick towel around her, so she doesn't get cold. I do not want her to get sick.

"Ana, I want our first time in our home to be in our bed. I want to see you" I tell her. She gives me a warm smile.

**Ana's POV**

Christian takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom. I am drenched in passion and electricity from his touch. Christian turns to face me, and again commences to kiss me. Whilst he is still passionate, he is tender.

"Sit on the bed. I will be back in one minute" He tells me and practically runs off. I am a little bewildered. Christian, true to his word returns swiftly, with two glasses and a bottle of pink Bollinger. Our favorite drink. Christian competently opens the bottle and pours two generous amounts into the glasses.

"Mrs. Grey" Christian states as he passes me my glass and sits next to me.

"To forever and ever" Christian toasts and taps my glass.

"And ever" I add. Christian takes my hand with my wedding ring and kisses it. In unison, we both drink our champagne. As usual it tastes delicious. Our eyes never leaving each other.

"Would you like some more champagne?" Christian offers.

"No, thank you" Christian grins and walks to the music player that is located to the side of the room. I hadn't noticed it before. Christian moves his hand over it, and it springs to life. It reminds me of the one that was in the playroom at Escala. I wonder if it is even there now. Music starts to play. A smooth male voice comes over the speakers, I don't recognize the voice; though know it is the song 'Here and Now'. It used to be a favorite of Rays favorites. I remember him once telling me that it is about pledging to spend the rest of your life with someone.

I stand up and remove my towel, leaving me entirely naked. Christian's eyes go dark, and he runs his fingers along his lips. As he closes the space between us, he discards his towel and reveals his growing erection. Christian places his hand in the back of my head and commences to kiss me. I feel a strong urgent need for him. A desperate need for me. He buries his nose into my hair and breathes in.

"I want to make love to you" Christian whispers. He leads me backwards and guides me on the bed. Christian separates my legs and slides himself up me body.

"YOU. ARE. SO. BEAUTIFUL" Christian tells as kisses me. I can't help but blush. He smiles and softly touches my cheek with the back of his hand. Christian leans in and kisses me again on my lips. My heart jumps. His lips are so soft and warm.

As Christian rests his body on mine, I can feel his excitement poking into my hip. Our kisses get deeper and more urgent. I felt a glorious quiver between my legs. Oh gosh, I want him.

Christians hand cupped my breast and gently he squeezed them. My hands roam his chest, the once forbidden area, now my playground. I wanted to kiss his chest all the way down to his growing area between my legs. Christian places his hot mouth over my nipple and sucked hard. His other hand sliding between my legs. He looks at me and smirks.

"You are always so ready," He says. I can't help but blush again. Oh how I want him and need him. NOW! I arch my back wanting more. My eyes closed, and I moaned softly. Christian trails kiss down to the apex of my legs, which is now throbbing for him.

My eyes spring open, when I feel his tongue circling my most tender spot. Once more he is driving me insane. I entwine my hands in his hair. I moan and arch my back further only to have Christian hold me still with his strong hand.

"Feel it Ana. Enjoy it" He tells me, and then resumes his delicious motion over me. I remain still allowing the motion to overtake me, and I come gloriously. Christian shuffles over me, hovering. He looks troubled, and all I want is for him to go inside me.

"What's wrong?" I struggle to ask. I am still panting after my euphoric release.

"I don't have a condom with me," He tells me. Of course, he wouldn't, he didn't even know that he would end up here tonight, this morning. I giggle at my poor fifty. He pursues his lips and narrows his eyes.

"Do not worry, I went back on the pill" I tell him. Christian smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes, though I am too eager to have him inside of me to worry about that right now. Christian fills me and starts to move. I can feel his desperate need to be inside of me.

"You're so tight" He tells me and continues to thrust inside me. "Oh Ana" He moans. He increases his pace, and my body reacts.

"Open your eyes, Ana. I want to see you" He tells me. "Come for me" His words are my undoing and we both find our release together.

* * *

"Wake up Anastasia" I hear. I open my eyes and see Christian standing above me with a breakfast tray. "It is breakfast time, and I want you to eat everything. You barely ate anything yesterday" Christian softly scolds me.

"Well that is because my time was rather occupied doing other things" I blink my eyes at him and blush.

"I wouldn't mind doing repeating yesterday's activities again right now, but you need to eat and so do I." Christian lies next to me and together we start to eat. Breakfast is delicious, though the smell of Christian's coffee is awful.

"How strong is your coffee? I can smell it a mile away" I tell him. Christian purses his lips and I catch him looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Christian, what is bothering you?" I ask rather bluntly.

"Nothing." He tells me. Again he lies.

"It is something. Tell me." I demand. Christian puts his cup of coffee down and slumps his shoulders.

"Ana, when did you start the pill?" He asks. I am taken back by his questions and even hurt a little, for some reason.

"A couple of weeks ago" I tell him. I look at Christian, and he can tell he is mentally trying to calculate something. He looks up and gives me a mixed smile.

"Finish your breakfast, and then you can have your surprise." He tells me completely changing the topic.

"Surprise?" I ask excited.

"Yes. I figured since you surprised me with this trip, I would surprise you also." Christian says. There is a real sense of excitement in his eyes. I can't help but be excited. Christian's surprises have always been an adventure.

**Christian's POV:**

****I park my R8 and quickly exit to help Ana out of the car. She smiles when she sees the yacht '_Steele Rose'. _

"Sailing." She states simply.

"Yes, amongst other things. Come" I tell her, holding on to her hand. I never want to let it go. When we have, boarded the yacht it only takes a minute for Ana to spot Kate and Elliot.

"Kate," she calls out excited. They both make a bee line for each other and hug. Elliot comes over and kisses Ana on the cheek. Hell, he may be my brother and Ana's brother in law, but I still don't like any other man touching her.

"I am so glad you are both here," Ana tells them.

"Well I figured you deserved some fun times and my brother doesn't have half of my wit and charms" Elliot mocks.

"And you are just so humble, aren't you Lelliot!" I jeer back to my brother. He gives me his familiar grin. "Come and make yourself useful. I need help getting the boat out. Ana and Kate, that there is wine, champagne, fruit and other food in the cabin below. Please help yourselves."

Elliot proves himself to be useful, getting the yacht ready so I steer it into the open water. It is a beautiful sunny day, made more perfect by the image of Ana below. She is smiling and laughing as she relaxes with Kate. This is what I want to do always. Make her happy, though I fear I may have ruined my chances. I look up and frown. I start to run my hands through my hair, worried that I again have fucked things up.

"What's eating you? You should be on cloud nine" Elliot says, having approached me. He passes me a cold glass of water and starts to drink a beer. I shake my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my mind.

"Nothing. I am happy" I tell him. Elliot groans at me.

"Hell Christian, sometimes I want to punch you out. Look I am your best friend and your brother. Tell me what is wrong?" I have never heard him so agitated. I am somewhat taken back by his behavior. He is acting like me.

"Christian if you tell me then maybe I can help" Elliot offers. I shake my head, horrified at this predicament.

"Elliot I think, I may have fucked up my relationship with Ana. All over again." I confess, expressing my biggest fear.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Hi All, sorry that this is a shortish chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it and the cliffhanger. Many thanks to my Facebook buddies who are so supportive of me and this story. Thanks to Crystal9034 for beta'ing._

_Thank you to everyone who follows, has favorited it and reviewed. Please keep reviewing, I love reading what you are thinking._

_Regards,_

_Maria Amore._


	25. Chapter 25: Developments

_Authors Note:_

_Hi everyone. I will write chapter 26 this weekend. Work is extraordinarily intense, so I have to wait to the weekend. As a result, then I am writing exceedingly minor cliffhangers. Not mind blowing ones, so you all won't have to wait on baited breath. In terms of ending this story, yes eventually it will end but not right now… a few things I want to write about still._

_Again, I massive thank you to Crytal9034 for her edits. Also thank you for reading…_

_Regards,_

_Maria Amore._

* * *

**Developments**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

"Christian if you tell me then maybe I can help" Elliot offers. I shake my head, horrified at this predicament.

"Elliot I think, I may have fucked up my relationship with Ana. _Again_." I confess, expressing my biggest fear. I look down and see Ana, looking so carefree and happy. The way I have always wanted to make her with me. Kate passes her a glass of wine, and I want to scream out! Ana shouldn't be drinking if she is pregnant.

"Shit bro, what have you done now?" Elliot throws his hands up in the air. How do I explain this without explaining punishment fucks? Glorious memories of Ana on top of me and teasing me fill my mind. She told me to 'control' but that is one thing that always gets thrown out the window when I have been with her. Fuck, I will just bypass this explanation and get to the point.

"I think Ana might be pregnant," I say bluntly. Elliot gets a large smile on his face.

"Wow, Christian, you really are the man, aren't you!" He raises his beer and takes a long drink. "But I don't get it, you wanted another child. You told me and dad. Why the fuck up then?"

"Ana doesn't realize that she may be pregnant. Nor does she know that I want to have another child with her. She doesn't know that I came inside her. We weren't using a condom, she kind of took control, and it happened." I add.

Elliot who is still taking a long drink of his beer, scoffs unceremoniously spits it out, as he hears out my confession. He starts to cough loudly. Too loudly, as it gets the attention of Ana and Kate, who have raced up from the lower deck, to see what's happened.

"Elliot!" Kate goes over to see him concerned.

"Kate, I am fine. I just had a tingle in my throat" he says still coughing.

"That was one hell of a tingle." Ana states perplexed.

"Oh you have no idea, Ana. You have no idea." He says almost laughing. I tighten my lips and give him scolding look. He cannot give anything away.

"I will get you some water" Ana offers as Kate rubs Elliot's back.

"NO!" Elliot states. "Kate and Ana, both of you go back down and relax. Have some girl time. Christian and I were just talking about…. Sorry little brother, I seem to have forgotten due to that little tingle. What were we talking about again?" Elliot gives me his stupid grin while Ana and Kate look at me. I try not to look uncomfortable.

"World population" I tell them.

"Oh yes, that is it. Christian and I were talking about population and its impact on the life unit." Elliot states stifling his laugh.

"That is an unusual topic for you Elliot. Actually it's a funny conversation for a day of sailing" Kate evaluates.

Elliot gives a small smile. "Kate and Ana, I am alright. You both go back downstairs and relax. You both deserve some girl time. Plus I rarely get to have time with my little brother, he recently offers such fascinating information" I want to groan. I think the girls are getting suspicious already

"I have missed us all being together. I have also missed you both together. It has always been so…..amusing." Ana says at my expense.

"Well we will all be able to spend more time together as a group of four, when you both finally get back to Seattle." Kate adds. Elliot glares at me which catches the watchful eye of Kate. I notice him shake his head and state that everything is well. I don't know if Kate is buying it or not. Ana comes over and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. I grab her around the hips, pulling her close to me as I continue to steer the yacht. I breathe in her scent. She smells so good.

"I have a bathing suit for you and Kate in the cabin. Want to go swimming?" I offer.

"Yeah. Will you join us?" Ana asks.

"Yes, as soon as I anchor the yacht. Also, you need to stop drinking wine then. Alcohol and swimming are not a healthy combination" Ana rolls her eyes at me, but quickly moves off with Kate to get changed, leaving Elliot and I alone once more.

"Good move on the swimming and having Ana stop drinking." Elliot states and stares at me waiting for me to offer more information. Information that I am hesitant to divulge.

"So are you quite sure that Ana does not know that you came inside her? Surely your dick hasn't shrunk so much that she wouldn't feel it inside her anymore?" Elliot states trying not to laugh.

"Ana and I were being intimate, and I didn't pull out early enough. I have already told you this." I try not to get frustrated.

"For a bloody business genius, you are a twit bro! You finally get Ana back, re-start a decent relationship with your son and start to act like a human, and you may have screwed it all up" Elliot is furious. I cock my head to the side at him, repulsed by his analysis.

"Christian, I refuse to sit here and watch history repeat itself. I don't want to watch you get hurt again. You don't deserve to be miserable. If you genuinely think Ana is pregnant, then you are going to have to tell her and soon."

"Hum..." I reply incoherent. I hate the obvious being stated. I growl a little. Elliot and shakes his head once more.

"Christian, you are my brother, and for reasons I cannot fathom, I love you. I want you to be happy, and Ana is the key to that. Just make sure, when you talk to her, let her know that you aren't the same jerk that you were when Ana got pregnant with Ted. Make it obvious. Take out a billboard if you have to but do it!"

"Saintly advice from my brother" I mock.

"Relatively speaking, yes!" Elliot states. "Christian you have to be honest. I honestly missed you over the past 18 years, and I feel like I am only just getting my brother back." I nod at my brothers warm words. It is probably the nicest thing he has ever said to me.

"So what are you going to do?" Elliot asks.

"I am going to wait till we are back in New York, and _**if**_ Ana starts having symptoms, I will make her visit a doctor with me and let the rest happen" The key thing of my lose plan, is that I am with Ana when she finds out. I don't want her to freak out and worry about telling me. That is how everything started last time.

"Or you could just go and tell her. You know, '_Hey Ana, I think I got you pregnant again, but I am not the same jerk off I was when you first got pregnant with Ted, so please come and live with me and my overbearing fucked-upness and let's have our happily ever after ending. Please do not run off because I am no longer an asshole that will just throw money at my child, I actually want to be a part of this child's life not waiting until he is seventeen and confronts me over a larger than the moon trust fund.'_ How does that sound?" Elliot smirks. He turns away

I chose not to reply. Regardless of my brother's tackles comments, he has a point. My biggest fear is losing my family, and a big part of me is rather happy that Ana maybe pregnant. Who would have thought I would ever find myself in this position. Elliot joins Kate and Ana downstairs, leaving me to my thoughts.

After dropping the anchor, I go down to the bottom deck. Ana and Kate are lying on the lounge chairs, both dressed in bathing suits, and chatting to Elliot. Thankfully they are both drinking water. Damn it, I am going stir crazy just wondering about this. I grab the bottle of sunscreen lotion and sit behind Ana. I start to rub the lotion into Ana's perfect skin.

"I already put some on" Ana whispers into my ear.

"I am just making sure. I don't want you to burn" I tell her. I rub generous amounts into her back, shoulders and then on to her front. Softly I rub the lotion on to her stomach, deep thoughts go through my mind as I touch this part of her body. I notice Elliot look at me concerned.

"You alright? You are even more quiet that usual." Ana comments trying to make eye contact with me. Elliot goes and takes Kate's hand.

"Kate, come and swim with me." Elliot practically lifts her up and guides her to the back of the boat, leaving Ana and I alone. He gives me a look to tell me to spill the beans. I narrow my eyes at him. I have no intention of telling Ana, especially as I only have suspicions.

"I love your skin" I tell her, now rubbing lotion on her legs. Ana giggles and shakes her head.

"You being very mercurial today." Ana assessed.

"It's a habit of a life time Anastasia, and you are sufficiently greasy with sunscreen lotion." I reach up and kiss her. I never tire of her kisses.

"Kate wants me to go shopping with her before we leave. Just her and me." I frown at the thought. I don't really want Ana away from my side while we are here in Seattle. "Don't be like that. You can go and spend some time with Elliot or workout or something. Plus I want to go and shop for household stuff."

"Household stuff?" I enquire.

"Yes. I want to look at some furniture for my study for the house and anything else we may want." Ana tells me.

"Just look?" I cock my head to the side.

"Well I thought you might want to come and actually chose furniture with me" Ana pouts.

"I can, but I am happy with whatever you chose. We should go through the house and take inventory on what we want to keep and get rid of." I can't hide my smile at this development. I lie next to Ana, allowing my hands to roam free on her flawless body. I am rather happy that I selected a bikini. It allows free access of so much of her body.

"I want to kiss you. Everywhere" I tell her, starting with her shoulders and moving on to her chest. Ana giggles, and it only encourages me to continue.

"Boy, I know you both have years to catch up on, but please let's hold off acting like rabbits whilst in the presence company if you don't mind" Elliot mocks. He and Kate have just returned on board after their swim in the water.

Ana sits up abruptly, blushing a deep shade of red. However I have a strong desire to take Elliot down for his rabbit comment, especially after what I confessed to him earlier. Elliot looks so full of himself. Time to take my brother down a peg or two.

"Okay Elliot, up for a challenge. Freestyle to the island." Elliot and Kate look to the side of the yacht to locate the island. Elliot grins back at me.

"The island is over three miles from here. You can hardly see it." Kate states concerned, which makes Ana a little worried also.

"Don't worry Kate. Christian has never beaten me in a swimming race." Elliot reassures her.

"The only thing you have ever beaten me at. Plus, don't be so cocky, you haven't trained much lately." I point out.

"Neither have you, unless you include doing the horizontal hokey pokey, as training. Apologies for my crudeness Ana, but it is the truth and to be honest, my brother is less of an un-sufferable old ass with you around. You deserve the congressional medal of honor." Ana again blushes to a deep red. Time to shut up my older brother.

"Race starts now" I tell him and run to the back of the yacht. I jump in and start swimming. I know that this will make Elliot cease his jeering and his competitive juices will start churning. I have to shut him up before he says something that pushes my hand early.

**Ana's POV:**

I wake up to my cell phone beep, telling me I have received a new email. I know exactly who it is from. But my email address is new... Or to be honest it is old...

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Another apology.

Dearest Mrs. Grey, (I love calling you that again)

I have taken the liberty to reset up your Grey Publishing email and set it up on your blackberry. I much prefer to send an email to Anastasia Grey than Anastasia Steele. Also, this is a private email and not monitored like your HarperCollins email.

I am sorry that I had to leave you today. Even more so since you were still asleep. I could have stayed and just watched you sleep for hours. Trust me when I tell you that if I didn't come in to take this meeting, it could put a lot of jobs at jeopardy. You should realize what it takes to separate me from you.

Thoughts of you in our bed will keep me going. I look forward to seeing you tonight.

Keep security close to you and Kate today while you shop. I have put your credit card in your purse. Please use it. I am happy with whatever you chose.

I love you. You are my all.

Christian Grey

Missing every inch of his wife, CEO of Grey Enterprises

* * *

I roll my eyes. Reinstating this email is so Christian. He has also apologized for the twentieth time since he got a call from Ros yesterday. It is the day before we are to return to New York and there has been an issue at work that Christian has to resolve over some of his shipping yards.

I quickly type a response.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Apology accepted.

Mr. Grey,

Our bed is way too big without you. I am lying on your pillow still gloriously naked after last night's escapades. The scent of your pillow is extremely enticing.

Kate is meeting me here in less than an hour. Yes, I will take security, do not fret.

I love you too. You are my all, also

Anastasia Grey

Or otherwise known as Mrs. Grey.

* * *

I send the email and grin. I know I won't have to wait long for his response.

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Jealous

Anastasia,

Never before have I ever been so jealous of an item such as my pillow. I have a good mind to drive back home, take care of you and then return to the office. However, my 8:30 meeting is almost here.

I will be back at the sound at 5pm. Please be there when I arrive as I am looking forward to taking you in hand.

Christian Grey,

Very Jealous CEO of Grey Enterprises

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: May I make a request?

Rather than meet at the sound… could we go to Escala? Is everything the same at the apartment as it used to be?

Anastasia Grey

* * *

I take a deep breath after sending the email. I am blushing just sending this email. It has been something on the back of my mind for a while.

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: request received

I haven't changed the apartment.

Why?

Christian Grey,

Intrigued CEO of Grey Enterprises

* * *

Oh is he really going to make me spell this out? I bet he is grinning behind his desk.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: play time?

I think you know why.

Anastasia Grey

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: We aim to please

I think I am still capable of meeting your request. Gail and Taylor are back this afternoon. I will have them pack up for us and bring our bags to Escala.

I have to go to my meeting, but I fear I will be terribly distracted by thoughts of you.

I love you more than you can ever imagine.

Christian Grey,

Smitten, crazy in love and beyond aroused CEO of Grey Enterprises

* * *

I smile at Christian's email signature. Sometimes it is as if we were never apart and at other times we really need to work at our relationship.

"Ana, are you ready yet?" I hear Kate's voice from outside mine and Christian's room. It seems to take me a lot longer to get ready lately. I suspect it is the radical change in routine that Christian's presence has had on my life.

"Yes and come in" I call out as I put my shoes on. Kate looks radiant as usual. "Sorry I am running late, I haven't felt well to be honest" I shrug.

"You are sick?" Kate asks

"Not really. Just a little nauseous. Must be the thought of shopping" Kate and I laugh. I have never enjoyed shopping much.

We go from store to store, mainly so I can select furniture for my study and so Kate can satisfy her need to shop for clothes. Before we realize it, it is 2pm, and we haven't stopped.

"I am getting hungry. What about you?" I ask Kate.

"Yeah. Just let me pay for these" Kate says holding several pieces of clothes.

"I am just going to go to the bathroom. Meet you here in a few minutes" I tell her.

"Again? That is the fifth time since we have been shopping. If you are just taking a moment to call or email Christian, you don't have to walk away" Kate says smiling at me. I walk away, really needed to go to the bathroom. Gosh Kate can over exaggerate, I haven't gone to the bathroom like five times, have I?

We chose to eat at an Italian restaurant, though the minute we enter I wish we hadn't. I scrunch up my nose a little as we sit down.

"Ana what is wrong with you?" Kate asks.

"It's just the smell from all the garlic bread. It is rather strong isn't it" I comment.

"No, not really." Kate shakes her head at me.

"Oh, maybe it is just me then" I shrug my shoulders.

"Yes, maybe it is just you" Kate is eyeing me off. I chose to ignore it and order. Kate orders a chicken salad and a coffee whilst I order a tuna salad with focaccia and pot of herbal tea.

"You don't usually drink herbal tea" Kate interrogates me.

"I have just started to develop a dislike for tea," I say shrugging my shoulders. I don't understand why. I have been drinking English breakfast for twenty years!

"So you and Christian seemed to be going well. I also hear from Ava that Ted and Christian are unquestionably growing their relationship." She smiles.

"Yes. Things are certainly going well actually. I am surprised honestly. You would think it would be hard, but it isn't." I reflect smiling.

"You and Christian are meant to be together, and that is why it has been relatively quick. If you were honest with yourself, then maybe you too will admit that all the mistakes of the last eighteen years were exactly that, one monumental mistake" Kate sums up.

I am about to agree when our drinks and lunch come out. Hunger overtakes me, and I start to eat. Man I don't think I have been this hungry in a long time. I have to stop skipping breakfast. The stench of Kate's coffee hits and for some reason my stomach churns. I put my hand over my mouth.

"I am going to be sick," I tell Kate and get up to go to the bathroom.

Several minutes later I return to our table, thankful that my lunch and Kate's coffee has been cleared.

"I am sorry Kate. I think I have some sort of stomach bug" I tell her. I grab the glass of water and drink, though it does little to refresh me.

"Ana, are you…" Kate stops and shakes her head.

"What?" I ask.

"Have you been using any protection?" She asks bluntly now. So like Kate.

"I went on the pill a couple of weeks ago." I tell her unsure of what she is actually asking me.

"So you had a period before you went on the pill?" Kate probes.

"No, I didn't" Shit she is right. I messed it up. I am supposed to menstruate then go on them.

"Ana, I think we should go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test or you should make an appointment with your doctor." Kate tells me straight up. _A pregnancy test? Doctor?_

"I am not pregnant," I tell her.

"Ana this morning when I met you, you were nauseous, you have gone to the toilet constantly, and you just vomited after eating and you couldn't handle the smell of my coffee. So unless you have developed an eating disorder then maybe you are pregnant." Kate tells me. I can't conceptualize what she is saying.

"Kate, I am fine, I have a stomach bug. I am not pregnant, and I don't have an eating disorder. Maybe it has been all this shopping. I hate it. I should just go home and get some rest" I tell her smiling.

"Did you and Christian ever have any unprotected sex?" Oh great the Kate Kavanagh inquisition has reached full throttle

"No, we didn't" I tell her looking. "We have always….. " Oh shit, there was that time... That time when I was on top and was slow to come off... Did Christian come inside of me? I try to recall exactly what happened second by second, but I am so unsure.

"Ana, let's go. I am going to get you a pregnancy test" I nod and robotically get up. I work on automation and try to come to grips with the possibility that I may just be pregnant. Oh no, how will fifty react? Do I even want another child? Shit don't tell me this is history repeating itself again. I need to know and now.

I sit in the car as Kate walks into the drug store. This way security won't follow and will not know what she is purchasing. We go to Escala as it is close by.

Nervously, I read the instructions of the pregnancy test. Kate is waiting outside the bathroom for me. Carefully I follow the instructions and wait. A few minutes later the test results become apparent. I walk out of the bathroom, and Kate stands up.

"Well?" She says impatiently.

"Positive. It is positive I am pregnant." I tell her. I feel strange and light headed. Before I know it, all the blood rushes from my head, and my legs feel like jelly.

"Ana" I hear my name being called out before all I see is black.

* * *

_**Please review... I am interested to see what you think…**_


	26. Chapter 26: A Grey Response

Authors Note: Thank you for everyone's reviews. I really loved them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing. I am sorry that I can't update more than twice a week, but work is frightfully busy due to my promotion. Thank you to Crystal9034 for editing and to Susan for her visuals.

* * *

**A Grey Response**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

Seven long hours and I finally exit the boardroom of Grey House. If thousands of jobs hadn't been on the line, then I would have never left Ana today. Just thinking about her earlier emails to me were enough to keep me going. I check my watch, and it is after 3pm. Ros follows me into my office. I want to be updated on a few projects. I have set myself up pretty well in New York professionally, and I have stepped back on my work load to spend time with Ana and Ted. Though according to Elliot, instead of me working 24/7, I am only working 18/7 now.

"Andrea, two coffees please." I tell my personal assistant as I remove my jacket and tie. Dutifully she follows my instructions. Inside my office, Ros leans back on the couch. She is equally relieved that the meeting is over, and the purchase of our new shipping yards has been saved. I take my cell phone out, and text Ana, as I look at the portraits of her in my office.

***Meeting finally over. Missing you. I intend to make up for lost time today tonight and on the flight to New York tomorrow morning. Where are you? I know where I would like you to be.***

I stare at my phone for a few minutes, expecting and hoping for a quick response text or a call, but nothing. Is Ana still shopping? I would doubt it, but then again is with Kate, who could represent America in a shopping Olympics.

"Ros, Mr. Grey. Here are your coffees" Andrea enters distracting my thoughts. I throw my phone down on my desk and sit on the couch, facing Ros. I start to drink my coffee, which helps to refresh me.

"I want to move ahead on the acquisition, of Jake manufacturing. If we wait, then they are going to hold out for a higher price that I am not willing to accept." I tell Ros

"I will get on to it, but the CEO, has made it clear that he isn't budging until we double our asking price. Which we can't accept. I have analyzed the company's short and long term profit margins, and such a price is not warranted." Ros informs.

"Agreed. Let's see if we can acquire more shares in the company maybe that will make them agree to our offer. I am headed back to New York tomorrow, and I doubt that I will get back to Seattle much over the next few months. Ted doesn't graduate for another four months. But I want to be kept fully up to date on this deal." I update Ros. She smiles when I mention Ted. She was the only person, at Grey Enterprise, who knew about Ted, and that was accidental.

"Has Ted decided which college to attend?" Ros enquires.

"Yes he has actually." I tell her proudly. "He is….."Taylor enters my office abruptly, ceasing my speech. Distress is etched on his face.

"Taylor?" I stand as if by automation.

"Mrs. Grey has been taken to NorthWestern Hospital" He informs me. Panic hits me. I can't talk. I take my cell phone off my desk and follow Taylor. "Ryan is getting the car. He will meet us at the front of the building." Taylor informs me. I press the elevator button, getting mad that the doors don't open immediately.

"What happened to Ana? Which part of the hospital is she in?" I ask to regain my ability to talk. T

"Security has reported that both Mrs. Grey & your sister-in-law were at Escala at the time. They were both in the bedroom, when Ana passed out. They couldn't get her to gain consciousness and called an ambulance." Taylor stops talking as the elevator doors open. We enter and furiously I press the door close button and press Ground.

"Mrs. Grey is in the Emergency department with your sister-in-law right now. She has regained consciousness and is waiting to see a doctor" Taylor's voice is full of concern as he tells me that Ana is still waiting. Fuck! Can't the hospital get their shit together? And my mother is in New York. I can't call her and get her to go see Ana. I desperately need to get to her.

Taylor and I race the Audi. Ryan gets out of the car and allows Taylor to drive. Taylor will be able to get me quicker to the hospital. I keep trying to get a hold of Ana or Kate, but neither of them answers their phone. I become more and more anxious. We hit the afternoon traffic, and roadwork's, meaning we come to a standstill, with little chance of moving soon. We haven't moved for five minutes, and we are only one mile from the hospital.

"Meet me at NorthWestern," I tell Taylor. I get out of the car and start to make my way swiftly on foot. I desperately need to get Ana. My emotions are out of control. I desperately need to gain control. How come the second Ana leaves my side, some crazy shit happens? I am wondering if it would be possible to move Grey Publishing operations to Grey house this summer. This way I can keep a closer eye on Ana.

As I reach the doors of the hospital, I hear my name being yelled out.

"CHRISTIAN. WAIT!" A strained voice calls out. I turn around and see Elliot running towards me. Shit it must be bad if Kate has called him.

"Elliot, I need to get to Ana" I tell him not wanting to wait. He manages to catch up, but stands behind me. I push my way to the desk, where a young nurse looks up at me displeased. Though it only takes one look and I am able to intimidate her.

"My wife, Mrs. Anastasia Grey was brought in here by ambulance. I want to see her. NOW!" I tell her. My voice is demanding.

"Yes Mr. Grey… you... uumm... I will have you taken in as soon as possible" She stumbles over her words.

"As soon as possible? Excuse me" I hiss repulsed.

"Christian" Elliot puts his hand on my shoulder. "Let's just stand back. You will get in there quickly" Elliot's attempts to calm me fail.

"Christian, calm down, or they will throw you out of here, and you won't get to see Ana" My brother reasons. I step back and wait impatiently.

"Did Kate call you?" I ask. If I have to stand out here, then I am going to try and find out what ever information I can

"Yes. She called me after Security contacted you. She wanted me to meet you. She figured that you wouldn't keep your and likely cause a scene or punch someone out if you couldn't get into the hospital immediately. Seems that my wife knows you rather well" Elliot hides his smirk. At least he knows that right now isn't the best time.

"What did she tell you? What were they doing exactly when Ana passed out?" I probe.

"They were at Escala. Ana was standing up, got pale and then blacked out. Kate didn't tell me anything else." Elliott tells me truthfully.

I run my hands through my hair and pace a little frustrated. I need to get Ana. I need to make sure she is okay. I need to be with her.

"Did anything develop with your suspicions? The pregnancy?" Elliot voiced my concern. I need to get to Ana in case she is pregnant. I cannot predict her reaction, and I cannot bear the notion of her running off again.

"No. She hasn't had any symptoms that I have seen" Elliot, and I look at each other worried.

"Mr. Grey?" A nurse finally calls me.

"Yes. My wife, where is she?" I demand to know.

"Right this way" She motions to the door.

"About bloody time" I spit. I move quickly. Elliot follows. I am escorted down a corridor to the Emergency department. I see security and nod, before pulling the curtain to the side to gain access to Ana hospital bed. She is lying on the bed with Kate next to her. My poor Ana is pale and exceptionally quiet. I want to comfort her and hold her close.

"Ana," I whisper her name and go over to her free side. I take her hand and softly kiss her lips.

"How are you feeling?" I ask softy. I am desperately trying to keep the worry off my face and voice.

"My head hurts, but I am fine." She tells me.

"Your head hurts? Have they given you anything? Has a doctor even come to see you?" I ask annoyed. I am ready to go out and pounce on the next doctor that walks past.

"Christian, please" Ana implores me. The strained look on her face placates me. I sit close to her. I don't want to cause further stress.

"The doctor has come already, and they had determined that even though Ana knocked her head when she passed out, she doesn't have a concussion. They just want her to stay here under observation for a few hours. The nurse is supposed to come soon with some painkillers" Kate informs us. I brush the hair away from Ana's beautiful face.

"Thank you Kate. Thank you for being here with Ana" I tell her. I am honestly indebted to her. She has made sure Ana was well.

"Of course I would be here with her. She is my best friend" Kate points out. Elliot moves behind her and puts his hands on his wife. He gives me a 'she has got you there' look. It is at times like this that I would usually take my niece out and lavish her with clothes or a new IPad. That usually got the smirk off Kate's face. Though right now, I am just glad that Kate was with Ana.

"Are you thirsty or hungry? Can I get you anything?" I ask to refocus on Ana.

"No. I just want to get out of here and go home." I know Ana is talking about going back to New York. We are scheduled to leave tomorrow, but I will delay our flight if it means putting Ana at risk. I can have my parents stay longer in New York or even have Ted flown over here. Hell he can do his school at home schooling program if need be.

"We have to see. It will depend on what the doctor says"

"Christian, please, I want to get back to Ted. Your parents also…" Ana starts to explain.

"My parents can stay this weekend also. Neither of them needs to be back in Seattle until Monday." I rebut, cutting her off. Ana sighs, and finally relents.

I look at Elliot, trying to tell him that he should leave and take Kate with him. He nods. "Kate I think we should be going. Ana needs some rest, and we have plans this evening"

"No way. I am not leaving Ana" Kate scolds. I tighten my lips and give her a scornful look. But she fails to look at me. I glare at Elliot

"We have to go Kate. Ava is waiting at home, and you don't like her being home alone." Elliot states and before Kate can protest Ana speaks.

"Don't worry about me Kate, I am fine. Go home or else Ava will be home alone, and you hate that. I will talk to you before I fly back to New York" Kate relents. Before she walks out, she says goodbye to Ana and gets quite close to her. I can't hear what they are saying to each other. For a second, I honestly wish I could read lips.

**Ana's POV:**

Christian has been trying to get rid of Kate and Elliot, and whilst I know his brother gets the message Kate is trying to her earnest to avoid leaving. It isn't until I convince her that I am fine, and I will speak to her before we fly out. She leans closely to me to make it look like she is just kissing me goodbye.

"Ana talk to Christian. Tell him the truth" Kate pleads.

"I don't know how he will react" I tell her.

"You never will know unless you tell him!" She says. I sigh deeply inside. I know she is right.

Finally alone, Christian moves to my other side so he can get closer to me. He holds my hand and kisses my knuckles. He is starts to play with me wedding ring finger. He gives me his award winning smile when he looks my ring.

"Did your meeting go well? Did everything get organized?" I ask, hoping to avoid the pressing subject at hand.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about you. What made you collapse?" Christian probes. I am not going to be able to get around this.

"To be honest I am not 100% sure." At least this is the truth. Maybe it was the fact that I am pregnant or maybe I am just over-tired.

"Well what were you doing beforehand?" Christian isn't going to let up.

"We were at Escala." Christian purses his lips a little at the minimalistic information being offered out by me.

"And….?" Christian cocks his head to the side.

"And what?" I ask.

"What were you both doing at Escala? Damn it Anastasia stop being mysterious! Tell me now." Christian is clearly agitated. I practically shrivel up at Christian's manner. He drops his shoulders down knowing he has overstepped the mark. "Ana I am sorry. I am just worried about you. When I got the news that you had collapsed, my world crashed. I just want to keep you safe. I love you too much to lose you ever again" He lean over and kisses my forehead. I smile at Christian causing him to break out into a large smile.

"Christian, we need to talk" I inform him. I am trying to be calm, but there is definite tone of anxiety in my voice. Christian runs his hand through his hair, and I know he is rattled.

"We can talk about anything. What is it?" Christian asks softly. Well it is now or never.

"So, I had been feeling a little off lately, and then today when I was with Kate, I kept needing to go to the bathroom and then certain smells really started to get to me. I then started to wonder, or at least Kate did. She then made me go to the drug store…" I stopped to gauge Christian's response. The last time he found out I was pregnant was terrible. Christian is sitting there absorbing everything. He is unreadable.

"And at the drug store…" Christian adds to keep me talking. I gulp. I never thought I would ever say this, again.

"Kate purchased me a pregnancy test. We went to Escala as it was close and I did it, and it came up positive" I blurt out, quickly. I stop and wait for Christian response. I think my heart is about to stop beating.

"Positive," Christian says as if testing out the word.

"I know you are shocked, and I told you I was on the pill. Which I am, but I think I got pregnant beforehand, in New York. I haven't seen a doctor yet, so I am not entirely sure." I try to explain. I take a deep breath and keep talking. "I don't know what to do. I never even thought I would be pregnant again, and I am almost forty now. I am not twenty-two anymore. You have never wanted children, really, and we have only just got ourselves sorted and now we have this baby and..." I am rambling like I never have before.

"Ana, stop" Christian is authoritarian. I stop talking suddenly with my mouth still open. Christian places his index finger and thumb on my chin and closes my mouth. He then places his hand over my stomach and softly touches it.

"You're not mad?" I don't know how to react.

"Oh Ana, no. Mad is the last thing that I would be right now." Christians tells me softly. I am confused by his reaction. I don't know what to say.

"I have a little confession to make. I had my suspicions that you were pregnant. Even told Elliot on the Yacht, when we went out this week" Christian tells me.

"What?" Christian shrugs innocently. He is yet to take his hand off my stomach.

"So you want this child?" I ask to seek further clarification.

"Oh yes." Christian says with a large smile and even a laugh. He has got his cell phone out and seems to be texting. Oh I hope he isn't telling anyone. It is way too early.

"Ana I have wanted to have another child with you for a little while. I just never have the courage to ask you, or even talk about it with you." I am taken back by Christian's confession. I never even thought I would have another child. I don't even know how I feel about the baby. I have only known I was pregnant for less than two hours, but I have been worried about Christian's reaction that I haven't had a chance to think about it.

"Mrs. Grey" The doctor has returned. Christian looks at him seriously. I know he is about to throw a thousand questions at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. Can I go home?" I ask him. I honestly just want to leave.

"Yes. You don't have a concussion and all your vitals come out normal. I do suggest you see an obstetrician soon, but I am very sure you will be fine" The doctor states filling out his remaining forms.

"Thank you" I tell him, slowly sitting up. Christian is hovering over me and even helping me to my feet.

"Christian I can walk" I tell him.

"I know. I just don't want you hurting yourself again. So lean on me, now!" Over-bearing Christian is back. Hand in hand we walk out of the emergency department. My life has been turned upside down once more. All because of the man who is holding on to my hand for dear life. Christian's ever active blackberry peeps again. Upon checking the message, instead of leading me to the doors he turns and we head towards the elevator.

"Why aren't we leaving?" I ask frowning. Christian grins a little at me as we enter the elevator.

"I don't want you or our unborn child to leave here without knowing that you are both well. I need to make sure that you are healthy to fly tomorrow. I refuse to take any chances." Christian says sternly.

Before I realize it, we are outside Dr. Greene's office. Mr. Control Freak. This was what those two recent messages he received was about. I bet Taylor organized it for him. We are almost immediately escorted into the office, where Dr. Greene is waiting for us. She has obviously aged, but her sense of humor is still very much present. After answering another series of questions, I find myself lying down to have an ultrasound. A small but clear picture of our baby is displayed on the monitor.

"There it is. I would predict you are about three weeks." She says smiling. The little image of our baby makes me realized just how much I actually do want this precious growing baby inside of me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, everything looks healthy. I do recommend making extra appointments due to your age, but as long as you look after yourself and take precautions, you should have an exceptionally normal pregnancy" Dr. Greene informs us.

"We are scheduled to go back to New York tomorrow for a few months though" I tell her.

"That is fine. I will refer you to a reputable doctor there. Do not worry" Christian diligently takes notes as Dr. Greene gives us the name of a New York based obstetrician. I eagerly take his arm as we finally leave the hospital. I am feeling a little light headed. So much has happened today. But so much happens every day when I am with Christian. It is all part of the package.

**Ted's POV:**

"Taylor has just called me. Mr. and Mrs. Grey has arrived. They are downstairs." Sawyer informs me. I nod and look at my cards. Grandpa and I have been playing cards for an hour now since I got home from school. I am usually pretty adept at this game, but I can't read my grandfather. According to my grandmother he has the same look on his face as he gets in court. We have put our final bets on the table.

"Okay Ted, what do you have?" My grandfather challenges.

"Three 10's" I smile. I finally got him. He scrunches his lips and shakes his head. Finally, I have won one.

"Sorry Ted. Royal flush" he says, exposing his cards. The smile from my face is wiped away.

"Damn. How did you do it? Surely after an hour, I should have won at least one hand, even if by chance." I run my hand through my hair, which makes my grandmother laugh a little.

"Experience and years of developing a poker face in court" My grandma informs me. She has momentarily put her book down and stands behind my grandfather. She wraps her hands around his neck.

"Maybe I should reconsider my major at college. Law may not be my thing" I shake my head at myself.

"I surely hope not. I was rather hoping you would work at my law firm in Seattle after you graduate." My grandfather proposes. I can't help but smile at the offer. I had thought about going to Seattle after college, but this offer genuinely peaks my interest.

A door opens, and I get up to greet to greet my parents. I have actually missed them, though I have enjoyed the time with my grandparents. My parents are both at the door. Looking rather happy actually.

"Hi Mom and Dad. Welcome back" I tell them as I hug my mother, then my father.

"We have a surprise for you actually" My father tells me. He and my mother smile but don't say anything else.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask, looking at my dad and then my mother. My father then points to the door. _The door?_ Slowly I open it and there she is. Ava.

"Miss me Teddy bear?" She says. She is the only one I tolerate calling me that these days.

"Sure did. Ava Maria" I throw back the nickname I made up for her when we were young. "I didn't know you were coming"

"Neither did me, until last night." She responds. I escort her inside the apartment where she is greeted by our grandparents. They too are surprised to see her.

"Ava sweetheart, it so good to see you, though we are rather astonished." Our grandmother responds.

"I asked my parents if I could come for the weekend, with my uncle and aunt and then I could fly back with my grandparents. So they agreed. Also, when Ted was in Seattle, he told me he would take me out in New York one day. So here I am Ted and ready to go out." She smiles at me. I know she is still interested in me, but it would undoubtedly upset our parents if we got together. Also, to be honest, I don't have much luck when it comes to girls. After a couple of dates with Abigail, our relationship has come to a quick end.

"Any time. Just say the word and we can go out." I tell her.

"With Security" my father adds with a real authoritarian tone to his voice.

"You know this was excellent timing actually. My parents are away this weekend, and I was going to have to stay with my Uncle Ethan which I certainly didn't want to do. Also this way, according to my mother, I could keep an eye on Aunt Ana and make sure she doesn't pass out again." Ava states smiling but then covers her mouth. A look of shock is all over her face. I see from the corner of my eye my mother tenses up and my father's eyes have narrowed.

"Mom, you passed out?" I ask worried.

"Yes, But it is nothing..." My mother starts to reassure me.

"Do you want me to have a look at you?" My grandmother offers.

"No, Grace I have seen a doctor, everything is being taken care of. Please do not worry about it at all." My mother tries to put everyone at rest, though it isn't working.

"Then why did you pass out?" I ask curiously. Both my parents look at each other. Whilst they don't say any words, it seems as if they are saying a thousand words.

"Mom, Dad and Ava, would you excuse us? We need to talk to our son in private. Ted lets go and talk in my study/" I follow my parents. I am instantly worried. _Why won't they say what is wrong in front of my grandparents?" Does Ava already know what is wrong?_

All three of us sit on the couch in the study. It is shaped in a U, so we have to face each other.

"Okay, now that it is just us, will one of you tell me what is going wrong? Are you sick Mom?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"No, I promise you. I am not sick." Mom stresses.

"But something is up, isn't it" I ask.

"Yes there is" My father adds. He looks at my mother and gives her quick nod.

"Ted, honey, I did pass out in Seattle, and I went to the hospital, but I am not unwell. In fact, it I am more than satisfactory. I am pregnant. " The words hit me like a freight train. I even wonder if I heard my mother right.

"What?" I ask to seek clarification. Mom slumps her shoulder down.

"Your mother is pregnant. We are expecting another child, and you are getting a sibling." My father explains.

"Is this some type of twisted joke?" I ask.

"Of course it isn't. I am only a few weeks pregnant. I am due in November. This isn't bad news" My mother further explains. We all sit there silently. I try to process what I just heard, and my parents wait for my reaction. I don't know how long we are sitting there until my mother speaks.

"Ted, who do you feel about this?" My mother hazards to question. I stand up in reaction.

"How do I feel?" I ask, put off by these very words. "How did you think I would feel?"

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review... :-)**


	27. Chapter 27:Early Onset of Sibling

**Early Onset of Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

"How do I feel?" I ask, put off by these very words. "How did you think I am feeling?" I throw my hands in the air, bewildered at my parents. How do I answer a question that I don't know the answer? Never did I ever consider that my parents would ever have any more children. Shit, they didn't even talk to each other six weeks ago.

"Seriously Mom and Dad, how old are you both?" I scold them. My mother is immediately shocked at my tone and question, though it is my dad's rather forbidding expression that gets my attention.

"We are both healthy enough to raise this child if that is your issue." Dad responds irritated. That is certainly not what I mean, but alas that is another matter.

"Issue? I don't have issues, you both do. Aren't I supposed to be the one doing stupid things? Who is the teenager here? Aren't you both wise enough to use protection? Surely you both know the after effects of not being prepared." I start to rant.

"Theodore Raymond, stop right now. You are being extremely disrespectful. Your father and I are both responsible people." My mother disciplines.

It then hits me. "Was this pregnancy planned? Did you both plan on having another child?" I ask. For obvious reasons, I am somewhat concerned about the answer to this question. If it was planned, then they obviously wanted another child. Or if it wasn't and they seem happy about this child, then still, they both want it. So many thoughts go through my mind that I cannot think straight.

"Ted, this baby wasn't really planned. But we're pleased and will welcome this child into our lives. I would have thought you would be happy about this child and us being back together." My father says in a rather matter of fact tone. I desperately try to hide my pain, to bury it deeply. My anxiety levels are rising.

"So you are both going to raise this child together, living like a normal family?" I inquire.

"Yes." My father says. He gets up and walks closer to me. My parents finally are starting to piece together my concerns, my fears and pain. "But Ted, please don't think…"

"STOP!" I shout loudly. "I do not want to hear anymore. I have to process everything" I blurt out. I refuse to look at my mother as I know I probably have hurt her. I swiftly walk out of the study, with full knowledge that my parents are both probably going to follow. In the main room, my grandparents and Ava are sitting on the couch and casually talking. It is obvious that Ava is close to our grandparents and why shouldn't they be. They have been part of her life from the first minute. My unborn sibling will also be given this opportunity. One I wasn't afforded.

"Ava, it is time for me to show you New York. Let's go." It is almost an order as I hold my hand out for her and help her up.

"Now?" She asks confused. Both my grandparents look at each other baffled.

"Yes. Now. Are you ready?" I comment.

"I guess." Ava says uncertain and staggers to her feet.

"Can't you both go out tomorrow? Ava has only just gotten off a five hour flight" My grandmother comments.

"I agree. Ava and Ted you can both go out tomorrow. We all need to have dinner together. I will have O'Connor go out and collect some dinner" My father says. He is composed and methodical even after our little family meeting. I hate that he can do that, but I can't.

"I am not hungry. Are you coming Ava or are you going to stay here?" Ava looks at me unsure what to do. I hate that I have put her between a rock and a hard place, but I can't think straight right now. I need to get out of this apartment.

"Ted, you are not going anywhere. You don't have our permission." Dad reprimands.

"Nor do you Ava. You are not to leave this apartment." Our Grandfather states following suit.

"You gave me permission earlier, Dad. You said I was able to take Ava as long as security came with us. O'Connor can you come and stalk us. Happy Dad? Just like old times. Hey, remember when you had security feed you back information, so you can know every move I made without having to be part of my life?" I hiss, reminding Dad of how absent he has been in my life. I know he understands the point I am trying to make, but my father doesn't break his strong exterior. I know I hit a nerve.

"Ava, let's go." I say and then look at O'Connor. I can literally feel the adrenaline running through my body giving me a strange sense of false confidence. O'Connor shifts his view to my father, waiting for a reply.

"O'Connor, you are not needed this evening. No one is leaving the apartment. You are excused." Dad says. O'Connor walks off, probably relieved to have been given an exit. "Ted you are not going anywhere, at least not until you talk to us rationally, and Ava you too are not to go out. Your parents left you in ours, and your grandparents care. Therefore, you do not have our permission to leave this apartment either." My father cautions us both.

"Please Ted. Just talk to us. We understand why you are hurt and running isn't going to help." My mother tells me.

"But I learnt to run for you Mom" I scoff; however I regret it immediately when I see my mother's face. I have hurt her more than I ever have.

"What on earth is going on?" My grandfather asks, rather agitated. Both my grandparents are glaring at my parents, both confused by the stage show we just offered up.

"Mom and Dad let us explain" My parent's focus is diverted. While they try to keep my grandparents calm and explain the situation, I whisper into Ava's ear.

"Let's go. Please Ava, I need to get out of here for a while. If you don't come with me, then I am just going to by myself" I tell her. She looks at our family and then me. I look at her pleading with her. I really need someone with me.

"Okay, I will come." She whispers. Hurriedly, we walk out of the apartment. I don't close the door as I don't want to cause any unnecessary noise. Everyone else is too preoccupied to notice. It isn't until we are in the elevator and the doors close that we hear our grandmother call out. "Where have Ava and Ted gone?" I think I hear my dad's voice call out after us, but I am not sure.

"We are going to be in so much trouble when we get back. That is if we manage to get out of this building." Ava says gripping my hand. I am aware of her stress. She may push some boundaries at home, but I know she hates to be in trouble.

"We will and don't worry, you won't be in trouble. I will tell them that I forced you to come with me" I reassure her.

"I am not worried." Ava tries to convince me with a small smile. "But you have to tell me what just happened then"

"I will, let's just get out of this building first." I promise her. When the elevator doors open, we both walk out. We are about to walk out the front door when we hear the door man on the phone. "Yes Mr. Grey. I will stop them immediately."

"Shit, we have to find a different way out. Come with me. We can go through the back door" I guide Ava. I am half amazed that it is open. Just as I start to think we have made it out Scott free, there on the other side of the door is Taylor. _Fuck!_

"Going somewhere you two?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at us.

"We were. But not now" I reply distastefully.

"Not now? Doesn't look like that is still your intention. Come, I will take you both to be ever you want to go." Taylor says still unreadable. Ava and I look at each other, shocked but follow. We get into the SUV and remain quiet as Taylor drives out onto the busy New York streets.

"Taylor does my father know what you are doing?" I ask.

"No, would you like to contact your father?" He offers. His maintains his familiar stern look on his face.

"Uh no" I comment.

"I thought so," He says trying to stifle a laugh at my expense.

"Taylor, will you get into trouble or fired for helping us leave the building?" I am honestly concerned for his employment position.

"Do not concern yourself with my welfare. Have you both decided where you both want to go?" Taylor asks. I can't read or even predict what he is thinking.

"Taylor can you take us to 217 East 51st. There is a park called Green Acre Park. We want to go there" I tell him. He nods and types in the address into the GPS. Perfect!

Ava and I sit at the closest free table near the waterfall at the park. Taylor has parked the car and is close by. He isn't taking his eyes off us, but he won't be able to hear us. This is why I wanted to come to this park, the water fall will create enough white noise that whatever we say, and we won't be heard.

"You owe me some answers, Ted." Ava points out.

"I know." I say looking down. "I behaved badly back at the apartment. I hurt my mother."

"And your father" she adds bitterly.

"But I still feel more remorse that I hurt my mother. Even though dad and I are a lot closer these days, I feel so angry now. I feel cheated." Yes, that is exactly how I feel, _cheated_.

"Why do you feel cheated?" Ava asks confused.

"My mother is pregnant," I tell her.

"By your dad?" She asks. I cock my head to the side at her question before I realize she has asked it more in shock of the situation than the thought my mother was with someone else.

"Of course to my dad." I comment.

"WOW! Go Uncle Christian and Aunt Ana. How would have thought?" She laughs softly.

"I can't believe you are laughing. Here is am feeling horrible and you are laughing" I tell her. Ava's laughter comes to an abrupt halt. She looks miserable. Great another person I have upset today.

"Okay, I am sorry Ted, explain to me why you feeling cheated" She says sympathetically. Her question actually surprises me. Isn't it obvious?

"My parents are going to have a baby and raise it while living together under the same roof. My mother isn't going to raise the children solely predominately, with my father occasionally visiting and throwing money at the child. My dad isn't _just_ going to paying for elite schools, piano lessons, toys, computers and everything else he thinks that the child needs or would ever want." I say trying not cry.

"Like you" Ava summarizes.

"Yes. Like me." I say sighing. I run my fingers along the side of the table, trying to distract myself. I fail.

"Your parents love you. They made a lot of mistakes, but they still love you." Ava adds.

"I know that, but still. I remember you told me in Seattle how my father had been extremely generous with you and I knew that he had spent time with you. I was so jealous, now I am even more jealous. My parents are happy about this baby. Why couldn't they have been happy about me? Why does this child get what I wasn't even given? Didn't I deserve the same thing?" I plead. I fight my tears, whilst Ava looks at me sympathetically.

"You need to talk to your parents. Tell them how you feel." She informs me. I scoff at the thought.

"Why? We can't turn back time. Also, that would mean that I would be telling them how every night I prayed that they would be together, and we could live like a normal family until I reached the age of five. Then after mom and I moved to New York, I just wanted my father to give me the time of day." I confess.

"Okay Ted, yes you got screwed, and I am more than willing to participate in your pity party, but your parents have explained to you everything that happened. It was their mistakes, and you got in the middle. However, they still loved you and provided everything for you. Also be honest, do you want them to make the same mistake again with this baby? Do you?" Ava asks.

"That is the internal conflict I am feeling. I am jealous that this baby will get what I didn't and so wanted, but I feel the need to ensure that my sibling gets to have both our parents, to have it all. Shit I don't know what I am thinking. I feel stupid actually. I am experiencing premature jealousy of my unborn sibling." I place my head in my hands, wanting to hide from the world.

"Yeah you are pretty stupid, Ted. I think you should give up your college placements and come back to Seattle. I am sure my dad can offer you a job as his gofer or something" Ava laughs breaking the tension. I can't help but laugh also.

"I am hungry. How about you?" I ask. Man my stomach is rumbling.

"Yeah. I am" Ava says almost relieved that I asked.

"Good, there is a burger place across the road that I often go to with some of my mates."

"Wonderful but what about Taylor? Shouldn't we get back to your dad's apartment, so he isn't in any more trouble?" Ava queries. I hold my hand out to help her up. Not realizing the ground near her is wet, Ava stands up too quickly and starts to slide.

"Ted" Ava screams. Instinctively, I throw my arms around her, preventing her from falling on the rock ground. Holding each other close, she looks up at me. Mixed feelings run through us both.

"I can't kiss you" I blurt out.

"I know. We are cousins from adopted parents." She says rolling her eyes.

"It just isn't right for us to, you know." I add.

"Sure wish I knew we were cousins earlier. Might have made this all easier. I love you Ted" Ava declares.

"I know," I tell her. Damn all those secrets.

"Come, I am hungry, cousin" I tell her. She shakes her head at me, but willingly follows up the path to where Taylor has been watching us for the past hour. I nod to him as we reach the top of the path.

"Taylor, Ava and I are going across the street for some dinner" I inform him politely.

"I am sorry, but that isn't possible tonight." He says. His expression doesn't change. Fuck, it is impossible to read this man.

"Excuse me?" I ask to seek clarification. I can't hide my agitation. Taylor gestures to the SUV. I look over and there he is. Dad, and with my grandfather.

"Shit," I say quietly, so my father or grandmother won't hear me. They both approach us and are both wearing the same unreadable expression that Taylor so often has. Maybe it is a side effect of spending too much time with my father.

"Taylor, Thank you" My father says. There is a strong tension amongst us all. Taylor must have contacted my Dad.

"Come on Ava, I will take you home with O'Connor. We need to talk." Our grandfather informs her. I want to object, but the look on Ava's face tells me not to. I mouth the word '_sorry'_ to her and she gives me a slight smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. O'Connor, my Grandfather and Ava head for the black Audi Sedan, leaving my father and me alone. With the exception of Taylor.

There is an uncomfortable silence between my father and me. He is looking at me, with the hope of making eye contact, but I am not willing to participate. From the corner of my eye, I watch my father pace around uncomfortably and run his hands through his hair.

"Have you eaten?" Dad asks to throw me off.

"No, I have been trying to come to grips with the notion of my parents in their forties having another child." I rebuff but don't tell him, the true nature of my feelings.

"Let's go and have some dinner. You need to eat, and so do I." Dad says, unaffected by my comment. Dad starts to move off, but I don't cooperate. Stubbornness takes over me. Dad stops and spins to face me. "Ted you standing there refusing to move isn't going to help anything. Trust me when I say that I can be as stubborn as you!"

"Where is Mom? How is she?" I question. I still feel horrible about what I said to her. I need to know how she is.

"Your mother is upset. She is back home, where you should have been this entire evening" My father reprimands me. I feel like a child.

"Then I want to go back home." I tell him and make tracks for the SUV. Dad is looking at me confused. I slump my shoulders and turn towards him. "I promise I will talk to you and Mom, just let's get home first"

The car ride home is tense and so silent that it is deafening, that is until I notice Dad on his blackberry sending a text message.

"Are you texting mom?" I inquire.

"Yes. She has been worried about you, even though" Dad doesn't elaborate.

"Even though, what?" I ask, but Dad doesn't answer. I groan, and still Dad doesn't explain further. Arriving back at the apartment, there is no sign of Ava or my grandfather. It is still early, it's only 8pm. My mother is waiting in the main room, with my grandmother. Her eyes give away the fact that she has been crying. Really crying.

"Ted, don't you ever do that again." She is downright furious. In fact, she has never been so mad at me. I am mad too, but I can't hurt her again.

"I am sorry that I left while you were preoccupied" I tell her. Mom wraps her arms around me, and I reciprocate.

"Where is Ava?" I ask concerned. _She hasn't been sent home, has she?_

"She is in her room. Ava is grounded for the weekend by your grandfather." Mom informs me.

"It's not fair. I convinced her to come with me." I plead looking to my grandmother.

"Which is why you are grounded of a month." My father surmises.

"Either way Ava shouldn't be grounded. I begged her to come with me. She didn't want to go." I continue to beseech them.

"Leave it Ted. Ava chose to be grounded rather than her parents find out about her behavior this evening. Regardless of you being the instigator of tonight's escapade, she made the final decision to walk out of this apartment without permission" My Mother states. I throw my hands up in the air, relenting.

"So now that issue is over with, let's continue where left off. We were examining your issues I believe." My father states.

"Do you really want to know what my issue is?" I enquire.

"Yes, and before you say it Ted, I understand and acknowledge that you have a right to be mad. Your mother and I should have given you the family you deserved from the second you were conceived. I know that everything must have hit you hard when we told you about the baby." My father declares. Both my parents look guilty.

"Yes that is an issue, but my biggest issue is that I now know _I _was never enough. That _I_ wasn't sufficient reason for you both to put all those circumstances and external factors aside. Whilst it is admirable that you are both willing to reflect on the past eighteen years, to right your wrongs with this baby, when it comes down to it, the fact remains. You both love me, and I both love you both, but I wasn't enough." I acknowledge to them. Mom has tears running down her face, again as does my grandmother. Dad looks shattered.

"I am going to go to bed. I am rather tired" I then declare. I want to make a quick exit so not to fall apart in front of my family. I fail to look at my parents or grandmother as I make a beeline for my room.

I throw off my clothes, except my boxer shorts and put on a shirt. I lay on my bed for hours. The apartment has quiet, and everyone has gone to bed. I try to fall asleep when my phone beeps. It is Ava.

***Are you okay? Did you get into too much trouble? I can't sleep***

I decide not to reply, rather I get up to go and see Ava. She is in the room next to me. Ava smiles relieved to see me, which causes me to smile back. I move towards her and slip into her bed covers. I lay on my side facing her. It has been over a month since I was told the full truth of why my parents broke up and why they stayed away so long, but I the pain is only now hitting me.

"I am angry." I declare.

"About the baby?" Ava asks

"No, the baby has been the stimulus. I think I am truly understanding what I lost" I state.

"So you are okay about the baby?" Ava ponders.

"I guess." I say shrugging my shoulders. "I hate secrets being kept from me"

"Then let's have some of our own secrets then. Let's keep some from our family," Ava says. I look into her eyes, and I know exactly what she is thinking.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for everyone's continued support of my story. Thanks for following, favoring and the reviews. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think as the story enters its next stage.

Thanks to Crystal9034 for her edits.

Regards,

Maria Amore


	28. Chapter 28: Aftereffects

**Authors Note:**

Sorry this chapter is out a little late. I have been there was a lot of mixed opinions in the previous chapter's cliffhanger. Whilst I always read my reviews, I have always planned out in my mind what will happen in the next chapter. I hope you will continue to read my story. Just read this chapter and see how you go! I think you will all be happy enough. Again, cheers to Crystal9034 for her editing prowess.

Regards, Maria Amore.

* * *

**Aftereffects**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

_"Then let's have some of our own secrets then. Let's keep some from our family," Ava says. I look into her eyes, and I know exactly what she is thinking._

"Ava, we can't." I tell her.

"I know, I know! Our fathers were adopted by the same people, so legally we are cousins and it would not be appropriate." Ava recites. "I have had my dad tell the same lecture enough. I don't need it from you also." I sit up on the bed instead on lying next to her, thinking it best to keep some physical distance. Ava looks pained, and I can't help but feel that this is just another thing that is my fault. I need to put some distance between me and everyone. I know what I need to do. I make a mental note to put my plan into action as soon as I can get some time to myself and to my laptop.

"It isn't just that. There are other reasons why I, we can't go further." I point out.

"Like what? Do you find me unattractive?" Ava seems so insecure.

"Oh my gosh, Ava! NO! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I am dumbfounded at her question. "You are gorgeous. You're the whole freaking package. If you weren't my cousin, I would probably have my father put multiple security people on you, so no one could touch you, and you could be mine." Regardless of my impassioned pleas, Ava still looks unconvinced.

"Your dad already has security people on me." Ava says in a huff. "So it isn't just the cousin issue the then what else makes you, not want me." Ava challenges me.

"One, Your dad would literally castrate me, if I touched you and because you are a virgin" I tell her.

"So are you." Ava spits back.

"Yes I am, and I don't want your first time to be with someone like me. I am too screwed up right now. I am not good enough for you or anyone whilst I have so much shit going on." I tell her.

"You are not screwed up. You are just upset and grieving. You are the least screwed up person I know." Ava says. I run my hands through my hair unconvinced.

"Ava, I keep hurting everyone. I have hurt my mother several times today, she has cried so much today because of me, and my mother has been there for me every moment of my life. I even hurt my father. I said some nasty things to them. Fuck I started hurting people even before I had a heartbeat. I am no good." I reiterate.

"Ted, if you want me to believe that I am attractive then you have to accept that you aren't screwed up, instead you are exceptional. You are simply just over exaggerating, due to the last several hours. Maybe I am the one who hurts people. I was the one who blurted out about your Mom collapsing. It is my fault that you learnt about the pregnancy in the way that you did. So you Mr. Future whatever college you are finally going to but haven't told anyone, you need to apologize to your parents first thing tomorrow morning." Ava says kneeling on the bed with hands on her hips. She looks so angry. So domineering.

"You know you look even look more attractive angry" I smirk. I desperately want to change the conversation.

Ava screams frustrated and then literally throws herself at me, and before I know it she has pinned me down. "Say it Theodore Raymond Steele or Grey, whatever you are going to choose your last name to be, SAY THAT YOU ARE NOT SCREWED UP. SAY THAT YOU ARE AN INCREDIBLE PERSON. Say it. SAY IT!" She yells from the top of her lungs.

"Ava, seriously. I am way stronger than you, I can easily disarm you." I tell her arrogantly.

"SAY IT TEDDY! SAY IT NOW." Ava continues to scream.

"Ava keep your voice down! You are going to wake someone up" I warn her. She looks down at me, her intense stare and facial expression is not breaking.

"BETTER SAY IT NOW THEN! OR I WILL KEEP SCREAMING AND THEN WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, and SOON" Ava warns.

"Too late. You both have some explaining to do, now." An authoritarian voice says. Ava jumps off me, and I also quickly stand up.

"Grandma and Grandpa, it isn't what it looks like" I tell them. Ava is literally shaking next to me.

"Well I should sincerely hope not." My grandmother says in disgust.

"Why don't you both put on some clothes, and then join us in the kitchen? We need to talk about this." My grandfather is strangely calm. They both leave the spare room and once they are out of sight. Ava and I look at each other horrified.

"We better get moving. I pray they don't tell my parents." Ava is anxious.

"We didn't do anything" I tell her.

"I know. Our grandparents are tremendously supportive and will listen to us, but our parents may not be so lenient. Then again our grandparents, may be quite harsh, they know how I feel about you." Ava says putting on a pair of sweat pants.

"How do they know?" I ask surprised.

"I told them" Ava reveals walking out of the bedroom. After putting on a pair of pants, I head to the kitchen.

"Ted. Take a seat" My grandfather gestures, with a real controlled tone to his voice.

"Yes, well let's focus on the issue of this Ava's bedroom shall we." My grandfather starts.

"We didn't do anything. I know how it looked like with me having pinned Ted down, but we weren't having sex or anything." Ava says.

"You two weren't having sex, but you were on the same bed, with minimal clothes on. Now, that was one observation, we never expected to walk in on. So, which one of you is willing to enlighten us on exactly what was going on?" My grandmother asks.

"I went to see Ava after her text, asking if I was okay. That is all. Nothing untoward was going on" I try to explain.

"Then why were you pinned down on the bed, if that isn't supposed to be an untoward action?" My grandfather investigates. I open my mouth to speak, but am stopped by Ava.

"Look that was my fault. I pinned Ted down to force him to say that he is not really messed up. Ted has it in his head that he is tainted. I figured if I made him say it then he would start to believe it. I swear to you both I wasn't trying to do anything else to him. I know that it must have looked that way, but as you both often tell me, things are not always as they seem." Ava points out in a very matter of fact tone.

"Very good point Ava, though I would certainly recommend next time you try to convince someone of a matter, you would do it wearing more than night clothes and not on your bed" Our grandfather points out displeased.

"Point taken," Ava says blushing.

"Look I think we should just forget this happened, and keep this between us four. We have far more pressing issues at hand. Ted, as your grandparents, we love you and will always be there for you. We are, also your father's parents, so the same goes for him and your mother. Even though your words this evening were the truth, they were extremely painful. We want you to talk to your parents again. It is the only thing that is going to stop this state you are in." My grandfather states.

"I can't. I am too angry. I will just say something and hurt my parents even more." I admit.

"No, you won't. You are also remorseful over today's incident." My grandmother smiles at me while Ava squeezes my hand.

"Okay fine. I will talk to them." I give up. I can't fight the combined force of my grandparents and Ava.

**Grace's POV:**

"Here Grace, this will help" Carrick passes me a large glass of Gin and Tonic, whilst he has a glass of what I assume is whiskey. I rub my eyes, I am tired, but I don't know if I can sleep. I thought the last several weeks had been life changing enough, but the events of the last several hours have unquestionably taken its toll.

"Are you tense?" Carrick asks. I had been trying to relax myself by stretching my neck, but I can't get rid of these knots in my back.

"Yes. Very." I reply.

"Let me try help." He offers. Carrick starts to massage my neck and then moves on to my shoulders.

"That feels fantastic" I tell him.

"Remember when I use to do this for you all the time?"

"Yes. If my memory serves, that was the same time, Christian was getting into trouble as a teenager, and when we found out about him and Elena." The thought of those memories still haunt me. Maybe if I had been a better mother, those events would never have happened and then everything could have been different. Ted would have had his family, and Christian and Ana would have always been happy.

"Our son has made life interesting" Carrick says discontentedly. It is his tone that makes me spin around and focus on him.

"I don't regret adopting Christian, in fact, I think it was one of the best things we ever did in our lives. Regardless of everything that has happened or he has done, Christian is a phenomenal person. He has so much talent and has lived up to it. Now he needs our help, with our grandson." I surmise

"I kind of think Ted's reaction was normal in fact it was somewhat overdue. He took all that information about his birth, parents break up and early years too well, in Seattle. Discovering his parents are expecting a baby just made him face everything." Carrick evaluated. He is right, as usual.

"Carrick there is something that has been bothering me"

"Oh, and what is that?" He asks casually,

"When Ana and Christian told us that they pregnant, you didn't seem all that shocked. You acted surprised, but you were clearly not as shocked as you should have been. Did you already know about the baby?" I probe.

"When Christian came back to Seattle, for the first time after temporarily relocating here in New York, he spoke to me about wanting another child." I look at Carrick, astounded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? That was weeks ago." I ask annoyed. We rarely ever keep secrets and especially not about our children. I don't care if they are one or one hundred years old. They are my children just as much as they are his!

"Grace calm down! Christian was just talking about it, and I never thought it would truly happen. I didn't want you to get your hopes up or be upset, for a similar reason that Ted is. Trust me I was just as stunned as you." His attempts to placate partially work. Truth be told I can't really stay mad at my loving husband. I never could.

"To be honest, I am actually thrilled about this baby. I think it actually is a new beginning for our son. He missed so much with Ted. Those are experiences that are invaluable. Plus it would be lovely to have a little child run around Bellevue again." I can't help but smile at the thought. I hate that Ted is upset over the matter but still.

"Do you worry about Christian, and if history will repeat itself? What if he and Ana cannot maintain their relationship" Concern is etched on Carrick's face. It was the concern I felt also when Ana and Christian told us about the pregnancy today, but that fear faded away early.

"I have no such fears. Christian and Ana have both been through hell, even though it was a hell of their own making! Our son can finally be the incredible father, he should have always been."

"Are you putting us down for babysitting duties already?" Carrick laughs.

"Absolutely, though I do have one fear," I voice

"Oh. And what would that be?"

"What if the baby is a girl? Christian is going to end up having a heart attack worrying about every boy, and he will have a team of security assigned to her. She won't be able to cough, without it being reported back to Christian." We both laugh at my analysis, but the thing is we both know it is true. Our son's means of avoiding fear and worry is to make sure we are all guarded always.

"Personally, I think if it is a girl, she would quite easily have, Christian wrapped around her little finger from the second she was born. Look at Christian with Mia. Even though she accosted Ana in New York and she didn't tell Christian, he is still remarkably close to Mia." Carrick comments.

"Well Cary, I want you to take me to bed. I have the feeling that I am going to need some sleep for tomorrow's adventures" I drink down the remains of my gin and tonic a little too fast that Carrick has to help me to my feet.

"You know after all these years, taking you to bed has always been one of my favorite parts of the day"

**Christian's POV**

"You awake already?" Ana frowns at me, making me break my focus off my laptop.

"Yeah, I have just been doing some work, we have some rather large projects going on at the moment." I close the lid of my laptop and discard it on the bedside table. I run my hand over Ana's stomach. I can't wait till it pops out and I feel the baby kick and move.

"How do you feel?" I ask Ana. Whilst she hasn't had any more light headedness or symptoms of passing out, I am still terribly worried about her health. She is still so thin, and last night's events with Ted, undoubtedly took an emotional toll on her.

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both"

"Physically I feel amazingly well. No morning sickness yet, no cravings nothing. But emotionally I am genuinely worried about Ted. He has never acted that way he did last night." Though Ana's words were not intended to hurt me, I can't help but to feel anguish over them.

"I never should have stayed away." I am starting to realize that no matter what, I won't ever be able to make amends for those twelve years. Hell, why did I even think that I could have. "Ana, you do know that I will never stay away again, don't you?"

"Yes, I know" A strong somber mood fills the room. I lean down and kiss Ana's soft lips

"Christian something has been puzzling me. You were so controlled yesterday when Ted walked out with Ava. You didn't get your usual Thermo-nuclear self. Then you left with your dad as if you were both going out for a beer" Ana looks at me perplexed.

"Because when Ted and Ava left. I rang the door man to stop them walking out the front door, so they would have to go the back door. I knew that Taylor was still in the garage, so I texted him to intercept them and take them were ever they wanted, within reason of course, and keep an eye on them. After a period of time, I then went my dad. He was to take Ava with him, and I was hoping Ted would agree to going out and talking to me, just like we did when I picked him that night." I run my hands through my hair

"Christian, I don't want to live without Ted in our lives," Ana tells me emotively. I wrap my arms around Ana, pulling her close to me.

"I promise you, Anastasia Grey that I will do whatever I can I ensure that Ted is always part of our lives. In fact, I know something that you don't know, that will show you he will be around more than you realize. But this news can wait till later. Get up, I want you to eat. You need to keep your strength up" I tell Ana

"Mr. Mercurial is never far away, is he? Are you intending on cooking for me?" Ana says smirking at me.

"Surprisingly whenever you are around with me, Mr. Mercurial often makes an appearance and no Ana, I am not going to cook you breakfast. My cooking skills are still terribly limited. However, I want you to come and shower with me." I wink at Ana, and she is now wearing her trademark blush.

My parents and Ava are sitting already at the table, both drinking coffee and eating some of the croissants, I organized to be bought up. We all exchange pleasantries and it is almost as if nothing happened last night, but then we are missing a vital personality from last night, my son.

"Is Ted awake yet?" I ask my parents. They shake their head. I then look at Ava. She is desperately trying to avoid eye contact with me

"Ava, is Ted awake?" I enquire.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him today" I cock my head at Ava. Ana has told me that, Ava and Ted have been close for so long that for her to not have sought him out this morning is unusual.

"Fine I will go and find him for myself then" I take a quick drink of my coffee and whisper into Ana's ear. "Eat all your breakfast." I can sense Ana rolling her eyes at me, and Oh how I'd love to take her in hand right now but sadly there are distractions.

Reaching Ted's bedroom, I find his door ajar. He is lying on his bed, fully dressed and on his laptop. I tap on his door and wait for him to look up, but he doesn't. I hate this behavior.

"Ted it is time for breakfast. Everyone is at the table" I tell him. Ted, quickly finishes whatever he is working on his laptop and closes it before I get close enough to see what ever webpage he is on.

"I am not hungry," He says still not looking at me. I sense that he is still upset, but he is also different today. He is defensive, if not a little guilty.

"Bullshit, Ted." He finally looks up at me and gives me the same look that I use when I am pissed. "Ted you are always hungry in the morning. Come, your family is waiting for you."

"Family?" He says as if testing out the word.

"Yes. Family" I spit again. I look at Ted, but he isn't moving.

"Okay Ted. I get it you are mad at me. I fucked up, and I accept it. I have been a shit father. Do I regret it? Yes, with every fiber of my body and I will till the day I die. Yes, I understand that you probably hate me again, and I don't blame you to be honest, But hell Ted, you have no right to treat your mother poorly! She made mistakes, but she was always with you." I tell him.

"I understand that dad. I love Mom, nothing would change that." Ted says honestly.

"How do you feel about the baby? Your sibling?" I need to know this before he tells Ana. I need to pre-meet what could happen.

"I don't hate the idea of having a sibling, but my feelings haven't changed. I will forever mourn the loss of what I could have had and what this child will have." Ted is strangely cold. I sit down and take everything in once more. Before I know it I am running my hands through my hair and then I am scrunching my face up. I can't control my emotion.

"I don't hate you Dad." Ted adds. His voiced is filled with mixed emotions though his words mean so much to me after yesterday. I grab a chair and sit next his bed.

"Good" I respond.

"I don't know why, but for some sentimental reason Dad, I have never been able to really hate you. So don't even worry about me treating mom badly. It isn't going to happen, I have measures in place to ensure I don't hurt mom or Ava or anyone. Now you are right I am hungry." I am extremely cautious of everything that Ted said. I am confused by everything he has said just then, but I can't question him further as he has left the room. I make a note to make him explain further and _soon._

As I return to the kitchen, I notice Ted kiss his mother 'good morning' and tell his grandparent's that he is fine. He even starts to talk causally. There is something dreadfully uneasy about this. I resume my seat next to Ana. She smiles at me, obviously enjoying the relaxed morning. A stark contrast to last night.

"Thank you. Whatever you said to Ted obviously has made a difference" Ana says to me. I smile at her, but she knows me too well. It is a fake smile.

"So Ted, are you finally going to tell everyone where you are going to college? You haven't even told your mother, and your father has been hugely tighter lipped about it all. I don't see why it has been such a secret" My mother asks. I smile at the thought. I already know the answer to this question, and I can't wait for Ana to hear this.

"Well I was waiting till everyone was around to be honest." Ted says. Ted looks at me and Ana, then to Ava. He pursues his lips quickly and then looks up. "I am going to Harvard," Ted says. There is an immediate excitement around the table as my parents, Ana and Ava congratulate him. I look at my son, furious! _When did he do this?_ My father stops and looks at me. I glare at him, and he too now knows something is amiss. I need to talk to Taylor.

After breakfast, and Taylor briefing me, I seek Ted out. He is in the main room with Ava, watching TV.

"Ted, I need to talk to you now. Can you come to my study?" Ted obediently listens. He knows I am ordering him more than asking. I close the door of my study so no one can hear or interrupt us. Ted looks at me controlled, even though he knows exactly why I want to talk to him.

"So Ted, why did you do it? Why" I ask him. Ted shakes his head at me and then grins.

* * *

**Authors note No2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have started the next chapter and will hopefully finish it soon. I am fighting some illnesses at the moment. Please review and tell me what you are thinking.**


	29. Chapter 29: New Heights

**New Heights**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

"I can't believe you actually enjoy this crap. Thank god, that we can't ever be together or else I would have to ensure that we never got a TV." I laugh at my cousin. We have been sitting here watching reality television for thirty minutes now if it wasn't Ava and for the fact that she is grounded because of me, I would have walked away. Ava is quite put off by my comments and my laughter.

"Come on Ted, sure it's brainless, but it is amusing. Also, you ought to appreciate it." I am dumbfounded by this comment. _Why should I appreciate it?_

"It should makes you realize that no matter what, there are more screwed up people than you!" Ouch! I have to remember that Ava can dish it as well as she takes it! She is now sitting with her arms crossed, obviously mad at my comment, even though she just got her own back. I should have known better than to make fun of her at the moment. I sit and watch the show, desperately trying to pretend that I am interested now, for Ava's sake. I am excited when my phone beeps as it allows me to be distracted.

"Who is it?" Ava enquires. She tries to look at the message, but I move the phone out of her eye shot.

"Abigail, a girl that I have seen a couple of times, she goes to my school." I explain

"Hey, what ever happened to our pact, where we tell each other everything?" Ava scolds but puts her anger aside quickly. "Is she pretty?" Ava asks strangely excited for me.

"Yes she is. But our relationship is going to end soon" I comment.

"Why?" Ava looks concerned.

"She is going to Brown, and I am not. I have no desire to have a long distance relationship." I have enough issues with girls that live close by.

"You know I am glad that you put an end to us ever having a relationship" Ava seems pretty cocky. "Just imagine how embarrassing it would have been later. I couldn't imagine telling my grandchildren about the first man I was with. It would be like taking my cousin to the prom, except worse." Ava and I laugh at the situation. I am so relieved that there is no tension or animosity between us.

"You know that I am going to check out every guy that you date and ensure that no one will ever hurt you," I tell Ava.

"Great, if having my father and Uncle Christian, intimating every guy that looks at me isn't enough." Ava rolls her eyes, but we both laugh. We continue to laugh at ourselves until we realized that my father has walked into the main room.

"Ted, I need to talk to you _now_. Can you come to my study?" My father's voice is controlled but horribly stern. Ava looks at me concerned, and I try to give her a reassuring smile. Obediently I follow my father's request that is actually an order. I know why he wants to see me and I have been waiting for this since Breakfast.

Dad closes the door of his study and not even Taylor is allowed in. I decide that it best to act relaxed and in control. Dad is too adept at intimidation.

"So Ted, why did you do it?" Dad asks me straight up. I shake my head at him. I can't help but grin.

"What on earth do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"Ted, end the false ignorance. Why did you tell everyone at breakfast that you were going to Harvard?" Dad is seriously unsettled.

"Because it's the truth. I accepted the place online, today actually. I can show the email receipt if you like."

"I already have a copy of it" Dad states, holding up a manila folder. _Of course, he does! _I wonder if I have ever done anything in my life without my father getting a full detailed report.

"Then why am I sitting here, if you have all the answers?" I enquire.

"Once more Ted, end the false ignorance. You told me that you had decided to go to Stanford because you wanted to be closer to your family. _**To us**_. You going to college in California meant that you were only two hours away." Dad looks at me angry, but mainly upset. I don't respond since everything Dad has said is the truth.

"Ted, I thought we spoke about this earlier today. You told me everything was fine." Dad sounds almost broken down.

"Dad, it's not what you are thinking. I am not going to a college so that I will be positioned on the other side of the country from you, mom and the baby. Harvard is a brilliant college and top rated in law." I try to explain.

"Stanford is highly rated also in law as you well known" Dad rebuts.

"Yes, but it was you who told me that, 'Harvard_ is way more prestigious and will open up more doors for me. You also said that I would never know if may decide to change my mind and pursue a different profession.'_ So Harvard is the best place for me." Dad's lips thin knowing I have backed him into a corner. I used the same words he said to me when I had dinner with him, Mom and my grandparents for the first time in Seattle. Dad fails to comment, knowing that now, I am right.

"Most parents would be excited to hear that their child was going to Harvard, and I am going, even if you don't support my decision. You don't even need to pay for it. I have a rather large trust fund that would more than pay for it and my living costs." Dad runs both his hands through his hair and then even starts to fidget. Wow, I don't think I have ever seen him fidget before.

"Fuck. Don't be silly, of course I would pay for all your college expenses. You are my son. In fact, I need to talk to you about where you intend on living when you go to college. Have you thought about it?" Dad enquires and his mood changes again.

"I thought I might just get a dorm, I guess" I shrug my shoulders. To be honest, I hadn't given it much thought. Dad narrows his eyes at me when I mention the possibility of a dorm. "You don't like the idea of a dorm?" I question.

"No, I don't actually. They are not secure, and anyone can get in and out of them. I would rather organize for you to have a private apartment close to the university, where security can also be stationed. You can have a friend stay with you, and will make it more private and secure when you are dating. Does this sound agreeable to you?" Dad asks. _Wow__! Is he actually asking for my opinion and not just mandating his own personal will?_

"Yes, as long as mom agrees and I am allowed my freedom to move around…"

"With security" Dad adds sternly.

"Yes with security." I add much to my father's apparent joy. "So I take it then that you are happy with me going to Harvard then."

"Happy? More like unwittingly accepting." He says with a touch of annoyance.

"Ted I am just scared of losing you again" My dad finally admits.

"Dad, I am going to college, thousands of students do it every year. You did it, Mom did it. I can still go to Seattle for at least part of summer, if not all of it. You are Christian Grey and have your own jet. I can travel to Seattle anytime. You are not losing me." I try to appease my dad. I don't know why I want to calm him now. Last night I would have told him that he lost me years ago, and it was by his own actions, not mine. But deep down, I don't want to lose my parents any more than they want to lose me. I don't want my life to go backwards.

"Okay Ted, I am going to trust you on this one. You have never given me any reason not to trust you." My father says with a small smile trying to hide the fact that he is still disappointed and sadden by my sudden decision.

"Thank you Dad." I respond. Deep down I wish I could change my mind, but I need to go with this. I need to discover who I am. "I do have a request of you and Mom."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I know that you are both going to go back to the Sound and live at the house there" Dad confirms my comment by nodding.

"I want you to get rid of the furniture from the baby room. The room that would have been my baby room and replace it with new furniture for the new baby. Or even put the baby in a different bedroom." I suggest.

"I will have the staff back at home take care of it immediately," Dad says. I give him a little smile as the atmosphere becomes a little remorseful. I choose not to elaborate, but my request is because I don't want the past to haunt my unborn sibling. Besides, the furniture is seventeen years old, and I suspect my overly safety conscious father would want to get a cot and furniture which meets more modern safety requirements.

"Well I better get back to Ava. She has me watching these crappy reality TV shows with her since she is grounded because of me." I desperately want to roll my eyes, but know that this is the least I can do for her.

"Actually you don't need to." Dad tells me.

"Yes I do. It's my penance" I say rolling my eyes.

"Your grandparents, mother and I spoke and considering the circumstances around why you both broke the rules, we are going to un-ground Ava this weekend, and so the same goes for you. But this is a onetime thing. Leave this apartment without permission and security, and you will be punished." There is something terribly raw about how dad just warned me. I may be seventeen, but it actually scares me a little.

"So I can take Ava around New York?" I ask optimistically

"Only if you intend to go shopping for dresses and shoes, Ava is going out shopping with your mother and Grandmother." My dad smirks. I cringe at the thought. I can imagine Ava being in her element, trying on dress after dress and asking me if her butt looks fat.

"No thanks." I say wholeheartedly.

"So you would be free today wouldn't you? I mean you don't have any school work or anything to do, right?" My dad asks optimistically. I nod, which makes my father smile.

"Great, then you can come out with your grandfather and me. You need you to change into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Also wear a warm jacket. You may need it. We are leaving in thirty minutes." My father informs me, and I go to get prepared. Dad's constant and quick mood changes actually confound me that it isn't until I walk into my room that I realize I have no idea where we are going.

As I reach the main room to meet my father and grandfather, I find my mother sitting down, probably waiting for my grandmother and Ava. She has more color to her face than yesterday and looks rather well.

"Hey Mom, are you going out with Ava and Grandma soon?" I ask

"Yes. We are leaving around about the same time you boys are. Are you ready?" Mom enquires.

"I think so, but I don't know where I am even going." I shrug. Deep down though, I am a little excited.

"Well I am sure your Dad has something intriguing planned. He has a way with surprises." Mom then blushes a little.

"Mom, I am sorry about last night. I was terribly hurtful. I just…" I try not to get emotional, but I honestly do regret my words.

"Ted. I understand and when it comes down to it, nothing you said was untrue." Tears start to run down mom's cheeks, and I move closer to her and hug her.

"But I shouldn't have said it Mom. I am sorry. Please don't cry. I will get over it all in fact I am kind of looking forward to having a sibling. I would like a brother, but then a sister would nice. Maybe you can have twins." I tell her. Mom wipes her tears away and even finds the humor in my comment.

"I am going to miss you so much when you are in college." Mom sighs.

"Mom, I can come home during the summer, and I will only be five hours away. I am sure dad can organize for the GEH jet so I can zip over" I try to reassure her.

"He is right Ana. I can have the jet ready every weekend." My dad says standing against the wall. I wonder how long he has been standing there.

"Well I don't know about every weekend. But I am sure I can come to Seattle at least once a month. I will have a lot of school work to do, and I do intend to have a normal college social life" I add.

Ava and my grandparents join us in the main room. Ava is practically buzzing to go shopping in New York, it is her favorite sport. She gives my father a kiss on the cheek and thanks him. It occurs to me that he probably has given her a credit card or something on those lines. I know that he gave Mom her Black Amax card that she left in Seattle years ago, though I doubt she used it very often.

"So where are we going?" I inquire.

"You will see." Dad grins at me. I can tell that even he is rather excited about this, as is my grandfather. Taylor drives us, and we end up at an airport in New Jersey.

"Are we going somewhere?" I ask confused.

"No, not really." My Grandfather comments.

"Then what are we doing here?" I am confounded. Why is everyone talking in riddles?

"Follow us" My dad says. I shrug but comply. We walk several yards and then turn the corner. It is here that I see the sign.

"Flight school?" I ask.

"Yes, you told me you were interested in learning to fly and so your grandfather, and I thought you should at least get a chance to try it. We have booked you for a flying lesson in a helicopter. You will need to do a pre-flight instruction, and you won't be allowed to do too much today, when you are in the sky, but it is a start." I am so excited that I want to jump up and down. I feel like a little child on Christmas Day.

**Christians POV:**

My father and I wait outside the flight school building for Ted. He had to undergo a rather intensive pre-flight session, then went up in the air with an instructor and then had to have a post-flight session. He was tied up for four hours. While we waited, I hired one of helicopters and took my father up, and intend on taking them both up as soon as Ted emerges.

It is another thirty minutes when Ted, comes out of the building, he is grinning like a school boy. My dad and I can't help but smile at his expression.

"Did you have fun?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"That was fantastic!" Ted is spellbound.

"Excellent, I will have Taylor organize lessons for you this summer in Seattle, but first, I want to take you both up in the air." I point to the helicopter behind us. Ted nods excitedly and heads off to the helicopter that is waiting. I turn to face my dad who is eyeing me off pensively. Fuck, I know this look. He always gives me this look when he is evaluating a situation.

"Okay Dad, what are you thinking?" I figure we might as well get it out there.

"Nothing, just that you have pretty much guaranteed that Ted will want to be in Seattle the whole summer with this stunt, though I congratulate you on it, it will allow you both to bond. You need to spend some time alone with your son." I smile a little, knowing my father is on the money.

"Thanks Dad. Are you ready to go up with us?" I ask

"I think I will sit this one out and wait for you both here." I know my father is actually telling me to start now. I turn on my heel and jump into the helicopter. I start to converse with Ted about the different switches and after doing a pre-flight check, I take the helicopter into the air.

"So where would you like to go?" I ask Ted.

"Anywhere, just fly!" There is a strong excited tone in Ted's voice. I can't help but smile. However, my joy is broken when I realize how much I wish I had taken Ted up in Charlie Tango when he was growing up. To have seen his face light up then would have been priceless. Ana and I have told him so much about the past, but I know that I am yet to tell him why I reacted why I did, so long ago. Why I didn't jump for joy when I found out Ana was pregnant, all those years ago. I fly in an easterly direction until I am able to land.

"I am hungry. How about you?" I query ted.

"Very," He says. We get out of the Helicopter, and I contact Taylor to take my father home. I don't know how long we will be.

We walk a short distance to a local restaurant which is to both to our satisfaction. We both order lunch and I am astounded by Ted's order. Man I think he eats more than me.

"That was breathtaking Dad. Does Mom know that you were taking me for a flying lesson today?" Ted asks.

"Yes. I won't keep secrets from your mother. She was fully supportive of the idea."

"Mom has always supported every wild thing I wanted to do. I wanted to play the violin once and would practice dreadfully around the apartment, but Mom would listen. It must have been murder, but mom would smile at me. Oh man poor mom." Ted laughs.

"Ted there is something, I haven't told you and something you deserve to know" I take a deep breath in preparation to confess my, at one time, deepest fears.

"Go ahead" he prompts me.

"When I found out your mother, was pregnant with you, I wasn't happy. In fact, I was furious as you know. I felt like your mother was destroying everything we had, though I know she was just strengthening us. The truth is that I was scared of being a father at first. I thought that I would be the worst thing to happen to you." I confess.

"Though in retrospect Dad, you not being around _**was**_the worst thing to happen to me" Ted states.

"I didn't believe I could do this parenting gig" I explain.

"Why not? You built a multi-billion dollar corporation from the ground. You can fly a freaking helicopter and sail a boat. You do everything perfectly! Why would a six pound baby, who can't talk or walk, scare you? Why did you think you couldn't be a father?" He asks muddled.

"Ted I did want you. I wrote your mother that letter so she would know, and as I have said before I will always regret all the factors that kept your mother and I apart. If I could change things, then I would in a second" I feel the need to reiterate this. "I was adopted when I was four years old, not as an infant like your uncle Elliott or Aunt Mia. So I remember my life before I was with your grandparents. My mother was addicted to drugs and was a prostitute. I was neglected and felt unwanted. I tried to protect my mother but failed. There was a man, who hurt me in those young years."

"Was he your biological father?" There is fear in my son's voice.

"Hell no. No! I still to this day do not know whom that is, and I don't care. Carrick Grey is my father as Grace Grey my mother. But regardless of their care I found relationships hard." I decide then and there not to tell Ted about Elena and that part of my life. Ana and I have previously decided that Ted and our unborn child would never learn of this aspect of our lives. Ted is sitting there still, taking everything in.

"Your mother really helped me, and I was obsessed with her. She was my universe. When I saw that pregnancy test, I got so scared that I wouldn't be a decent father. So I reacted poorly. I allowed my past dictate my actions, when I should have considered the incredible man you would become. I love you Ted. You are my son, and I am sorry about the past, but I will be there for every second that I am alive now." Ted is fighting to keep the tears from flowing as am I. I sit and wait for Ted to speak.

"You should name the new child either Carrick or Grace. At least that should be their middle name. I think it would be a nice way to honor them." Ted says with a little smile.

"Yeah, that is a fantastic idea. But if it is a boy then Carrick would undoubtedly have to be the middle name"

"Oh absolutely! I can't even imagine what kids would call him at school with a first name as Carrick" Ted and I laugh. Really laugh.

Lunch arrives and we both heartedly start eating. We converse about flying, Harvard, football and I even tell him some of the antics that Elliot, and I got up to when we were growing up. It ends up being the most relaxed meal we have ever shared, when you discount my confession.

As we depart the café, Ted stops and looks at me. "Dad what will the babies last name be?"

"Grey. Your mother and I have already spoken about that." I watch my son carefully and relieved when doesn't show any negative reaction.

**Graduation Day:**

**Ana's POV: **

"I can't believe how big I am already. Ninety percent of my clothes don't fit me anymore." I pout sadly. Christian comes over behind me and wraps his arms around me. His long fingers gently caress my swollen stomach.

"I think you look better than ever". He nibbles at my ear. "Though, you do need more clothes. I will take you shopping when we arrive in Seattle in two days, or I can take you tomorrow." I lean my head back on Christian's shapely chest. I can't recall a time when I have been so happy. Ted and Christian's relationship has grown wonderfully, and my pregnancy has been going smoothly, regardless of my age. These four months have gone so quickly, and I am counting down to November.

"We should hurry, or else we are going to be late and the troops will be restless." Christian says as he zips up my dress. The whole Grey clan has turned up for Ted's high school graduation. Mia having been told the whole truth by Christian, and once all was forgiven has made it over to New York to meet Ted and attend his graduation, also.

"Okay, I am ready now." I smooth out my dress and turn to face Christian. His eyes go dark as he leans down and possesses my mouth. My pregnancy hormones react immediately and at the worst time. Christian can't help but laugh at me. He knows I want him. He is about to whisper into my ear, when there is a knock at the door. We both sigh.

"Come in." I call out.

Ted enters, already dressed in his cap and gown, ready for his graduation. "Mom and Dad, before we go there is something I need to talk to you both. Take a seat"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Thank you everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoring and following. It means the world to me, especially right now. The next chapter is not far away. Thank you to Crystal9034 who still puts up with me and edits.

Please keep reviewing.

Regards,

Maria Amore.


	30. Chapter 30: Progression

**Progression**

* * *

**Teds POV**

"Are you okay?" My parents both ask.

"Yes I am fine. I just needed some time alone with you both. It is a zoo out there" I refer to the entire family who arrived a couple of days ago. Though, I love having them all here. Months ago it was just mom and me, now I can't turn around without seeing a family member next to me.

"Are you ready to graduate?" My father asks proudly. Mom looks emotional as she fails to fight back tears. I swear that she cries at the drop of a hat these days. Dad and I have had to be extra careful not to say or do anything that may upset her. But anything sets her off these days. She can't even watch commercials without bursting into tears.

"Mom, don't cry" I wrap my arms around her and hug her, but she starts to cry even more. Dad rubs her back, which seems to make my mother calmer.

"Yeah, I am ready to graduate, though it will be strange to never wear this school blazer and tie again." What a bizarre feeling, to be sentimental about a piece of clothing. Maybe it is because I have worn variations of this uniform ever since I was five and moved to New York with my mother, or maybe it is because I am a little shaken that my life is changing entirely. Not only am I moving for college, but my family home is relocating to Seattle rather than being here in New York. Everything will essentially be new.

"I will have your uniform cleaned once we are in Seattle. We can have it boxed or even framed if you want." Mom says. _Framed?_

"Mom it is just a uniform. Don't get nostalgic." I say exasperated. I realize then I have hurt my mother as she turns around and buries her face into my dad's chest. I roll my eyes, and Dad gives me a disapproving look. I throw up my arms. How much longer will these pregnancy hormones last? Maybe I should delay giving them this envelope that is concealed in the inside pocket of my blazer. But I have had it for six weeks already, and if not then they would find out about it at today's graduation anyway.

"Mom, I am sorry. I should be more sensitive. It would be lovely for you to box up my uniform. Thank you." I sit still and wait for my mother to recompose herself. Maybe it wasn't such a terrific idea for the whole Grey family to come to over for this day. It will just serve to make her more emotional.

"So I have to confess that I spoke to grandpa when he was in New York last time, and he helped me organize and submit these forms to the appropriate authorities. You both should be aware and read them." I pass them to my parents making sure I don't give anything away. My dad makes sure to take the documents from me before my mom gets a chance. All part of the protect Anastasia Grey's pregnancy induced feelings plan.

"Just so you know, only grandpa and I know about this" I add. Dad scans the documents and then passes them to my mother. Dad is stunned, and my mother is again getting emotional.

"Are you sure?" My father asks.

"Absolutely, I have submitted these forms, and it's all done. It wasn't hard at all." Both my parents hug me. Actually they sandwich me a little. _Oh what I would have done for them to do this when I was younger._

"Do you want to tell everyone or wait?" My father asks.

"Let's wait." I certainly don't want everyone reacting now. I know they will be happy, but there is time for that later. Personally I would rather they find out in an arena where they couldn't all bombard me. Let it soak in first.

**Ana's POV**

Christian and I find our seats in the large auditorium. I refused to allow Christian to pull some strings and have us allocated specific seats. I am much happier to arrive early and get seats together. I know that he already convinced or donated money to be given eight tickets. I look at the beautifully decorated auditorium and get emotional. Soon my son will enter, graduate and then in a couple short summer months will be gone.

"Here Steele, wipe your tears. Ted hasn't even come out yet!" Kate says passing me a tissue.

"I can't help it! This is just too much!" I comment. Christian puts his arm around my shoulder and tugs me close.

"Hey, it's okay baby." Christian tells me and kisses me on the side of my forehead.

"I can't wait to see you with this baby, little brother. You do know that you are going to be around sixty-three when he or she graduates from high school. Oh I do hope it is a girl, you are going to go bald trying to keep every guy off her." Elliot jokes. Christian eyes him off but then smirks.

"Ava sweetie, how is that new guy you are seeing?" Christian asks our niece who is sitting next to Mia.

"Oh he is fantastic and so unbelievable. He just bought a motorcycle so he can drive over whenever he wants." She gushes and then continues to tell Mia about him. Elliot groans miserably, not only because Christian got one up on him but also at the thought of this guy Ava is quite taken with. Even Christian looks displeased now.

"I will help you get rid of him if need be." Christian tells Elliot.

"I will hold you to it." Elliot states.

"Have you found out the sex of the baby? You are almost 20 weeks. You should be able to find out now during your next ultrasound." Kate mentions. Christian and I look at each other. We have been so busy preparing to move, and spending time as a family that we haven't even spoken about whether or not we wanted to know about the gender.

"Do you want to know?" I ask Christian.

"Yes and no. I don't know. We have an appointment with Dr. Greene when we get back to Seattle. We have some time to think about it. Do you want to know?" Christian asks. I shrug, unsure.

Music starts to play and the graduating class walks in. Ted looks at us and smiles. We return his smile with an even larger smile. We both sit hand in hand as we listen to the address and then watch the students collect their high school diplomas. Occasionally Christian kisses me and whispers into my ear to keep me comforted, but it is no use as I see Ted stand at the side of the stage and his name is called.

"Theodore Raymond Grey" The school principal calls out. There is something about hearing it out loud and in public that makes it seem so real. I am actually glad that he didn't change his name to Steele-Grey. The whole Grey clan starts to cry a little, and it's my downfall. The combination of these damn pregnancy hormones, the change in Ted's last name and the whole ceremony means that I am quietly sobbing now. Christian grips me tighter and whispers into my ear.

"Don't cry. He is a phenomenal young man. You have been an incredible mother to him and will be to our second child" Christians voice is so comforting.

Carrick taps Christians on his shoulder and tells him something quietly. Christian nods and looks rather pleased.

"What is it?" I enquire.

"My father just told me that, Ted asked to have his name changed to Grey, rather than hyphenating it as he wanted to ensure that his sibling and he had the same last name. So we four would be a proper family." Christian puts his hand on my stomach, and I place my hand on his.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, we congregate at the open area. Eventually, Ted comes over to meet us. Jose has even made the trip from Southern California, to organize a show and to congratulate Ted. Christian and Jose still regard each other coolly, and I suspect I was rather ignorant to think that would ever change years ago. Though, he is delighted that he is here to take numerous of photos.

Christian has organized for a private dining room for us all at an exclusive restaurant here in New York. The mood is extremely joyful, and it is marvelous that Christian was able to organize everyone to congregate for Ted. This is just one of the many gestures Christian has been doing for Ted to give him back some of what he lost.

"Is it time for gifts?" Elliot asks. Gifts? This is new to me. Christian and I have a gift for Ted, but it is back in Seattle. Elliot passes an envelope to Ted.

"Umm… thank you. I wasn't expecting this" Ted says shyly.

"That is from me, Aunt Kate, Aunt Mia and Ava." Elliot adds. Ted opens it to find a lanyard and a sealed card. Ted looks at it and smiles.

"Are you serious?" Ted comments

"Sure are." Mia says proudly.

"What is it?" Grace asks.

"It is a season premium membership to the New England Patriots. But how did you get these? These haven't been available for decades!" Ted is shocked.

"Well Ted, it isn't just your father that has connections in the world. Those tickets are so scarce that not even your father would be able to get hold of those even if he wanted to." Elliot gloats at Christian. _Will they ever grow up?_

"Ted, this is from us" Grace passes a box to Ted. Inside is an Omega watch with an inscription. _'The greatest gifts of all are worth waiting for. Grandma and Grandpa'_

"Thank you it is beautiful" Ted pulls it out of the box and puts it on his wrist.

"Ted, your mother and I have something for you, but it is in Seattle so you will have to wait," Christian says. Though, Elliot frowns.

"It's okay. I am just happy to have had everyone here. Thank you everyone" Ted is gracious and polite.

"Come on bro, you're not going to tell your own son? You are going to make him wait?" Elliot is annoyed. Christian and I give him the most horrid look. This was one thing we actually wanted to keep does Elliot even know? Christian and I promised each other not to tell anyone. I wouldn't tell Kate, and he wouldn't tell Elliot.

"What are you talking about Lelliot?" Christian's controlled manner is broken by a small laughter from himself and Mia after using his childhood nickname. Elliot mouths something to Christian which apparently they both understand.

"Oh that." Christian suddenly realizes what he means.

"What is it?" I probe.

"After Ted, dad and I went on the college trip and spent those days together, I decided that maybe every summer we should do a boy's trip each year. So dad and Ted, if you are both willing, I will organize it for the first week in July" Christian offers. Ted looks excited at the prospect and then smiles at me. Christian had mentioned something about this, but I didn't realize that he had spoken to his brother or even considered a date.

"Yeah I am in." Ted says.

"It will take some re-organizing at work, but I will be there. Someone is going to have to keep you and Elliot out of trouble. Ted, if you only knew the things your dad and uncle did growing up!" Carrick grins at his sons as Grace stifles her laugh.

"So where are you all going?" Mia pipes up curiously. She is asking what Kate and I both want to know.

"Now that would be telling. Only Taylor and I know. I intend to keep this secret" Christian states. Mia pouts and I realize that she hasn't changed much.

"Well your good at keeping secrets aren't you?" Mia says irate but looks horrified soon after her foot in mouth episode. "Oh I am sorry," She says covering her face with her hands. Thank fully for her, the awkward moment is short lived when the restaurant brings out a rich and beautifully decorated cake for Ted. We had it organized for his graduation.

Three hours later, Sawyer is taking Ava, Kate, Elliot, Grace and Carrick to the airport so they can make their scheduled flight on the GEH jet home. Mia left straight after dinner, part to escape Christian giving her a dressing down and to get on her flight back to Paris. She has promised to return to Seattle for the Coping together ball this year.

**Christians POV:**

"Well I am glad that graduation and everything is over." Ted says, flopping over the couch and focusing on his smart phone. Ana has head off to lie down as she is easily tired, these days… Another side effect of pregnancy.

"It was a great ceremony and lunch. I hope you enjoyed it"

"Dad it was fantastic thank you. And I can't wait for this trip. Where are going to?" Ted asks excited.

"The only thing I will tell you is that it is overseas. I will need your passport." Ted nods in agreement. I can't wait for the one week trip with the other male members of my family. I have asked Taylor to look at a couple of destinations and check for security issues whilst still being able to give Ted an adventure.

"Ted, I am so proud of you. I don't think I have ever been as proud of anyone as I have been of you today and recently. Your incredible young man and you have such a remarkable capacity to forgive, when given time. I am so proud of you" I state. Ted stands up and throws his arms around me, in which I respond by hugging him back.

"It's okay dad. I love you." Ted says

"Love you too Son."

"So do you and mom both have anything planned tonight?" Ted enquiries. I try not to smirk, but I do have plans for Ana if she is up to it.

"No. Is there anything you wish to do?" I question.

"Some of my friends are going out to a party to celebrate graduation."

"No. Go and enjoy yourself, but O'Connor will be going with you. And don't drink, you are below the legal age" Ted rolls his eyes. Which actually makes me want to laugh.

"I will take O'Connor, and I won't get drunk, but I won't lie to you, I may have a drink. But only one and don't wait up. I suspect I will be out to rather late. This is the last time we will all be together for who knows how long" Ted says racing off to join his friends. I know he is leaving quickly so I won't lecture him on drinking. I am so glad that O'Connor is trailing him. Even if Ted drinks then at least he won't be driving.

I open the door to our bedroom and see Ana lying on the bed, still fully clothed. I throw off my jacket and tie, allowing them to fall to the floor. I slip Ana's shoes off and start to massage her feet even though she is still wearing stockings.

"That feels sensational" Ana smiles. I slide my arm up her leg until I reach the top of her lace stockings. I peel them both down, and continue to massage.

"We are home alone Ted has gone to a graduation party. So Anastasia do you have any requests for our last night in New York?" I start to kiss my way up her leg, pushing her dress up, so it isn't in my way. I focus on her most sensitive spot at the apex of her thighs then trail kisses over her growing belly, chest and then her succulent lips.

"Unzip me" Ana turns to her side. I slowly undo the zip savoring each second as more of Ana's body is exposed. Ana kneels on the bed and I help her pull the dress over her head.

"Make love to me," Ana requests.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure"

* * *

At 6am, I wake up. I feel refreshed and on cloud nine. I kiss Ana softly so not to wake her up. Throwing on a pair of sweat pants and grey t-shirt, I meet Taylor in the foyer to go downstairs to workout.

"Do you know what time my son and O'Connor returned?" I enquire.

"About an hour ago," Taylor says wearingly.

"What?" I ask to clarify. "He got home at 5am?"

"Yes. Apparently it was a rather long party. O'Connor assured me that Ted was safe" I nod and though I don't ask I hope he hasn't been drinking, or at least not to excess.

"The GEH jet will arrive at midday, and will be ready for us to fly out this evening. It will be good to go home finally" Taylor grins as he informs us of the plans. I nod, knowing that he misses Gail. I had offered to bring Gail over to New York; however she declined as her only sister has been sick.

It is midday before Ted wakes up, and he looks worn out. Ana and I look at each other both with humor and parental unhappiness. Though we are about to uproot him from the life he has known since he was five, so I am rather happy that he got to see his friends.

"Hard night?" I ask.

"Just long, it was rather enjoyable, I am going to miss everyone here," Ted says a little sadly. "Ted, we may be moving, but you can always come and visit. We will still have the apartments here." I agree with Ana's comments, though I do hope Ana would get rid of her apartment here. I prefer to know that she has put that part of her life behind her and can move forward with our future.

"Maybe, but all the guys and girls are going to be scattered somewhat until we all start college. Most are off to Asia or Europe some are doing summer internships etc. Besides I have plans to learn to fly, spend time at Grandpa's firm and hopefully dad if you allow, I would be interested is spending some time at Grey House" Ted requests. Immediately my interest is peaked.

"You are interested in Grey Enterprise?" My hopes are rising, and I can't help but show how interested I am.

"A little, the truth of the matter is the up until five months ago, that was a closed door to me. Since you have been in New York and we have casually chatted about the projects you're working on it, I can't deny that part of me is interested in it. Especially the legal side, so I figure I should take advantage of both opportunities if possible." Ted states.

"The door to Grey Enterprise is always open to you. I can assign you to the legal department there, or you can follow me on some projects. The corporation is large enough that you could have your choice of departments." I confirm.

**Ana's POV**

I place the last of my belonging into my backpack and grab my handbag. I check one more time that I haven't left anything behind. I pat my ever growing belly. "Okay blip 2, are you ready to leave?"

"I sure hope little blip is ready, I know I am rather eager to get my family back to where they belong." Christian comments leaving the bathroom. I can't help but giggle. Christian swiftly comes over and kisses me. Really kisses me.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this day." Christian whispers into my ear kissing me one more time and then drops and kisses my baby bump. "Are you ready? Ted is waiting for us"

"I think so. Maybe I should do one more check that I haven't forgotten anything I want." I start to move to check around the room, with full intent to go check the apartment.

"No, don't." Christian says gripping me tighter. I am enveloped in his warmth, passion and our combined electricity. I know he doesn't want me away from his side any longer than needed. The thing is I don't want to leave it either.

"What if I forget something?" I ask

"Then I will have it sent over, or I will just buy you a new one. Nothing is worth having you away from me right now." Christian tilts my head up and looks at me deeply. "You are so beautiful Anastasia. You were, are now and will always be my more."

I stand on my tippy toes so I can reach to kiss his lips. I allow him to possess me, to make the whole world go away. I long to enter the bubble that is Christian and me.

"You know if you are both going to persist to be so intimate all the time, then you are going to have to close the door. And, seriously you two, you are already pregnant." Ted says from the doorway, smirking. I now agree that maybe he has spent too much time talking to Elliot. Our son sounds just like him now.

"I think it is time we leave now," Christian says. Holding my hand tightly, we walk out of the apartment, drive to the airport and board the GEH jet. Ted spends the flight on his iPad, talking to Christian about the different opportunities open to him during the summer and going between the cockpits. I have raised the arm rest so I can lean on Christian for the entire flight. He has his right arm around me, keeping me close. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head" I hear Christian's smooth voice in my ear. I gradually open my eyes.

"Are we in Seattle already?" I ask.

"Yes. We just landed." I look around and notice that Ted, Taylor and the rest of our security personnel are disembarking, and it is just us on the plane.

"I plan on giving Taylor and Gail two weeks of paid leave, after tomorrow night. I have booked them into a resort for the week I think I owe it to them." Christian informs me. I love this side of Christian. He genuinely cares about everyone around him, even if he doesn't show it often.

"That's sounds wonderful, but do you think you will be able to manage so long without him?" Whilst it seems that I am mocking Christian, it is a serious question. Christian relies on Taylor as much as he does Ros.

"Only if you behave" Christian narrows his eyes but then offers up his boyish grin. Oh the things that this man does to me!

"That sounds almost as an incentive for me to misbehave" I shoot back.

"Oh Anastasia, you may be pregnant, but it doesn't mean that I cannot take certain matters in hand." Christian drops his suit case and wraps his arms around me.

"Maybe I should take the next two weeks off also and keep you in bed." Christian suggests.

"But I need to work too. Roach is finishing up soon, and I need to get a handle of everything at Grey Publishing." Christian is looking at me intently. I know that he would rather I didn't work now that I am pregnant, even though he hasn't mentioned it. Though, it is only a matter of time.

"Let's go. I am rather eager to give Ted his graduation gift"

Taylor opens the door of the house. Christian and I ordered new furniture whilst we were in New York and I am pleased to see that it has all arrived and been organized for us.

"Ted, before you go upstairs, your mother and I want to give your graduation gift." Christian says excited.

"My graduation gift?" Ted says surprised. "What is it?"

"Come, and we will show you," Christian says.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is a little dry but it is necessary to get us to the next part of the story, though I did get it up within 26 hours of the past chapter. Thank you to Crystal and to those who review and read. I was starting to wonder if I should end this story. . . . do I end it in the next few chapters? Cheers.**


	31. Chapter 31: Promising New Beginnings

**Promising New Beginnings**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

"My graduation gift?" I comment. "What is it?"

"Come, and we will show you," My father instructs. I follow behind him and my mother until we reach a rather large garage.

"You will need this" My father passes me a small remote. I press the button and the garage door opens, and there it is.

"My car!" The classic corvette convertible car I had bought in New York and had confiscated after the strip joint incident. The thing is that it looks different. Last time I saw it, it was barely road worthy. Now it looks worthy of a display room.

"Yes, your car. I had it shipped here and organized for a reputable company to work on it, to make it road worthy and reliable. I had them repaint it in its original color, and the upholstery has been fixed. I am rather impressed with the results." My father adds.

"It's perfect. I love it. Thanks mom and dad" I softly touch the shiny exterior of the car. I desperately want to take it out for a drive. I wonder how it handles now.

"There is also one more gift." My mom states. She and dad are smiling at each other.

"What is it?" Mom points behind her and there is a sleek sports car.

"That is mine?" I ask flabbergasted

"Yes." My father says, finding humor in my reaction. "It is an Audi TTS coupe, and I hope you will enjoy it. Responsibly and _**safely**_."

"I am getting two cars for graduating?" I can't believe it. I am motionless.

"Yes. But you get to take your Audi to college, but the corvette stays here. You can drive it whenever you're home. It is far more practical for you to take the Audi." My father comments. I agree wholeheartedly. I do love my old car, but I suspect that it isn't as really an everyday car anymore. Also, there is something about this sports car that makes it irresistible. It isn't as flash as my fathers, but then I doubt my parents would want be in an Audi Spyder.

"Can I take one of them for a drive now?" I ask hopeful.

"Sure," Dad says.

"I will stay here and help Gail with dinner. How long do you think you will be?" I don't know how to answer my mother. I know the second that I sit in one of these cars I am likely to want to keep driving.

"We won't be longer than thirty minutes" My dad answers. We get into the Audi, and it has that magic new car smell.

"Okay Ted. Now this car is new, and you are going to have to get a feel for it. You need to be aware that it also has far more power than your previous car. I _DO NOT_ want you to go over the speed limit, I want you to observe ALL road rules at ALL times and most of all use your common sense and be safe." I feel like I am getting a dressing down from a teacher.

"I understand" I put the key in the ignition and the car powers up. I mean it really powers up. Dad grips the handbrake and looks concerned.

"Maybe your mother and I should have gotten you a less powerful car." Dad mumbles.

"I will be safe, don't stress dad. Can I drive now?" I ask permission, hoping this will placate him somewhat.

"Yes," Dad is unconvinced.

"Thank you, but you're going to have to get your hand off the hand brake." Dad looks down, not having realized that he has a death grip on it. Slowly he lets go. I press gently on the gas and start to move the car out and down our private road, stopping when I get to the road to make sure no cars are coming.

I head west and follow the road as my confidence build I press on the accelerator and find that the car certainly takes off. Panic hits my father's face, and I know I have definitely pushed it.

"Ted, slow down! I do not want you first day living back in Seattle to be marred with a trip to the Emergency room." Dad is worried. I ease my foot off the gas, and start to drive casually. Dad still looks tense as I drive.

"Come on dad, surely I am not that awful of a driver" I comment.

"I know. I am just cautious of getting you home safely and in one piece" Dad isn't being entirely truthful. In fact come to think about it, I am yet to see him be in a car that isn't driven by himself or Taylor. I suspect it is all part of dad's control issues. I take extra care to drive within the speed limit, observe every rule, and then finally my father actually looks like he is relaxing after ten minutes.

I stop several minutes later mindful that we told my mother we would only be about thirty minutes. "We should head back."

"Agreed," says Dad.

"Have you test driven this car yet?" I question my father.

"No. It was delivered yesterday, and your mother and I chose it from the internet, after much detailed research. I will admit that I am concerned of the power level of the car. You will promise not to go overboard while driving it." Concern is etched all over my father's face, and I know that there is just one thing I can do.

"What are you doing?" Dad asks confused at my actions.

"I am pulling over. Dad you are worried about this car, so the best thing you can do right now is to try it out and see if handles well enough" I take the keys out of the ignition and pass them to my father. We both swap sides, and I relax into the passenger seat.

"You do realize that you are smiling like a school boy." I mock my father.

"I just like trying out different cars." My father replies. We pull back out into the traffic, and Dad starts to put pressure on the gas. He ends up driving faster than, I ever had at first but slows down swiftly. We arrive back at Sound just a couple of minutes late.

"Hmmm... Nice car" My dad comments and then looks at me cautiously as he passes back the keys.

"Dad, I promise to use it responsibly. If I don't, then you can take the car away" I offer as a compromise.

"Deal! Now let's go before your mother's pregnancy hormones get to her and make her upset that we are a bit late" Dad says running his hand through his hair.

"Mom is getting a little intense. How are you going to cope when I leave for college, and she gets even more emotional" I state concerned for my father.

"I will just hold and love her more and maybe her hormones will have settled down. I will be here for her. I just hope she is better because it isn't just your mom who is going to be emotional when you leave. I will also. I am going to miss you a lot Ted."

"Thanks Dad. I am glad you and mom are back together."

**Christians POV**

After dinner and doing a quick check of my emails, I head to my bedroom. Ana is already there, and slipping on a satin maternity gown that I bought for her before we left New York. From the back of the nightgown, you could make out her small frame and her new developing curves, though I much prefer to see her from the front, evidence that I have been there and the promise of so much more to come.

From the second I saw Ana, I had always been undeniably attracted to her. It wasn't just one aspect that I loved about her, she was the whole package. There wasn't one aspect of her that I didn't worship. With the exception of Ana's emotions being worked up and fragile, she was having a smooth pregnancy, with a few side effects. However I want to have her checked out by Dr. Greene as quickly as possible, just to make sure. Her raging hormones has also meant that her appetite had grown during meals and for other things. Both of which I am more than willing to satisfy.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Ana smiles playfully.

"It is one of my favorites, but I would rather it wasn't a one woman show" I move towards Ana and wrap her in my arms. We are face to face. Electricity engulfs us. It was hard not to smile like a school boy at Ana as she stares longingly at my mouth. I lean down and kiss Ana softly on her mouth, over and over. It is to my surprise and joy, when she puts her hand behind my head and powerfully starts to kiss me, intensely and passionately.

"Gosh I love this material on you, but Anastasia I think I would prefer it off you." I grip the hem of her satin nightgown and in one swift move pull it off her.

"Now you are overdressed" Ana points out.

"Another well-made point." I start to undo the buttons of my shirt whilst Ana hungrily starts to unbuckle my belt and remove my pants. As quickly as I removed Ana's night gown, she has done removed my clothes. I bend down and pick Ana up and carry her to the bed. I run my fingers down the shape of her body. I cup her breasts, amazed by how much they have grown already.

"I love your breasts so much." I murmured. "I have always loved them, really loved them, but lately they turn me even more. Who ever thought that would be possible." They felt so full and almost demanded attention. I rubbed them gently, aware that they had been a bit achy, although a lot less achy than the first trimester.

"I love it when you touch them." Ana said softly, still watching my reflection. "I'm glad you like them, especially because you made them like this." Oh how I love that also.

Ana was lying on her back, and as I laid next to her, propping myself up with my arm. I began to rub her tummy, but as much as Ana loved me doing this, I could tell she was eager for something a little more life affirming. I allowed my hand to go lower until I reached her sex. I run my fingers down and inside her. Ana lets out a sharp gasp of air.

"Oh Ana, you are so ready" I continue to tease her, making her groan. Ana deliciously starts to stroke me along my length. Looking down at her, I positioned myself between her legs, sitting up. This had become one of our favorite positions, especially as her belly started to grown. I had always found it so hard to control myself when I was with Ana that I was worried that if I had laid on her during sex I would hurt the baby.

"Is there anything you would like, Anastasia?" I tease.

"You" Ana is panting already.

"We aim to please" I commence to kiss her the apex of her thighs, and she instantly squirms. I place my hands on her hips to steady her. "Don't move Anastasia. Absorb the pleasure."

"Oh Christian" Ana groans. The combination of pregnancy hormones and a constantly full bladder has meant that every sensation has become even more intense. I masterfully began to pleasure her. First, I playfully tease then thoroughly work her over. I feel Ana's hands entwined in my hair, and she is pulling my hair, a tell-tale sign that she is frightfully close to coming. I start to speed up my tongue action keeping her still at the same time.

"CHRISTIAN" Ana yells my name as she gloriously comes. Before she has even stopped her climax, I thrust myself inside her. I can't contain myself, I desperately need her. I start to move, really move until we both find our release.

**Ted's POV**

"Ted, wake up. You need to hurry, or you are going to be late" My mother is standing over my bed and has her hands on her hips. I look at my clock, and it is only 6am. _Why, oh why did I agree to spend the first Monday of summer vacation at Grey house? _I really don't even need to answer this question, the answer is oblivious. I want to see Dad at work, I want to see him in his professional element and then maybe I will understand him that little bit better.

I quickly shower, shave and put on a slim line dark suit, white business shirt and blue tie. When I reach the kitchen, both my parents are sitting down dressed in work clothes and looking like they are ready to take on the world.

"Morning." I say leaning in to kiss my mother on the cheek.

"Morning Ted. I need to leave in 30 minutes. I have a conference call with London" My father informs me.

"I will be ready." Mrs. Jones places a plate of banana pancakes in front of me and smiles at me. She used to make them for me whenever I was at dad's place as a young child.

"Ana, Dr. Greene can see us tomorrow at 8:30am. Maybe you should stay home until the doctor gives you the all clear to work." Dad suggests.

"Don't be silly; I am more than well enough to work" Mom hisses back.

"Anastasia, I just want to make sure. You are not as young as you were when you had, Ted." Even Dad shrinks after he finishes this sentence. I know this isn't going to go over well with Mom. But then again Mom didn't work until I was at school fulltime.

"Christian, Stop. I am not unwell, and I still have months till the baby is due. Surely you don't want me to stay home throughout the pregnancy." Mom scolds, but Dad just narrows his eyebrows. Oh how I would love to make a quick getaway, but it would look too obvious. Dad opens his mouth to respond, but Mom holds up her hand, preventing him.

"No, Christian. NO! You brought me in to take over Grey Publishing, and that is exactly what I intend to do, regardless of the fact that I am pregnant or not." I have never seen Mom so angry. However, at least she isn't crying.

Dad wisely decides to change the topic. "Ted, I will allocate you to Andrea today. She has worked for me for a long time and knows how the company works. It will be minor jobs, but it will give you more of an insight into the company." I nod and finish off my breakfast.

Taylor drops my father and me off at the front of the GEH building. The once intimidating large letters of the GEH building, now look welcoming. I walk beside my father, fully aware that everyone is looking at us. My identity is well known to most people in the building now, but I guess we must still be a sight. Dad seems so oblivious to everyone starring, but I suspect he is use to it. The elevator opens, and we enter.

"Dad, what is going to happen when it comes out publically that I am your seventeen year old son, about to turn eighteen, and you and mom are not only together again but also expecting another child?" I enquire. This is one thing that my parents haven't spoken about with me, but suspect they have together.

"I actually can't wait till it finally comes out. I am extremely proud of you Ted; I want the world to know that you are my son. I also want people to know that your mother and I are back together and having a baby. I suspect it will come out when we attend the Coping Together ball. You will be able to take a date. I can have Abigail brought over to Seattle if you like". Dad offers.

"No! When I broke things off with her, it went dreadfully bad. She may think that I want to get back together with her. Which I don't"

"It's up to you. You can always go alone but keep in mind the ball is a week" Dad reminds r

I am kept busy during the morning, sitting in meeting with my Dad, doing general jobs and discussing the operations of the company. Everything is going rather smoothly until I offer to take some documents to the accounting department. This building is so large that I can't seem to find my way around.

"Excuse me; I am supposed to deliver these to the accounting department on level 4. I am a little lost. Can you direct me?" I ask the girl who is pretending to be busy, looking down, at a corner desk. She seems rather disinterested. She slips her head phones off reluctantly. I stifle my laugh at the fact that she has been listening to her iPod, rather than working.

"Well you made it to the fourth level, but you have taken a wrong turn. You were supposed to turn right not left" She groans. I try to make eye contact with her, but she is still looking down. Her long dark straight hair helps to cover her face.

"Oh Ok. Thanks." I turn around and wonder exactly where to go. Right or left? I had made so many turns when I got out of the elevator. I hear the girl behind me groan as I fail to move.

"Here let me show you where it is. Don't they show people where things are around here?" She gets up, and I finally see her face. I swear there and then that she is possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She deep brown eyes mesmerize me and her perfectly naturally tanned skin. Though, I can't seem to pick her nationality. She is unquestionably an ethnic mixture and is mesmerizing. I can't stop looking at her. She is the most perfect looking girl I have ever seen. It is as if nothing else exists in the world anymore, or matters.

"Thanks. My name is Ted" I tell her, desperately wanting to know who she is.

"Lily" She smiles but then looks curiously at me. "Is there something on my face?" I immediately look away from her, not realizing that I was making it so obvious. But I struggle not to look at her. She is irresistible. I can tell from the corner of my eye that she is looking at me also.

"Have you worked here long" I ask to try to start a conversation.

"No." She isn't going to give up much info.

"What do you do here?" I enquire

"Whatever, I am forced to." She honestly doesn't want to be here, and I can't imagine anyone lasting long here with her attitude, at least not with my father running the show. But right now, I couldn't care less about that.

"That is one way of looking at it I guess," I say indifferently.

"You're new here aren't you? I mean I haven't seen you around." Lily points out

"That would be an accurate analysis."

"I am here, working here as punishment" Lily finally offers up some of the puzzle that is her.

"Oh, how, what, when and why?" I ask to get her to elaborate.

"My mother works here, has so for years, and I got caught doing something, well of few things I wasn't supposed to, so she organized for me to do a summer internship here. I have been exiled from certain friends until I leave for college in August." Lily looks very antagonistic towards it all. I try to look sympathetic, but deep down I am rather glad for her punishment.

"Here is the accounting department. I hope to catch you around, Ted." Lily swiftly puts on her headphone, turns up her iPod and walks away before I can ask her anything else. Damn! She is so feisty and so unlike everyone else in this building, who seems to 'toe the line'. Then as if timed perfectly, I get a text on my phone. How does dad manage to do that?

***Meet me in my office. Let's go and get some lunch***

I manage to make my way up to my father's office without getting too lost. Maybe I should talk to Taylor about getting me a map or something. I enter the office and see my father putting his jacket on and talking to someone.

"Ted, it's great to see you again" Ros welcomes me.

"It is good to see you too. Thank you for your help over the last few months. It meant a lot to me to have my father in New York with me" I say politely and sincerely. I seriously have appreciated it, and I am fully aware that without Ros, it wouldn't have happened.

"Not a problem" She responds.

"Wow Christian, Ted is so polite maybe he should spend some time with my daughter. Maybe it could rub off on her" Ros looks rather put-off. "In fact where is she? I told her to meet me here, ten minutes ago."

The door behind us opens, and there she is. I have to be careful not to look shocked. Lily. It's Lily. Ros's daughter is Lily. A thousand questions fill my mind. Lily has gotten rid of her head phones, and her long hair has been tied up. She looks like any other employee in this building now.

"Finally you are here. Lily this is Ted Grey, Mr. Grey's son. Ted this is my daughter Lily" Ros introduces us.

"It is nice to meet you, Ted," Lily says politely and sticking out her hand. I shake it and smile.

"It is nice to meet you too" _So is that the game we are playing. Pretend that we haven't met?_

"Mom, you ready to go out for lunch" Lily asks Ros politely.

"Yes let's go" Ros and Lily start to walk out. I know that this is the moment I have to make my move.

"Actually Ros and dad if it's okay, why don't we all go out for lunch" I suggest. Lily eyes me off cautiously. Not knowing the game I am playing.

* * *

**Authors Note: thanks for reading and again Kudos to Crystal. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32: Summer Quest

**Summer Quest**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

_"Actually Ros and Dad if it's okay, why don't we all go out for lunch" I suggest. Lily eyes me off cautiously. Not knowing the game I am playing._ I look at her casually, careful not to give anything away. To be honest, it is the look that Dad is giving me that is my biggest has an uncanny ability to look at someone and make it as if he can look straight through you. Maybe Dad knows exactly what I am doing.

"I don't think it would be polite for us to intrude, but thank you, it was a particularly sweet gesture" Lily states in her best manners. Much to my annoyance, Ros is nodding in agreement. I narrow my eyes, knowing that my next move will be crucial.

"You both will not be intruding! Plus Ros, I know you and my father both have a lot of projects going on and I am interested in hearing about them. In fact, if Lilly and I are both going to undertake summer internships here, then we should learn as much as possible about the company." Dad looks overjoyed, and I know I have just hit the bull's-eye. Even Ros looks persuaded. I doubt I could make my father any more excited than telling him I am interested in Grey Enterprise, even if he knows that I just want to spend time with Lily.

"Ros, are you okay with this?" Dad raises his eyebrows and Ros has a calculated smile.

"Actually I think it is a brilliant idea. Lily, it might make you more interested in the company and maybe even reconsider your college major." Ros states. My father and Ros had walked out of the office when Lily turns and glares at me a little. I can't help but offer a small salacious smile at her.

We take two cars to the restaurant. Taylor is driving, my father and I, with Sawyer, whilst Ros and Lily are driving in another car. I am sitting a little tense. I am hoping that my antics didn't ruin any chance I have of getting to know Lily more and still hoping my father doesn't know my true intentions of this lunch. Dad looks pensively at me and his phone.

"Is something wrong?" I query.

"Huh?" Dad says uncharacteristically.

"You are extremely focused on your phone, more than usual anyway."

"I am just making sure your mother's first day at Grey Publishing is going well, but it is taking her a long time to respond" Dad is scowling.

"You know mom is probably just busy. It is her first day as CEO." I try to placate him.

"Yeah, maybe." Dad puts his phone back in his pocket and is now focusing solely on me.

"Ted, I am curious to know why you asked Ros and Lily to join us for lunch" Dad asks.

"I told you in your office, I am interested in the company. Also, I think it would be a polite way to say thank you to Ros." I remark.

"And it would have nothing to do with the fact. That you haven't been able to keep your eyes of Lily, right?" Dad smirks.

"I can't explain it Dad, but there is something different about her. I have never felt like this before. All I want to do is look at her, and be with her. It is the most uncanny feeling. I can't and don't want to fight it." I tell dad. "It must seem weird considering I just met her, right?"

"No, it isn't weird and _**trust**_ me I more than understand that feeling." Dad says softly. I notice that he is playing with his wedding ring and checking his phone again. Dad's lips thin, still no reply.

"Ted you should keep in mind that Lily's mothers, Ros and her other mother Gwen, are rather protective of their daughter, which is one of the reasons why she is doing a summer internship…" I feel the need to stop my dad.

"I won't hurt her" I promise. Dad looks shocked by my statement.

"I know that." Dad looks at me as if he is analyzing me and doesn't stop until we arrive at a restaurant, which isn't that far from Grey Publishing.

"We are close to Grey Publishing. Is mom joining us also?" I enquire.

"No, she seems to be stuck in some meeting." Dad mumbles distastefully.

When we get out of the car we see Ros and Lilly enter the restaurant, and I am about to head to the door when dad grabs my arm to stop me.

"Ted the best piece of advice I am ever going to be able to give you, is to go and work for whatever your heart desires. Never deny your true feelings and emotions. Never let your fears and demons stop you. Don't make the same mistakes I made." Dad looks me in the eyes. It is there that I see all his pain of the past seventeen years and the promise of the future. I nod so Dad knows I understand.

Ros and Lily are already seated when we reach them. Dad takes the seat next to me and Ros. They have quickly busied themselves talking about some new project they are working on. I sit next to Lily. She is busy reading the menu, or rather trying to ignore me.

"Anything look good?" I ask quietly. Lily shrugs. Damn she isn't going to make this easy.

"Personally I would prefer to have pizza or a burger" she quietly mutters.

"Okay, Friday night. I can take you for a pizza or burger then." I am shocked myself at my audacity.

"No," She replies and glares at me for a few minutes, telling me to stop.

"Fine we can skip the pizza and burger and just go out." I state. Lily looks at me, still unimpressed but I can tell is trying not to laugh.

"No," She states again.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I enquire.

"No"

"A girlfriend then?" She looks at me and rolls her eyes. Shit, I want to hit myself now. Just because her parents are gay, doesn't mean she is.

"No," She says again maintaining her monosyllabic stance. This is getting a little infuriating.

"Then why won't you go out with me?" I ask. Before she can answer we are interrupted.

"Have you both decided what you would like for lunch?" Ros asks.

"Yes, I have Mom." Lily answers politely. It is as if there is two of her. We all order lunch and sit quietly for a few minutes.

"Ted, have you decided on your major?" Ros asks.

"I am pre-Law, but I am thinking about enrolling in some economics and commerce courses." Dad's interest is peaked again. He can't hide his excitement, first I tell him I am interested in learning about Grey Enterprise and now I am going to do some classes that relate directly the corporation.

"You never mentioned that" Dad states.

"I have only just been thinking about it." I confess and then look to Lily. "Have you decided what you are majoring in? Actually, which college are you going to?"

"MIT, I am doing civil and environmental engineering." She finally offers up some decent information about herself, and I can't hide my smile.

"You won't be far from me then" I comment.

"Where are you going to college?" Lily's face is scrunched up.

"Harvard, we are likely to be around forty minutes apart." I am honestly excited about this development.

"Nice," she says sarcastically. I roll my eyes then notice my dad is grinning a bit. I decide to pull back a little.

"Dad and Ros, what projects are you working on?" I ask.

"We are in the process of purchasing a company, but the current owner is taking their time and holding out on an overly inflated price. It is taking us a lot longer than desired." Dad runs his hands through his hair.

"In fact Lily, when you return to the office, I need you to collect several files on this acquisition. I have to go to a meeting across town after lunch, ask Elisabeth for a list of the files that I need. It is going to take you awhile to get them, but it is crucial that I have them. Tell Elizabeth that you may need some help." Ros informs her. I can tell that Lily is extremely displeased at this prospect. She won't be able to hide away somewhere in the office today, listening to her iPod.

"I can help, that is if Andrea doesn't have anything that I need to do." I enquire. Dad looks like he wants to laugh at me.

"No, that is fine. Lily will need the help. Plus, Lily you are more familiar with the layout of the company and will be an immense help to Ted to work his way around." Dad gives me a little smile. _Thank you Dad!_

Lunch goes smoothly, and I decided it best to participate in conversation with Ros and my Dad, rather than trying to set up a one on one conversation with Lily. Best to give her some room and talk to her when we are in the file room. Dad's phone beeps and the largest smile forms on his face. He calls the waiter over and mumbles something to him that I can't make out. Ten minutes later the waiter brings a bag over and we all exit the restaurant.

"Sawyer, Can you take Ted and Lily back to Grey House? They have allocated work. Ros has gone to a meeting" Dad asks Sawyer.

"Yes Mr. Grey" Sawyer is professional as usual. Dad quickly heads off in the direction of Grey Publishing, with Taylor by his side. No prizes for guessing where he is off to. Lily and I sit in silence for a few minutes, I try to make eye contact, but she is avoiding me. I sigh

"Why didn't you tell that you were Christian Grey's son?" Lily is fuming, but at least she is talking.

"Why didn't you tell that you were Ros's daughter?" I throw back at her.

"There is a difference between your dad and my mother" She rebuts.

"Not to me," I tell her. She looks out the window, but curiosity gets the best of her. The thing is I am just as curious about her.

"I didn't know that Mr. Grey had a child. Where did you go to school? I just graduated from the same school that your cousin Ava attends, and it is rated as the top school in the state. Why didn't you go there?"_ Yes! Maybe Ava knows Lily and can help me decipher the mystery that is sitting next to me!_

"I went to school in New York. I have been living there with my mother. It is a long story, but my parents broke up a long time ago, but have gotten back to together, so here I am." There, I figure that sums it up in a nut shell.

"I have never heard anyone talk about you" Lily states.

"I know. If it makes you feel better not even my grandparents knew about me until the beginning of this year." I shrug.

"Grace and Carrick Grey?"

"Yes that is them.

"Shit that is heavy!" I nod. It is a fair assessment.

"Yes, well now that I have told you essentially about me. What about you?" I probe.

"What about me?" She shrugs.

"You have a mixed ethnic background don't you?" I ask. I have been trying to work out her ethnicity but can't seem to put the pieces together.

"Yes. My birth mother was from the Philippines, and my father was half American and half Portuguese. So I am a mixture." Lily seems a little uncomfortable. Her Asian heritage explains her large dark eyes and straight black hair that frames her perfect face. Her gorgeous olive skin is probably due to her dad's Portuguese background.

"You're gorgeous." I tell her. Lily looks away, though I think this is because she is blushing. However, she is hiding it exceptionally well. "How old were you when you were adopted?"

"I was only a few weeks. It was an open adoption at first, but my birth parents were extremely young, and went off to college, got married to different people, had families etc., So, I haven't heard much about them for a long time. When I was about five, the letters my parents, well my mothers, sent them ended coming back, 'return to sender' or 'no longer at this address.' I have no idea where my birth parents are." Lily explains.

"I am sorry," I tell her sympathetically.

"Really? I am not. My mothers have been brilliant. They have provided everything I ever wanted, made sure I was loved and raised me exceptionally well." There is a real sense of pride in Lily's voice.

"So what did you do be forced to work at Grey Enterprise for the summer?" I ask. Lily then gives me the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard.

"Got caught drunk, smoking, and dating a guy my mothers were particularly unhappy with. I told them I wasn't dating him and went on a few unapproved excursions. I went through a little rebellious stage you could say"

"Oh, I guess that would do it." I comment.

We arrive at Grey House and spend the next couple of hours, collecting the required files and chatting casually. Little by little she opens up a bit more and surprisingly so do I. Before we know it is 4pm and we have finished. Lily is about to take off and deliver the files we have collected.

"Lily, before you go. I have something I want to ask you" I tell her

"What is it?" She seems so comfortable talking to me that I pray I don't ruin this.

"My grandparents host a charity event every year. It is this masked ball"

"I know about it. I went last year with my mothers." Lily tells me.

"Are you going this year?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes" She nods at the same time.

"Do you have a date?" _Please say no, please so no_ I beg.

"Not at the moment" Lily almost laughs as she answers me.

"Neither do I. So if you don't have a date, at the moment, and neither do I, at the moment, would you like to come with me?" I ask hopeful….

**Christians POV**

After instructing Sawyer to take Ted back to Grey house, with Lily, and ensuring he will be busy, I head to towards Grey Publishing, with a takeout bag of freshly cooked pasta. I wonder if Ted will be more preoccupied by his assigned tasks, or getting Lily to talk to him.

I have been sending Ana emails throughout the day but have had very few replies. In fact, the last one I received was at 10am. I miss our regular sexual banter. It keeps me going through out a day of mergers and acquisitions.

I re-read Ana's email that she just sent me before I send her a reply.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey.

Subject: Frustration?

Thank you for you _**numerous**_ emails! I detect some level of frustration from your side of Seattle as the day has worn thin. I am afraid my Boss keeps me rather busy and I had a heads of department meeting to attend to. I wouldn't want to upset my new boss he may think I am not working to his high expectations.

Love,

Anastasia Grey

Busy CEO Grey Publishing and hungry baby kicking me.

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey.

Subject: Definitely Frustrated!

Anastasia,

Your boss, who also happens to be your husband, would rather that you un-busied yourself with work matters right now. I take it from your signature that the baby is hungry as an admission that you haven't eaten. I believe it is my role to rectify the situation.

High expectations? I will also check your performance to see if it meets my high expectations as soon as you have eaten.

Love

Christian Grey

Missing his wife, CEO Grey enterprise.

* * *

I waltz right into Grey publishing, straight up to Ana's office. I stand at the doorway, rather pleased with the redecoration of the office. I had hired an interior decorator and gave them detailed instructions into Ana's style.

"Mr. Grey, what a rather impromptu visit," Ana says leaning back on her chair.

"You may have forgotten, but I rather like to make the odd impromptu visit, it keeps management on their toes." I grin.

"And wives in their place, if I recall correctly" Ana raises her eyebrows at me as she recalls the visit I once made to her here after we got married.

"Eat" I tell her passing her the pasta I ordered.

"Now that is one thing I can obey right now. I am starving"

"I wish you would obey in more areas." I tease though know Ana is not the same twenty one year old I met years ago.

"But then where would the challenge be?" Ana tilts her head to the side.

"Are you mocking me Mrs. Grey?"

"I wouldn't dare." Ana puts her hand on her chest and acts shocked. I laugh out loud and concede the point.

"You need to hurry and eat, Anastasia." I warn

"Why, what's the rush? I don't have a meeting for another hour. Do you have an appointment" Ana ask casually.

"No, But I don't know how long I am going to be able to sit here, and not take you over this magnificent desk.

"Christian I am at work. Hannah is right outside" Ana states blushing. I get up and lock the door and ensure all the blinds are fully closed.

"Now we have privacy"

"Christian no, we can't have sex here. But I am happy to relieve some of your stress." Ana removes her jacket and walks over to me. She pushes me down on to the couch.

"So dominant and controlling of you Anastasia" I tell her as she undoes my belt, and pants and zip.

"I had a brilliant teacher" She replies.

"I sure hope you mean me," I remark. Ana looks at me from under her long eyelashes. She looks rather sweet.

"Getting jealous Mr. Grey?" Ana is teasing me, but even the thought of another guy having touched her when we were separated for so long is enough to get a reaction out of me. I am so glad that I had security watching her and giving me almost daily reports.

"You are making my palm twitchy Anastasia and you know I can't do anything about it while we are here." Ana laughs at me. "You know Mrs. Grey you may be pregnant, but I can still spank your backside. The baby won't be in danger."

Ana is placated a little and wisely focuses on other tasks. She takes me deeply into her mouth. Her tongue is massaging my tip. Teasing and exciting me.

"Oh Ana… that feels incredible" I lean my head back for a few moments but then look down at Ana. She is looking up at me. Oh how I love it when she does.

"I am going to come Ana. You are going to have to stop now if you don't want me to come" I caution her, but it only makes her suck harder and deeper. "Oh Ana" I call out as I gloriously come. I pull Ana to her feet, lift her pencil skirt up and remove her panties.

"Oh you are so ready Ana" I grab my cell phone and ring Hannah outside to instruct her to go and seek out Taylor. Taylor will keep her busy.

"Lie back on your desk" I order. Ana's legs hang off the edge. "This is likely to be quick. I can't seem to get enough of you" I start to tease, moving slowly in and out of her.

"Christian, please" Ana begs.

"Need some release, Mrs. Grey?" I ask

"YES!" She groans.

"My pleasure" I increase my speed, and as she tightens around me, we both find our releases.

#####

I had been sitting in my office for thirty minutes when Ted arrived after finishing the task assigned by Ros to him and Lily.

"Did you manage to locate all the files?" I enquire.

"Yeah, it took a while, but we managed it" Ted looks rather perplexed.

"What is bothering you?"

"I asked Lily to go to the Coping Together ball with me"

"And what did she say?" I ask. Ted put his head in his hands. I can't tell if he is worried that he has to escort her to a high society event or if she said no.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Cheers to Crystal9034. Off to write the next chapter now.**


	33. Chapter 33: Going For What You Want

**Going For What You Want**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

I walk back to my father's office, calculating my next move. I need advice, actually I need help. But then again, the help I need is embarrassing to ask for. Andrea motions for me to walk straight in, where I find my father looking rather relaxed behind his desk. In fact, he has a rather large grin on his face. I can barely look at him. I can more or less, figure out, what the cause of his expression. I guess he found my mother at Grey Publishing.

"Did you manage to locate all the files?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. It took a while, but we managed it" I tell him, sitting down. I start to fidget with the little model glider on his desk, but it doesn't distract me.

"Something bothering you, son?" Dad asks

"I asked Lily to attend the Coping Together ball with me?" I willingly confess.

"And what did she say? Dad asks. He is a mixture of surprised and excited.

"What do you think she said?" I reply a little sarcastically.

"That bad, aye?" Dad starts to tap his fingers together.

"You know how they say the worst thing that can happen is someone can say No? Well, 'No' can hurt"

* * *

_In the file room (30 minutes before)_

"Ted, I umm... Look the answer is no. I can't go to the Ball with you" Lily says.

"You can't?" I ask perplexed. "Why not?" I just don't understand it.

"Isn't it obvious?" She responds.

"Not to me. If it's so obvious, why don't you enlighten me" I request.

"Because you are the son of Christian Grey and that means a lot. Our parents work closely together and have done so for years." She explains, but I think she is hiding something.

"Okay. One: yes I am the son of Christian Grey, but so what?" I argue.

"Your dad is one of the richest people in the world." She says as if I am utterly ignorant.

"And your parents are rather well off too. Lots of people are well off. Probably everyone at your school was well off and you probably dated some of them. So I declare that argument is null and void" I tell her. Lily is obviously considering my point, though I know she isn't still convinced.

"But they still work together and I doubt that will change any time soon." She reminds me and gloating a little. Damn she looks cute.

"Lily, I just want to take you to a ball. Not recruit you to work here at GEH or anything" Truth be told though I am so attracted to her that I know that I want to see her beyond this ball.

"Ted, I am sorry, but the answer is still…" I interject knowing we are not getting anywhere.

"Besides our parents, is there anything else that would prevent you from saying yes? Am I that bad looking?"

"No, you are rather handsome actually" Lily looks down embarrassed. I can't help but slide a salacious grin on my face. "And maybe, I would say yes, however, my answer is still no"

Lilly makes a hasty exit, not letting me say anything else. Damn and I was just starting to break her.

* * *

"So dad, unless you want to fire Ros and then re-hire her after the ball, I think I will be going alone." I shrug. Dad is stifling a laugh at my expression. I would laugh too, except I am the one who is impacted.

"Sorry Ted. You can come with your mother and me." _Oh great!_

"Actually dad, I have idea, but I am going to need your help. Also, I never want you to tell anyone about this. Not even mom. It is too embarrassing". Dad's lips are thinned, and he looks terribly concerned at my request, but his mood is lightened immediately when I tell him what I need.

**Christian's POV:**

I drink the last of my coffee, and wait for Ana to come back downstairs. She has already eaten breakfast. I love the fact that she eats so well during pregnancy, one less thing to worry about. Ted is quietly reading a book while he eats breakfast next to me. Ted has agreed to spend the morning with his Grandfather at his firm.

"Do you want to come to the doctor with your mother and me, this morning? I am sure your grandfather wouldn't mind." I offer.

"No thanks dad, I hear that these appointments can get a little close and personal at times. So I would rather not, but if you do find out the gender of my sibling, I would like to be told. I understand that it would not be public knowledge"

"Your mother and I have not reached a consensus on that yet. I would love to know, but your mother isn't as willing."

"Do you have a preference of gender?" Ted looks at me in the eyes. I know he is analyzing me to see if I will lie.

"You know, I haven't given it much thought. The past few months have been crazy. However, do you have a preference?" I answer truthfully. Ted looks a little nervous at my question.

"Doesn't actually matter, even though I _**would**_ rather have one over the other, and I will not say what that is, so don't ask. The thing is dad, I will be at college when the baby is born, unless it decides to come on Thanksgiving, and I will be away for seven years for college and grad school." Ted reasons. I am suddenly saddened by this knowledge. Even though there will be a large age difference, I am hoping that Ted will be close to his sibling, regardless.

"You will have to try and come home as much as possible. I want you around as much as possible"

"I will. I might be on the other side of the country but I intend to be in my sibling's life." I am relieved at Ted's sincerity. Thought the way Ted just said that pained me a little and reminds me that ted was on the other side of the country and I didn't feature in his life, with the exception of a few annual phone calls.

"I am sorry Dad, I really didn't mean that as a jab at you or anything. I am sorry" Ted stresses.

"Don't worry about it Ted. I understand what you meant. Now, O'Connor will pick you up this afternoon and will take you to your first flying lesson, so you will need a change of clothes." Ted nods.

"Dad, how are your feet?" Ted ask apologetically. I almost winch at the recollection of trying to teach Ted to dance yesterday.

"They will be fine." I reassure my son.

"Okay I am finally ready." Ana states as she enters the dining room.

"Then let's go." We both say goodbye to Ted and head to the doctor's office.

####

"Well everything looks good on paper, and your doctor in New York did a remarkably thorough job. There is no reason why you can't just keep up your day to day activities." Ana couldn't be happier, at Dr. Greene's evaluation. Personally I am over the moon that they are both doing so well, but I honestly wish Ana wouldn't push herself. I like the idea of her being barefoot, pregnant and in my kitchen.

"Mrs. Grey, can you please lie on the bed, and I will do an ultrasound." I help Ana get on the bed, just to make sure. She still is a little clumsy.

"There are the baby's fingers, and hands" We are walked through the main features our baby. I don't think I have felt more peace than watching the baby, safe inside Ana. "Everything looks terrific. The baby's heart is strong and is developing particularly well. Do you both want to know the sex of the baby or wait?"

Ana and I look at each other. "We are yet to come to an agreement on whether we want to know the gender." Ana announces.

"I can write it on a piece of paper, and you can both decide later" the doctor offers.

"No. I don't think I can trust myself, not to peak a look. I think I will just have to hold out and wait."

**Ana's POV:**

Christian and I are both getting dressed for the Coping Together ball, after our fabulous joint shower. Christian is putting on his tuxedo, and I swear he looks more handsome now than he did in his twenties.

I slip on the pale purple, satin ball gown that I bought on a recent shopping trip. The material skims over my pregnant stomach. Nothing is hidden in this outfit. I find a pair of elegant but understated diamond earrings and inspect myself in the mirror.

"You look perfect." Christian tells me standing behind me.

"I look huge," I remark.

"No, you don't. I like this color on you." Christian kisses my neck. "I am going to be the envy of every man there tonight. But I do think something is missing" Christian grins and then drapes an extraordinary diamond necklace around my neck, with a drop purple diamond. "There, now you are ready, with the exception of your lack of shoes."

"Thank you," I tell Christian as I touch the necklace.

"No Anastasia, thank you" I wrap myself around Christian wanting to feel him close to me.

"Tonight, we don't have to go through the front if you don't want to. I can organize for Taylor to drive us to the back entry" Christian offers.

A week ago, news of us reuniting, Ted's existence and parentage and the fact that I was pregnant hit the media. Whilst neither of us, or Ted, minded it finally becoming general public knowledge, however the paparazzi had been persistent. More than ever actually. So much so, that Ted had decided not to go into Grey House this week, nor did he go to Carrick's law firm. Rather he has spent this week at home, going to the beach and relaxing. Next week, the Grey boys, are scheduled to go on their inaugural boy trip, and after that Ted will resume his summer work.

"I would rather we just entered through the front, like everyone else. I don't want to hide, and the media are pretty well contained at this event" I reason.

"Good because I can't wait to show you off."

I sit on the bed and slip on my too high, matching pale purple Jimmy Choo's shoes on. Christian's eyes are narrowed and obviously he is unhappy.

"What is wrong with my shoes? It took me awhile to find shoes that would match the dress"

"They are way too high. You are likely to fall and hurt yourself and the baby." I give Christian an angry and scolding look.

"I wear high heels every day of my life, and have done since before I turned twenty two. I will be fine" I state as I slip on my second shoe.

"Just promise me, you will be careful." Christian looks almost fearful. Seriously, he needs to calm down. I stand up and start to move to the dresser to grab my bag when I lose my footing. Christian moves quickly towards me and catches me before I hit the floor.

"Excuse me Mrs. Grey, what was it you just said about being fine and having worn high heels for years?" Christian shakes his head and places me back on the bed. Without saying anything else, he removes each one of my shoes, and throws them hastily on the floor. He gracefully walks into our walk in closet and returns holding a pair of silver shoes that are covered in crystals, and with a much lower heel. Holding each one of my feet, he puts each shoe on.

"There that is better." Christian is certainly satisfied with his demonstration of control.

"Honestly, why did you have to change my shoes? I intend to spend tonight either sitting down or walking next to you, with your arm around me. Maybe throw a dance or two in" Christian kisses me softly on my lips.

"Well Mrs. Grey, I believe you are completely ready."

Christian, Ted, and I are driven by Taylor. My heart starts to beat a little faster as this is the first time that we three will appear at a public event together. Christian and Ted exit the car first, to a fury of flashes. I almost don't blame them, Ted and Christian look so alike, but in particular because they are in identical tuxedos. Our son could pass for a Christian Grey clone. Christian holds his hand out and helps me out of the car. He weaves his arm around mine keeping me close and making me feel protected. Together, all three of us pose for a few photos, and then walk through to the open tent area. Ted, once he sees Ava, excuses himself.

"So Mrs. Grey, do you think we should reacquaint ourselves with my old bedroom or go to the boat house for old times' sake? I have a fondness for the boat house personally." Christian whispers into my ear.

"Christian, we have Ted with us." I remind him.

"Oh Anastasia, I suspect our son is going to be rather busy tonight. He will not notice our absence" I give Christian a confused look. What hasn't he told me? "Oh well, it can wait till after dinner, come I want to re-introduce you to some people"

**Ted's POV:**

I excuse myself from my parents as soon as I see Ava. She is talking to a couple of girls her age I believe.

"Hello Ava, you look amazing." I tell her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Ava replies. I notice a couple of her friends are looking at me and one even elbows her. "Oh yeah, Ted these are some friends of mine. This is Amy and Louise."

"Nice to meet you both" I politely tell them, but look around for the one person I am interested in seeing.

"Are you here with anyone tonight?" Amy questions smoothly.

"No, but…." I start to explain.

"Well excellent. Neither am I. Maybe we can have a dance later." She says hopeful. I don't know what to say as I don't want to be rude.

"Yes maybe. If you could excuse us, I am eager to have a word with my cousin. Alone." Ava excuses herself and walks with me.

"Amy is interested in you" She laughs. I roll my eyes.

"You know that I am only interested in Lily. Is she here yet?" I enquire. I keep looking around, and I can't see her.

"Not that I have seen." Ava shrugs.

"So I hear your boyfriend is no longer in the picture."

"No, he is gone and I think my dear father and uncle had something to do with that." Ava points him out.

"I am going to go and say hello to our grandparents and then see if I can find Lily. I will see you at our table." Though I easily find my grandparents, I am unable to find Lily, even after I learn that she had already arrived. We are called to dinner, and I temporarily give up my search. As I walk towards my family, to join them for dinner, I catch sight of Lily. My whole world stops moving. I stop breathing. She's gorgeous in a long cream dress. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, and her natural beauty is radiating. I watch her take a seat, next to her mothers and rejoice that she has come without a date. I know she told me she wasn't seeing anyone, but it has been over a week since I have seen her. I decide to make my move.

"Good evening, Ros and Gwen. It is wonderful to see you both." I say politely.

"You too Ted, you look devilishly charming." Gwen states while giving me a hug.

"Thank you. Good evening Lily. You look radiant." Lily smiles at me but doesn't say anything. "Will you save a dance for me?" I hopefully ask.

"I don't dance." She replies.

"Neither do I really, but I am willing to give it a shot." Okay I may have just lied, but a week ago I couldn't actually dance. I asked dad for some tips, and after stepping on his feet so much that he was sore the next day, we had some private lessons organized. It was good timing actually as I didn't want to go to Grey Enterprise because of all the paparazzi following us.

Lily doesn't comment, rather is just smiling politely. I think I need to go to my next plan. "I better go and join my family. I hope to see you later Lily. Gwen, Ros, have a delightful evening."

At my family's table, I am seated next to my mother and Ava. Interesting enough this is Ava's first time coming to the ball also, as she has now turned sixteen. Besides Ava, is her father, Elliot and her mother, Kate, followed by Mia and some man that I do not know. Then it is my grandparents. Everyone is engaged in general chatter, and it is as if we have done this every year. That the past seventeen years almost never even happened.

"Ava, I need your help." I tell her quietly. I don't want anyone listening, and I am mindful to make it look like we are just chatting away.

"This sounds interesting," She says with spunk.

"Even though Lily has implied that she is kind of interested in me, she isn't willing to even entertain the idea, because of my parentage. I just want a chance with her, what can you suggest I do?" Ava knows Lily a lot better than I do. They have been in some sports teams together at school.

"Lily is certainly feisty and headstrong. When she has made up her mind, she won't budge. But maybe I could get her to do the first dance auction. You could get a dance with her then if you wish." Ava reasons.

"What is the first dance auction?" I enquire.

"It is where all the single girls over the age of 18 go on stage, and their first dance of the night is auctioned off. I don't know if Lily will want to participate in it, but maybe I could arrange it. Give me a few minutes, I need to excuse myself." Ava pus her fork down and looks around.

"Excuse me," Ava says and stands. All the men on our table stand up, and I quickly follow suit.

"Are you okay, Ava?" My Uncle Elliot enquires.

"Yes Dad, I just need a few moments." Ava walks towards the house and is soon out of sight. I have no idea what she is doing. I look towards Lily who has pulled out her cell phone and is too excusing herself. She is walking in the same direction that Ava just went. Oh I hope whatever plan Ava has devised works.

"So Dad, Elliot and Ted, we will need to fly out early on Monday morning. I will have Sawyer come over and grab your passports from you all tomorrow" Dad informs us. I notice that he grabs my mother's hand. Regardless of the fact that he is looking forward to this trip, leaving my mother for the week isn't sitting well with him.

"So how do we know what to pack, if you won't tell us where we are going?" I ask.

"We are going to a hot climate. Plan for that. We will be back by next Saturday morning" My dad informs us further.

"Perfect. I don't have to be back in France for several days. We girls can spend some time together." Mia perks up.

"Brilliant idea! We have got to go out. Ana and Grace, leave Friday night free, actually leave every night free. Mia and I will organize everything" My Aunt Kate is practically rejoicing, however my father is grimacing a little. I don't think he likes the idea of mom being out every night, especially with Kate and Mia. Even I know they can get a little crazy.

"Done." My mother replies. Dad narrows his eyebrows and his lips are thinned. The only thing left for him to do, is to run his hands through his hair, and he would have demonstrated, all his tell-tale signs that he is stressed and frustrated.

"Ana, you are pregnant. You can't go out every night." My dad tells her. Mom rolls her eyes and dad starts to look cross.

"I am not made out of glass, and surely you don't expect me to stay home every night waiting for you to come home." She rebuts. My father whispers something into her ear, which causes my mother to have a mixed expression, but the debate ends.

Ava returns just as dessert is being served. She doesn't say anything but gives me her sneaky smile and winks at me. Together we laugh a little. Now the rest is up to me and fate. An auction for several items soon follows, and there is a short break.

The female members of my family have left the table to go to the bathroom. Another thing I don't get about girls. Why do they always need to go in groups? I take this opportunity to tell my father of my intentions for the first dance auction.

"Dad, the first dance auction is up next right?" I know the answer to this question, but it is the easiest way to start this conversation.

"Correct"

"I think you should know that I intend on participating" I blurt out.

"You are going on stage, and allowing people to bid on dancing with you? You know it is usually the girl's first dance that is auctioned off, but I am willing to support you." My Uncle Elliot states, laughing at my expense.

"Very funny Uncle Elliot" I shake my head definitely not seeing the humor in this. Personally I am petrified. What if Ava's plan hasn't worked and Lily doesn't participate! I am not worried about the cost. I have the largest trust fund, probably in all recorded history, at my disposal, but I doubt my father would want me to spend so much on a single dance.

"I suspect you are hoping to win a dance with Lily." Dad evaluates.

"Yes, I believe that she has agreed to participate" I don't tell dad that I used Ava, but I know he is suspicious.

"Interesting. A dance auction, doesn't seem something that Lily would agree to but if the opportunity arises, then I do not see any reason why you shouldn't take it" Dad pulls out his wallet and passes me a credit card. I am surprised actually to find my name on it.

"Is this linked to my trust fund?" I enquire.

"Yes. But I put a limit on it. I don't want you racking up huge credit card bills and squandering money." My father warns.

"I understand. I will be responsible"

"I know, because I will be getting copies of your credit card statements until you are twenty one, part of the conditions of receiving the credit card. I know your trust fund was rather large, but I don't want you to take it for granted."

"Dad I won't. Remember I am the one who never even wanted a trust fund in the beginning." I raise my eyebrows.

"Point taken." Dad acknowledges.

"So, how much should I bid? _I am actually nervous about this bid. Why did I even think I could do this?_

"Ted, just remember the advice that I gave you before we went into the restaurant for lunch with Lily and Ros."

"Will do." However I this doesn't answer my question.

"Also, your credit card limit has been disabled tonight. You can bid freely" Dad smiles at me and I know he is telling me to bid whatever it takes.

"Thanks Dad"

The female members of my family return to the table and the MC starts to speak announcing that the dance auction is about to start.

"Ted, let's go and watch from the dance floor." Ava says and tilts her head.

"Are you sure Lily will participate?" I ask for reconfirmation when we are away from our other family members.

"No, but I am friends with her, and I will drag her up if need be. Trust me." Ava says

"I do trust you" I kiss her on the check. We are standing at the edge of the stage, and low and behold there she is on the stage. Feisty and stubborn, and looking like she was sent straight from heaven. She obviously looks uncomfortable and as if she would rather be anywhere else.

"What did you say, do or offer to get Lily to do this?" Ava has a lot of spunk and even though she tows the line, she had a hidden guileful streak.

"Ask me later. I don't think you will want to know right now" Ava says. I cock my head to one side, and though this concerns me, I push the thought aside, at least for the time being. I take deep breathe and watch as the girl, before Lily, first dance is auctioned off. A few guys take turns out bidding themselves when the auction ends at $25,000. _Who knew a dance could be so expensive?_

Begrudgingly, Lily moves to the middle of the stage and is introduced in an extravagant manner. "Gentlemen, do we have any opening offers?" The MC asks.

"$5,000" I bid. Lily squints her eyes through the lights, and when she discovers it is me, she has the most scornful look on her face. It is the most unsettling look. Surely she knew I would bid on her. Or is she upset that I only offered $5,000? _Women! Damn they can be so infuriating._

"$10,000" A bid comes from someone to the left.

"$20,000" I bid immediately.

"$30,000" My new opponent offers. He is looking rather cool and conceited.

"$40,000" I offer.

"Who is that?" I ask Ava.

"Zachary Bornstein. He went to our school, and he is a real piece of work. You have to win this dance! Lily is going to kill me if he wins" Ava warns and begs me.

"$50,000" Zachary counters offers.

"$75,000" I offer, and there are gasps from around the ballroom. I look towards my opponent and he still looks smug. I return his look and let him know that I am not backing down. I can feel the adrenaline run through my veins, and I can feel my confidence coming back. Realizing this, Zachary gives me a polite nod and motions to signify that he gives up.

"Sold! Seventy-five thousand dollars for the sassy Lilly!" The MC declares. There is a round of applause as I walk toward the stage and hold my hand out to help Lily off the stage. Her expression is so mixed that I can't tell what she is thinking.

"Do you need some air?" I offer

"Yes" I lead her to the exit of the ballroom and to an area that is quiet.

"Here take a seat. Stay here I will get you some water". I notice that she is rather pale now and quickly return with a glass of cold water.

"Thanks," She says.

"Are you okay? My grandmother is a doctor, I can get her to come and check you out if you like" I offer.

"No, I am fine. Why did you bid me?" Wow, she has changed her tone.

"Because I like you." I remind her.

"You just paid $75,000" she emphasized.

"I really like you" Truth be told I would have paid far more.

"Ted…." Lilly rubs her eyes

"Can I ask what that guy Zachary was to you?" I enquire.

"Just some jerk." Lily states. The MC announces that the first dance is going to start in a few minutes, which puts a halt to any further questions, for the time being. I am not sure if it is jealousy or this strange sudden feeling to protect Lily, but I need to know the background story to this Zachary character.

"Well since you paid so much for this dance, you might as well experience it. Come lets go back to the ballroom, but I am warning you, I am a crap dancer!" Lily is actually smiling at me. Her smile even reaches her eyes.

Once all the auctioned ladies and the winning bidders are on the dance floor, the music begins. A smooth and rhythmic tune starts to play, and a crisp voice starts to sing. But I don't pay it much attention. My focus is all on the girl, I am finally touching and in the closest proximity to ever. I guide her around the dance floor, even spinning her at one stage. Thankfully, Lily is smiling. Actually I think she might be enjoying this dance. We keep dancing and then realize people are looking at us. We both stop and realize the music has stopped. How did we not realize that dance was over? We both smile and blush as we walk off the dance floor.

"Hey I thought you said you couldn't dance" Lily probes.

"I took some lessons this week. I had hoped I would get to dance with you tonight, and I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone." I admit. I don't tell her that I took private lessons after a few failed attempts to learn to dance from my father.

"That may be the nicest thing anyone has done for me," Lily says softly. _Oh if she only realized how much I would do for her._

"Shit, let's go," Lily says urgently. I can't see what she is seeing, and before I know it she has one hell of a grip on my wrist and is leading me down the poorly lit grassed area.

**Christian's POV:**

After watching Ted dance with Lily, I whispered into Ana's ear. "Come, I have a surprise for you." I lead Ana to the direction of the boat house.

"Christian I know what this is about. I don't know if it is so much of a surprise" She comments. I look at her and grin. She has no idea...

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you again and to Crystal9034. I have a horrid week at work coming up, with my deadlines than I even want to think about. So I may not get to update till the weekend. I am really sorry, but I have to get everything done.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Maria Amore.**_


	34. Chapter 34: Exciting Bewilderments

**Exciting Bewilderments**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

_"Shit, let's go," Lily says urgently. I can't see what has spooked her, and before I know it she has one hell of a grip on my wrist and is leading me down the poorly lit grassed area._

"What are we running from?" I ask Lily, but she doesn't respond. She is struggling to run in her heels as they sink into the grass. She throws them off and really picks up the pace. She still has a tight grip on me, and I am now grateful for all those early sports training sessions at school. Lily is unusually fast on her feet. We don't stop until we are by the small wharf at the end of my grandparent's property.

"Lily, what has you so freaked?" I ask to take a look back. The area is so poorly lit out here that I can't see anyone. Lily is panting a little.

"It was that just that guy that was bidding against you that's all" My suspicions are confirmed.

"Zachary Bornstein? Who is he?" I ask exasperated.

"How do you know his name? Do you know him already?" I notice that there is a strange sense of horror in her voice.

"No, my cousin Ava told me his name, and that you would kill her if he won. Was he from your school? What did he mean to you and why did we need to run?" My tone is quite insistent, but I am desperate for answers. I can't explain the sudden need to be told everything, but it is so raw and unrelenting.

"Yes, he is from my school and was just some jerk. Zac was a pretty massive deal at school, and every girl wanted him. That is except me, but one day he asked me out, and in retrospect, I don't know what I was thinking, but I agreed" I feel an emotion that I have never felt before. Jealousy. I clench my hands and place them on my sides.

"And what happened on the date?" I question.

"We went out for dinner and then took me to the lookout. He started to get rather fresh, and when I told him to stop, he kept trying to kiss me, and then when he wouldn't stop, I kind of hurt him" My anger, is somewhat eased at the fact that she retaliated against him.

"How did you 'kind of hurt him'?"

"I kneed him where it hurts most" She comments and then giggles a little. A surge of pride for her engulfs me.

"And is that it?"

"No. He then told people at school, that I was a nasty piece of work and that he rejected me, even after I supposedly tried to push myself on him. He tried to make my last couple of months at school hell." She shrugs. Lily seems so different right now compared to the girl I met at GEH. "Which then led me to try to get him back, I started to see his best friend, which is the guy my mothers didn't approve of and engaged in a few other co-curricular activities, and yes..." An almost evil grin forms on her face.

"I am sorry that you got treated as such, some guys can be such assholes" I sympathize.

"It's okay. Zachary was just….."

"Oh come off it Lily, you wanted me. Every one knew it. Little bright and sporty Lily, who just wanted to be noticed. I was doing a public service." It is the most arrogant tone of voice I have ever heard and then in the dim light we make out the face of Zachary. He has the most conceited look on his face. Oh how I would love to wipe it off his face.

"Zachary Bornstein, pleased to make your acquaintance. I believe from what I have read in the media you are Ted Grey." He holds out his hand, but I look at him straight in the eye and don't raise my hand to shake his. "Seriously now let us not be rude. Let's face this as grown-ups Ted. Besides, if you had gone to school here, we would have probably been friends and on the same sporting teams. There is no reason why we can't be friends now"

"Same sporting teams maybe, but friends would be doubtful, impossible even" The thought of being friends with him actually repulses me.

"Nice show in front the girl. I think you actually have her going, and good luck trying to get into those iron clad panties. Why don't you call me, when you finally come to your senses? You can come out with me and some of my buddies. It will be fun." If I thought he was smug and arrogant before, then it was nothing compared to his attitude now. Unpatrolled anger builds up and without thinking; I punch him with my tightly clenched fist, wiping the smug grin off his face. Zachary falls to the ground, and blood is starting to run out of his lip.

"You bastard, you hit me! I am going to have my father's lawyers come after you." Zachary yells out.

"I don't think so, unless you want to make life hard for yourself." A voice says.

**Christian's POV:**

_After watching Ted dance with Lily, I whispered into Ana's ear. "Come, I have a surprise for you." I lead Ana to the direction of the boat house._

_"Christian I know what this is about. I don't know if it is so much of a surprise" She comments. I look at her and grin. She has no idea._

"Besides, I have some matters that I need to discuss with you. Did you know that Ted was interested in Ros and Gwen's daughter? Does Ros? Also, Can you stop going on about me needing to be careful and stay home while you are away for six days, to who knows where? I am more than capable of looking after myself, and Dr. Greene has told you that I am doing brilliantly, and so is the baby" Ana rants. I hope this isn't the next of her pregnancy mood changes.

"Anastasia, stop, you are making my palm twitchy and I have other plans. I am happy to discuss all of your issues tomorrow but," I am suddenly interjected.

"Issues? I don't have issues!" Ana argues back. I stop and raise her face by putting my hand under her chin.

"Anastasia, let's discuss all of this later in detail, but in a nutshell. Firstly, yes I knew that Ted was interested in Lily and discussed the auction. He is a level headed kid and won't do anything to hurt anyone. Secondly, I only want to make sure you are safe and not overdoing it. You and this baby are way too special to me. I couldn't handle something happening to you while I am going to be so far away" I try to reason with Ana.

"You are going far away? How far?" Ana looks up at me lost. I am regretting the destination now, but I chose it as I knew that it would provide the adventure that Ted is craving and would allow us to further bond.

"Rather far, but I can change it if you want or you could come" I offer but regret it immediately. I don't want Ana to try the activities I have planned.

"No. I will be fine, plus I have to work. I have only just taken over Grey Publishing and will be having to make maternity leave soon". That is something else I need to talk to Ana about, I want her to take at least a year off work, or better still give up work. But I know I need to be selective about my timing.

"Also, I have Mia, Kate plus your mother to keep my company, and a whole security team to wrap me up in cotton wool." Ana gives me a little smirk. Actually that gives me an idea, but I will tell Ana about that later. I lead her to the boat house and open the door. The scent was glorious. I lead her up to the second level, making sure she doesn't lose her footing.

The smile on her face says a thousand words. "Christian, it's beautiful, very hearts and flowers. It looks like the time you proposed to me up here?" Ana says with her back to me and inspecting the flowers and the little lights I have had put up. When she turns to face me, I am on one knee. Ana mouth forms a perfect 'o'.

"Anastasia Rose Steele Grey, will you marry me again, on our anniversary?" I look at Ana and present her with a second engagement ring.

"Yes," Ana says and nods at the same time. A large smile grows on my face, and I stand up and twirl Ana around. I slip the ring on her right hand as indicated by Ana.

"So Husband, do you have any plans on how we will be married again?" Ana enquires.

"I want to make all your dreams come true. Do you have any wishes? Is there anything you want or long for?" I ask.

"I don't know, you have sprung this all on me so suddenly, but I do have a couple of ideas that would make it perfect." Ana's crystal blue eyes are glistening. Oh how, I am going to love making her every day better than the last.

"Turn around; I want to take this dress off you." Ana starts to turn when we hear a strange noise outside. Actually someone is shouting. My instinct tells me to go and investigate.

"Stay here, I will be back" I order Ana. I don't want her to move.

When I exit the boathouse and look towards the wharf, I find Taylor standing with Ted and Lily, and some kid on the floor, bleeding. Ted looks angry as fuck. Hell, he looks as angry as I get. _Who knew that possible?_

"I don't think so, unless you want to make life hard for yourself." Taylor is saying.

"What is going on?" I approach the scene, grateful that Taylor was around.

"Mr. Grey, this young gentleman on the ground was just going to make his way home, and be grateful that he got what was coming to him." The young man on the floor, whom I realize is the other bidder on Lily, gets up and gives Ted a scornful look.

"No way, you cannot threaten me" He spits back.

"Your father is running for Governor isn't he?" Taylor probes.

"Yes... so?"

"I don't think it would be good for his campaign if it was leaked to the media how his son was treating young women." Taylor is cool and in control as usual. The young man on the floor gets up and walks off to the exit. Taylor motions for Ryan to ensure he leaves.

"Ted, I want a full explanation of what happened tonight from you, tomorrow morning. Lily, your parents will be wondering where you are. Ted, please escort Lily back to the ball." I watch as they walk up the path to the tent.

"Taylor, report" I say bluntly.

"That jerk, had agitated young Lily and been disrespectful to her for some time. Ted was only protecting her. I can have a full report on your desk tomorrow if you like" I consider Taylor's offer but realize that it isn't what I need.

"That won't be necessary I will have Ted give me a full report tomorrow." Taylor is surprised as am I.

"Would you like me to get a background check on Lily?" This is a funny question. Normally I would say yes, but I have known her adoptive parents longer than she has and I know aspects of her life from Ros. Gosh I even helped them adopt her, but then I would rather not take any chances.…

"Yes, might as well, but it can wait till the morning. I am pretty familiar with Lily's background. Also, Taylor, thank you for protecting my son." I unquestionably need to give him a pay rise

"I would never hear the end of it from Gail if I didn't" Taylor remarks

"And I would never hear the end of it from Ana if I didn't also" Taylor, and I exchange a rare smile.

I allow Taylor to go about his duties, making sure that a close eye is kept on Ted and Lily and to make sure that Zachary doesn't try and re-enter the premises again. I turn on my heel and re-enter the boat house. On the second level, Ana is there, sitting down and tapping her fingers on the side of the couch. The very sight of her, a little angry, is enough to make me want to combust there and then.

"So you finally decided to come back, Husband. There I was, thinking I would have to do something myself about how I am feeling" Ana teases.

"Wife, I am in no mood for your smart mouth"

"Ooohhh... So domineering aren't you."

"Oh Ana, how right you are."

**Ted's POV:**

I walk quietly with Lily, escorting her back to the ball. Along the way, I pick up her discarded shoes and pass them back to her.

"Thanks." She says with a shy smile as she puts her shoes back on.

When we are a few feet from the ballroom, Lily stops and turns to face me. She looks serious and feisty all again. I wonder if she realizes how sexy and beautiful she looks like that.

"Ted, you know that Zac was right, don't you." She seems so sad now.

"Right about what?" Damn she is confusing. I need to talk to the male members of my family about girls and ask them how does one, understand them, during our all males week away.

"You and Zac would have been friends if things had been different." She reasons. I am instantly annoyed. "Ted, I didn't want to come to this ball with you because you are so similar to Zac."

"Excuse me. You think I am similar to that asshole?" I am repulsed at the mere thought.

"Look, You're both sons of insanely rich men and heirs to a fortune that would fund a small country, your both athletic, terribly popular and could have any girl. I am an adopted girl who got lucky." _Oh, please don't make up any more lame excuses._

"Maybe 'if' things had been different, we would already be a couple and planning on living with each other in Massachusetts. In addition, you wouldn't be standing there making up lame excuses and trying to hide the fact that you like me." Before she can say anything back, I take her hand and walk her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Dance with me again" I don't really ask her, and Lily's expression is unreadable. I don't know if she wants to dance with me again or if she is doing it because we are in public, and doesn't want to make any type of scene. A slow song, 'The Way You Look Tonight ' starts to play and we get a little closer, moving rhythmically to the song.

"Ted thank you for punching Zac. No one's stood up for me like that before" She says softly.

"Not a problem, you don't deserve to be treated like that. Also, you need to understand that not all guys are like him, and I am not Zac. If you don't believe me try me out, I will even throw in a return policy if you like." I try to convince her. We both stop as the music comes to an end.

"I am going to see if I can find my mother's" Lily says politely. She turns to walk away and takes one step before turning back to face me and swiftly moves and kisses me. It was quick, but it was enough, to make my body respond. I feel a desperate longing. A longing to kiss her again, and passionately. I have never felt like this before. I step off the dance floor, and I can't see her, nor can I see either of her parents. Rather I see Ava. I walk over to her I need to know everything she knows about Lily.

"Nice dancing cousin. You have some pretty smooth moves, plus that was a sweet little public display of affection just then" Ava raises her eyebrows. I frown but it doesn't hide the fact that I am blushing now.

"How did you convince Lily to do the dance auction?"

"You want to know the honest truth?" Ava says cautiously

"Yes"

"I told her that you would bid on her, and it would piss of Zachary. It would be her way at getting back at him. But I am sure that she did enjoy the dance." I don't know how I feel about this, but stuff it, I couldn't care that she did it out of revenge.

"Ava, I need to know everything you know about Lily. What is her favorite color, movie, everything." Ava regards me cautiously but fills me in.

# # # # #

"Ted, we need to leave. Your father is waiting downstairs for you." Taylor informs me from my door. Actually, I should have been downstairs ten minutes ago to leave for Sea-Tac, but I have been pre-occupied. I know Lily would have received my specially chosen package by now.

"I will be right down." I reply. As I am walking downstairs, I find my father and mother engaged in a more than a casual goodbye kiss. My father has become more and more concerned about leaving my mother. What trouble could my mother get into while we are gone? She is 5 months pregnant.

My phone beeps just before I reach the last step of the stairs. A large smile forms on my face.

***Interesting choice of flowers. Thank you but I am still not ready to start anything* **

The smile on my face is turned upside down. I thought the originality of the rainbow dyed roses would be a winner, but alas it isn't. Good thing I don't give up easily. I consider texting her back, but instead decide to ring her. My parents don't look ready to be parted anyway.

**Lily**: Hello Ted.

**Ted**: I am glad that you liked the flowers. I wanted to get you something original. I have noted that you are not ready to start anything, but I am going away until Saturday, will you be ready that evening to date me?"

_I think I know her answer, but I can at least try._

**Lily**: Nice try, but No.

**Ted**: I am not Zachary.

_My voice is forceful. Wow, I wonder if I have ever used that tone before._

**Lily**: So you are going away, we'll have a fun and safe trip

**Ted**: Safe trip can I infer that you want me to be back home and in one piece, so we can finally have a date together?

**Lily**: Very smooth, I am just concerned about you from one human to another. I am not a monster.

**Ted**: Oh I know that, in fact you are an extremely beautiful and bright young lady.

**Lily**: Still not working for me.

**Ted**: But I hope eventually it will.

**Lily**: Well I am sure that you need to be leaving. I will see you when you get back…

_Lily again slips up. I know subconsciously she is interested in me. She just needs to admit to it._

**Lily**: I mean I will see you at Grey House, not going in terms of going out of anything.

_I desperately try to stifle my laugh but fail miserably._

**Lily**: I can't believe you are laughing at me. I can't believe….. I can't think straight damn it!

_Lily's voice is quiet. I doubt that I am supposed to hear her._

**Ted**: I can still hear you. Maybe you can't think straight because you are not following your heart.

I hear a large groan, and then the line goes dead. I try to ring it back, but the call keeps failing this is a strange feeling. She didn't sound good beforehand. Maybe something happened. I rush to my dad's study, glad that he is occupied with my mother and search through the address book he keeps on his desk. I find her home number and ring her.

**Lily**: Hello?

**Ted**: Oh thank God, you are okay. You had me worried. The line went dead so quickly.

**Lily**: I threw my phone against the wall, and I have seemed to have broken it.

_This gives me an idea. _"Ted, we need to go are you ready?" My dad calls out.

**Lily**: You need to go.

**Ted**: I know. Bye

**Lily**: Bye

"Dad I will be a second" I reply. I quickly run to where O'Connor is and ask him to do me a favor.

Returning to the main room and find my parents still in each other's arms. Mom is getting a little emotional. Though, it is Dad's demeanor at the moment that actually gets my attention.

"Mom, don't worry I will look after dad and bring him back in one piece" My mom giggles at my comment, and it seems to break the sad mood.

"Are we ready?" I ask Dad. His lips thin when he looks at his watch. His sadness and concern over leaving Mom is now filled with apprehension. My mother is now looking at him curiously. Dad ignores my question.

"Dad, are we leaving now?" I ask as the doorbell rings. Dad seems to relax a little. Sawyer walks past us to answer it, and that is when we all hear a familiar voice.

"Mom, I am glad you made it in time. I will get security to get your bag" My dad goes over and welcomes my grandmother.

"Thank you and I hope you boys have a great time. I think this annual trip is a phenomenal idea." My grandmother comments, she is literally glowing.

"Bags?" My mother questions angrily. Dad stands rigidly and looks rather displeased at my mother right now. I suddenly realize what my father has done.

"Excuse us would you" My father asks us. He takes my mother's hand and leads her to the study. Grandma and I both look at each other.

"Didn't your father tell your mother about me staying here with her?" My grandmother questions.

"No. I don't believe so. I didn't know anything about this" I inform her. We both look to the closed door of the study. We can only guess what is being said.

**Ana's POV:**

"You have organized for me to be baby sat by your mother?" I scold. I can't believe he would even consider this, let alone organize it and spring it on me the minute he needs to leave.

"Anastasia, you are not being baby sat. My mother is just going to make sure you are well. She is a doctor and can check that you and the baby are doing well"

"Otherwise, I am being baby sat" I restate.

"Anastasia, I am not going to back down. My mother will stay here, with you until I return" Christian looks like he is about to go thermo-nuclear and it usually made me heel, but not anymore.

"So are you going to give your remaining CPO's, leave then?" I challenge.

"No, they will be here and watching over you and my mother." Christian isn't looking like he plans to back down anytime soon.

"I don't need nor want a baby sitter. End this or the second you are in the air, I will grab my backpack and stay at a hotel for the week." I hiss. Christian narrows his eyes, and his lips thin. Oh my, he is going completely thermo-nuclear. I have forgotten how mad he can get. _Stay strong Ana._

"Anastasia, stop acting like a child." Christian warns.

"But, you're treating me like a child. I am not a child, nor am I twenty-one anymore. I am almost forty." She rebuts.

"No, I am treating you like my pregnant wife who is yet to learn her limits. Anastasia, I will not change my mind, and if you are willing to go through with your threat, then I will cancel this trip right now and stay here." My mouth drops in shock.

"You wouldn't. Would you? Ted has being looking forward to this trip, as have your brother and dad." I stress. Christian is glaring at me. He doesn't need to answer my question. I know his answer.

"Fine, I will agree to be baby sat" I roll my eyes upward and start to walk towards the door. I know Christian is right behind me.

"Please do as your told Anastasia. I only want to keep you and the baby safe" Christian says softly, but he is ordering me. Quickly he gives me a swift whack on my backside, and he has the most seductive look on his face. Every muscle in my body responds deliciously. Oh how does he do that?

Grace looks contemptuous at Christian as we rejoin her and Ted in the main room. Christian, who wouldn't back down with me, will certainly not be swayed by his mother.

"Ana, I am so sorry that my turning up unannounced upset you. I would have thought my son, considering the past, would have been wiser. I will be leaving and will see you at dinner, with Mia, Kate and Ava tonight" Grace has practically ignored Christian and is getting ready to leave.

"Grace, please do not go. Please stay its fine. You being here will keep Christian's blood pressure down and the company will be diverting. Please stay" I tell her sincerely. Grace is hesitant but agrees.

**Christian's POV:**

"Shit dad you got lucky just then" Ted comments as get into the Audi SUV.

"I know" I give out a large sigh of relief.

Though, I was adamant that I would not leave if Ana didn't agree to my mother staying. I figure between my mother and security, I will only worry about my wife fifty percent of what I would originally. Taylor, Markinson and Sawyer are coming with us on this trip, whilst O'Connor and Ryan will stay in Seattle with Ana.

Elliot and my father are already waiting for us when we arrive at the hanger. "Finally, you both get here. I thought you didn't do late! Did you have some tension to release before you left the sound, little bro?" Elliot smirks. I am used to his unwitting comments, but I rather he wouldn't be so crude in front of Ted. It is his mother after all.

The four of us board the plane and sit down. We are served coffee and muffins by the stewardess as our pilot announces we will be leaving in several minutes. My phone beeps informing me that I have an email.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: safe and wrapped up in cotton wool

Dear Christian.

I am emailing you to inform you I am safe at work. Ryan is keeping a close eye on me. I am having dinner with Kate, Ava, Mia and your mother, at our house. We will not be going out tonight.

Do my plans meet your high safety standards or is my backside still in danger?

Anastasia Grey

CEO Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: your backside

Dear Anastasia.

I am afraid your back side is never safe with me around, but for the time being yes. I am glad that you are finally listening and will be safe. I couldn't cope with anything happening to you. We have lost so much time. I couldn't bear to lose you again.

I will be in the air for hours, but will call you once I land.

Christian Grey

Madly in love but missing his wife already, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

I turn my phone off as we are about to be taxied out and notice Ted is studying his phone, rather intently.

"Expecting a message there Ted?" I enquire.

"Umm... yes... no... Yeah. Just a friend from New York, I will turn my phone off. I am sure he will text while we are in the air and I will just get it when land" I can't help but grin at Ted. He is a terrible liar.

"He or She?" Elliot's asks the question that we were all thinking. Ted gets embarrassed and then runs his fingers through his hair.

"Okay as the male members of my family, I need your help. Actually I need advice on girls. I just don't understand them. In fact, I have a thousand questions" Ted requests. Elliot, my dad and I look at each other, knowing that we are going to have to help. Fuck what a motley crew we are to give advice, expect my dad. He has been in a loving relationship and stable marriage for over 40 years. Though, he doesn't have a wide experience with women. Then there is me and Elliot. I don't know if we are the best people to offer advice on women, but here it goes.

"Okay Ted, we have a long flight ahead of us. Shoot away" I tell him.

"A long flight? We exactly are going?" My father asks. I look over at him and grin. Its one place Taylor and I considered that we could have some real boy time.

* * *

Authors Note:

I hope you are all still enjoying this story. Thanks to Crystal9034 for her contributions. Please review…

Maria Amore


	35. Chapter 35: Adventurous Adventures

**Adventurous Adventures**

* * *

**Christians POV:**

_"A long flight? Where exactly are going?" My father asks. I look over at him and grin. It's one place Taylor and I considered that we could have some real boy time._

"Thailand. Taylor has organized for us to stay in Kari in a secluded villa." I inform them. Taylor and Welch both checked out this villa, and it checked every box. It is secluded, secure, has a private pool and overlooking the Phranang Beach. Its location would allow for all our scheduled activities. However, I have a slightly hidden agenda at the end of our trip that will delay our arrival home.

"Now since I have finally disclosed our location, and are now aware that we will be in the air for some time, Ted you have our undivided attention. Ask whatever you have on your mind" I instruct my son. I quietly gulp, I know that I certainly do not have the best background experience to advise him on girls, and the last thing I want him to know is that I have engaged in BSDM.

"I don't understand how girls say one thing, but actually mean the opposite. Is there some type of international translator for woman?" Ted seems exasperated already.

"Women are from a different planet. You will never ever understand them Ted, I have been married to your Aunt Kate for over seventeen years, and I only understand her about 50% of the time. If they were easy to understand, then your parents wouldn't have been separated for as long as they were." Elliot says outright. My father and I give him a scornful look.

"Hey I am only saying the truth. Ted there are three things that you need when dealing with girls. Flowers, chocolates, and oral sex. Works every time!" Elliot smirks.

"And you would know because you have had how many long term partners?" I am reeling at his advice.

"Elliot! This is your nephew. Do you want someone giving similar type of advice to Ava?" Our father chastises. Elliot straightens up a little. Last thing he wants is Ava having sex. I know that if Ana and I end up having a girl, I am going to pull my hair out keeping her away from every fucker who looks at her, especially if she ends up looking like her mother.

"It's about gaining their trust. The longer you are with them, the better you will get to know them and understand them better. Keep in mind they probably find us hard to understand too" My father reasons, oozing a lawyers professionalism.

"Okay, well how did you all start your relationships? What did you do to get your wife to want to date you?" Ted inquires. Elliot looks over at me and practically wants to fall over laughing. Over the years, he has learnt of my past contract based relationships and aspects of my early days with Ana, and these are details that I refuse to educate my son on.

"Christian do you want to start? I know you had a compelling proposition for Ana when you first met her." Elliot challenges comically. I narrow my eyes my brother, irritate at him. "Nah, Ted that is a standard story. They met, starting dating; meaning your dad had his first girlfriend and then got married, were super happy, then my bro couldn't get his shit together, so his shit hit the fan until recently. So I should answer this question. I knew you Aunt, and I was meant to be together, a couple of months after I had been dating her."

"Elliot, you didn't date any girl for longer than a couple of weeks before Kate. A couple of months of dating with you were the equal of years to any other male" I state giving him some of his own medicine and the same self-satisfied look he gave me earlier.

"As I was saying Ted, I played the field and did see a lot of women, but it made me realize what I wanted and didn't want." Elliot reasons.

"Playing the field? Son, you played more than the field, you played the whole baseball season, five times over when it came to girls," My dad comments. Ted and I can't help but snigger.

"Come off it Dad, you over exaggerate. We aren't in a court, and you are not trying to influence a jury" Elliot bites back.

"Elliot, you're my son and your mother, and I love you, but we are surprised that we don't send a dozen or so Christmas gifts to your children across the country. Your mother and I, thought that if there was ever a hidden grandchild out there, then it would have been yours Elliot, not Christian's."

"Sorry to disappoint." Elliot says sarcastically.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I think Elliot has something there, Ted" My father comments rubbing his forehead in disbelief. I glare at my father, hoping he isn't about to say what I believe he is. "Ted, you should play the field, not screw every girl you see, but date various girls. You have gotten yourself so focused on one girl that you have only seen a few times." I breathe out, relieved that he didn't endorse my son to be a walking fucking machine.

"Ted, I concur with your grandfather on this one. You should see different people. You have been a little obsessive with Lily" I comment.

"Like you have been with Mom?" My son disputes. _Hhhhmmm, he has a point there._

"Yes. My original advice also still stands. You need to go for what you want, just keep an open mind." I reason.

"Grandpa, as the person who has had the most stable relationship here, how did you know Grandma was the one for you?" I smile at my son's question. I always found this story to be rather comforting.

"I met your Grandmother when we were in College at Yale. We had mutual friends, and we were both at a party at the sorority I was in. She came in and took my breath away. I knew I had to talk to her, do anything to get her attention, even thought I had a different date that night. In fact, I had been dating that one girl for some time. I somehow gave her the slip and made a beeline to Grace. When I finally got her attention we sat down on the couch, and we started to talk and didn't stop until the morning. Neither of us knew when the party ended or what happened during all those hours that we spoke, it was as if we only existed in the world. I made plans with Grace to have dinner with her that night and have had dinner practically every night since." Dad's eyes glowed as he recounted his story.

"Lily doesn't want to date me because she views me the same way as that Zach guy. How do I prove to her that I am not just some rich kid?" I find a lot of curiosity in Ted's questions.

"Lily is a rich kid too" I comment. I am somewhat appalled at her reasoning.

"She thinks she is just a kid who got lucky. I am supposedly different as I am super-rich, which makes a tremendous difference to her" Ted shrugs. I am somewhat appalled at her reasoning.

"Doesn't she know that you grew up in different circumstances though? You were with your mother in New York" My father states and then looks at me disapprovingly. I shift uncomfortably, but don't blame him; I know he is unlikely, fully forgive me for my past actions.

"But I was still extremely privileged. I can't deny that. Dad may not have been around much, but he made sure I had everything and every opportunity, to excess." I smile shyly at Ted's defense of me.

"I sent Lily flowers, these rather tacky rainbow colored roses that I saw online. Then we spoke on the phone, and when she kind of gave away the fact the she did like me, she threw her phone against the wall and destroyed it." Ted shakes his head and then smiles "Before we left the sound, I spoke to security, and they were going to deliver a new phone to her, with my number pre-programmed. I was hoping to get a text message or something before we left."

"You sent her a new phone?" I ask to clarify. Ted nods.

"I don't know if it is going to work, but at least I will be able to ring her" Ted shrugs. "That is if she answers"

"Man, you have it bad! Christian, your son is a 100% clone of you, appearance, and mannerisms. He has become as obsessed with the first girl he laid his eyes on, just like you." Elliot's reflect. I have to agree with him there.

"If Lily hasn't sent you a message, by the time we land you should ring her." I advise him.

"Okay I will...Maybe" Ted looks unsure.

Our hostess come and serves us lunch. Ted has switched on the overhead TV and is watching the basketball game with my father on the other side of the plane.

"How are you enjoying full-time parenthood? It can be hard isn't it?" Elliot comments.

"It is also brilliant. I would give up everything to have been there while Ted grew up" I comment remorseful.

"Everyone knows that, now anyway. I am looking forward to seeing you with this next kid to be honest. I hope you have a girl. You are going to lose all your copper hair as you will pull it out trying to keep every guy away from her" Elliot's grins.

"I won't pull every hair out!" Elliot looks at me in disbelief. "If it is a girl, then I am going to have Taylor employ a whole former-military, CIA and FBI security team to watch over her. Then there are always single sex girl's schools or better yet homeschooling." I inform my brother.

"Are you serious?"

"More than serious, especially when it comes to which form of education she will receive." I tell him. I have spent a bit of time thinking about this.

"Ana is _**NOT**_ going to stand for that. She isn't the same girl you met" Eliot warns

"Oh that I know. She is even better." I closing my eyes and visualizing her deliciously on our bed, naked and mine.

#####

"Mr Grey, we have landed. You should be able to disembark momentarily." Our pilot informs us. We have been in the air for hours. My father went to sleep on the bed, whilst we all napped and read in the lounge area.

"Thank you Stephen and thank you on a fantastic landing"

It is 5am here, so that means it is 7pm back in Seattle. Perfect. Outside the plane, I notice that we all turn on our phones, wanting to send some message home. Here we are four grown men, in a tropic paradise, and one thing we want is to get some word from the women in our lives and we couldn't be happier about it.

***landed safely and I hope you are behaving***

It only takes a couple of seconds before I get a reply.

***maybe I don't want to behave. Miss you***

Even her text messages make me react and how I wish she was here. I would do something about her not wanting to behave

***Oh Anastasia, the things you do to me. Good and Bad. Where are you?"***

***at home with the other Grey women. Where else would you want me to be?***

Here, with me.

***be in bed in two hours and wait for my call. I have plans for you***

***but that is only 9pm. I have company!***

***ANASTASIA.. DO WHAT I TELL YOU***

*** I still don't appreciate shouty capitals***

***Please?***

I waited with baited breath. Ana doesn't reply straight away, and I know she is doing this on purpose.

***maybe***

Maybe? What sort of answer is that?

***Anastasia... Two hours and be in bed. I promise you won't be disappointed. I miss you.***

***Miss you too.***

With that text message from Ana, I put my phone in my pocket. I notice Ted is looking indifferent.

"Any word from home?" Of course, I am asking if he has heard from Lily.

"Yep. I got a message from Mom, telling me to enjoy myself" Ted says. I roll my eyes.

"You know what I meant. Did Lily send you a message?"

"No," Ted looks down disappointed.

"You could ring her" I recommend. Ted looks unsure.

"I think I will just text her again."

We are sped through customs and immigration and soon find ourselves at our private and wonderfully secluded villa.

"I think we should get some sleep and meet in say four hours" My dad proposes and we all agree. I check my watch and smile. Perfect timing. I ring Ana's phone and do not wait long.

**Ana**: Hi

**Christian**: I am glad you are still talking to me.

**Ana**: Well to be honest, you are rather lucky, I am still annoyed that you're had your mother come and stay, but karma... Well... That is for another time, soon.

_Huh? She is taking in riddles now._

**Christian**: What on earth are you talking about Anastasia?

**Ana**: Annoying when someone doesn't tell you everything isn't it.

**Christian**: You are so lucky that we are far away Anastasia.

**Ana**: Well maybe not that lucky.

_Her voice is so fucking seductive that even my boxer shorts are getting tight._

**Christian**: Ana, there is something I have to tell you, we won't be back until early Monday now. Security has been able to sure up safety measures in Africa where Grey Enterprise is doing some charity work. I seriously want to take Ted there, this weekend, before we return to Seattle.

**Ana**: That's a terrific idea. Will Elliot and Carrick go with you both?

**Christian**: Yes. Except the issue is that, from the second, we leave Thailand until we arrive in Seattle, we are going to be out of contact. I can't ring you when am in the air, and we will be in pretty remote areas, in Africa. Telephone reception is pretty pathetic out there.

**Ana**: But you will have sufficient security with you, won't you?

_Ana sounds downright concerned._

**Christian**: Yes, of course we will. We also have a satellite phone with us, but even that isn't perfect, and Taylor will hold on to it. I hate the thought of not being able to get hold of you. You have a tendency to get into trouble at times, when left to your own devices.

_Damn I knew I should have gotten more of those phones! Perfect or not, at least it is something._

**Ana**: Trouble?

**Christian**: Yes trouble!

**Ana**: Christian, You make me so angry at times. I may just...

_There was something strange about her voice just then, but my thoughts are elsewhere. This isn't what I wanted to spend time talking about with Ana, so I interrupt her._

**Christian**: What are you wearing?

**Ana**: What? One minute you are telling me off and the next you are trying to initiate phone sex?

**Christian**: Yes and don't roll your eyes at me. Now Anastasia, tell me, what are you wearing?

**Ana**: How do you always know when I am rolling my eyes?

**Christian**: Because I know you better than you could ever imagine. Now tell me, what are you wearing?

**Ana**: My satin nightgown.

**Christian**: I want you to touch yourself as I touch you. I want you to know how amazing you feel in that material.

**Ana**: hhmm...

**Christian**: Close your eyes Ana. I want you to enjoy your touch. Can you do that for me?

**Ana**: Yes.

_Ana's voice is almost a whisper. I immediately free myself from my boxer's shorts._

**Christian**: take your nightgown off now and open the bottom drawer on my bedside table. I left something for you.

_There is a momentary pause as Ana fulfills my request. Oh how I wish I was there with her right not._

**Ana**: Oh My! Christian!

_I could only imagine her expression as she found the magic wand massager. _

**Christian**: It is fully charged. Turn it on and run it over your breasts. Do NOT hesitate.

_I hear the soft vibration of the wand and Ana moans softly. Thank god I took off my shorts when I did. I wouldn't be able to right now. _

**Christian**: How do you feel Ana?

**Ana**: good, tense...

**Christian**: tense?

**Ana**: Yes and in need of relief.

_Her voice is strained, and I know she is ready._

**Christian**: Good, now lower the massager.

_I start to take my own personal needs matters into my own hands. Literally._

**Ana**: oh Christian...

**Christian**: Come for me. Let me hear you!

_With that Ana gloriously comes as do I._

**Ana**: oh wow. Maybe you should go away more often.

_I would be annoyed if it wasn't for the humor in her voice._

**Christian**: Watch yourself there Mrs Grey.

**Ana**: I don't need to watch myself. I have your mother to watch me, remember?

**Christian**: I can have her return home if you want.

**Ana**: really?

_Ana's voice is full of disbelief._

**Christian**: Yes. I was wrong in making those arrangements without your permission. As you said before you are not a naive twenty-one year old anymore, I should treat you as such. But of course security remains and will be tighter than normal.

**Ana**: Of course. Wow, Christian I should have phone sex more often with you; it makes you soft.

_I groan at the mere thought._

**Christian**: Mrs Grey, I have a good mind to fly back, show you how strict I _**still**_ am and then promptly return to my boy's trip.

**Ana**: Dare you.

**Christian**: Oh Mrs Grey, you still would try the patience of a saint, you do know that don't you?

**Ana**: and you are still no saint, Mr Grey.

_Together we both laugh out loud._

**Christian**: How is Grey Publishing?

**Ana**: Rather well actually. I was going over the personnel today.

**Christian**: oh, I thought you already did that when you took over. Why do it again?

**Ana**: because I am going to have someone in house, maintain the company while I am on maternity leave for a few months.

**Christian**: A few months?

_Is that all she is going to take off?_

**Ana**: Yes. Surely you don't want me to go back to work as soon as I give birth do you?

**Christian**: No. That isn't what I meant.

_Oh shit, this is not how and when I wanted to have this discussion._

**Christian: **I want you to take maternity leave. As long as you want. Forever even.

_I gulp silently at my last two words. _

**Ana**: Forever? No.

**Christian**: I know, but figure I should try.

**Ana**: then that is the first time you may have failed. You need to get some sleep.

**Christian**: So do you.

**Ana**: I know. I miss you

**Christian**: Miss you too. Love you.

**Ana**: Love you too. Kiss Ted for me.

**Christian**: I will. Sleep now Mrs Grey.

**Ana**: bye.

**Christian**: bye.

I hang up and dream of Ana. Even thought of her is enough to keep my nightmares away.

#####

"Getting sore there Elliot? You are showing your age" I mock. Elliot has just woken up and seems to be struggling as he stretches.

"For Christmas, maybe you should get me several sessions with your personal trainer." Elliot sits down, us for breakfast. My dad is still rather tired. I know he is the intensity of this trip a little too much. I need to keep this in mind, when I plan our next trip. Regardless of the stiff muscles, this has been the perfect trip. I am also rather excited about leaving tomorrow and surprising Ted with my side trip.

We spent the first few days exploring the ancient caves of Thailand, white water rafting, Jungle trekking, Elephant Riding and waterfall abseiling. Yesterday we all decided to snorkel off the coast of Thailand. But today I have planned one of the more daring activities.

"Dad, I know you have been trying to do everything we have on this trip, but you don't need to do so today." I comment.

"I may be older than you all, but I can hold my own." My father is rather put off at my suggestion.

"But you don't even know what we are doing today"

"What are we doing? Surely it can't be anymore taxing than what we have already done." My father asks.

"I intended on us skydiving" I tell them. Ted, who unfortunately was drinking coffee at the time, spits out of the contents of his mouth, rather unceremoniously.

"I am in," Dad says raising his eyebrows at me.

"You want me to jump out of a perfectly good plane?" Ted asks horror-struck.

"They give you a parachute." Elliot reassures Ted.

"What if it doesn't open?" Ted looks even more fearful.

"It will, but you don't need to do it if you don't want to. No one is forcing you" I tell Ted.

"No, it's okay. I can do it" Ted says nervously.

After detailed instructions, we board to plane. Elliot and my father look rather excited, but poor Ted, he looks awful. I move, so I am sitting next to him.

"Ted, no one is going to think less of you if you don't want to this." I try to reassure him

"I know that. I just don't know about the jumping part. Have you done this before?"

"Yes. The first time, you are scared but then it is exhilarating."

"I can't imagine you ever being scared." Ted's statement doesn't surprise me.

"I have been scared before, many times, I just hide it really well."

"Do you think I can do this?" Ted asks, looking at me.

"Of course Ted. You can do anything, but not if you don't want to."

Elliot and my dad go first. We watch as they start to descend and then their parachutes open up. Fuck I can't believe my dad is actually doing this.

"Ted, you don't need to jump, neither do I. I will stay with you if you like." I offer.

"No, I want to do this. Just jump after me okay" Ted is sweating regardless of the cool weather.

"I will be there"

Ted jumps and soon after so does me. I feel adrenaline hit me, it's exhilarating. I keep an eye on Ted and watch as his parachute opens. And then proceed to open mine. My son hits the ground before I do and you can't wipe the smile off his face.

"Fuck that was awesome, Dad." He says as he disconnects his parachutes, comes over and hugs me. This show of affection for my son though feels better than the jump.

"I am glad you tried it. I just hope your mother doesn't want to kill me because of it."

"Nah, she will just remind you about it each time you tell her to be cautious and safe" Ted says grinning.

"Hamm... Better still maybe we shouldn't tell her"

#####

I look at my watch; we need to leave in several hours. I have been catching up with some work as Ted and Elliot have gone to do some quick shopping. My father is currently sleeping. I have promised him that we will go to some resort next time. Maybe the whole family can come next time.

Taylor walks up behind me coughs. I look up, and he looks displeased.

"Yes Taylor?"

"Sir, I've just received a report from Ryan, informing me that, Mrs Anastasia Grey, Mrs Kate Grey and Miss Mia Grey, are intending on going to the airport and fly to Las Vegas for the weekend, once we are in the air en route to Africa" _Fuck_. I run my hands through my hair, frustrated and annoyed. I relented with having my mother return to Bellevue, but I never thought Ana would do this.

"Would you like me to have security stop them?" Taylor offers. I snap my laptop lid shut and consider my options. My first thought is to stop Ana, but then I am better idea comes to mind.

"No. Taylor contact our pilot tell him we will be changing our flight plans, and make the appropriate hotel room changes" Taylor nods. He understands exactly what I mean. I really need to give him a pay rise. Damn it! _Why did I tell Ana about my side trip and lack of contact?_

I will have to reschedule a flight over to Africa at another date. I seriously want to show Ted some of the charitable works that my company has been working over the last couple of decades. It is my hope, to make him more interested in the company. I know that he still wants to do Law and possibly go work with his grandfather. However, it is evident that he is wavering a little. I want him to know that the doors to Grey Enterprise will always be open to him; it is his birthright after all.

Just before we are due to leave, I inform Elliot and my father of our change in flight plans, whilst Ted is packing up.

"Dad, I have organized for Mom to join us also In Las Vegas" I notify him.

"It is going to be a big old Grey family holiday. Except you and I are likely to be sleeping on the couch or in separate rooms to our wives when we turn up," I would be annoyed at Elliot's statement if he wasn't right.

"Okay, sorry I took so long, but I had to reorganize a few things." Ted says finally joining us with his suitcase.

"Good and we have another surprise. We are going to make a quick trip to Vegas first" I tell my son. Ted looks at me and frowns.

"Okay," he says cautiously. I narrow my eyes, what a usual response. Very Un-Ted like. Does he know that his mother is there?

**Ana's POV**

"Anastasia Grey. I have three rooms booked" I tell the clerk at the desk. Christian's inability to contact me and his comments on the phone, coupled with Mia's idea of us getting away to Vegas was a perfect mix. We flew out once we had confirmation that Christian and the boys were in the air to Africa and were out of contact. I knew that we would be told when he returned, but then at least he can see that I don't need to be wrapped in wool. Plus, he did more or less challenge me to do this, when he told me I have a tendency to get into trouble. Nonetheless, I did live for 17 years without him and am a much stronger person.

"Here you go ma'am. You have the top floor suites" The clerk smiles politely

"Suites?" I ask her confused.

"Yes ma'am, I can assure you they are the best rooms in the whole hotel" She reassures

"Yes, but it didn't book this." I try to explain.

"Thank you" Kate's interjects grabbing the room cards and pulling me away from the desk. "Come on stele, they know who you are. Christian stays here when he come to Las Vegas, so they upgraded us because of your husband." I roll my eyes. I don't want to be upgraded.

We exit the elevator to the top floor of the hotel. "Let's meet in one hour. We can all go out" Mia suggests, and we all agree.

I open my door, happy to find my luggage has already been bought up. I glance around my surroundings. It is rather large for one person. The suite is so immense that I hope I am heading to the bedroom. I start to unbutton my blouse and pull it off, even before I reach the bedroom. Once I reach the room I head to the shower, slipping each piece of clothing off as I walk.

The hot water is phenomenal as it runs down my body. My little miracle inside of me starts to move.  
"It is okay baby, I miss daddy too. We will see him soon. Don't worry" I talk and rub to my baby bump. I dry myself off and wrap a towel over me, but it doesn't cover me, due to my swollen stomach. I head back into the bedroom and get the shock of my life, right in the corner of my room. It is reminiscent of the first time I saw him this year, after twelve years in New York.

"CHRISTIAN!" I yell and throw my hands up in the air, which causes my towel to fall and pool at my feet. "What are you doing here?" I am so angry, but Christian seems to ignore my tone. Rather he is analyzing looking at my rather pregnant and naked body right now.

"I could ask the same of you Anastasia" He rebuts. I bend down to grab my towel. I need to shield myself away from him. I can't let him implement his sexpertise to get the better of me right now. He needs to know that I am annoyed at him. "Now there is no reason to retrieve your towel. I am rather enjoying the view." I give him a scolding look and tightly wrap the towel around myself in defense.

"You are supposed to be on route to Africa." I point out angrily.

"And you are supposed to be in Seattle." Christian hisses. I struggle not to roll my eyes.

"So let me get this right, you modified your whole trip because I decided to do a weekend trip, actually one night trip in Vegas? This is ridiculous. I bought security with me. You are being overbearing again"

"Anastasia when I left on Monday, you promised me you wouldn't do anything silly. This trip constitutes being silly."

"Do I need to remind you that I lived without you for seventeen years and nothing happened, to me or to Ted? You need to learn to trust me. I don't intend on drinking or anything insane. .." I can't help myself and start to ramble. My hands have naturally gravitated to my hips.

"Ana, this is not a factor of trust, or anything. It is about you lying to me." Christian is chastising me. I can't help but roll my eyes now and sit on the bed. I don't even want to look at him right now. In fact I feel more like crying.

"All I am doing is trying to relax and take some time out. I figure it is the least I deserve" I murmur so quietly that I do not know if Christian heard me or not. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Christian is running his hands through his hair.

"Do you want me to take the guys home?" Christina offers, now sitting next to me.

"Guys? Everyone is here?" I am honestly surprised. I thought that maybe they would have gone to Seattle, and Christian would have come alone. I mean he is the only control freak out of them all.

"Yes. Ted is in the suite next door to us and asleep. He didn't sleep well on the flight over. My father is here, and waiting for my mother to arrive, which should me within the next hour..."

"Wait Grace is coming also?" I interrupt Christian.

"Yes and with Ava"

"So much for a girl trip" I shake my head. I get up and grab my cell phone. I know that Kate will be furious!

"Is Elliot in Kate's room?" I inquire

"Yes" Christian cocks his head to the side, unsure where I am going with this.

"And you will go back to Seattle if you are asked?" I ask to clarify his position.

"Yes, but only if the other Grey women, want their husbands to leave for Seattle also. No point in me taking the jet alone and sending it back tomorrow." Christian is obviously annoyed at the prospect of being sent home.

I can't help but have a mischievous smile on my face. "Get ready to leave, Mr Grey." I tell him as I ring Kate. "Kate, have you found you're little unwanted surprise in your room... Yep... Hang on what's that noise? Seriously you didn't answer the phone while... OMG." I drop my phone on the bed and can feel all the blood rush from my face. I feel faint after hearing Kate and Elliot. Christian jump up immediately and helps me on to the bed.

"Well I think it is safe to state that Kate's was very happy to see Elliot." I inform Christian.

"They weren't, were they... Not while she answered the phone?" My jaw falls down. Ana nods horrified.

"I think your brother just found some release. I don't even want to tell you what I heard." Ana looks pale.

"Do you want me to go grab him and take him home, so you girls can have your weekend?" I offer. Ana looks at me; I can tell she is undecided.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finish/write this chapter, but life is busier. I will be on holidays soon and will have more time to write then. T**hanks to crystal9034** and **I hope you review.**

Maria Amore**  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Finally!

**Finally!**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

"Do you want to go and grab him and take him home, so you girls can have your weekend?" I offer. Ana looks at me; I can tell she is undecided. She grabs her phone and taps away quickly. She studies it for a moment and then smiles.

"Yes, I want you to go home. Kate is going to send Elliot away. I want you to take your father, and Ted back to Seattle and your mother and Ava will stay. So it will undoubtedly be a girl's weekend. However, since you are here at the moment, there is something you could do for me." I pull the towel off me and take a step closer to Christian, so I am standing right in front of him.

Christian puts his hands on my hips. He has a strong grip on me so that I can't move them.

"You drive me crazy Anastasia."

"I know and I rather enjoy doing so" I smile.

"You are so incorrigible! Though I think I may deny you since you intend to send me home. I can't believe that I am actually probably going to abide by your wishes on this one" Christian lips are thinned. Actually he looks downright frustrated. Actually he is only a few steps below thermonuclear. I bend down and kiss him softly and then with the use of my mouth, open his mouth to possess him. Christian responds kissing me passionately.

"Still want to deny me? I am can call Taylor, and he can organize for your premature departure" I test Christian.

"None of your smart mouth, in fact, I have alternative plans for it" Christian stands in front of me and throws his shoes and socks off. I know exactly what he wants me to do. I tug at his shirt and pull it off him, then proceed to tug off his jeans. Wow, he is massive already.

"Miss me?" I say raising an eyebrow at him.

"I miss you as much as I worry about you. I miss you when we aren't together for minutes at a time." Christian is running his hand through his hair. Oh no, he really is anxious.

"You needn't worry about me Christian"

"Yes I do" Christian cups my backside and practically lifts and starts to kiss me, making up for the last six days apart. In one swift movement, he picks me up and lays me down on the bed.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." Christian says kissing me from my ear to my neck and to my chest. Christian's hands roam freely over my body, making me tingle. He starts to play with my nipples with his tongue while his fingers roam around my folds. I arch my back in anticipation. Suddenly he stops.

"What? No Christian" I plead him not to stop.

"As I said, I have other plans at the moment." Christian runs a finger along my mouth I move off the bed as Christian sits up. This is the easiest way for me to do this in my condition. I take him into my mouth. I take him deeper and deeper. Christian in pleasure falls back on the bed to absorb the gratification, feeling my tongue play with his tip. I circle my tongue around the head and then stop.

"Ana, what the fuck?" Christian practically cries out. He has such a desperate look on his face.

"I too have other plans" I say blinking a couple of times.

"If you weren't so pregnant Anastasia, I swear," Christian shakes his head. He shuffles down the bed, and I moved to straddle him. I sink him deeply into me, savoring every second. Christian flexes his hips a few times, desperate for me to move, to provide him with the friction he was so desperately seeking. Quickly I start to ride him, hitting all the right spots.

"Oh Ana" Christian groans. "Come for me" he calls out. I move quicker, and I can't hold it any longer. I glorious come and find my release. My muscles squeeze him inside of me until he comes magnificently.

"You have become rather..." Christian stops trying to find the words to say to finish

"Rather what?" I urge him to finish.

"Forthright" Christian looks at me as if he is analyzing a business opponent.

"We have gone over this many a time. You know that I am not the same person. I won't allow someone to walk over me anymore" I restate. _How many times am I going to have to tell him before he will listen?_

"I know and its surprising... But I find it so hot" I take this as a personal victory.

Christian phone then beeps. I move so he can grab it.

"Who is it?" I question.

"My brother. It appears that he too has been used for sex and is now unceremoniously been sent home packing. He is waiting to know what I intend on doing." I curl up laughing. Damn Kate is brilliant!

"I will need to call my father and see what he proposes to do with himself" I study my husband's backside as he gets up and to call his father. I don't bother listening but notice that Christian himself is looking rather disgusted.

"What's the matter?" I ask

"I think I know now what you heard on the phone with Elliot and Kate, but this was worse" I don't know whether to laugh or be horrified. My muscles stiffen and I can't move. "Fuck we Greys are a bunch rabbits, aren't we?"

"Well there are privileges to being married to one of you rabbits" I grin. Christian smiles back, and after sending a text, he comes over and pins me down and on the bed. He is hovering over me and my baby bump. Christian kisses my forehead, then the tip of my nose, mouth and our baby.

"I am meeting Elliot, my father and Ted, downstairs. I will send the GEH jet back for you all tomorrow mid-afternoon, this way I can have dinner with you tomorrow." Christian informs me, taking a small intermission to kiss me. "Ava and my mother are staying. They believe a girl trip is terribly much in order, even if it is short, and they did just arrive. Horrible to make them get on a plane and head back home straight away"

"True" I agree.

"But before I leave, and you go off to get into whatever mischief, I want you to shower with me." I comply immediately. Christian has turned the water to his preferred hot temperature, and once I am inside with him he pulls me into a tight embrace.

"You are so perfect, so beautiful." He whispers into my ear.

"Even though, I still drive you crazy?" I query

"Yes. In spite of it all" Christian is now sporting his boyish grin that gets me every time. What Christian does not realize is that I am rather proud of the fact that I drive him crazy.

"So since I have to leave after this shower, I want you one more time at least before I leave. Turn around and hold place your hands on the shower wall" Christian asks.

I turn around and follow Christian's instructions to the letter. He places his hands tightly on my hips, partially to keep me still and partially so I won't slip.

"Are you ready" Christians asks.

"Yes" I tilt my head back as he fills, I am unable to move and am all sensation.

**Ted's POV:**

Damn I feel stiff. No, I don't feel stiff rather I have lost control of every muscle in my body. Maybe working out with my father and his personal trainer isn't such a brilliant idea. Never will I misjudge anyone based on age. Its past 10am when I get up, and the house is quiet. Dad has gone into Grey House even though it is Sunday. He told me last night that he wants to catch up with some work before my mother returns. Gail is away seeing her sick sister, so it is only I and a couple of CPO's around the house.

I pull off my pajama pants and put on a pair of board shorts, intending on getting into the pool or the hot tub downstairs. It always helped at school when I was training. I throw a towel over my shoulder and walk down the stairs, through to the main room. I can't hide my smile when I see who is there, sitting waiting for me.

"Lily, I didn't expect to see you." _But I can't imagine anyone else I would want to see._

"Well I got time off for good behavior." She giggles. "I wanted to say thank you for the phone, you didn't need to do that"

"I know, but I wanted to".

"Are you going to the beach?" Lily gives me a shy smile

"Well I was planning on going for a swim in the pool and going in the hot tub, actually." Lily is blushing. "Would you like to join me? Can I get you a towel? I think I should be able to find you a bathing suit" I run my hands through my hair and wonder exactly where and how I would do that. My mother didn't keep any old clothing due to the move from New York. Hell, I will send security out to buy her one if need be.

"You really haven't spent much time in Seattle have you?" Lily says discarding her short lived shyness and regaining her sassiness.

"No, why?"

"Because you would then know that with the high amount of cloudy days and rain, we get here in Seattle that any hot and sunny day means every teenager must don a bathing suit. Are up for the challenge of a swimming race?"

"Follow me, Miss Hughes-Bailey, are you sure you can keep up?" I mock, calling her by her last name, which are both her mother's last names hyphenated.

"Mr. Grey, you should be more concerned about if you can keep up"

"Challenge accepted" I smile at Lily, not sure if it is because I get to race her or if I am eager to see her in a bathing suit.

We enter in the inside pool, and I so wish we were going to the beach now. This way I would maybe have been able to touch her by helping to put sunscreen on her back. I watch by the pool as she removes her shoes and sundress. My lord she is standing there in a two piece, skimpy bathing suit. I try not to make it obvious that I am staring at her, but it's hard.

"Are you ready Mr. Confident?" I nod. "Two laps, freestyle. The person to touch the edge first wins. Agreed?"

"Yes"

"Good. Get ready. I will count down from three and jump on my say. 3...2... " Lily calls out loudly. I dive in, and swim, really swim. But then I wonder if I should let her win? I know she would want to win, but then maybe she would see it as a sign of weakness if I let her win or if I actually do lose. Shit. I decide to just swim. Oh my, she is a fast swimmer. She is keeping up with me, and I seriously need to keep focus. I finally hit the edge of the pool and look next to me, there is Lily smiling at me.

"We both touched the wall at the same time. I guess we both lost" Lily says catching her breath.

"Or we both won" I refute. Lily laughs.

"Okay. Yes, I like that, we both won." Lily agrees, smiling shyly at me. And propping herself up, so she is sitting on the side of the pool.

"Why did you send me the phone? I can afford to buy a new one" she comments.

"I know, but I wanted to. It was my fault that you threw your phone against the wall. I understand that you may not want to see me, and I will respect your wishes. I will stay away if that is what you want" I offer.

"It isn't necessarily what I want," Lily says bashfully. I raise my head to look directly in her eyes. I am full of hope. Six simple words and the world looks different.

"Really?" I ask to have her clarify her position.

"Yes" Lily answers. I smile and so wish I could kiss her, but I don't want to push my luck.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" I hold my breath as she thinks about her answer.

"Sure. Pick me up at say 6:00pm?" Lily stands up and puts her clothes back on.

"I will be there. Would you like to go grab a pizza? I remember you told me about that pizza place you like. Or would you like to do something else?" I ask.

"I don't know you decide. And don't get out of the pool, I will see myself out. See you soon Ted." Lily then turns around and is out of sight. A large smile forms on my face. Finally!

###

Just after five, I walk into my father's office. He has been trying to keep himself occupied as Mom's flight got delayed due to poor weather.

"Hi Ted, I just got word that you mom's plane is finally leaving Las Vegas and will arrive in two hours. Your uncle and I are going to go and meet the plane, and then take both ladies to dinner. We should be home by 9:30pm. Do you know what time you will be home?" My Dad asks as if taking notes.

"I don't know what time I will be home, but Sawyer is coming with me." I reason

"Excellent. Sawyer is one of my most trusted CPO's. What have you decided to do?" Dad asks. I did think about asking dad for advice and help, like he did in New York for me when I dated Abigail; however I genuinely wanted to take charge on this one.

"We are going to grab some pizza and then I will see how we feel" I shrug.

"Okay. Well keep your cell phone on you at all times and be courteous as you usually are. Remember she is Ros's daughter" Dad reminds me.

"I know" I can't help rolling my eyes. I am well informed of this fact.

I arrive at Lily's door and take several deep breathes before I ring the bell, even though she would know that I was outside, due to the door man announcing me. I ring the doorbell, and there is she is. She is wearing jeans and a form fitting top, I told her to dress casual as I have done. I didn't want to do any over the top date as I want to differentiate myself from that Zach guy.

"Hi, you look fabulous" I tell her

"Thanks, but I am just in jeans." She looks at me curiously.

"Still you look fabulous. Are you ready?"

"Sure, lead the way." Lily comments. I want to take her hand and hold it tight, but I am not sure if it would be a welcome move. Better not push my luck.

"I should let you know that I have Sawyer with me."

"Worried that I may try something untoward?" Lily raises her eyebrows at me. My mouth pops open in shock, causing her to laugh.

"Relax Ted; I know that your father insists on security at all times. I was only joking."

"I know, maybe I was hoping you weren't" I raise my eyebrows at her then laugh. Two can play at the game.

We sit mainly in silence as Sawyer drives us to a pizza place that Lily likes. Occasionally she would point out something of significance, and recount some memory of being there. I listen carefully as if she is giving me memories of the city I would have grown up in. The city I should have grown up in.

At the crowded pizza shop, we are taken a booth and Sawyer is seated nearby. It is enough to give us some personal space, but enough to be watched. It is a little unnerving actually, but I figure I should just ignore it.

"Any drinks?" Our waitress asks.

"I will have a coke" Lily says politely.

"Me too."

"Have you decided on which pizza you would like?" Our waitress is rather insistent. I look to Lily, and she shrugs telling me to choose. I gulp a little not really knowing what to order. I have never ordered for anyone else before.

"Is there anything that you don't like on a pizza?" I enquire

"No." Lily informs me.

"Good, we will have a pizza with the supreme" Our insistent waitress leaves quickly into the crowd. "This place is extremely busy"

"It has good pizza. I use to come here with my mother Gwen, when my other mother Ros is away for work" Lily informs me. Lily places her right elbow on the table and rests her chin in her hand. It is as if she is analyzing me.

"You take me by surprise Ted" Lily says

"Surprise, how?"

"You seem more comfortable here, in jeans and drinking a coke, than any other time I have seen you. This isn't what I expected from you, you know because of who you are" Lily comments. I genuinely wish she would get over my parentage.

"Lily I have to ask this, why did you finally decide or what made you finally accept to come on this date with me."

"After you sent me flowers, and then when I accidentally told you that I was interested, and then destroyed my phone, I thought I never wanted to ever date you." I raise my eyebrows. She admits in a roundabout way she is interested in me and then decides she never wants to see me. Surely she must be the most confusing woman ever!

"But then within an hour I received a new telephone with your number pre-programmed, nice touch by the way, I thought that if you were insistent and nice enough to do that while still giving me my space, then I ought to give this a try." Lily gives a little shrug.

"This as in, you and I? Us?" I probe.

"If that is what you want to call it" I grin at her comment.

"You know you are desperately trying not to give much away, but when you try so hard, you actually yell out what you are thinking." I tell her.

"Then next time, you will know to wear ear muffs won't you." I can't help but smile.

"I will do so and thank you for agreeing to see me again" I quickly get out.

"Huh? What... Oh man. How do you do that?" Lily queries frustrated at herself.

"I don't do anything. You do. I think you subconsciously just want to be with me."

I am grateful when the pizza comes out distracting our line of conversation. I don't want her to talk herself out of seeing me again. I pass her a plate, and we both start to eat.

"Wow this pizza is even better than the Pizza I use to get in New York!" I comment honestly.

"Do you miss living in New York?"

"I guess so, but I haven't given it that much about thought. I do miss my friends over there; however, a lot of them are away overseas or doing internships with their parents. I think the thing I am going to miss the accessibility of everything. Though, when I add the pros and cons together, Seattle is preferable to New York now."

"Why?" Lily further probes.

"Lily, you ask a lot of questions don't you?" I comment.

"I always have. But I also figure you are going to ask me questions tonight, so I am getting mine in first. So, back to my questions. Why is Seattle more preferable to New York now?" Lily is getting a little insistent now. Maybe she should study Law.

"You are sexy when you are persistent"

"Answer my question, Theodore Grey!"

"My family is here, and most of my friends will be scattering around the country for college, anyway. Plus I have found some unexpected surprises here that make me genuinely like Seattle." I tell her.

"Surprises?" Lily asks mystified.

"You" I point out. Lily looks down and blushes a little.

"I find it unusual that you seem rather close to your father now, but you were away from him for so long. I can't understand it." I cock my head to the side at Lily. Her demeanor right now gives away the fact that she has been thinking about this for some time.

"The key thing is that the only thing I ever wanted, or felt I was missing, was my father to be in my life. I remember having him in my life until the age of five, though not continuously or on a regular basis but he was there. When my mother and I moved, I somehow thought that he would continue to be around. But he wasn't, and then over the years we grew apart, and phone calls became rare and more uncomfortable. I started to resent him, but couldn't ever hate him. So when I got this letter in regards to my trust fund, I knew I had my reasons to come out to Seattle. It was my idea to convince my mother to come to Seattle at the beginning of the year and then let my dad know my mother came with me. I wanted to see my dad, give him a last chance" I inform Lily

"And now your parents are together, going to renew their vows according to my mother, and you're going to get sibling" Lily summarizes.

"Yep. That is an accurate summary of the most recent events"

"But how are you able to forgive your dad? He didn't see you for so long?" I cock my head at Lily, once more. I don't think she is talking about me anymore.

"Because, I love my father, and I forgave him." _Isn't it obvious?_

"Seems like a hard thing to do, to just forgive." Lily sighs.

"Do you forgive your birth parents?" I ask

"For giving me up? Yeah I don't care about that. I never minded been given up for adoption. My mothers are fantastic."

"Not for that, for no longer receiving information about you. For moving away, getting new families and not letting you or your mothers, know where they are." I spell out.

"It would have been nice if they wanted to know about me these days. You know, what I look like, enjoy, college etc. I don't want them to take on the role of my mother's, I don't want another set of parents, but showing a little bit of interest would have been nice." Lily confesses.

"Well it is their loss. If it means anything I think that they would be extraordinarily proud of the person you are." Lily smiles and relaxes again.

"Thank you. That actually means a lot to me."

"So have you ever been to New York?" I ask Lily

"Yes and I love New York. I went a lot with my mother when she used to go over for work. I would have gone to college there except there aren't any strong environmental engineering programs."

"Well I am glad you have chosen to go into engineering and attend MIT. I have just learnt that MIT and Harvard aren't that far from each other; in fact they are like five minutes away, not forty minutes as I once thought. We can see each other every day!" I stop myself from even telling her that she can move in with me in my new apartment. The sale is going through right now.

"Both my mother's wanted me study business or economics, and then return to Seattle after college and work at Grey Enterprise. In fact, I am a little surprised you're still going to study Law rather than seeking a future Grey Enterprise, considering your Dad and everything.?"

"I have started to consider doing that exact thing. I am still pre-law, but I am going to undertake more economics and business related courses as well. Just keep my options open" I feel so comfortable talking to Lily. I am telling her things I haven't told anyone.

"You know your father is going to love that," Lily says. "When will you tell him?"

"I don't know."

"I use to be scared of your father when I was young. I sometimes went to Grey House once in a while after school or something waiting for my mother. You dad seemed genuinely threatening and intimidating." Lily recounts.

"Yes my dad does tend to get that reaction from people"

"But he is happier now, at last, according to my mother." Lily informs me

"Yes, because my mother in back in his life." I add

"And because of you Ted." I smile shyly. Glad that I am able to make him happier.

"So is that the end of your questions?"

"No, I have one more question. Do you want a sister or brother and if you could, what would you recommend the names to be?" I look at be bemused. That question came so out of left field.

"I don't know. I don't actually get a choice in the matter" I reply.

"But if you could, what would your answer be" Lily has become rather playful now

"I wouldn't mind either way, but I told my dad I think the baby's middle name should be either Carrick or Grace." I do have a preference, but I don't want to tell anyone.

"So have you finished your French inquisition?" I ask

"For now" She comically retorts.

"Great, so now it is my turn"

"You already know more or less everything about me. I know Ava has told you about me, and I bet your father has a done background check on me." Lily declares.

"Background check?" I question.

"Yes. My mother tells me he does them on everyone."

"I am sorry, I never knew" I wonder what it contains.

"Don't worry about it. It is standard procedure in the Grey Corporation." Lily shrugs

"If you knew where your birth parents were would you contact them?" I enquire

"Yes, but only to thank them. To say, thank you for giving me up and to incredible people. However, also to let them know that I am disappointed that weren't interested in me after a while." Lily has maintained her composure, but I know she feels deeply about this.

"You kids want anything else? Our kitchen is going to close in 15 minutes" Our pushy waitress is back.

"No, we are fine" I look at my watch can't believe what I am seeing. We have been sitting and talking for hours.

"It is 10pm." I inform her

"Do you need to be home anytime soon?" Lily asks curiously.

"No, why?

"Because there is somewhere I want to take you. My parents use to take me there when I was young." I pay the bill and once outside the restaurant, Lily takes my hand. I can tell she is excited. She leads me towards the water front. We don't stop until we are standing in front of a large Ferris wheel.

"You want me to go on that?" I ask her.

"Yes. It is fun. Come I will get us tickets since you paid for dinner." We both get into one of the carriages and slowly we ascend.

"The view is rather good up here," I tell lily

"See this is fun" Lily nudges me and then grabs my hand. Calming warmth overtakes us. It is so uncanny, and we both feel it. We both look into each others eyes and instinctively I lean over and kiss her softly on her lips. We both don't say anything, rather Lily touches my face, and we continue to kiss until the unthinkable happens.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Next chapter will be up in 24 hours. Thanks to Crystal 9034 for editing.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Maria Amore.**_


	37. Chapter 37: Renewal, Rejoice and Retreat

**Renewal, Rejoice and Retreat.**

* * *

**Christians POV:**

Elliot and I wait at the hanger as the GEH jet is taxied in. I am desperate to hold Ana, take her home make love to her over and over, then chastise her for lying to me, though we have promised that us four will go out for dinner together. Mia left for Paris from Las Vegas, but has promised that she will return for Christmas, and possibly thanksgiving.

Kate and Ana both come down the stairs, hand in hand. Elliot leaves my side and greets Kate. Regardless of our indifferent history, she has made my brother insanely happy. Ana is moving slowly towards me, and I match her slow movements. I want to close the space between us.

"Welcome home Mrs. Grey. I trust you had a safe trip" I tell her calmly and then pull her into my arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. May I assume from your calm tone that you are not angry with me, have finally come to accept I can look after myself and am perfectly safe with the protection of your appointed CPO?" Ana questions me.

"Maybe I learnt to keep a closer eye on you" Ana gives me a horrid look. "Anastasia, just promise me that you don't intend to any more wild trips whilst you are pregnant. I do trust you, but you need not take such chances at the moment." Ana is about to argue back when Elliot interrupts us.

"Are you two ready? We are hungry!" Elliot calls out. I take Ana's hand and commence to walk, but Ana is standing her ground.

"We will talk about this later" I tell Anastasia.

"Fine, we can talk all you want but don't expect me to comply like one of your old submissives." Ana statement angers me.

"I told you I didn't marry a submissive, you are my wife"

"Yes, a wife that never promised to obey" Ana reminds me. She is glaring at me, angrily. Elliot and Kate are looking at us impatiently, and both are taking note of our manner.

"Come we need to go. Also, stop glaring at me. You are sexy as hell like that, and regardless of the situations that Taylor has had to put up with over the years from me, I doubt he would like to see me take you in the back seat of the SUV, and I don't want anyone to see what is mine." I look at Ana, and I can tell she is put off. She isn't saying anything.

"Do you still want to go to dinner with Elliot and Kate? Or do you just want me to take you home?" I ask softly.

"It will take us an hour to get home, and I am hungry now." Ana comments putting her hand on her ever growing stomach.

"Music to my ears, come let me feed you and our baby. And we can discuss this further when we get home." I inform her

#####

"Does anyone want any desert?" I offer, but before anyone is able to accept Taylor stands at the door of our private dining room. Ana looks a little concerned as he only interrupts social events like this if it is something noteworthy.

"If you all may excuse me." I stand up, and Ana touches my hand out of concern. "Do not worry I will come back and tell you if anything is happening." I give her my most reassuring smile possible. Taylor walks out of the room, and I follow him to a secluded section of the restaurant.

"Sawyer has just contacted me and informed me that Ted and Lily are stuck on top of the old Ferris wheel by the Seattle Wharf." I look at Taylor as if I don't even comprehend what he is saying.

"Stuck on a Ferris wheel?" I ask just to be sure. I am not sure is I should be worried or humored.

"Yes. No harm has come to them, and they are in excellent spirits. They have been unable to get the wheel to work, but are still trying, and the fire brigade is being called in to assist." Taylor informs me. I raise my eyebrows; I guess Ted got what he wanted. Some time alone with Lily, though we have to face the negatives of what could happen, the media.

"Taylor is there much media attention?" I ask

"Only some local media and that is because there has been some controversy as to whether the wheel should be knocked down or not"

"Are Ted or Lily in any sort of danger? Any at all?" I ask just to make sure.

"No. At least, not from what we can determine."

I wonder if Ana and I should go down there. There is still a lot of media attention around Ana and I, but there has been more on Ted lately. He has been proclaimed as one of the most handsome and eligible young bachelors of Seattle, according to every gossip magazine in the nation. I am pretty sure that if Ana and I turn up, we would catch the attention of some sleazy paparazzi, and I don't think my son would want that type of attention on this first date with Lily.

"Taylor organize for Ryan and O'Connor to join Sawyer. Just in case. I will talk to Ana and see if she wants to go down there" Taylor gets on his phone and swiftly relocated our security personnel. When I re-enter the private dining room, I notice that it is tense, and no one is talking.

"Well it seems Ted, and Lily decided to ride the old Ferris wheel and it broke down, with them at the top" All three of them look at me surprised. The silence isn't broken until Elliot laughs a little. "They are not in any danger, but do you want to go down there? They are trying to restart the wheel, and the fire brigade is being called in. Taylor is instructing for further security to go down to the scene to keep the media at bay." I ask Ana.

"You both can't go; it will turn into a circus. You two are the number one magazine sellers at the moment." Kate warns.

Ana covers her face, unsure about what to do. "Call Ted, I want to hear from him that he is okay" Ana requests.

I pick up my phone and Ted answers on the first ring. I uncharacteristically put the call on the speaker so Ana can hear.

**Ted**: I guess you heard.

**Christian:** Yes we've heard, and you are on speaker

**Elliot**: Ted, I hear you are reaching new heights, skydiving wasn't enough for you? Surely you can think of better ways of getting time alone with girls, without security watching.

**Ted**: Very funny Uncle Elliot, and personally Lily and I just prefer to call it hanging around with a view.

**Ana**: Ted, are you okay, honey? What can we do?

**Ted**: Mom, we are fine. Lily has told her parents where we are, and Ros has already arrived. Don't come down to the wharf. There are some media here already.

**Christian**: Ted once they get you down, you and Lily are to go straight to Sawyer. They will escort you the car, where we will be waiting. I have called for extra security. I will contact Ros.

**Ted**: We understand and don't worry, we are not going anywhere.

**Christian:** Good. I will see soon.

**Ted**: Okay bye.

**Ana**: Bye Ted. See you soon

I pay the bill and call Ros. She is going to meet us there and agrees that we need to avoid any media attention. Elliot and Kate decide to go home. Regardless of our concern, we stay in the car about a third of a mile away, and have security fill us in with what is happening.

"So is this a good time to discuss your issues?" Ana questions. I narrow my eyes at Ana, angrily. She sighs. "Christian I accept your point of view, and I will not go away with the girls without you knowing, especially while pregnant. However, I will from time to time go out with my girlfriends. In fact, Kate and I are thinking about going to Mexico sometime next year once I have stopped nursing. You have to stop wanting to control me."

"Anastasia, it is not just about control, it is about safety. You know I have issues about safety, and I can't survive without you again." I can't believe we are still going over this same old argument. Ana appears to give up arguing and places her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and keep her close.

"You seem tired" I tell her.

"I am tired all the time these days. Dr. Greene said that it would happen, especially since I am an older mother." Ana informs me.

"When did she say that?" I remember the content of all her appointments, and I don't recall this ever being said.

"While you were overseas, I had a scheduled appointment" Ana yawns.

"Maybe you should go on maternity leave earlier. You can take as long as you desire. I think a year at the minimum." I offer. Ana sits up straight obviously appalled at my suggestion.

"Don't be ridiculous Christian I can't, and besides I intend to return to work once the baby is six months old, and I am no longer nursing. We have gone over this, and if you recall, I initially I only intended to take a few of months off." Ana reminds me.

"I would rather you took a year off at least." I restate.

"Christian, I have _**just**_ taken over Grey Publishing. CEO's can't and don't take a year off. " Ana says forcefully.

"They can and do if their bosses also happen to be their husbands. Also, you stayed home with Ted until he was in school fulltime. Why won't you do it for this baby?" I ask. I may sound like I am accusing her, but I just want her to understand.

"Things were different then. I stayed home because I was a single parent at the time. Things are different now, unless you don't intend on being with me again." Ana comments. Her comment annoys me to no end.

"Don't be ridiculously Anastasia. You, Ted and this baby are my life." I reprimand.

"So if we are both going to be working, then do tell, how we are going to meet the needs of a young child at the same time? Do you want to hire a nanny or a babysitter? Or do you intend for us to take our child to work with us?" I probe.

"I thought maybe we could do a combination. I can work from home part of the week, and I am hoping that maybe Gail can take on some babysitting duties. I trust her as do you." Ana points out.

"I agree. I will talk to Gail and hire extra help around the house. I can also take the baby into work once and while" Ana looks at me happy and surprised. "Don't give me that look, as if you are shocked, you know that I want to be hands on with this child." I give Ana a quick kiss which promises to escalate except the fact that Ted, Lily and Ros are finally approaching us. Ana gets out of the car and throws her arms around Ted, relieved that he is back on the ground.

We drive everyone home, and I am amazed by how relaxed both Ted and Lily are. In fact, they are blushing a little. When we all finally arrive home, Ana goes upstairs to sleep, and I follow Ted into the kitchen.

"Want a soft drink or something Ted?" I offer.

"Sure" Ted replies

I pour myself a glass of wine and pass Ted a Coke. "So care to tell me what happened up in the Ferris wheel and then why you both were literally glowing in the car?"

"Nothing happened. Well except we talked, and then held hands and I kissed her"

"You kissed Lily?"

"Yes I just told you that I did and then she kissed me back. She has agreed to see me again, tomorrow in fact." Ted is now sporting a large smile.

"Good for you" I look over at him then tilt my head to the side and wonder if this is when I am supposed to talk to him about sex.

"Thanks. I genuinely like Lily. More than I have liked anyone ever." Ted looks sincere, and I can literally see the passion engulfing him.

"Ted, you do know about... you know... safe sex. Don't you?" This is a curious feeling of dread. I had always spoken openly about sex to my past submissives and Ana, but I now I am struggling to find the right words to say.

"Yes Dad, I did attend the necessary sexual education classes at school and Mom, and I have spoken about it." Ted rolls his eyes. I take a deep breath and find the confidence to keep going.

"Good, I just want you to be safe and any girl you may be with. Now please never tell your mother this, but if you need condoms or anything... I will put some in the bottom drawer in your bathroom." Ted is looking at me as if I have lost my mind.

"Are you encouraging me to have sex?"

"No way! I just know that I was once your age and hope you know that you can always ask me for advice if you need it. I am going to see how your mother is doing. Good night Ted, sleep well."

"Night Dad"

# # # # #

**July 31****st**** – Christian and Ana's anniversary – Renewal of Vows.**

**Ted's POV:**

"Ted, are you ready?" Lily asks as she enters my room. "Your family asked me to tell you to be downstairs in ten minutes. She looks perfect in her above the knee cream colored ruffled cocktail dress. The dress only goes over one shoulder, and she looks hot. I love her hair down and free.

"Wow you look amazing." I tell her and Lily blushes.

"Very smooth Ted"

"No, you do. You are so perfect." I softly kiss her and embrace her. "These last two months, with you have been perfect."

"And to think I almost never even went out with you" Lily giggles.

"Yes, I know. Good thing you finally saw sense" I tell her with mock seriousness.

"Your tie is all wonky" Lily observes.

"I know. I can't seem to adjust it. I am all thumbs" I tell her.

"Ted relax, you are a ball of nerves. You need to relax" She tells me as she fixes my tie. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her softly. These six weeks with Lily have been some of the best in my life.

"I am glad you agreed to come today. Thank you" I smile at her.

"To be honest I am a little nervous to be here. Am I the only non-Grey family member in attendance?" Lily asks apprehensively.

"No, Taylor, Sawyer and Gail will be there also, but it is mainly only family" Lily gulps nervously. "But I am so happy that you are here."

Today at our home, my parents are going to renew their vows, and I am giving my mother away, to my father. It is an extremely small affair, and my parents allowed me to have Lily join me.

"There, your tie is perfect now. You look fabulous" Lily tells me.

Lily and I walk downstairs, hand in hand, where my entire family is waiting for my mother and Aunt Kate. My aunt is helping my mother get dressed. I had expected my father to look nervous, but there he is calm and with the largest smile on his face, talking to Elliot and my grandfather. Ava comes over and starts to talk to Lily as I approach my father, Elliot and grandfather.

"Everything ready?" I enquire, but I can't keep my eyes off Lily.

"Yes, the only thing we are waiting on is your mother and my wife, so if we do this in the next three hours we are making excellent time" Uncle Elliot laughs.

"If they are not down here in the next twenty minutes, I will go upstairs and carry Ana downstairs, no matter what state of dress she is in." My father lips form a tight line looking at his watch.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at with your grandmother and I this weekend Ted? You don't have to be alone while your parents are away"

"No, that is fine. I need to start getting ready for college, anyway. I leave in nineteen days. I need to get myself organized, decide what to take and what to leave, you know that type of stuff" My Uncle Elliot and grandfather nod, but my father frowns sadly. We both look at each other, not saying a word, but I know what he is thinking.

"So I see things are going well with you and Lily. Was it my world famous advice?" My Uncle asks to gloat.

"Oh you wish Uncle Elliot." I heckle, and causing my father and grandfather to laugh.

"Finally" my dad states as my aunt Kate walks down the stairs.

"Everyone needs to go outside. Ted wait here" Aunt Kate orders everyone. I wave to Lily as she walks outside with my cousin and Aunt Mia.

I look up and watch my six months pregnant mother walk down. She is glowing in her white knee length dress, and her hair put up.

"You look beautiful mom" I kiss her cheek. "Are you ready?

"Yes and you look exceptionally dashing. Lily is very lucky to have you. Have you asked her yet?" My mom asks

"No, but I will." I take a few deep breathes and smile at my mother. "So mother, are you ready to marry my father again?"

"Definitely" My mouth is biting her lip a little nervously.

Soft music plays as I walk my mother out the French doors to the side garden, where flowers have bloomed all around, and my family is standing. When we reach my father, I shake his hand and then kiss my mother's cheek as I step aside and take my place next to Lily. I reach for her hand and hold it tight. I look at her, and my heart beats faster. She encompasses my whole world. The next time I look up I hear my father, restate his vows as he did over eighteen years ago.

"_I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share in your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live" _

Both my parents kiss and we all clap. Everyone congratulates them, and after posing for possibly several hundred photos, we move inside, where a lavish dinner is being served. I lead Lily to her chair, where we both click glass and join my family in conversation.

An hour later, I notice my father is getting restless. He has been whispering into my mother's ear more than usual, and I know he is ready to leave. After saying good bye to my parents, everyone leaves the house, and Lily and I are left alone. Her parents are away, taking care of some Grey Enterprise business and so she would be alone at home.

"Why don't you stay the night? At least you won't be alone" I reason with her.

"Are you sure that would be okay?" We are both nervous.

"Yes" We both look at each other and then start to kiss. Really kiss each other.

"Take me upstairs" Lily's voice is soft. I pull her into an embrace and take her upstairs.

# # # #

Afterwards, we both lie naked with our bodies entwined. I smooth out her glorious hair that has gotten messed up during sex. We are both so close to sleep and she looks angelic.

"I love you Lily." I finally confess to her my true feelings.

"What?" Lily responds

"I love you. You own my heart. I want you to live with me when we go to college." Lily doesn't respond but smiles. She moves closer to me and falls asleep, as do I.

When I wake up the sun is shining in my bedroom and I feel incredible. I rich over to the other side of the bed, but I don't feel Lily. Worried I sit up and look around. It is then where I find the letter with my name on it..

**Ana's POV:**

"I am so excited about this weekend," I tell Christian. I feel like it is our honeymoon all over again. Christian looks as spectacular as he did the day we got married.

"I am so glad you wore this tie" I stroke his silver tie, my all-time favorite tie.

"I am just glad that I got to wear it again. In fact, I intend to use it again, on you. Have you guessed where we are going for the weekend?" Christian asks

"Yes, Christian it was obvious when I saw you in this tie" I smile at him. I can't wait to go back, it has been so long.

* * *

_Authors Note: As promised here is the next chapter with 24 hours. I am off to write the next one right now. Thanks to __**Crystal9034**__ and __**please review.**_


	38. Chapter 38: Love Gained and Love Lost

**Love Gained and Love Lost**

* * *

**Christians POV:**

Have you guessed where we are going for the weekend?" I ask Ana

"Yes, Christian it was evident when I saw you in this tie" Ana smiles as she strokes my silver at me. I can't wait to take her back to our ivory castle above Seattle.

"Would you rather go somewhere else? I want you to be happy. I want to _**make**_ you happy." I offer. I can easily change our plans. I don't actually care where we go, as long as I am with Ana. Though I would love to play again, like we use to in our playroom. Thought within reason, she is pregnant.

"No, it is perfect. Is everything still there? Like before?" Ana's voice is full of excitement and hope.

"Yes." I tug at Ana's hand and pull her on to my lap. I wrap my arms around her keeping her close to me. I start to pull the pins out of her hair allowing her locks to fall and frame her face, back and chest. "I am so glad you never cut your hair short" I bury my nose in her hair and then kiss her from her ear to her neck.

"Oh Christian" Ana moans.

"It's my turn to drive you wild now" I smirk at Ana.

Taylor drops us off in front of Escala. I nod at the doorman as he grins when he sees Ana and me together again. We enter the elevator and I input the code. As soon as the doors close, we are engulfed in electricity, passion and a deep desire to be together. I stop the elevator and thrust her to the wall.

"We never did work out what it was about elevators" I tell Ana. She opens her mouth and allows me to kiss her. To possess her like our life depends on it.

"I want you. Here. Now!" Ana demands. I play with her nipples through her dress and she reacts. I slide my hands down and lift the skirt of her dress. I rip through the delicate lace of her panties and let my fingers explore.

"Oh Ana, you are so ready, already! This is going to be quick. I want you in our old bed and in our room." I spin her around and bend her over. Her pregnant state means I am unable to lift her or have sex standing up. I quickly thrust into her, and Ana groans loudly.

"Again?" I ask.

"Yes. Please." Ana is desperate. I thrust into her again, filling her deeply. I continue my rhythm until I feel Ana tighten around me. She is so close and I stop, with myself still in her.

"CHRISTIAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DONT STOP!" Ana yells.

"Sssshhhh." I tell her into her ear. I snake my arm around and find her most sensitive spot. Stroking rubbing and teasing her.

"Oh Christian" she calls out. My name becoming a prayer to her.

"I know. Just enjoy it" I tell her. I feel her getting tighter and tighter and then restart my thrusts. Together we find our climax together and lean against the wall of the elevator.

"You are astounding Anastasia. You never fail to please"

"The same can be said about you Christian."

"Come I want to get you out of this dress."

I punch in the code of the elevator again, and its start to move up to our first home. Taylor opens the door for us and is trying not to grin.

"Elevator trouble." I tell him seriously.

"Understood Sir" Taylor is now looking down as Ana blushes a deep crimson color. I bend down and pick Ana up and carry her into the penthouse and place her on the kitchen counter. I take a bottle out of the fridge and pour its contents into two tall glasses.

"Don't worry, its no-alcoholic" I tell her and pass her a glass.

"What do you want to toast to?" Ana enquires_. Oh my where do we start? There is so much to toast._

"To endless years of happiness, love and passion together. To our incredible son, may he experience endless year's true love, and to our next child, may we raise it to be the incredible person that our son is." Ana and I clink glasses and drink.

"So Mrs. Grey, are you hungry?"

"Not for dinner," Ana says running her finger over my lips. I take the glass out of Ana's hands and set it down on the counter.

I squirt some Jasmine bath oil into the large bath and let it foam as the bath fills. Ana approaches me and leans against the doorway. I move slowly towards her. "Turn around; I want to unzip your dress." Ana complies immediately. "So obedient. If only this trait could be demonstrated more often."

"Consider it a renewal of vows temporary gesture." Ana says and giggles.

"I still love that sound" I slip her dress off and undo her bra and spin her around. I sit Ana on the bench, remove each one of her shoes, her silk laced stockings and then discard her ripped panties.

"Is it my turn now to undress you?" Ana almost begs.

"Please" I beg back.

Ana carefully removes the treasured silver tie, folds it and places it on the far corner of the bathroom bench, for safe keeping. This is where the gentleness ends. Ana pulls my shirt out of my pants and then grabs the collar. In one swift move, she rips open my shirt and the button scatter over the bathroom floor. Desperately she tries to remove my shirt but gets stuck.

"Ana, my cufflinks" I remind her.

"Opps." Ana says playfully. Finally, removing them she makes quick work of my pants. I help her into the bath and then join her. I pull her towards me, so she is leaning against me.

"Love you Anastasia Grey" I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too Christian."

# # # #

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." I offer Ana as we stand outside the doors to the Red room.

"I want to, Sir" I know Ana has thrown the word 'Sir' in for good measure and it is enough to make me want to take her here right now. I open the door, and it still smells the same though undoubtedly the smells are more subtle. Ana removes her silk robe, and I react immediately. There Ana is in wearing only white panties.

"Kneel down Ana and don't move," I tell Ana.

I move towards the cabinet and pull out what I need to fulfill my scene. From the corner of my eyes, I notice Ana has taken on the correct position. With everything in place, I walk over to her and kneel down.

"Ana, are you sure you want to do this? I only need you, this isn't necessary" I reassure her.

"But I want to. I miss your kinky fuckery" Ana blushes as she speaks.

"Do not be embarrassed Anastasia." I tell her and stand. "Look at me" I tell her. Ana looks at me with her powder blue eyes. I get lost in them. _Does she realize that she owns me?_

"Do you remember the safe words Anastasia?"

"Yes Sir. Red and Yellow" I smile

"Very good. Now stand up and move towards the cross." Ana moves and playfully I give a smack to her backside. I shackle her to the cross and stand back and look at her. I pull out a pair of scissors and cut her silk panties off her, leaving her fully naked. I pull out a blindfold from my back pocket.

"I am going to blindfold you and then put headphones on you. You will only hear the music. Don't forget your safe words"

"I won't" Ana promises. I give her a soft kiss and then blind fold her. I put the headphones on her and a chant starts.

She looks so beautiful, and I desperately want to take her there and then. She doesn't know how sexy she is. It takes a huge effort to not bury myself into her straight away. I cup her breasts, run a thumb over her nipples and then run my fingers over her folds. A large smile grows on my face, she is wet already. Both our breathing becomes a little heavy in anticipation.

Ana squirms in her cuffs as I play with her folds and rub her sweet wetness around her buttocks. I then slip my fingers between her buttocks and run them down and around to her front, just brushing her clitoris. Ana commences to pant and pulls on the leather cuffs, but her movement is restricted. They cuffs limit her but will not leave any marks. I slowly push the wireless butt plug in her. A toy I just recently bought in the hope of this.

I look at her large prefect breasts. Pregnancy has made them extra sensitive and large. I want to clamp them and enhance the sensation, but our baby's need to nurse from them prevents me. I don't want to risk doing any damage. I play with her nipples and blow on them, making them erect while she gets adjusted to the sensation of the plug.

I step away, and press on the mini remote. Ana arches her back, pushing her breasts out in response. Every time I press the remote, the butt plug in her vibrates, deliciously until I press stop. Each time Ana groans in pleasure. I press the button several times in quick succession.

"Christian" Ana calls out. She's at that delicious tension point. Ana has been teetering along the edge of a marvelous gigantic orgasm for several minutes now. I stand right in front of her, and toy with her clit as occasional give her a taste of the vibration from the plug. She is so ready. I thrust myself hard inside her and withdraw, and then repeat.

"CHRISTIAN" Ana screams out. She desperately needs release. I switch the vibration of the butt plug on, grip her breasts with my hands and start to fuck her hard. She feels incredible and then gives out the loudest most earth shattering orgasms I have ever heard. I reciprocate and fill her. When Ana's orgasm has finished, she slumps down. I swiftly remove her headphone, blindfold, plug and untie her.

I support Ana and pick her up and carry her to the four poster bed. I lay her down and place the pillows around her head to ensure she is comfortable. I start to play soft and gentle kisses on her as she regains some of her energy.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Very much so" Ana replies, smiling.

"I am going to have to buy you a whole new set of panties at this rate. I guess I get to take you shopping" Ana, and I start to laugh.

"Come I want to feed you and then take you to bed and make love slowly to my wife"

**Ted's POV**

_When I wake up the sun is shining in my bedroom and I feel incredible. I reach over to the other side of the bed,__but I don't feel Lily. Worried I sit up and look around. It is there where I find the letter addressed to me._

I quickly open it desperately wanting to know its content.

_Dear Ted,_

_I am sorry. Leave me be._

_Lily._

The letter had only 9 little words, but its impact was life shattering. I didn't understand what had happened. The last couple of months had been magical. We hadn't fought or even disagreed on anything. And then last night, was perfect, both of our first times. We both gave each other our virginity. She seemed so happy. Her falling asleep in my arms last night was the happiest I had ever felt.

I jump out of bed and throw on a pair of sweat pants. This house is secured, and so wired up that no one can move without it being recorded. Running downstairs I find Sawyer. Perfect!

"Sawyer, Do you know what time Lily left?" I enquire

"No, But I can find out. The cameras here record everything." He offers.

"Please" While he goes about his assignment I get my cell phone and try to call her. I need to talk to her. The phone rings out, I try again, and the same happens. I decide then to block my number, but the result doesn't change. Damn it.

"Ted, Lily left the house during the evening" Sawyer informs me.

"During the night?" I asked concerned for her safety. I immediately send a text message.

***are you okay? Let me know that are alright. I am worried about you. Please let me know you are safe.***

"Sawyer, Lily' parents are away this weekend. She will be alone, and we need to find her." I show him the note she just wrote, and he nods.

"I will get the car. Go and get dressed" I run back upstairs not wanting to waste any time. I had just put a shirt on and my shoes when my phone beeps.

***I am fine. Just let me alone. I am sorry but its better this way***

I can't just accept this. I decide to ring her again, but she still doesn't answer her phone.

***Answer your phone or I will come and find you. * **I warn her

Before I am even able to dial her number, my phone rings, and it is Lily.

**Ted**: where are you? Are you okay?

**Lily**: I am fine.

**Ted**: then why did you leave during the evening? Why do you want me to leave you alone?

**Lily**: I had to.

**Ted**: no you didn't. Tell me where you are

**Lily**: I am home, but I am going away. I am leaving now.

**Ted**: Don't leave. I am on my way, just agree to see me.

**Lily**: no I am sorry.

**Ted**: Lily don't go anywhere!

I am yelling now, but the line has gone dead. I rush downstairs, where Sawyer and O'Connor are. Together we run and get into the car. I consider calling my parents but decide that I need to handle this myself. We arrive at Lily's building and take the elevator upstairs. We knock on the door and are greeted by their housekeeper.

"Morning Ted. Lily isn't here" She informs me.

"Where is she?" I demand to know.

"She has gone away until college starts" I don't believe her and desperately want to check inside the apartment.

"I want to see her. Please move aside." I say forcefully.

"No. I have given you all the information you need, and I know. You need to leave now" I consider my options and screw it. I push my way in and start to run through the house. "Lily?" I keep calling out. I know that Sawyer and O'Connor are just behind me. I search each room and then stop when I reach Lily's bedroom. He clothes are gone, and I know she isn't intending on coming back.

Sawyer follows me out of the apartment and takes me home. I am silent in shock. I can't comprehend what has happened. It isn't until we reach our house on the sound that we speak.

"Ted, would you like me to call your parents?" Sawyer offers.

"No, leave them be. I will talk to them when they get back tomorrow morning" I sigh loudly. I sit down and bury my head in my hands. _How did things get so twisted? And what caused it? She smiled, she was happy... Nothing makes sense._

"Ted, how about I call your grandparents or your uncle Elliot" Sawyer offers again.

"No, please do not interrupt any of them. Sawyer, there is something you can do for me, but I am not sure you are going to want to give it to me." I tell him. Sawyer sits in front of me.

"Tell me what it is"...

* * *

Authors Note: Here you go, third chapter in three day. Enjoy. Thanks to Crystal9034 and please review.


	39. Chapter 39: Moving On In Circles

**Moving On In Circles**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

"_Sawyer, there is something you can do for me, but I am not sure you are going to want to give it to me." I tell him. Sawyer sits in front of me._

"_Tell me what it is" _Sawyer instructs. The thing is that I don't know if it will have any answers that I am seeking. I am literally clutching at straws here.

"Firstly ..." Before I'm able to speak, we hear the front door open and close. Both our attention is now focused on the doorway, and there enters Taylor. It is as if he is supposed to be here. Taylor and Sawyer nod at each other. Then, Sawyer walks out, and Taylor takes his seat in front of me.

"So Ted, you want something that you don't think we are going to give to you. What is it? I suspect it has to do with Lily leaving last night." Taylor asks.

"Hang on, how do you know about that? And what exactly do you know? Aren't you supposed to be with my parents or at least were?" I question.

"I was with your parents, and they are extremely secure if you are concerned. Sawyer and I have just swapped duties. Your current need of a CPO right now, far outweighs that of your parents, which is why I am here." Taylor informs me.

"So what do you know?" I query

"Everything. I know Lily stayed in your bedroom, the letter, you storming into her house. Everything!" Taylor states in a causal manner. It is as if he handles this type of craziness every day.

* * *

"How do you always know everything?" I ask taken aback. I am quickly learning that I will never have any secrets.

"Now that would be giving away all my secrets. So Ted what is it you want?" Taylor asks to get us back on track.

"I want you and Welch to try and locate Lily for me. I can't locate her on her phone for some reasons. Secondly..."Taylor's expression is unreadable.

"I thought there was only one thing?"

"See maybe you don't always know everything, and it must be a Grey family trait, we always ask for more." Taylor laughs a little and shakes his head at me. "Secondly, I also want to look at Lily's background check."

"There is no such thing. Your parents, especially your father had known Lily's parents even before you were born. When Ros went to work for your dad, a check was done then. Your dad helped them adopt Lily and has known her entire life, so there is none. There was never a need to do so." Taylor tries to convince me.

"Yes there is" I rebuff.

"Then you are wrong:" Taylor says steadfast.

"No, I am not. There is no way that my father wouldn't double check on Lily, just in case, especially when I started to date her." I look at Taylor, and he isn't budging. "Taylor, please, I know that my father ordered a report. I know so because he loves me too much and would do anything to make sure I am safe. Just tell me approximately where it would be, and I will take the initiative to find it."

Taylor stands up and looks at me. He is thinking deeply. "Your father does a lot of work in his study here, and he keeps a lot of documents in the large cabinets in there. You are right when you say that your father loves you a lot. He has loved you since the day, month and year you were born." Taylor gives me a small nod and walks away. I look at him curiously but don't dwell on his riddles. I head off quickly to the study.

I go to open my father's cabinet, but it is locked. I look for the keyhole, thinking I may be able to break into it, but there isn't one. I look around and finally find a keypad. What on earth could the password be? I try some codes but nothing works. Damn! I bang my fist on the cabinet when I realize that Taylor has given me the password to open the cabinet. _'Your father loves you a lot, has done since the day, month and year you were born'_

I put my birth date into the digital pad, and I hear a soft noise. The cabinet opens. I quickly start to search until I find the file. I sit down and read it, trying to find some answers.

# # # #

**Christian's POV:**

After a very life affirming weekend at ESCALA, Ana and I get into the SUV to return home to the sound. It is Monday morning, and the sun is shining. Not a cloud in the sky, in fact this summer has been brilliant. Perfect weather, my perfect wife back in my arms and my perfect son at home, where he belongs. I had originally planned to take Ana out to buy furniture for the baby's room, but it is our other child that needs our time on this day.

"Is there anymore word on Ted?" Ana asks concerned.

"No," I inform her honestly. Sawyer contacted Taylor when the situation with Ted and Lily transpired. Taylor requested that he be sent to the house rather than us leave to join Ted. A fact that annoyed me, but we agreed. Both Ana and I trust Taylor wholeheartedly I take a deep breath in. I know I need to talk to him and discuss what happened, father to son. Taylor told us that he spent all day in my study and studied the background check. I don't know what that would tell him. There is little in there that would tell him anything. Ana and I enter the house and are met by Taylor.

"Ted is in the study. He is physically well." Taylor informs us.

"He went back into the study this morning?" I enquire. _How many hours does he want stare at a few documents for?_

"No. He never left." I narrow my eyes, horrified at Taylor's statement. That means that he has been in there for 24 hours. Upon entering, we find Ted asleep with his head on the desk and the file on Lily still open.

"Ted. Wake up" Ana says going around and putting her hand on his shoulder. Slowly Ted wakes up. He looks devastated, tried and confused.

"What time is it?" Ted asks. His voice is husky and a symptom of his lack of sleep.

"8am." Ana tells him concerned. Ted stands up and goes over to his mother and gives her a warm hug.

"Do you want anything? Have you eaten?" Ana asks.

"I am not hungry. Do you both know that Lily is gone?" He enquires.

"Yes" I reply.

"Have you spoken to Ros? Does she know where she is?" Ted asks me anxiously.

"I haven't spoken to Ros. I do know that she and Gwen are on their way back to Seattle" When Ted and Lily started to date, we both agreed to leave their relationship out of Grey House. We have worked closely for years and have been able to remain professional, which we will continue to. I know Ted will want to talk to her and I won't stop him.

Ted sits on the couch and covers his face with his hands. Ana and I look at each other, desperately concerned. He has only seen her for a couple of months, and they are both extremely young. This reaction is rather intense, though I understand how he is feeling. I felt the same when it came to Ana. There is a knock at the door, and Taylor enters with coffee for Ted and I and cup of tea for Ana. It is a very much appreciated gesture. We sit and drink, but Ted doesn't offer up any information.

Ana gets close and whispers into my ear. "Talk to him, He needs a dad more than a mother right now." I nod as she gets up. She kisses Ted on the cheek and then walks out.

"Ted, I want to help you. I don't know what I can do to help, but if it is within my power I will. " I offer.

"Dad I just don't even know why she left?"

"What happened after your mother and I left on Saturday?" I enquire. Ted shuffles a little and I know already part of what he is going to tell me.

"After you and Mom left, everyone else hung around we had dinner together then they left. It was just Lily and I at this point. I offered for her to stay here so she wouldn't go to an empty home. She agreed when I reassured her it would be fine. That no one would be upset. We were both nervous. We knew that we wanted to be together, you know..." Ted stops and looks at me trying to judge if I understood what he meant.

"Ted, before Saturday night, had either of you, been intimate?" I question.

"No. The most we had done was kiss, hold hands that sort of stuff. We were both virgins"

"Were?" I query. A thousand questions run through my mind. _Were they safe? Were they even ready?_

"We started to kiss. Really kiss, it was terribly raw and necessary, and she asked me to take her upstairs. I took her into my bedroom and went to the bottom drawer of my bathroom and took the box of condoms out."

"You used them didn't you?" I ask. Ted looks at me confused. "I mean you did use a condom, you didn't just take the box out right?"

"Of course I used one Dad. I am not an idiot" Ted replies in defense. I take a long breath out, relieved.

"I know that Ted. I am sorry for my allegation. It is just that you are both so young. I just had to be sure that you were safe. That is all" I tell him to calm him down. "Please keep telling me what happened."

"Well sparing you the gory details. We did it. It was remarkable and glorious." Ted looks down to the floor. A stray tear runs down his face.

"Is that when she left?" I ask

"No. Afterwards, we lay in bed, and I told her I loved her" Ted confesses. I look at my son is surprise. I didn't know that was how he felt. I knew he would fall in love with her, but it seemed unusually soon.

"Did she reply?" I probe.

"She asked me to clarify what I said, and I told her again that I loved her. That she owned my heart. That I wanted her to live with me when we are in college, she didn't respond, but she smiled. I mean she truly smiled. She wasn't faking it Dad, she was happy at the thought. She moved closer to me and fell asleep. I did also. Everything was awesome." Flash backs of Ana telling me that she loved me for the first time hit me, me pushing her away and her leaving me for the first time. My heart breaks at the memory and for Ted. Is this why she left? Did she get scared?

"When I woke up and found the note, everything was shattered. Dad, how does everything go from perfect to catastrophic so quickly?" Ted scrunches his eye, desperately trying not to cry.

Ted's question resonates with me. This is exactly what happened to Ana and me at one time. "Ted, love is hard. You just have to do your best to keep it going and keep in mind that you may not always know what the other person is thinking. You just have to do your best, no matter what. Keep going for what you want."I advise him.

"I rushed over to Lily's place after I was finally about to talk to her on the phone. She hadn't left yet. I pushed my way into her house, past their housekeeper. You need to know that, you may get a call from the housekeeper. She was terribly upset"

"I will handle that. Don't worry about it" I reassure my son.

"When I arrived at Lily's house I found that she had already left. I was too late. I tried to track her through our iPhones, but she has blocked her phone. I came home, then Taylor arrived and he may have given me a hint on how to get this background check on Lily. Please don't fire him." Ted requests. I nod in agreement. I would never fire Taylor for this. I told him to let Ted see the report if it would help, even if it was to keep himself from going stir-crazy.

"Find anything interesting, anything significant?"

"No. Except you have the names and addresses of Lily's birth parents. Do her parents even know this piece of information?

"Yes. I shared it with them, but I do not know what they did with it." I inform him. Before Ted can continue, we are interrupted by a knock on the study door.

"Enter." I call out, suspecting it is probably Taylor or Ana. However, I find that I was wrong as Ros enters with Ana. "Ros, you are back"

"Yes. I came straight here, whilst Gwen has gone back to our apartment. Can I sit down?" Ros requests

"Of course." Ros sits in the single seat chair, whilst Ana sits next to our son. She puts her hand on his shoulder, protective of him.

"Ted, Lily called me and told me what she did and what happened. She has gone away for the next couple of weeks and will then go on to college. She is safe and is with a family member. She doesn't want you to worry about her. She knows that you would be worried."

"Can I see her? Can you tell me where she has gone?" Ted pleads.

"Not right now, and only when she is ready to see you again" Ros replies.

"But I don't understand, what have I done, that means she needed to go away and not want to see me?" Ted is flustered.

"Ted it isn't what you have done, but what others have done!" Ros starts to explain. "Lily found the new addresses of her birth parents, and she chose to write to them, without us knowing. She wanted them to know about her, about dating you and the other aspects of her life. She was so happy and excited about the state of her life that she wanted her birth parents to know what an incredible life they had given her. The only thing she wanted from them was to know that they were proud of her, and deep down she wanted to know that they had loved her. She never received any reply from her birth mother. She wrote a couple of letters to her, even had them registered, so we know she got them, but never a reply. Her birth father wrote saying that he didn't want any communication with her as he had his own family. This all came out a few days ago. Lily remained strong, but we knew that she felt dejected." Ros closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. I stand up and get her a glass of water from the mini bar in my study.

"Here Ros, drink this" I offer.

"Thanks. Lily called me after she left here during the evening. She admitted to me that she had been struggling. She had been feeling that she didn't deserve for people to love her, besides myself and Gwen. If her own birth parents didn't feel anything for her, or care to give her any time of the day, then why would other people. So Ted, last night when you told her that you loved her, it scared her. Lily didn't know how to feel, she was scared that you would stop loving her in the future if she accepted your feelings and loved you back. She ran because of her fears" Gwen uncharacteristically starts to cry. I have never seen her cry.

"I need to talk to her. Let me know where she is! Please." Ted begs.

"Look Lily needs time. Give her time Ted, eventually she will come around. But she is stubborn and needs to do this her way. So I am here to request you respect her wishes of time and do not try to call or see her" Ros is back to her old self now. Taking charge and laying down directions.

"I don't know if I can" Ted states.

"You have to, or you will push her further away" Ros exclaims. Ted looks in pain and is pulling at his hands as he looks down.

"Can I write to her? It will be her choice whether or not to open the letters?" Ted offers.

"Yes. I guess that will be okay. You can pass them on to me and I will forward them on to her." Ros offers. Ros leaves the house, herself looking distraught at the series of events which have occurred. Both Ana and I sit next to Ted and try to comfort him as best as possible.

**Ted's POV:**

_**At College – three months later**_

It is Monday morning, the week of Thanksgiving, and I am leaving on Wednesday evening to be home in time. It is early in the morning, and I have arrived home after an early training session. It was Dad's suggestions to get me a personal trainer here to relieve my stress and regain focus. I was rather hesitant, especially after a few sessions with his trainer, but I soon saw the merit in it. It hasn't made me forget Lily, but it has done a lot for my physical structure. During the hour that I train, I am at least focused away from other matters the rigors of school and class have also been a much valued diversion. So alas my academic performance has reached new heights, but all I wish is to talk to Lily.

I sit down, still in my sweats, and drink my coffee and eat breakfast. I pull out the same old pad of paper and pen that feature in my Monday mornings and write a letter to Lily. This forms the other part of my Monday morning. It has become a ritual and one I have kept up since I woke up that Sunday and found that she had left. At first, I sent these letters through her mother's but now I send them to her dorm at MIT. It wasn't too hard to get her address. I befriended Welch, during my summer work at Grey House, and he found her address for me as a personal favor and under the provision that my father or Ros never learnt of his contribution.

Originally I wanted to write to her every day to let her know that I loved and missed her, but she wanted me to let her be. I made a personal compromise and have been only sending a letter once a week. I know she gets these as O'Connor, personally delivers them to her dorm and even to her personally occasionally, but I do not know if she reads them. My father knows that I send them, but I am unsure about Ros. Either way they both decided to stay away from this situation and be professional about it all when Lily ran off. Both still work together remarkably successfully.

I check my phone, before having a shower to head off to class, and there is no text or new email of significance. My mother started maternity leave four weeks ago. Actually Dad threatened to drag her out of the Grey Publishing building if she didn't comply. I had to agree with dad on this one, she was already 36 weeks, and was certainly feeling the effect of the pregnancy. She needed to admit it to herself that she needed to care for herself and rest. My mother is now on pregnancy watch, she is now watched even more closely a fact that she is now finding it hard to overcome if she is in the bathroom too long someone checks on her.

I arrive early for my first class and enter the lecture theater. The room is rather bare. I open up my new iMac, a gift from my parents once I started college, and start an email. I email my father, knowing he will be with my mom. He won't leave her now.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Theodore Grey

Subject: Only child syndrome

HI Dad,

I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving. Just wondering if I will be at only child still, by then, any developments?

How is Mom?

Love you both,

Ted

* * *

I pull open my introduction to economics book to where we are in the course. My focus is interrupted by dad's quick reply. It is 10am here, meaning its 6am at home, but he is an early riser.

* * *

To: Theodore Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Sibling rivalry is yet to come

Hey Ted,

Your mother is doing fine, especially now that she is not working. She is resting and eating well. Dr Greene told us to wait if she goes past her date then they will induce her or do a c-section. Your stubborn mother won't consider a c-section. She prefers to deliver naturally as she did with you. She is sleeping next to me right now.

The GEH jet will be ready at the Boston Airport Wednesday evening after your classes. We are both ecstatic to have you home for our first proper Grey family Thanksgiving. The Whole family will be here, and your aunt Mia is flying in tomorrow.

Is there anything you need or want?

Love you,

Dad

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

I think about his offer, and there is one thing I am interested in.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Ted Grey

Subject: Since you offered…

There is only one thing I want and need. Convince Ros to talk to Lily about me going and seeing her. It has been months now.

Ted Grey.

* * *

**Christian POV:**

I re-read Ted's email. Taking his request into consideration, I would have thought by now he would have spoken to Lily, or they would have gone their separate ways, but alas they are still in stalemate. I am about to respond to Ted when Ana wakes and grabs my wrist.

"Christian!" Ana screams. I drop my laptop and shift to be able to help her.

"What is wrong?" I ask anxiously.

"It's the baby. I am in labor" She tells me. Excitement, fear, and panic hit me all at once.

* * *

**A/N: thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Cheers to Crystal 9034 for editing.**


	40. Chapter 40: Final Reunions

**Final Reunions**

* * *

**Christian POV:**

"What is wrong Ana?" I ask anxiously.

"It's the baby. I am in labor" She tells me. Excitement, fear, and panic hit me all at once.

"Are you sure? It is a week early." I point out.

"Yes, but our child doesn't understand time yet and has their own agenda. I am having contractions." Ana informs me. A mixture of emotions hit me as I attempt reassure Ana that everything is going to be fine and begin Operation Grey Baby as devised by Taylor. I grab my cell phone to send him a text, but I drop my phone a couple of times. Shit I am a ball of nerves. Taylor's role is set the particulars into motion, whilst I ring the doctor and get Ana organized. I place Ana's clothes next to her and begin to help her get ready.

"Bet you are glad that I made you get organized months ago now, right?" I ask Ana. She had rolled her eyes when at the end of her second trimester, I had her hospital bag packed, and clothes ready, for this very moment. I help Ana put on her clothes and help her up.

"Let's go. Now! Taylor will be waiting for us at the front door" I instruct.

"We can't Christian," Ana tells me laughing.

"Why not?" I argue. I am in no mood for riddles, when we are dealing with the birth of my child and the health of my wife.

"Well we can, but I am sure the paparazzi would love to get a picture of you in your pajama bottoms and topless" Ana points out. I look at myself and realize that I have forgotten to get dressed myself. _Focus. I need to focus. _I run into our large walk in closet and grab a pair of jeans, shirt, sock and shoes. I don't think I have ever gotten dressed so quickly ever in my life.

"Ooowww!" Ana calls out grabbing her stomach.

"Was that another contraction?" I enquire, worried.

"Yeah, I think so. You need to call Dr. Greene" Ana tells me. I call the doctor as I lead Ana down the stairs. Thankfully she already is at the hospital and will be waiting for us.

"Will do" I get my phone and call the Doctor. Thankfully she is already at the hospital and will wait for us. Everything is going to plan, except, I didn't look at the time when she had her last contraction. Damn, I forgot that I needed to calculate the time in between contractions. I go to my bedside table and pull out the stop watch that I have kept hidden there for months.

"Why do you have that?" Ana asks.

"I bought it months ago, so when you finally fell into labor, I would be able to accurately record the time in between each contraction." I advise Ana.

"Oh Christian, can't you just use your watch? You know that women have had babies since the beginning of time" I narrow my eyes at Ana.

"Anastasia, this is no time for your smart mouth" I reprimand her, then pull her against me, to I hold her tightly. Softly I kiss her forehead. "I can't wait to meet our child. Thank you Anastasia. Thank you for this. I know that I don't deserve you, Ted, or our child, but I thank God every day I have you three"

# # # #

"Okay Ana, you are seven centimeters, but your water hasn't broken yet. We will break it if need be, but it is safe to wait. Your contractions are closer together, so it won't be too much longer. If the pain gets too severe, then you can self-medicate. I will be back soon, but call me if anything happens. The nurse will be in soon" Dr. Greene informs us. Ana is taking everything in stride, but I am a ball of nerves.

"Doctor Greene what if there is an emergency? How long would it take to do a C-section?" I ask grilling the Doctor.

"We can have the baby out in a matter of minutes if worse comes to worse. However, Mr Grey, everything looks good, and the baby isn't that large. I think we should stick with our plan of a vaginal birth." Dr Greene says irritated. I can literally feel the tension between her and me, growing a little.

"Thank you Doctor. I am sorry. My husband is a little a little frazzled, he doesn't cope too well when he isn't in control." I would be annoyed at Ana's statement if she wasn't being entirely honest. Dr Greene laughs a little at my expense and exits the room. My lips form a hard line as I look at Ana.

"Christian, please relax, women give birth to babies' everyday" Ana says trying hard to placate me.

"Yes, but you are not just any woman." I refute. I move towards Ana and start to gently massage her back.

"That feels good. Can you go a little lower?" Ana moans appreciatively. Oh boy even her little moans make me eager for her.

"The next six weeks are going to be hard" I inform Ana.

"And for me! It isn't just you who isn't going to be able to have sex. At least I will be able to relieve your tension, the same doesn't go for me" Ana seems upset at the thought. "Actually scrap that, new born babies don't sleep for long, we are going to be too tired."

"Maybe I should hire a nanny," I say out loud and suddenly feel a sharp pain in my side where Ana has elbowed me.

Deciding that it is in my best interests to change the topic, I begin to read the manuscript that Ana has been focused on during the last few days. I had been reading an hour when Ana calls out. I notice that her water has finally broken, and she is in a significant amount of more pain. I call for the doctor to return, in which she does with a nurse. I help clean Ana up and ensure she is as comfortable as possible.

# # # #

"Just one more push Ana and your baby will be here. On your next contraction, I need you to push really hard." The doctor informs Ana. I am in complete awe of my wife. I have been standing here next to her, massaging, comforting and encouraging her, when deep inside, I have been struggling to cope. Ana was right, I am finding this too hard to cope. I can't control anything in this situation.

"This is harder than it was when I had Ted" Ana tells me struggling.

"You are doing brilliantly. Just a little more" I try to encourage her.

"I don't think I can" Tears start to run down Ana's face. I wipe them away immediately, but I wish I could kiss them all away.

"Yes you can. You are my strong Ana, you can do anything!" I encourage and then kiss her forehead.

Another contraction hits, and Ana pushes. In a matter of seconds, we hear a little cry. It is the sweetest sound ever. I am suddenly reminded of when I heard Ted's first cry from the doorway of the birthing room. Oh how stupid we were then. My heart beats faster as I make a memory of this, my second child's first moments of life.

"It's a girl" The doctor calls out. I struggle to keep my tears at bay as I kiss Ana and thank her.

"Mr. Grey, would you like to cut the cord."

"Umm...Yeah...Yes, of course I would" I tell them trying to compose myself. I get the first glimpse of my baby girl, and I can tell immediately that she is the most perfect thing in the world. They take the baby to the side, so the pediatrician can have a look at her and do the baby's Apgar score.

"She is perfect," I tell Ana, who is exhausted. I kiss her forehead, nose and lips softly before we are handed our daughter.

"Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asks

Ana and I look at each other and nod. We had only finally agreed on a name yesterday. In fact, we had chosen a boy's name rather easily, but a girl's name had been problematic.

"Phoebe Grace Grey," Ana tells the smiling nurse.

"Welcome to world Phoebe. We are your parents" Ana tells our little girl.

# # # #

I feel complete peace as I watch, Ana finish feeding our daughter and burps her. Phoebe, only a day old now, falls into what seems like a milk induced coma. I wrap our little girl up and put her in her hospital bed. I look at Ana and notice just how tired she is.

"I can't believe how sleepy I am still, even though all I have done is slept or fed Phoebe since she was born yesterday" Ana admits to me. The birth undoubtedly took a lot out of my extraordinary wife.

"Next time you can have caesarean. It will be easier than natural birth" I tell her comically, though she certainly doesn't see the humor in my comment.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, I will cut you off completely from sex for a year if you think I am ever going to have any more children" Ana spits back. I try hard to stifle my laugh but fail.

"Oh Anastasia, as if you would ever be able to abstain a year while we lie in the same bed each night" I shake my head. "Here I have your charm bracelet," I tell her which makes her smile. Ana usually wears it, but she took it off during labor. "I have added a couple more charms." Ana inspects it and quickly locates the new charm.

"The platinum blue bear was for Ted as he was our teddy bear. This platinum angel with a pink dress is for Phoebe as she is our little angel"

"It's perfect" Ana smiles.

"I am glad you like it, but it is time you get some sleep. Phoebe is a little dominating and will be up in three hours wanting to be fed again" I remind Ana, hoping it is enough encouragement to convince her to go straight to sleep.

"I wonder where she gets the dominating trait from" Ana giggles and then falls asleep. I sit next to Ana and in front of Phoebe as they both sleep. I feel as if I am floating. Now I get to watch them both sleep. It's simply magical.

An hour later, Phoebe starts to stir. I pick her up, and she settles immediately. "Are you hungry princess? Do you have a dirty diaper?" I check, and it seems that she is neither. Rather she seems content to be cuddled in my arms. I ensure that I am supporting her head properly and hold her close to my chest.

"So my little princess, all you wanted was to be cuddled, hey? Well I will let you into a little secret I am going to be more than happy to cuddle and hold you as much as you want and more." I would swear that Phoebe just smiled at me, except I know it was probably just wind.

I gently stroke her little fingers and knuckles and by reflex she grabs my finger. It is one of the most beautiful sensations I've ever experienced. Phoebe opens her eyes and it as if she is looking right into my soul. HER eyes are deep blue color right now, and I suspect that they will remain blue, just like Ana's. At least I hope. I run my hands through her soft hair. Phoebe has been born with real mop of hair, and I love it. It is an extraordinarily rich brown color that also resembles Ana's. In all honestly, she appears to be more like Ana, than myself. _Shit, she is likely to be just as gorgeous as Ana is and I will have a heart attack keeping every fucker away from her._

"So I see you are not interested in sleeping, and since you are twenty-four hours old, I figure it is time we have a daddy to daughter conversation. What do you think?" I look down at her as if she is going to respond. "I will take your silence as a yes." I laugh softly. I figure I am not going to have a lot of time where I can talk to my daughter without her interjecting me.

"I am your daddy, and I love you so much. You are the most magnificent thing I have ever seen next to your mother and brother. I am going to give you the world, though ironically I want to protect you from it. I do promise to do whatever I can, to make all your dreams and hopes come true. Your mother and I will make sure you have every opportunity available to you. We are going to love you so much." I take a few deep breaths and start to rock Phoebe in my arms, thinking she will fall asleep, but she seems to be as stubborn as her mother and I. She shows no sign of falling asleep.

"I guess this is going to be an opportune time to tell you that I am going to drive you crazy, with security and my attempts to keep you safe at all times. I am going to say '_**no'**_ more than you are going to want to hear it, and for every two steps you take, your CPO is going to do the same, but you are never going to feel unloved, and you will always be safe, and I do intend to make sure you have everything, though certainly not spoiled." I shake my head at myself, I can't believe what I am telling my new baby girl. It is a marvelous thing that she doesn't know what I am saying or else she would be crying by now.

"You also have a big brother Ted, and he will be here this week as he is coming home for Thanksgiving…."

"Actually your older brother is here early, and not a minute too early. Dad what on earth are you telling her?" I look up, and there is Ted.

"Ted? You are here. You weren't due in Seattle for a couple of days" I put Phoebe down in her hospital bed and go over and hug my son.

"I know, but I wanted to get back as soon as possible. I am only missing a couple of classes" I honestly couldn't care less how many classes Ted is missing. Having him here and now means my family is complete.

"Since you are here Theodore, I would like you to meet your little sister, Phoebe Grace Grey" I pick up Phoebe and pass her to her big brother, though don't let go until I am sure he is holding her correctly.

"Hey there little Sis, I am going to be the one you are going to call late at night, when mom and dad are being unreasonable." I narrow my eyes at Ted, but the scene is too perfect to be annoyed.

"Most likely" I comment. Ted and I laugh, but not too loudly, Ana is still sleeping.

"Is mom doing okay? She sounded exhausted when I spoke to her yesterday" Ted asks worried.

"She is still tired but doing well considering. Your mother wants to go home tomorrow, so we can all be home for Thanksgiving, and physically she is well enough." I am of two minds on this one. Personally I would love to have my whole family at home together especially as it will be for a short period of time as Ted will leave this weekend. But then again, I would feel a little better if Ana and Phoebe stayed in hospital for a little while longer just to make sure they are both well.

"What does Dr. Greene say?" Ted asks.

"She thinks your mother and Phoebe can go home tomorrow. Both are doing exceptionally well." I admit.

Ana starts then wakes up and has a large smile on her face, when she sees our son cradling our newborn daughter. "Ted. When did you get here?" Ana's voice is soft, and she is truly happy.

"About twenty minutes ago, I took an early flight" Ted passes me Phoebe and goes over and hugs his mother.

"This is perfect. How long can you stay?" Ana asks.

"I leave on Sunday and talking about leaving, dad was telling me that you may go home tomorrow. Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Yes Ted and not you too. I intend to have Thanksgiving at home with my entire family, thank you very much!" I know now that I have no chance of keeping Ana in hospital and now that Ted is here I actually want them all home.

Soon after we are greeted by the whole Grey family. Even Mia has come home early. Ana's hospital room has suddenly become too small. Ted and I decide to leave, though I intend on coming back for the night to help Ana.

# # # #

**Ted's POV**

"Wow dad the baby room is perfect. How much of this has mom seen?" I ask my father.

"We chose the furniture together, but planned to wait to see if the baby was a boy or girl, to decorate it. However I wanted to surprise her. Your mother thinks we were going to do that after she gets home as the baby will sleep in a newborn crib in our room for the first couple of weeks. I instructed a designer on what I think your mom would like and set them to it. They have done an incredible job in such a short time" I nod, but I am not surprised that Dad was able to organize it so quickly. Money means you get what you want, when you want.

"Mom is going to love it. I love it." I tell dad.

"Good, now let's go downstairs. I am hungry, and I have been told you haven't eaten all day."

"Best offer I have had all day!" Down stairs, Gail has organized a late lunch, and even has put some aside for my father to take to my mother back in at the hospital.

"So how is college treating you?" Dad asks.

"It's rather good really. I have made a lot of new friends, and classes are rather interesting. There has been nothing that I haven't been able to handle, actually I forgot to tell you that I have a couple of your old professors. They seem to remember you, rather well" Dad raises his eyebrows.

"You don't say" Dad raises his eyebrows.

"So yeah, everything is great"

"But?" Dad probes. Once more, he reads me so well.

"Lily. I have been writing to her once a week, and she won't respond. I don't know what to do. I want to see her and talk to her at least one more time, even if it means that I never see her again. At least then I can move on." I reason. The truth though is that it is going to take me a long time to get over Lily, if ever.

"Well then do it! Go and talk to her!" Dad says.

"You make it seem so simple," I tell dad.

"It is." Dad looks at the clock and jumps up. "I am sorry to leave Ted, but I promised your mother I would go back to the hospital. I want to take her a decent dinner and help with the baby, this way I can make sure your mother gets some sleep. Are you going to be alright? I hate to leave you when you just got home to Seattle. I can ring your grandparents or Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate. You don't need to be alone" Dad offers and looks rather conflicted at leaving me.

"No Dad it isn't a problem, you didn't know I was coming in early and I would rather just watch a movie, then go to bed. I will catch you and mom when you get home tomorrow" I reassure my father.

"Good" Dad grabs the containers of food that Gail has set out and starts to walk out. He stops and turns to face me. "You know Ted, I am pretty sure that I heard Ros say that Lily was home this week." Dad grins and then walks out. I stand there, frozen in time. Lily is here in Seattle. Do I go and see her or not? Hell, of course I do.

I go upstairs and fix myself up. I need to look as presentable as possible. I change into a fresh pair of dark jeans, and a top. I try unsuccessfully to organize my hair into some order, but it is useless. When I get downstairs, there is Taylor.

"Need a lift?" He offers

"Thanks," I follow Taylor and get into the car. "Taylor, how do you know everything that happens in my family and know when you are needed?" I ask the questions that have had me baffled ever since my parents got back together.

"It is my job. Also, I have worked with your dad for a long time. I have been able to predict what he wants and luckily for me you are so similar to him that you too are easy to predict."

Taylor drops me off at the front of Lily's apartment building. I look at my watch, and it is 4pm. This means both her mother's would be at work. I take the elevator up, not even sure if Lily would be home. I ring the doorbell and wait a few minutes. I suspect their housekeeper is going to answer it and want to slam the door in my face considering the last time, I blasted me way in. I ring the bell again and then the door finally opens, and it is her.

"Ted. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at college?" She questions. I look at her, taking her in. She is wearing a long dark dress and looks stunning.

"I came home early for Thanksgiving; also my mother had her baby. It was a girl" I tell her

"Yes, my mother told me. Congratulations. I know you were hoping for a sister." She says.

"Thanks. Umm...can we talk?" I ask. Lily looks down slightly and nods.

"Yes, please come in" She offers. "Can I get you anything?"

_Yes, you._ "No. I am fine, thank you" We both sit on the couch, a little uncomfortable. Neither of us know where to start.

"How is college?" I ask her, not knowing how to start this conversation.

"Excellent, I am thoroughly enjoying the environmental engineering component, though not the civil component as much. How about you?" She asks.

"It's good, though I ended up changing my major actually. I dropped law and am just doing economics and business. I actually didn't like my pre-law classes."

"Wow, have you told your dad? He must be excited" Lily comments.

"I haven't yet but I will." I run my fingers through my hair. "Lily this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about though. I want to talk to you about when you left."

"Ted... look …" Lily tries to explain, but I stop her.

"Lily stop, look I know about your birth parents and how they didn't want to communicate with you. I think it is awful, and I know that it must have hurt. I also understand that you are struggling with accepting that other people, besides your mother's love you. I too struggled to accept that my father loved me, when he was out of my life for so long, but deep down I knew he did. I always knew he did. Lily, I love you, I probably will forever! I know I must have come on too strong, too quickly. The first time we have sex together, I tell you I love you and that I want you to live with me at college. I can't believe how hard that would have been to comprehend considering." I finally end my spiel and take me first breath. Lily looks down at her hands. She is fidgeting.

"Ted, I am scared. I do not think I can accept heart ache" Lily tells me.

"Who says you are going to experience heartache? You can't live your life hiding. You have to take risks." I tell her.

"You make it so sound so easy!" Lily comments in disbelief

"Easy? Love isn't always easy, but if it is what you want, then you go for it."

"I need time," Lily says.

"Okay" I stand up and Lily does the same. I head for the door, and she opens it for me.

"Lily have you gotten my letters?" I enquire. I know that she received them, yet I want to hear it from her.

"Yes," She says softly. I start to walk out the door when Lily grabs my arm, causing me to turn around to face her. "I have read all the letters. Thank you." Lily looks at me. I run my knuckles down her jaw, then lean down and slowly kiss her, hoping it isn't for the last time.

"Happy Thanksgiving Lily" I tell her

"Happy Thanksgiving Ted" I then walk away, wondering how much time she will need and if I can wait. Deep down I know I would wait forever, but I don't know if I can wait forever.

# # # #

**Ted's POV**

I finish packing my bag and look at my watch. It is 12pm, and I need to leave soon. I drop my bags at the door and seek out my family. I find them in the main room where Mom is burping Phoebe while she and dad are talking. I sit down with them and join them in their conversation. I wish I didn't have to leave and get back to college. I find myself enjoying these moments as a family too much. I so hope the next four weeks go quickly so I can get back for Christmas. We all become too aware for the clock clicking, waning down the time, I have left at home. Taylor soon appears at the entrance of the main room, letting us know that I need to leave.

"So I guess I will see you three at Christmas" I tell them getting up. My parents get up, all three of us are trying to stop getting emotional.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport?" My mother offers.

"No, you both should stay home. It is cold outside, and I don't think Phoebe should go out in this weather. Besides, it is easier for Taylor to drive me. I don't want to be one of those guys that gets overly emotional at airports." Truth be told, this scene was emotional enough for me.

"Bye Ted, I love you. We will talk soon" My father tells me pulling me in for a hug.

"Bye Dad, love you also. Look after Mom and Phoebe"

"I will."

Mom passes Phoebe to dad and then hugs me tightly. "Bye my teddy bear. Love you"

"Love you too, Mom." I then take my six day old baby sister into my arms. She is so tiny and precious. I never realized that I would or could love her so much. Where once I was jealous at the thought that she would get what I never got, I am so thankful that she will have both my parents, every day of her life.

"Bye Phoebe. I promise to see you soon. Now I know I am going to go far away, but I will be thinking about you so much, and I love you. Just because family members aren't close by doesn't mean that there isn't lots and lots of love remember that okay?" I look at my dad, and I know that he understood my message. No matter the fact that he was away for so long in my life, I always knew that he has loved me. Deep down I had always known. I pass Phoebe back to my mother, sad that I won't see her grow up every day. The room has become silent and rather emotional.

"Ted, before you leave, this is for you. Open it when you get back to college. Okay?" Dad says as I take the rectangular parcel from him.

"What is it?" I enquire curiously.

"Something you wanted and deserved to have a long time ago" Dad says cryptically.

# # # #

Hours later I arrive back in my college apartment building, with my CPO. I am tired, emotional and just want to have dinner, shower and sleep until the welcome distraction of my classes commences tomorrow morning. I travel up the elevator and once the doors open I get the surprise of my life. There at the door, is Lily. I feel frozen in time, and if this is my imagination, then I do not want to re-enter the real world.

"Hi. How long have you been out here?" I ask her worried.

"A little while, can I come in?" She asks.

"Sure." I open the door and motion for her to enter. She follows me into the apartment where we both sit in the kitchen.

"Ted, I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't realize what I was doing until I saw you" She starts to fidget until she seems to shake it off.

"You were right," she says softly.

"Right about what?" I ask her to clarify.

"I can't spend my life hiding. If I do, then I will more than likely experience more heartache, than if I go for what I want. And, I know what I want" Lily says. I see the glow in her eye, that sassiness that I loved the first time I met her.

"What is it you want?" I ask her. Holding my breath.

"You. I love you, Ted. But the thing is, do you still love me?" Lily asks worried. I look at her soaking her in once more. After I close the gap between us, I run my knuckles along her jaw and pull her into a tight embrace. I start to kiss her softly and then progressively get more and more passionately.

"Of course I love you." I tell Lily. I pick her up and spin her. Joy and hope entwine us. We order in for dinner and sit on the floor. We fill each other in with details everything that has happened in our lives while we have been apart. We are so relaxed, and it is astonishing how we just connect. We also can't ignore this intense passion that we feel when we are together. This feels so right, and I know now why after years apart my parents were able to reunite so easily. They were made for each other. Lily and I were made for each other, as well.

We get up and start to clean up. We had been in fits of laughter discussing our families back at home, when Lily notices the parcel that my father had passed me when I left.

"What is in here?" She queries.

"I am not sure. My father gave it to me just before I left and told me to open it when I get back here to college. I tell her.

"Well open it. You are back at college." Lily persuades me.

I take the parcel and open it. I look down and realize dad was right. It was something I wanted a long time ago.

"It's beautiful," Lily tells me looking at it. Inside the parcel were two framed photos. The first is an old photo of my mother, father and I, at the one and only picnic we went to. The picnic that my mother told my father we were moving to New York. I have no idea when and how this photo was taken, but do not care. It is perfect. The next photo is one of my mother, father, Phoebe and I, sitting in our home on the Sound. We look perfect. It is the one thing I have always wanted. Family. I carefully put the photos on the shelf and smile. Really smile.

"Stay the night with me?" I ask Lily

"Yes" I take Lily's hand and take her to my bedroom.

It may have taken years, but we all got what we wanted in the end. Love and family. Dad and mom got their REUNION. Dad and I got our REUNION. Lily and I got our REUNION. Now we only had to wait till we were back home in Seattle to get the ultimate REUNION with our families.

_The End_

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, following, favoring and reviewing. Big thanks to Crystal9034 and to Susan, who helped make the story come to life. I can't believe it finally came to an end. I may do an epilogue if you want to know what happened to these characters**_

_**So please review. **_

_**Thank you Maria Amore.**_


	41. Chapt 41: Epilogue: The Ultimate Reunion

_A/N: Here is the epilogue. Crystal and I have been busy so there may be a few errors. Sorry but I wanted to get this out to you all!_

* * *

**Epilogue: The Ultimate Reunion**

**Christian's POV**

I plant soft kisses on the naked outline of my wife. She squirms as my kisses wake her, and then turns to face me.

"Good morning Mr Grey. You seem remarkably happy this morning." Anastasia remarks.

"I have been happy every morning for the last four years and ten months" I correct her. This is how long I have been able to wake up to Ana next to me, in our bed, with the exception of the times I have had to go away for work. Though these days, I try to keep those to the minimum unless Ana is able to travel also. The times where Ana hasn't been able to come, I have still taken one of the children were possible. Ted's company has been dependent on school; still he has been able to travel with me rather extensively during his breaks and is learning a lot about the corporation. Phoebe who now is four years old, going on twenty-one, loves to travel and often comes with me, even when Ana isn't able.

"What time is it?' Ana asks.

"6am" I tell her continuing to kiss her.

"It's so early, even Phoebe will still be asleep for another hour". Ana comments as she stretches, which causes her to arch her back and her breasts to move forward. Fuck even her reflex moves make her look enticing.

"Precisely." I raise my eyebrows.

"Christian!" Ana playfully reproaches.

"YOU. ARE. SO. BEAUTIFUL" I tell Ana in between my kisses. I don't stop until I am at the apex of her thighs.

Ana instinctively bends her knees, spreading herself open for me. I run my fingers from her most sensitive spot to her openings. She squirms as I run my hand through her folds and insert a finger inside her, then two, and let my thumb tease her. "Oh Christian" She calls out.

"Feel it baby." I tell her softly. I can feel her getting wetter around my fingers and tighter. "Come for me baby" I tell her, and she obeys, overjoyed at finding her early morning release. That's my Ana, always so responsive.

I spread Ana's leg apart, desperate to bury myself inside of her. I pull back and thrust into her before she even realizes what I am doing. I don't move at first, rather relishing the sensation of being buried in Ana.

"Christian please, move." Ana begs me. I can feel her tension once more.

"Whatever makes you happy" I tell me, and start to move quickly, and we both find our release. It is always better than the one before.

Afterwards, I am lying on top of Ana, wanting to have her close to me. I never want her far from me. "I will never get my fill of you Anastasia Grey" I remind her

"Good, because I doubt that I will ever get my fill of You Christian Grey"

"Come and shower with me" I help a post-climatic Ana out of our bed as she is a little weak at her knees during this morning's activities.

# # # #

I quickly get dressed so I can sit back and watch Ana get dressed. I love to watch her pull up her stocking and put on her bra and panties, followed by her work attire. It is one hell of a floor show.

"Has Phoebe gotten up yet? Is she downstairs?" Ana asks. Even though our daughter has been out of a cot for two years now, we have continued to keep her in the bedroom next door to ours. Though this room is much smaller than the other rooms in the house and doesn't have a bathroom. It has made it easier for me to check on her during the night, to make sure she is safe. Though we are both realizing that it would be better to put her in a bigger room, this way she has her toys in one area and a bathroom. Even her toys are in another bedroom, which I assume will eventually become hers. However even having her a little further away makes me feel less in control. I understand that is does make sense to move her, but I rather like the idea of my daughter sleeping close by. Besides the thickness of the walls means it is practically sound proof, so Ana and I haven't had to slow down our curricular bedroom activity.

"No, but I just heard run out of her bedroom to go the bathroom and run back in. She must be waiting for one of us." Ana nods to let me know she understands. "Last time she played this game she wanted you, and knowing our little girls preference for taking turns, she is waiting for me."

I stand outside the door of Phoebe room and notice that she is looking through one of her books in bed. She looks so grown up and already is extremely beautiful. I make a noise, so she knows that I am up. Quickly she puts away her book, buries herself up to her chin with her covers and then pretends to be asleep. This is a little game that she has started to play. She pretends to be asleep, and then Ana or I walk into her room to wake her up, in which she would get cuddles and tickled, or whatever she feel like. I walk into my daughter room and look at her. She has a large smile on her face, through it keeping her eyes closed tightly.

"Phoebe, it is time to wake up." I tell her softly. She tightens her eyes in response to my voice but giggles lightly. Her giggles are just as magical as her mothers.

"Was that a giggle I heard? Surely not, because my little girl is still asleep." I say animated. Phoebe scrunches up her face and giggles a little louder now, but she still continues to pretend to be asleep.

"Still asleep hey? Well I will just have to tickle you then" I warn playfully. I pull her covers down and tickle her belly over her princess nightgown. Phoebe desperately tries to maintain her facade of being asleep but fails. She opens her eyes and laughs out loud. She reaches for me and commences to tickle me softly. Where once I couldn't even consider the prospect of being tickled, now it feels glorious.

"Okay Daddy I am up" Phoebe jumps up on her knees.

"Wow you seem very awake for a little girl who just three seconds ago was asleep" I tell her. Phoebe shrugs her shoulder and smiles.

"I like mornings," She says and throws her arms around me. I pick her up and cuddle her tightly, savoring all of these moments.

"I like mornings when I get hugs like this." I tell her, kissing her forehead.

"I like giving them also," Phoebe says. "So is today the day?"

"Yes sweetie today is the day, but you have to wait till this evening. I will get out an outfit for you to wear." I tell Phoebe but her pout.

"No, daddy I want to choose what I wear. I want to wear a dress" Phoebe says determined.

"Okay, but it has to be an everyday dress. Not one of your special night time dresses..."

"BUT…" Phoebe desperately wants to argue. I give my daughter 'my daddy' look telling her 'no'. She immediately back downs. Though she now has her sad frown face on. It took me years to develop a resistance to that look, but I am not entirely immune.

"You can wear one of your special dresses tonight at dinner, but not now" I compromise. "And you will need to wear a cardigan as it still is a little cool and I do now want you getting sick" Phoebe nods seriously. I move back and sit on the one seater couch that Ana once used to feed Phoebe in the evening and night. I make myself comfortable as this may take a while, though I am mainly at fault here. I rather love taking Phoebe shopping for dresses and other girly items, as does Ana, and has resulted in a wardrobe full of dresses. Ten minutes have past, and Phoebe is yet to decide what to wear.

"Okay Princess, you have had more than enough time to choose something to wear."

"But I can't decide" She shrugs.

"Phoebe you have one minute. If you haven't chosen by then, then you will have to stay home today with Mrs Jones and cannot come with me to the office" The tone in my voice has changed a little, so she knows I am serious. Ana and I had been taking her to our offices in between being cared by Ms Jones and my mother, who partially retired when Ana recommenced work. I have set up a little Mickey Mouse table and chairs for her in the corner of my office with some of her toys. Sure it confounds many important CEO's as I have meetings, but they soon realize that it will not change how I do business. The juxtaposition of me in CEO mode, with a little four year old painting in the corner, is ironic, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Phoebe finally picks out a white dress with a small cardigan. The dress has a delicate broad headband with little pink flowers in a row.

"Yes, this is what I want to want to wear. I haven't worn it yet" She smiles excited. "Do you know that my Aunt Mia sent it to me?"

"Yes I do. But do you know where it came from?" I ask her. Phoebe puts her index finger on her chin and looks like she is thinking.

"Yes, it came from Paris. Is it far away?" She asks.

"Yes, very far away, but you have been there before when you were very small." I tell her. Phoebe pulls her night grown off, and I help her into her dress.

"I am big now, I am not little" she tells me running off to get her hairbrush. I can't help but laugh at her comments. I brush her hair and put the band in. Wow she looks gorgeous. Her eyes are mesmerizing. Fuck upping her CPO allocation when he starts middle school or becomes a teenager. I am going to triple the people watching her when she starts Kindergarten in the fall_. Fuck Kindergarten who would believe it, already? _

"Okay Missy, you are dressed, and we need to go and have breakfast before your mom comes looking for us." I tickle her one more time, making her giggle and smile. This is one of my goals now, to make my little girl happy.

**Ted's POV:**

"We should make the bed before we land" Lily suggests. We are deliciously wrapped around each other naked in bed on the GEH jet. It is the only way to fly. I recommence to kiss to and run my fingers around her chest. We are on route to Seattle after a two week trip to Europe. It was a gift from mine and Lily's parents for graduating from College.

"Why?" I ask furrowing my brow.

"Because when we land in Seattle and are picked up by your family, they may come on board and see that we have been in the bed, and will know what we have done" Lily says blushing a little.

"So what? We have been living with each other for years now. I am pretty sure they don't think we have been sleeping in separate rooms" I tell her.

"Still this is different" She shrugs. "You know it seems to be a little unusual to be going home after four years at college."

"I know, though it is kind of exciting also. A new chapter but back in familiar surroundings."

"I still can't believe that we are both able to go back to Seattle for work. I mean it was easy for you since you are going to work with your father, but for me to have been able to get a job in the environmental science field in Seattle was terribly lucky." Lily says amazed still

"Maybe it was just fate" I start to kiss her passionately, so she doesn't keep thinking about it. Truth be told, it wasn't luck or fate that saw Lily be able to return to Seattle. Rather I engaged in my first acquisition for Grey enterprise and purchased a company that I knew she was applying to and with help from my father, Lily became gainfully employed in the same city I would be living in. Even Ros was overjoyed at this development. However, Lily was yet to learn that her new employer is one of the newest subsidiaries of Grey enterprise now.

We shower on board and get dressed. Within an hour, we have landed and are greeted by Sawyer.

"Welcome home Ted and Lily." He tells us.

"It is great to be home. Anything new?" I inquire. I help Lily in the car and walk to the other side of the car to get in and to talk to Sawyer. I know that Lily won't be able to hear us.

"Nothing major in the last two weeks since both your family members went to your graduation. The penthouse is ready for you both. Ryan and Smith are your CPO's now, though I requested the right to pick you both up. Smith is going to meet me in the garage to take you luggage up. Also, I know a particular four year old who has been counting down the days till you both arrived back home" Sawyer informs me.

"Understood and thank you. What time is dinner?"

"6:30pm with dinner being served at 7pm, at your parents' house" he reminds me.

"Excellent. Has everything been organized?" I ask. My legs turn to jelly just thinking about it, but my heart pounds faster out of excitement.

"Yes, and no one is the wiser." He tells me smirking

"Thank you. Please take us home" I ask him.

Home is no longer the house on the sound, rather it is now ESCALA. My parents have allowed me to move in there with Lily. Though I know that they would have rather I moved back home, but I don't want to live away from Lily, and there is no way we would move in together with my parents?

Ryan's open the door for us and welcomes us home, whilst about a minute later our luggage is bought up and taken into the main bedroom.

"Thank you Ryan, it is good to be home finally"

"I will be in the office if either of you need me. I will leave you both to get settled." Ryan and Smith make a hasty exit, leaving as alone. Lily and I laugh at each other a little as we hold each other.

"So we have about four hours before we have to meet our parents for dinner. What do you want to do?" I ask her.

"Well we probably should unpack, or get settled, or we could go and check out our new bedroom." Lily says a little shyly.

"New bedroom it is"

# # # #

Everyone has congregated at my parents' house by the time we arrive. Ros and Gwen are already here and come up and greet us first once we are inside. I have become close to them both while Lily and I have been dating and in college. In fact, I even joined them on holiday last summer to Hawaii. Though regardless of our personal relationship, I've been strictly advised, by Ros and my father that when I start work, personal relationships will be put aside, and it is professional standards will prevail. Personally I prefer it that way.

We are swiftly greeted by the rest of my family, and poor Lily has been hugged out. She comes from such a small family that mine can be a little too affectionate. My grandfather shakes my hand and hugs me. He has finally accepted that I won't be going into Law, though I know he still wished I would go to Law school and join him at his firm. A few months back, Ava spoke to him and grandpa said he didn't mind so much now since it would mean me living back in Seattle three years earlier.

"Finally you are both here" Ava calls out. She comes over and practically pulls Lily away from my side. A sensation I fear I may have to get use to now we are home, and one that rarely happened at college.

"Hello Ava, looks like college has been treating you well" I comment looking at her new boyfriend, who is standing behind her. Ava has been at college for two years now at the University of California (Berkeley) studying Mass media and communication.

"Ted and Lily, this is James Lewis. He is studying science at Berkeley." Ava introduces. I shake his hand, but dislike it when he kisses Lily's cheek. He is awfully familiar especially since he just met us. "Come and have a drink with us outside" Ava requests.

"I need to see my parents about a few things first, can I join you three in a couple of minutes?" They all nod and I take my leave, though look over my shoulder a few times to make sure James is keeping his hands to himself.

I enter the dining room believing this is where my parents are and whilst they are not in the room, I do find someone extremely special.

"Teddy" Phoebe calls out when she sees me. My little sister is the only one who is allowed to call me Teddy, except Lily. She has the largest smile on her face and is now running towards me. I sweep her up in my arms and pick her up.

"Hey there FiFi, you are looking beautiful" I tell her. She is wearing a gorgeous red silk dress, and her hair is up. Looks like Aunt Kate got to her before my parents did. Phoebe is Aunt Kate little dress up doll. I have to be honest that Phoebe already has a lot of signs of being drop dead gorgeous as she gets older. I find it humorous that my sister is a clone of my mother while I am a clone of my father.

"My name is Phoebe, no FiFi!" She points out trying to pretend to be annoyed.

"I know, but if you get to call me Teddy, then it is only fair that I get to call you FiFi. So little sister what are you doing?" I look at the pieces of paper in her hands, and she immediately tries to hide them behind her back.

"Nothing" My sister is a terrible liar.

"Phoebe show me" She shakes her head again. My sister is as stubborn as every other member of my family. Time to bring out the big guns. "Phoebe if you don't show me I will carry you to Dad and have him ask you." Dad is without doubt the disciplinarian out of both our parents when it comes to Phoebe. In fact had my parents been together when I was a child, I am pretty sure the same would have occurred.

"No, don't Teddy! It's because of Daddy and Mommy that I am doing this" I cock my head to the side not following. "I told them that I wanted to sit next to you and Lily during dinner, but Dad said that I couldn't. That it would depend on where everyone sat and that you would want to sit lily and her parents next to her. Daddy said I would have to sit next to him, or Mom, like I usually do"

"Phoebe, the main reason that you always have to sit next to one of our parents, is that you don't eat your dinner. You need to eat everything on your plate" I try to explain.

"I just want to sit with you and Lily" Poor Phoebe is exasperated. Rather funny coming from a four year old girl. Maybe she can grow up to be an actress at this rate.

"Alright, I get that, but what were you doing that would change that?" I ask her. Phoebe then shows me the little pieces of paper with names written on it in crayon. I can't help but laugh at how the names are spelt. Also, instead of using their first names, she has used their relationship to her. Such as instead of Carrick, she has tried to spell grandpa. Instead of Ana she has used Mommy.

"I was going to put them around the table, like at all those parties mommy and daddy goes to" Of course, she is referring to the charity events that my parents often attend. "I was going to put you there, then me and then Lily. I was going to sit in the middle!" Phoebe says pointing to three chairs and looking terribly endearing.

"Okay Phoebe, I will talk to our parents for you. How about you sit next to me during dinner tonight and then next time we have dinner you can sit….."

"In the middle of you and Lily" She interrupts me. I was going to say that she could sit next to Lily, but the look of joy on Phoebes face stops me.

"Yes. Fine" I relent

"YES!" She says excitedly.

"So have you asked her yet?" She whispers even though we are the only ones in the room. Even though she is only four, she understands the importance of what she is talking about. I genuinely hadn't wanted to her to find out before everyone else, but my little sister has become a rather nifty little spy.

"No, but I will soon. Have you told anyone what I plan on doing?" I inquire.

"No," she says defensively.

"What about daddy or Mommy"

"No" She says again in a more defensively

"Not even our grandparents, or Uncle Elliot or Aunt Mia or Aunt Kate?" I question her.

"I told you Ted, No one. It is the first secret I have kept!"

"Sound like you has been hard at work then?" I tell her playfully.

"It's been really hard work, not to tell anyone... But" Phoebe then puts her fingers over her mouth. "Pops I did tell one person. I told Mary" She admits. I go into instant damage control mode. I can't let this get out, or I will need to change my plans.

"Okay, who is Mary" I ask.

"She is my new American girl doll. I bought it with mommy when we were California". I start to laugh and let go of a sigh of relief.

"I am sorry." Phoebe looks like she is going to cry.

"FiFi, that's fine. You know that dolls are very special. You are allowed to tell you them anything you like and they keep it hidden. It's a superpower that they have" I tell Phoebe, which makes her eyes glow once more.

"Superpowers," She says animated. I nod seriously. "No one ever told me about that. But who do boys tell their secret to as they don't have dolls? Who did you tell your secrets to?" She asks

"I don't know. I don't think I told anyone my secrets when I was little" I inform her. Phoebe shakes her head at me.

"Boys also silly" she says

"Yes FiFi, we are. So you should stay away from boys until you are thirty." Okay I admit it; I am as protective of my little sister as my father.

# # # #

Dinner is served promptly at seven, and my parents have gone all out to celebrate mine and Lily's return. Conversation is varied across the table. Most of the questions aimed at Lily and I are focused on our commencement of full time work and moving into Escala. After we finish our entree and main course, we decide to wait a while before we have cake which is our desert. Regardless of the break in festivities I can't seem to get access to Lily privately; everyone seems to be in every part of the main areas or in areas where you can view the property... I need help. I find someone who would be able to help me, which in this case are my parents.

"Mom and Dad, I need some help. I honestly need to be with Lily right now. Can you help keep everyone away so we can have some privacy outside?"

My parent looks at each other suddenly; they seemed shocked as if they have seen a ghost. Or maybe they know. Maybe my parents know. Even if my sister hadn't told them, maybe my CPO mentioned something, even though he promised not to.

"Ted, I don't think that this is the most appropriate time, to relieve any stress you may be feeling. Dinner will be over soon and then you can please yourself with Lily as you wish" I get more horrified with each word my father says.

"Dad what on earth are you talking about?"

"Ted, don't play stupid. Your mother and I know you are far from being a virgin" Oh_ my. No way... seriously? He thinks I want to take Lily outside to be intimate... Now and here?_ My horror soon turns to humor.

"Look son, your mother and I were also young once and we too were a little adventurous" I can barely even look at my parents, and I notice that my mother is blushing a deep crimson color.

"No wonder Mom got pregnant with me so quickly," I say appalled at the information I have just received. My parents both give me a look letting me know that they are displeased.

"Mom and Dad thank you for your openness, and I figure I should do the same. The reason I want to be with alone with Lily is because of this" I take out the little box from my pocket and show them. At first they are both stunned into silence. Wow this must be a first, and then they both relax and though shocked seem happy.

"Have you asked Gwen and Ros?" My father asks.

"Dad it isn't the early 1900's, but nonetheless I did. They said they would support Lily's decision as it was up to her. Ros also said that if she said yes, then not to expect any special conditions, even though I will be the boss's son, her daughters fiance and her future son in law." Dad and Mom nod at each other.

"Okay ted, you have thirty minutes, we will keep everyone busy, scatter them around the house a little more, so they don't notice. Just give us a little bit of time." My mother tells me.

"Thanks I need the use of the meadow, so keep everyone away from the outside!"

My ever so competent parents soon put their plans into action. Thankfully my uncle Elliot has switched the large TV on to watch the game, which has captured the attention of most of my family members and Gwen. Dad is talking to Ros about some business project, whilst my mother and grandmother are taking my sister upstairs to have a bath. Ava and her new beau are so preoccupied that they are not a concern. I take Lily's hand and lead her outside.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Outside, come I have a surprise for you." Before she can object, I have taken her hand and walking with her into the meadow. In the middle is a picnic blanket, a bottle of champagne and strawberries.

"You planned this?" She says smiling. I help her down and sit next to her. "It's very you Ted. Surprising and magnificent" Before I know it, she is kissing me hard. I give myself to her, and then wonder that maybe we should let ourselves go as my parents suspected. No one is looking or around, but I am worried that I will lose my nerve. I pour two glasses of champagne and pass one to Lily.

"What should we toast to?" I inquire.

"To new beginnings, to our lives together and our future" She toasts. _Brilliant_.

"That sounds brilliant and in the essence of that toast" I take a quick deep breath and pull out the box that has weighed down my jacket, though never break eye contact with Lily.

"Lily Hughes-Bailey, will you marry me?" I ask taking her hand. Lily's looks at me surprised. She obviously was not expecting this.

**Ana's POV**

Having Grace up here has meant that Phoebe's bath was extended as she played with her in the bath. With Ava away at college, and the fact that they missed out on Ted's formative years, Grace and Carrick shower Phoebe with attention. They are the ultimate babysitters, even offering to take her for a week while Christian and I go overseas to celebrate our anniversary.

I watch Phoebe lap up all the attention. She is rather different to Ted at this age. She is much more emotional and acts on instinct and impulse, whereas Ted use to think things out and extraordinarily much in control. I dry off Phoebe and aim to get her quickly dress in her pajamas. Since we are at our house and it is just family, along with Gwen and Ros, whom we are rather close to, there are no issues of having her re-join the party dresses in her pajamas, robe and slippers. It is already 9:30pm and she usually goes to bed around 7-7:30pm. Christian is rather strict about bedtimes, even when we are hosting events such as this one, and I have to agree with him. Regardless of what time Phoebe goes to bed she still get up at the same time and is then terribly grumpy.

"Can I come in?" Both Phoebe and I look to the door find Christian. Oh my, he may have turned Fifty, but still looks as killer as he did the first time I met him.

"Sure Daddy, we are just about ready" I tell him. Phoebe always gets a giggle when I call Christian daddy Christian enters but almost trips over the crowded room. Stumbling now, he comes over and wraps his arms around our clean little girl.

"Maybe it is time we move Phoebe into the bigger room next door." I giggle, thankful that he finally agrees with me.

"Are you ready to come downstairs and say good night to everyone?" Christian tells Phoebe. Instantly her little smile drops and she is the picture of despair. One would think that she was just told something absolutely horrendous, and her going to bed while family and friends are still here is nothing new to her.

"No Daddy, please. Ted is here" she explains.

"I know princess, but he is back forever now. You can see him all the time now, it is extremely late, and way past time for little four year old girls to be in bed" Christian informs her. Both are eying each other off until Phoebe moves over to her father and puts her hands on his cheeks. She is pouting a little and looking up at him through her big blue eyes. This is her trademark look and one that even Christian struggles to say no to her when she is like this.

"Daddy, please. I don't want to go to bed yet. We haven't had cake yet, and I helped Mrs Jones to decorate it." She explains.

"I can save you a big piece, and you can have it for morning tea, tomorrow." Christian offers but is just met with a shake of Phoebes head.

"No. Please Daddy, let me stay up." Christian, who seems to be wavering, looks at his watch, and his lips form a hard line.

"Phoebe, I am sorry, but it is two and a half hours past your bedtime. You are going to be extremely tired tomorrow as it"

"But I won't be able to sleep if I go to bed now. I am too excited" Phoebe starts to jump around now on her bed, much to the concern of her safety driven father. Though she is right, she is excited. No, she is more hyped up, than anything.

"Phoebe, your bed is not a trampoline" I tell her. "Princess we are all excited that Ted is home now…"

"That isn't the only reason I am excited."

"What else are you excited about then?" Christina inquires. Phoebe smiles and shakes her head.

"I can't tell you. It is a super big secret"

"Phoebe we are your parents, and you know that one of the rules in this house is that you don't keep secrets from us" Christian lightly scolds.

"I know, but Ted made me promise, I can't tell you his secret. I am not even supposed to know" She comments. Christian and I both look at each other. She wouldn't know already, would she?

"Does this secret have something to do with ted and Lily?" I ask

"Yes and a big ring that I found in ted room" She admits.

"When did you find that in Ted's room?" Christian questions.

"Last time he came home for the weekend. I went into his room when you and he were in the Gym. So can I please, please stay up now?" Christian drops his shoulders and look to me to get a consensus. I nod in agreement.

"Okay this time you can. But I do not want you to be grumpy tomorrow, and we will be talking tomorrow about not going into anyone's room and respecting their privacy"

"Excellency" Phoebe remarks and before we know it she has bolted out of her room and downstairs.

Christian spell bounded by our little girl turns to face me and wraps his arms around me. "Our little girl sure knows how to keep us on our toes. We are going to have to be more careful. Who knows what she will find in our room"

"Good things we keep all of those things locked up" Christian kisses my forehead and then my lips softly. I am vaguely aware that he is holding me close at the same time.

"You do realize Christian that Phoebe has you wrapped around her little finger." I inform him.

"Yes I know, at least she can be tamed at times, unlike her mother." Christian commences to kiss me more passionately than before. "Come, we don't have much time before everyone will be looking for us, and I really need you now."Christian sweeps me up and carries me into our bedroom.

# # # #

**Christians POV:**

When we both walk downstairs, Elliot and Ted are the first people we see. Elliot smirks at us, making me blush.

"Finally where have you two been? You told me I only had thirty minutes, but that time ended another thirty minutes ago, and Phoebe has been down stairs for almost 40 minutes." Ted says annoyed at our absence.

"Ted, best not to ask what your parents have been doing. I suspect it was the same thing you and Lily were doing when you both skipped out. Seriously and everyone use to think I was the one that needed taming." Elliot scoffs and joins the rest of the family. I give my brother a scolding look, whilst he just leaves Ana and Ted rather embarrassed.

"So Ted, everyone pan out okay?" I ask him.

"In terms of what? Everyone I planned was there, and I asked Lily" He informs us.

"And?" I ask irate at my son's lack of information.

"Teddy, it's time for cake." Phoebe runs in and takes Ted's hand. He smiles at as he is dragged into the main room. With no other chance to find out what Lily's answer was we follow our two children. In the main room, Ted is sitting next to Lily whilst Christians has Phoebe on his lap.

"Lily and I want to say thank you to all for coming to dinner and thank you to Gail for making this cake for us."

"I helped decorate it" Phoebe pipes up, making us all laugh.

"Yes, and to you too Phoebe" lily says. As Ted and Lily look at each other, Christian wraps his one free arm around me tightly. I know that Ted and Lily are hopelessly in love. The look that Ted and Lily shares, is the same look Christian, and I share.

"So with all that said, I guess we should inform you that tonight I ask Lily to marry me and she said yes" ted informs everyone. At first there is a silent hush around the room then it practically explodes with congratulations.

"Though please keep in mind that we intend on a slightly longer engagement. We have so much to adjust to at home that we you all may be waiting a couple of years, but we are going to be married" Lily informs us. I am rather happy to hear this. I know they are made for each other, but I do think they need time to be together in the real world.

An hour later everyone has left, leaving Ana and myself on the couch, with an excited Phoebe jumping around the main room. She is beyond excited as she has been asked to be the flower girl. She spent the last thirty minutes with Lily asking a thousand questions. What her dress would look like, what flowers she will get to hold if she would get to have a tiara and every other possible question. The biggest problem will be the fact that they were serious about waiting a couple of years, and that is an awful long time to a four year old.

"We should put Phoebe to bed." Ana points out.

"I agree, but we may have to strap her into bed." I know that Phoebe is beyond sleepy, but she is so hyped up.

"Okay Miss Phoebe, time for bed" I tell her. She looks over at me and run and jumps up. Thank god my reflexes are as sturdy as they are. Ana and I carry her up the stairs and snuggle her into her bed. The second her head hits the pillow she begins to yawn and her eyes become heavy. Part of me is rather sorrowful that she is so tried. Usually Ana and I read to her, and talk about the day, but there is no way that Phoebe will stay awake long enough for that tonight.

I softly kiss her forehead. "Good night princess, I will see you in the morning" I tell her.

"Good night daddy. Thank you for letting me stay up" She says yawning. I step back and watch as Ana and Phoebe kiss and hug each other goodnight.

Ana and I walk hand in hand out of our daughter's room. Tomorrow I will instruct security to move her out and into the larger room next door. This way she will have her own bathroom and toys. She is old enough.

"I love you mommy and daddy" we hear our little girl call out before she falls into a deep sleep.

"We love you too" I reply.

We exit Phoebe's room and walk into our room. Ana begins to remove her clothes and looks over to me.

"Christian?"

"Yes"

"Make love to me" I run my knuckles over her jaw and smile.

"Nothing would please me more."


End file.
